Me and Mr Cullen
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.
1. Nosso Encontro Casual

**ME AND MR. CULLEN**

**Título: **Me and Mr. Cullen / Eu e o Sr. Cullen**  
****Autora: **Catastrophia  
**Tradutoras:** Leili Pattz, Ingrid Andrade, Nai Robsten e Mili YLJJ  
**Beta:** Ana Paula  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

**Disclaimer da Catastrophia:** Todas as coisas de Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas jogo com seus brinquedos.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Nosso Encontro Casual**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Menina comum.

Aparência comum.

Eu não me destaco em uma multidão... exceto no lobby gigantesco do cassino porque eu era a única que lia um livro em vez de jogar.

Era o nosso segundo dia em Las Vegas, Cidade do Pecado, nas minhas férias de outono e estávamos hospedadas no Mirage. Minha mãe, Renee, achou que seria uma ótima fuga de garotas já que meu padrasto Phil não estava interessado.

Eu estava enlouquecendo de tédio porque estava esperando Renee sair do cassino para que pudéssemos ir até um shopping no Venetian. Vegas não era para menores de vinte e um, e aos dezoito eu era alguns anos tímida de ser capaz de fazer todas as coisas que eu tinha pouco ou nenhum interesse de qualquer forma.

Eu queria visitar o Secret Garden*, o aquário em Mandalay Bay, o museu de cera, passear de montanha-russa no New York-New York**, ver as fontes do Bellagio***, e ver um espetáculo do Cirque Du Soleil.

_***O Secret Garden**__ fica no hotel Mirage em Las Vegas. É como um zoológico com animais exóticos onde há leões brancos, tigres brancos, panteras, leopardos e uma família de golfinhos. É uma das atrações do hotel. Link para mais informações (retire os espaços): www. mirage attractions/ secret- garden. Aspx_

_****New York-New York**__ é outro hotel cassino de Las Vegas._

_*******__As __**Fontes do Bellagio**__ são as famosas águas-dançantes aqui no Brasil. Confira no vídeo um espetáculo (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v= aKUxVtrEQ1s_

Fechando meu livro decidi me dirigir até o Starbucks para uma revigorada e uma chance para me esticar. Verificando o meu telefone, havia uma nova mensagem de texto. Mais cinco minutos, ela disse. Mais como cinco horas a mais.

Eu estava presa no limbo. Eu deveria tê-la abandonado e saído sozinha, mas estávamos juntas lá, então me resignei a esperar.

Peguei um café, encontrei uma cadeira confortável e abri novamente meu livro.

"Livro bom?" Uma voz desconhecida perguntou alguns minutos mais tarde, quando eu estava acabando um capítulo.

Eu pisquei, olhando para cima a tempo de ver um homem ocupar a cadeira ao meu lado. Um homem muito, muito bonito. Ele segurava um café na mão, seu Blackberry na outra. Seu cabelo de cor cobre estava desgrenhado e em contraste com a perfeição do seu terno. Ele não comprava roupas prontas.

Dando de ombros, respondo calmamente. "Não é ruim. Passa o tempo bem o suficiente."

Seus dedos pararam de digitar e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você está em Vegas e está 'passando o tempo'?" Ele questionou incrédulo.

"Minha mãe está no cassino."

"Ah, não é uma jogadora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, por algumas razões."

"Bem, estou curioso agora," ele disse com um sorriso e virou seu corpo em minha direção.

"Eu não vejo você no cassino," eu respondi, desviando. Era bom falar com alguém, mas eu sabia que quando minha idade fosse descoberta, ele daria o fora daqui.

Ele sorriu e me perguntei se ele sabia o quão bom ele ficava quando fazia isso. "Eu jogo um pouco, mas eu prefiro colocar meu dinheiro em direção a uma aposta maior. Então, por que você não está lá?"

Eu suspirei. "Várias razões, incluindo a falta de verbas e... eu não estou autorizada."

"Eles chutaram você? Você é tipo uma contadora de cartas?" Ele questionou com outro sorriso.

"Eu grito MIT*?" Eu atiro de volta, e tento não cair no sorriso.

_***MIT** é a sigla para __Massachusetts Institute of Technology (Instituto de Tecnologias de Massachusetts). __Alguns alunos do MIT se divertem quebrando as mesas dos cassinos com suas genialidade e técnica._

Ele riu. "Não, apenas mais inteligente do que um urso comum*."

**_*_**_Expressão que pode significar que ele a acha inteligente, ou não__._

"Agora, eu não sei o que fazer com isso. Ou você está insultando minha inteligência quando descobrir que vou na verdade para o MIT, ou lisonjeada porque você notou que estou acima da média," eu disse, fechando meu livro e virando para ele.

Ele ergue suas mãos, café, Blackberry, e tudo mais. "Acredito que preciso pedir desculpas, eu não quis insinuar que você tenha inteligência abaixo da média... como mais inteligente do que a média está abaixo dos padrões do MIT."

"Bem, você está fora de perigo. O MIT não me quis," Eu disse e recostei-me na cadeira.

Ele sorriu e balançou sua cabeça. "Ok. Harvard? Você parece da Ivy League."

"Muito pretencioso."

"Tudo bem, então para onde você vai?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Hmm, eu vou para Western Heights High School em Phoenix. No próximo outono vou para USC*."

_*****The University of Southern California (Universidade do Sul da Califórnia)._

Ele me encarou espantado. "Uau, honestamente achei que você estava na faculdade... mais de 18."

"Exatamente 18," Eu disse, por alguma razão eu queria que ele soubesse que eu era maior de idade. Com quem eu estava brincando? Eu ainda estava no ensino médio, uma virgem, e estava em Vegas com minha mãe, enquanto ele era rico, inteligente, e obviamente me aplacando.

"USC é uma boa escola. Eu não moro muito longe do campus. É caro."

"Sim, acho que minha mãe está tentando ganhar minhas mensalidades, mas sabendo da sorte dela, eu ainda estarei pagando empréstimos estudantis até morrer."

"Sim, os empréstimos são brutais," ele respondeu antes de ficar de pé. "Bem, eu preciso ir a uma reunião."

Tentei sorrir para ele. "Sim, sabia que iria te perder. Mesmo que eu tenha apenas 18, podemos conversar, sabe?"

"Você não me assustou, mas eu tenho que chegar em uma reunião às onze horas. Prometo," ele me assegurou.

"Oh," eu respondi, sentindo-me tola.

"Eu esqueci das apresentações. Meu nome é Edward Cullen," ele disse, guardando seu Blackberry no bolso antes de estender sua mão.

"Bella Swan."

Houve um zumbido que subiu pelo meu braço quando eu peguei a mão dele, uma vibração até os meus ossos.

"Boa sorte, Bella Swan," ele sorriu, colocando uma leve beijo nas costas da minha mão.

"Você também, Sr. Cullen. Tenha uma reunião divertida."

Rindo, ele soltou minha mão. "Oh, estas reuniões nunca são divertidas. Mera necessidade."

Com uma piscadela, ele foi embora e eu voltei para o meu livro e tentei esquecer o homem de boa aparência que provavelmente nunca verei de novo.

"Bella! Aí está você!" Renee chamou da entrada do Starbucks alguns minutos mais tarde.

"Oi, mãe," eu respondi.

"Estive procurando em todos os lugares por você. Está pronta para o almoço?" Ela perguntou.

Eu queria revirar os olhos. Eu estava pronta para fazer qualquer coisa que envolvesse sair do hotel.

"Claro. Podemos fazer alguns passeios depois?" Eu pedi, praticamente implorando.

"Parece uma boa ideia. O que você quer ver?"

Nós conversamos sobre como passar nossa tarde, mas eu sabia que não importava o que víssemos; a única coisa que eu poderia me lembrar daquele dia era Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Mais uma fic para vocês, que eu estou postando com a ajuda das meninas lindas que me ajudam quando eu preciso. Ela é muito legal, tenho certeza que vocês vão amar. Já fazia algum tempo que eu queria abrir MAMC, finalmente estou fazendo. Ela ainda não está concluída na original, tem 29 capítulos até o momento.  
**

**Vocês já conhecem outras fics da Catastrophia que eu postei anteriormente, **_29 Dimensões_**, **_Beyond the Scope_** e **_The Five Mistakes_**, então sabem que ela é uma ótima autora e que ela escreve super bem.**

**Minha intensão é postar toda a semana, sem um dia determinado, tudo vai depender da resposta de vocês!**

**Então até semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Nosso Primeiro Passeio

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Nosso Primeiro Passeio  
**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Foi o mesmo que o dia anterior; lavar e depois repetir*****. Não era nem mesmo dez horas e Renee já estava no cassino, enquanto eu estava lendo no lobby. Nós teríamos apenas mais uma noite antes de irmos embora para casa, e ainda havia tanto que eu queria ver. Infelizmente parecia que eu estava indo para casa insatisfeita.

_*Expressa uma ação feita várias vezes._

"Ela deixou você sozinha de novo?" Uma familiar voz suave chamou, persuardindo-me a olhar para cima do meu livro.

"Óbvio?" Perguntei com um levantar da minha sobrancelha.

Meu queixo queria cair com a vista dele, mas isso seria muito evidente. Se eu achei que ele parecia bom no terno de ontem, não se compara com a calça de cós baixo e camisa com as mangas arregaçadas de hoje.

"Muito," Ele respondeu, tomando o assento ao meu lado.

"Droga, e aqui estava eu tentando parecer toda importante e acima de todos, em vez de uma garota solitária à espera de ser resgatada do seu tédio," eu disse e suspirei para dar ênfase.

Isso o fez sorrir e soltar uma risadinha, então achei que foi bem sucedido.

"Você conseguiu ver todos os locais que queria ontem?" Ele perguntou.

"Alguns," eu disse com um suspiro de verdade dessa vez. "Mas todos os lugares que fomos, ela passou o um tempo no cassino. No geral, não vimos praticamente tanto quanto eu esperava."

"Ela está passando o dia todo no cassino de novo?" Ele perguntou, olhando em direção à entrada.

"Possivelmente," Eu respondi, meu olhar também se moveu em direção à entrada. Nenhum sinal dela.

"Você pode deixá-la?" Ele perguntou, voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Não acho que ela vá perceber," eu disse dando de ombros. Onde ele estava indo com esse interrogatório?

"Então, por que você não sai comigo?" Ele sugeriu, sua expressão séria.

"O-o que?" Gaguejei.

Ele se virou para mim e começou sua explicação. "Você quer ver os pontos turísticos, e eu quero ver os pontos turísticos, uma vez que passei três dias em reuniões. Consegui um dia de folga e quero sair, mas é entediante por conta própria."

"Você poderia ser um assassino em série," observei, meus olhos se estreitando para ele de forma provocante.

Ele franziu os lábios, "Isto é verdade. Acho que você não iria perambular com um estranho assassino em série. Não, apenas não vai fazer isso."

Fechei meu livro, o coloquei de volta na minha bolsa e levantei. "Então, para onde vamos antes de você me matar?"

Ele sorriu e soltou uma risada. "Bem, nós poderíamos começar pelo outro lado da rua e trabalhar nosso caminho pela Strip."

"O Museu de Cera?" perguntei animadamente. Era perto do topo da minha lista, sempre curiosa como as estrelas pareciam em pessoa.

"Perfeito."

"Você não vai me transformar em um pedaço de cera ou algo assim, vai?" Perguntei brincando enquanto nos dirigimos para porta de saída.

Ele riu. "Não. Você é muito mais bonita quando se move do que parada."

"Mas se eu estivesse parada, você poderia fazer todo tipo de coisas sórdidas para mim," Destaquei.

Ele parou e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava sorrindo, e engoli com força, meu corpo aquecendo. O que eu estava fazendo andando por Vegas com um cara atraente assim?

"Estou bastante confiante de que não preciso mergulhar você na cera para conseguir isso."

"Muita certeza?" Perguntei, tentando soar confiante, mas minha voz vacilou. Sim, eu provavelmente o deixaria fazer qualquer coisa para mim.

Edward pagou os ingressos, e enquanto ele fazia isso mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe. Acho que ela estava feliz por não ter que me entreter, e não ligou. Eu disse a ela com quem estava, e ela disse apenas para ligar periodicamente.

Nunca me diverti tanto como me diverti com Edward. Fizemos quase tudo na minha lista mental de coisas para fazer em Vegas. O museu de cera foi uma viagem, Edward ficava dizendo isso e aquilo e que ela realmente não ficava tão bem sem a maquiagem, ou que uma atriz que paramos para admirar era na verdade uma vadia, ou um ator cobiçado era um posudo. Ele parecia falar por experiência, porém não como um odiador.

Uma vez que saímos do museu de cera, decidimos fazer uma refeição rápida no Venetian antes de pegar o trem elétrico até Mandalay Bay e trabalhar nosso caminho de volta. O aquário era divertido, o hotel lindo. Nós paramos no Luxor para ver o interior, bem como levar um souvenir do tour.

Ele segurou minha mão o tempo tudo, e quando tremi pelo ar condicionado, ele me puxou para ele e passou seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre suas ações... ou o que ele pensava sobre suas ações... mas eu gostei. Parecia... natural. Era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos, em vez de estranhos que se encontraram duas vezes.

Até mesmo ouvi pessoas falando sobre nós, dizendo o quão fofo parecíamos juntos, alguns nos chamando de recém-casados, outros com ciúmes porque eu estava embrulhada nele. Sorri, porque por um dia, me senti especial, amada, e cuidada. Um dia na terra da fantasia antes que a realidade caísse novamente sobre mim.

Fomos ao New York-New York, e embarcamos na Manhattan Express. Passei meu braço ao redor dele enquanto a montanha-russa subia a colina, fazendo barulho enquanto nos movíamos, nossa expectativa crescente. Nós dois gritamos quando descemos a colina, e caímos de volta para terra. A cada giro e volta, meu aperto se intensificou, e eu estava congelada, colada a ele enquanto nos recolhemos para o hotel.

Foi mais fácil depois disso, ambos um pouco enjoados depois do passeio. Nós fomos para o Bellagio e fui ver o saguão antes de ir para fora ver as fontes.

"É ainda melhor quando está escuro e as luzes estão acesas," ele observou enquanto assistíamos.

"Talvez devêssemos voltar depois que escurecer então," ofereci.

Ele olhou para o relógio. "Você tem um vestido com você, Bella?"

Franzi minha sobrancelha e pensei sobre isso. Sim, eu tinha trazido o único vestido bom que eu tinha. Renee me fez trazê-lo para que pudéssemos ter uma boa noitada, mas isso não aconteceu, por isso ainda estava pendurado no armário do hotel já que nunca foi usado. Era sem mangas e com um top branco, cinto preto e laço preto sobre uma saia branca. Não era tão bom ou formal como seus ternos, mas era tudo que eu tinha.

"Algo assim. Não é nada especial," eu disse.

"Bella, você poderia se juntar a mim para o jantar esta noite? Posso leva-la para um encontro?" Ele perguntou, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto enquanto o fez.

Olhei para ele, atordoada.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen," como se houvesse qualquer outra resposta.

* * *

**O primeiro passeio deles =3 São tão bonitinhos e naturais. Como vocês acham que eles vão se casar?  
**

**Os capítulos agora no começo são menores, mas vão aumentando com o tempo :)  
**

**Estou muito feliz em ver que tanta gente gostou da fic, foram tantas reviews que eu estou a uns dias querendo postar logo, mas me segurei hahaha  
**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários, sério, vocês não tem noção do quanto isso me deixa feliz!**

**Posto o próximo no final da semana que vem.  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Nosso Primeiro Encontro

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Nosso Primeiro Encontro**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Nós voltamos para o hotel e nos apressamos para os nossos quartos. Ele me buscaria em menos de uma hora, então tomei banho rapidamente para tirar a sujeira do dia. Sequei meu cabelo e tentei arruma-lo com pouco sucesso. Coloquei o pouco de maquiagem que eu tinha, apenas um pouco de rímel e sombra juntamente com algum gloss.

Tirando meu vestido do armário, também peguei os sapatos. Eles eram um par de peep toe de salto alto que minha mãe havia comprado para usar com o vestido. Eles não eram realmente o meu estilo, mas estava muito feliz por tê-los naquele momento.

Enquanto estava colocando minhas roupas íntimas ouvi um click e a porta abriu.

"Bella, voltei!" Renee chamou. Ela parou quando me viu. "Você vai sair para jantar?"

Ela não estava chateada, apenas curiosa e então sorriu como o gato Cheshire. "É com esse homem que você passou o dia todo?"

"Sim, mãe. Estou indo jantar com Edward. Ele estará aqui em cerca de cinco minutos, então preciso terminar de ficar pronta." Eu disse, puxando o vestido por cima da cabeça.

Ela se aproximou e me ajudou a endireitá-lo.

"Você não está feliz agora por eu ter comprado esses sapatos extravagantes?" Ela perguntou. "Estou tão feliz por você ter conhecido alguém! Me fale sobre ele."

"Bem, ele é mais velho que eu. Não tenho certeza do que ele faz para viver, mas posso dizer que faz um monte de dinheiro. Não que isso importe, apenas informando. Eu me diverti muito com ele hoje. Mais diversão do que eu já tive com outra pessoa." Eu disse, brilhando com a memória do nosso dia juntos.

"Uau." Minha mãe disse, sua voz cheia de admiração.

"O que?" Pisquei para ela.

"Eu apenas nunca vi você sorrir assim," Ela percebeu. "Ele deve ser especial."

Deixei escapar um riso nervoso bem na hora que ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Isso deve ser ele!" Ela exclamou, batendo suas mãos enquanto pulava e correu para abrir a porta apesar dos meus protestos.

Depois de abrir a porta notei que ela estava em silêncio.

"Você deve ser Renee, a mãe de Bella," Edward disse do outro lado da porta.

"Uh-huh." Foi tudo que minha mãe conseguiu soltar. "Você está realmente levando minha filha para sair?"

"Se está tudo bem para você? Eu tenho flores aqui para suborná-la se for necessário."

Deslizando nos meus sapatos, peguei minha bolsa e fui até a porta para libertá-lo do embaraço de minha mãe cobiçando-o. Edward entregou as flores para Renee e estendeu a mão para mim.

"Você está linda," Ele disse, seus olhos me sugando.

"Obrigada," Eu disse. "Você está muito bonito."

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. "Isto é o que eu uso todos os dias, mas obrigado."

"Vejo você mais tarde, mãe," Eu disse, passando pela soleira da porta e pegando seu braço.

"Divirtam-se! Vejo você mais tarde!" Ela falou, finalmente saindo do transe.

"Então, para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei.

"Para longe da Strip*****."

"Longe da Strip?"

**_*_**_A Strip de Las Vegas corresponde a uma secção de 6,7km da Las Vegas Boulevard, onde se localizam a maioria dos hotéis e casinos da zona de Las Vegas._

Ele sorriu diabolicamente e pegou minha mão enquanto atravessávamos o lobby e saíamos pelas portas da frente. Pensei que estávamos indo em direção ao ponto de táxi, mas ele me puxou em direção a uma limusine parada na frente da entrada. O motorista estava lá, segurando a porta para nós.

"Boa noite, Sr. Cullen," Ele saudou, e depois me olhou curiosamente.

"Boa noite, Mike," Edward respondeu enquanto subíamos.

"Isto é um pouco ostensivo, e ligeiramente exagerado, não acha?"

Edward riu, e novamente fiquei imaginando o que ele fez. "Gosto de fazer as coisas com um pouco de ostentação. Isso, e você sabe quantos germes estão naqueles táxis?"

"Você tem fobia de germes, Sr. Cullen?" Perguntei provocando.

"Dificilmente, mas eu não gostaria de sujar seu vestido bonito," Ele observou.

"Bajulação vai... sim, bajulação vai fazer você chegar em algum lugar," Eu disse e nós dois rimos.

"Não tenho certeza da onde tento chegar, mas vou deixar você saber, ok?"

"Ok," Eu disse com um sorriso, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

O 'longe da Strip' não era muito longe, apenas fora da rua principal até o Rio Las Vegas Hotel e Casino. Nós subimos no elevador quase até o topo, até o Voodoo Lounge.

A sala de espera estava lotada, sendo que era noite de sábado, mas foi quase como os oceanos se dividindo quando Edward entrou na sala. A maitrê nos levou direto para uma mesa reservada que era escondida de olhares curiosos. Sem espera para o Sr. Cullen.

"Apenas, quem é você?" Perguntei enquanto nos sentávamos e Edward riu. Lembrei-me de ver isso acontecer durante o dia, mas pensei que as pessoas estavam apenas olhando sua boa aparência, mas eu estava aprendendo que era algo mais do que isso.

"Eu não quero dizer. É muito refrescante estar com alguém que não tenha ouvido falar de mim. Estou gostando muito disso para arruinar," Ele disse, pegando minha mão na sua e a beijando.

Estávamos olhando o cardápio quando a garçonete veio para buscar o nosso pedido de bebidas. Antes que eu pudesse falar, Edward pediu uma garrafa de champanhe.

"Você se lembra de quantos anos eu tenho, certo?" Perguntei.

Ele riu. "Pensei que nós poderíamos aproveitar a noite, comemorar."

"O que estamos comemorando?"

"O final de um dia fantástico."

"Isso me deixa triste, porém," Observei com um sorriso triste. Ele assentiu em concordância, seu sorriso vacilante.

Nosso champanhe chegou e foi derramado antes da garçonete pegar nosso pedido e sair.

"Por um dia maravilhoso, com uma mulher maravilhosa," Edward disse, levantando sua taça.

"Por um dia maravilhoso que eu odeio ver o terminar," Retruquei e bati minha taça na dele.

As bolhas fizeram cócegas na minha garganta enquanto eu tomava um gole antes de abaixar a taça. Os dedos de Edward se entrelaçaram com os meus, e seus lábios estavam nos meus dedos. Olhei para ele, assistindo atentamente, quando seu olhar se moveu para o meu. Ele se inclinou para frente, e gentilmente apertou seus lábios contra os meus.

Foi um momento tipo de epifania quando eu reagi, e o beijei de volta. Quase podia ouvir o 'click', como se pertencêssemos um ao outro. Foi perfeito. Ou talvez apenas perfeito na minha mente cheia de hormônio adolescente.

Ele recuou e fiquei olhando para ele, meus lábios clamando por mais. Havia fogo se movendo ao redor do meu corpo, calor se reunindo entre as minhas pernas.

"Não me diga que foi seu primeiro beijo?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso enquanto se afastava.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, só... muito melhor do que imaginei ser," Admiti.

"Estou feliz por não ser o único," Ele disse e tomou outro gole de champanhe.

Começamos a parte da noite de pergunta e resposta, bebendo enquanto conversávamos. Edward tinha uma juventude não convencional, embora ele não tenha divulgado muito; parte de mim não sabendo ser muito divertida. Ele foi para USC*, descobri, e não teve uma experiência convencional no ensino médio. Ele tinha um irmão mais velho, que era seu melhor amigo, e levava uma vida muito ocupada. Dias como nós tivemos juntos eram muito poucos e distantes entre si para ele.

_*****USC é a Universidade do Sul da Califórnia (University of Southern California)._

Também descobri que Edward era treze anos mais velho. Fiquei espantada que um homem de trinta e um anos de idade pudesse mesmo estar interessado em passar tempo com uma jovem de dezoito anos de idade.

Contei-lhe tudo sobre a vida com Renee, e meu pai, Charlie, que ainda vivia em Forks, onde eles cresceram, e sobre minha vida entediante em Phoenix. Charlie e eu não éramos muito próximos, já que haviam anos desde que eu tinha partido de Forks. Nós ainda nos reuníamos uma vez por ano, mas era sempre em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Falei sobre a minha emoção de começar na USC no próximo outono.

Bebemos a maior parte da garrafa de champanhe até a hora que nosso jantar chegou, e eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta. Edward pediu outra garrafa e nós mergulhamos; em nossa comida e mais champanhe.

"Você sabe," Comecei, agitando o garfo perdido no ar. "Renee e Charlie se casaram quando tinham a minha idade. Minha idade! Só durou um pouco mais de um ano, mas não posso nem imaginar isso!"

"Sim? Meus pais estão casados há trinta e sete anos."

"Minha mãe tem todas essas ideias distorcidas sobre casamento, especialmente em uma idade jovem, que ela acabou colocando na minha cabeça," Eu disse, minha mão fazendo o movimento que eu estava tentando descrever.

"Por quanto tempo eles ficaram casados?" Ele perguntou curiosamente, roubando a mordida do meu garfo.

Minha boca se abriu, incapaz de acreditar que ele roubou minha mordida. Ele estava sorrindo e parecendo um pequeno demônio sexy. Agarrei sua mão, puxei seu garfo para minha boca e roubei sua mordida, meus olhos desafiando-o a se opor. Dar o troco é um jogo justo.

Ele não se opôs, mas lambeu seus lábios quando minha boca se enrolou em seu garfo.

"Então, quanto tempo?"

Eu sabia que estava ficando bêbada, quando tudo que eu conseguia pensar da sua pergunta era quão mais velho ele era.

"Mmm, quatorze meses, acho," Respondi, tomando mais um gole e rindo.

Edward se inclinou e deu um beijo no meu pescoço, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo, e tomei uma respiração trêmula.

"Acho que nós podemos bater isso," Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Sim?"

"Sim. Vamos," Ele disse, se levantando e jogando uma sequência de notas de cem dólares para baixo, em seguida pegou minha mão.

Tropecei um pouco, mas ele me pegou, me arrumando.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntei quando ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me segurando nele enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o elevador.

Ele me beijou, forte, me pressionando contra a parede do elevador enquanto descíamos. Eu estava zumbindo, bêbada por seus lábios, e possivelmente todo o champanhe que eu tinha consumido.

"Vamos casar," Ele disse, sorrindo como uma criança no natal, seus olhos brilhando.

"Ok," Respondi, e puxei seus lábios de volta para os meus. Eu faria o que ele quisesse, contanto que não parasse de me beijar.

Eu estava rindo quando o elevador chegou no lobby. Subimos de volta na limusine e Edward deu as direções ao motorista para ir até o shopping no Caesar Palace.

"Por quê lá? Eles têm uma capela? Vamos à Capela Little White*? Isso seria tão clichê!" Eu ri, amando a ideia.

_*A Capela Little White é a mais famosa de Las Vegas. É sempre ela que aparece em filmes e tudo mais. Foto da fachada (retire os espaços): cache2. allpostersimages p/ LRG/ 21/ 2164/ UUACD00Z/ posters/ hall- fraser- the- little- white- chapel- las- vegas- nevada- usa. Jpg_

Seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço, seus braços me puxando para seu colo. "Nós precisamos de alianças, baby girl."

"Oh... sim," Eu disse, distraída com sua mão acariciando minha coxa sob a barra do meu vestido, boca na minha pele.

As coisas pareciam borradas, e o tempo passou mais rápido depois disso. Lembrei-me de diamantes brilhantes, beijos celestiais, e um muito animado 'eu aceito'.

* * *

**O encontro deles foi fofo, mas muito champanhe deu no que deu. Casaram lol hahaha' Agora nos resta saber, como eles vão reagir pela manhã sem o alcool na cabeça? xD O que vocês acham? Bella vai surtar? Edward vai surtar? Ambos vão surtar? Renee vai surtar? **

**Se vocês quiserem eu posto o capítulo 4 na terça, que tal?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, estou amando a reação de vocês a fic**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Nossa Bagunça

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Nossa Bagunça**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Acordei com algo duro batendo na minha testa. Abri meus olhos, encolhendo-me contra a luz forte brilhando fora da janela, encontrei o item ofensivo. Situado no meu dedo anelar da mão esquerda estava um grande anel de diamante em forma de pera.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e me sentei. Uma ideia ruim quando minha cabeça começou a palpitar e de repente a senti muito pesada. Incapaz de mantê-la levantada, eu caí de lado para deitar de volta e me afundei no meu travesseiro. Eu fui parada antes de alcançar o colchão por um corpo quente, suave, em movimento. A pessoa em que eu caí gemeu, balançando os braços para envolvê-los ao meu redor.

Eu congelei, assim como o corpo, ambos travando nossa respiração. Grandes mãos percorriam meus lados, depois, sobre as ondulações dos meus quadris e bumbum.

Um gemido profundo saiu do peito embaixo da minha cabeça. Como isso aconteceu? Meu olhar passou rapidamente ao redor, percebendo que eu não estava no meu quarto de hotel. Meus olhos olharam para baixo, e suspirei quando encontrei meu vestido ainda em mim como a maior parte do seu terno. Apesar de sua camisa estar desabotoada o suficiente para revelar o peito esculpido por baixo.

Uma das mãos subiu e afastou o cabelo do meu rosto antes de voltar a inclinar minha cabeça. Os olhos de esmeralda de Edward se arregalaram quando eles encontraram os meus castanhos.

"Jesus-fodido-Cristo!" Ele amaldiçoou.

Seus olhos se fecharam com força e ele beliscou a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador. Eu não sei por que, mas a reação dele fez meu peito apertar. Eu precisava sair, ir embora, agora.

Usando a mão em seu peito, me empurrei, levantando-me da cama e do seu calor.

"Eu... tenho que ir," Sussurrei.

Seus olhos se abriram ao meu movimento, e sua mão se estendeu, agarrando a minha quando tentei tira-la do seu peito.

"Espere... O que diabos é isso?" Ele perguntou e meus olhos seguiram os seus para o grande anel de diamante que eu estava ostentando.

"Não sei. Estava lá quando acordei."

Rapidamente, ele empurrou seu outro braço debaixo do meu corpo para fora, seus olhos arregalados quando uma faixa de ouro branco refletiu na luz.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Engoli em seco. "Será que nós… eu… como..."

"Eu não sei, mas acho que sim," Ele respondeu às minhas perguntas incompletas e incoerentes, o mesmo correndo pela sua mente.

Pulando, ele cambaleou, agarrou sua cabeça e tropeçou de volta para cama. Tentou novamente, lentamente, ele atravessou o quarto até a mesa e pegou algo em cima do tampo de vidro.

Ele pegou outro item, e então começou a murmurar e entoar 'porra' mais e mais.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei, mas tinha a sensação de que eu já sabia o que era.

"Bem, Sra. Cullen, é a nossa certidão de casamento."

Me. Foda.

A noite estava voltando. Imagens distorcidas, mas lembrei de diversão. Lembrei-me de Edward e como foi bom sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Seus lábios nos meus, mãos vagando, iluminando minha pele.

"Pedi que se casasse comigo, no elevador depois do jantar," Ele recontou enquanto olhava para os itens na mesa. "Nós fomos e compramos anéis, e encontramos uma capela na rua."

Ele estava certo, imagens vagas de diamantes brilhantes e uma caminhada por um corredor curto até ele, embora eu principalmente me lembre de seu corpo empurrando o meu contra na parede dentro do elevador. Fiquei olhando para o anel no meu dedo, extasiada enquanto o assistia brilhar debaixo da luz.

Eu vivi no sonho, imaginando o que seria a vida com ele. Porque eu sabia que não iria usa-lo por muito mais tempo. Logo, ele estaria devolvendo-o para onde quer que o tenha pegado.

E então nós iríamos seguir nossos caminhos separados, nosso próximo contato na forma de papéis para anular a nossa bêbada decisão. Nada mais além das memórias do ser belo, seus lábios mágicos, e do dia mais maravilhoso da minha vida.

Suspirei baixinho.

"Anulação é provavelmente o melhor," Eu disse, dando um último olhar para o anel antes de olhar onde ele estava parado no outro lado do quarto.

Seu olhar se desviou para o meu, e fiquei chocada em ver surpresa em suas feições.

"Anulação?" Ele perguntou, olhando de volta para mesa. "Sim, acho que você está certa. Melhor."

Ele parecia triste, não era exatamente a reação que eu estava esperando. Virando-se, ele se dirigiu para o banheiro. Saí do meu posto na cama e fui dar uma olhada na certidão. Não era a única coisa sobre a mesa. Havia algumas fotos; Edward e eu, parecendo felizes, animados, e apaixonados, enquanto dizíamos o 'eu aceito'.

Eu acabei de dizer que parecíamos 'apaixonados'? Não, não era possível, mas com certeza o suficiente... aparecia nas fotos. Oh Deus, minha cabeça estava girando junto com a luz batendo.

Edward saiu alguns minutos depois e ficou ao meu lado enquanto eu olhava as fotos.

"Posso ter uma?" Pedi, minha voz quase um sussurro.

"Quantas você desejar, desde que eu tenha uma," Ele respondeu.

"Qualquer uma que você quiser," Eu disse, observando-o agarrar uma de nós sorrindo como tolos para câmera. As alianças nos nossos dedos, e eu estava segurando um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas. Era a melhor.

O quarto estava silencioso, nenhum de nós sabendo o que dizer ou fazer. Era sufocante, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido com ele... não que o conhecesse há muito tempo.

"Eu devo voltar para Renee," Eu disse, me virando e olhando para ele.

Ele parecia com dor, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Ele estendeu seu braço e me puxou para ele, eu estava mais uma vez, pela última vez, pressionada em seu calor. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, com força, sua mão em concha atrás da minha cabeça, como se estivesse tentando encaixar sua existência em mim.

"Eu devo ir com você, deixa-la saber o que está acontecendo. Dê-me um segundo para eu me trocar," Ele disse, me soltando e saindo de novo.

Virei-me para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade, quando vi que não estávamos em um quarto comum, estávamos em uma suíte. Fui para sala e olhei em volta. Tinha uma decoração bonita, e um grande contraste com o quarto que minha mãe e eu tínhamos andares abaixo. Andei até a janela e olhei em reverência a vista espetacular da rua.

"Legal, não é?" Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

"Lindo."

"Aqui," Ele disse. Olhando para baixo, encontrei minha bolsa, sapatos, e as fotos na sua mão.

"Obrigada," Eu disse solenemente, pegando-os dele.

Tirei o anel do meu dedo e o coloquei na sua mão.

"Você provavelmente quer devolver isto."

"Sim," Ele respondeu, sua voz soando quase triste, e o colocou no bolso.

A atmosfera estava estranha entre nós, e eu não gostei disso. Eu queria a do dia anterior.

"Nós devemos ir," Ele disse, sua mão alcançando a minha. Nossos dedos entrelaçados enquanto nos dirigimos porta afora para contar a minha mãe as graves notícias.

* * *

**Era de esperar que seria esse 'OMG o que fizemos', mas parece que o Edward está triste em pensar na anulação do casamento, hm, será que ele realmente fez algo sem pensar? E qual será a reação da Renee?  
**

**Adorei as reviews, vocês me animam e animam as outras tradutoras também! Continuem assim que eu posto sábado, que tal?**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Nossa Difícil Situação

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Estou tomando algumas liberdades criativas com esta história, porque sei que esta é uma situação altamente improvável... mas basta me acompanhar porque será um passeio divertido._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Nossa Difícil Situação**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

* * *

Eu quase podia ouvir a caixa de percussão na minha cabeça, batucando uma marcha como se estivéssemos caminhando para forca, pegando no ritmo enquanto estendia minha mão para bater na porta.

Meu coração parou enquanto esperávamos pela resposta dela, seus passos do outro lado da porta ficando cada vez mais alto, até que parou. A maçaneta virou, os trincos foram removidos e lá estava ela, sorrindo.

"Aí está você! Eu não achei que você estaria fora à noite _toda_. Espero que vocês dois tenham se divertido!" Ela exclamou com uma piscadela e nos conduziu para dentro.

Eu queria esconder meu rosto pela sua reação. Minha mãe estava realmente esperando que eu tivesse feito sexo com ele?

"Estou surpresa de ver você também, Edward," Ela disse, sorrindo para ele. "Bem, se apresse, nossa saída é em duas horas e quero ficar mais alguns minutos no cassino antes de ir embora."

"Na verdade, Renee, temos algo a lhe dizer antes," Edward começou antes de eu anunciar. "Nós nos casamos à noite passada."

Seus olhos quase saíram da sua cabeça enquanto ela olhava entre nós.

"Não se preocupe, mãe, nós vamos conseguir uma anulação," Eu disse apressadamente.

"Por quê?" Minha mãe perguntou e ela estava genuinamente confusa.

_Mas que diabos?_

Só a minha mãe mesmo. Pessoas racionais sabiam o porquê.

"Porque, isto foi um erro. Nós só bebemos muito champanhe. Ela tem só dezoito anos, Renee," Edward apontou.

"Então. Vocês estão casados agora; por que não tentar?" Renee perguntou como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia.

"Ela tem dezoito anos e ainda está no ensino médio! Nós vivemos em estados diferentes," Ele argumentou.

"Edward, você gosta dela?" Perguntou incisivamente.

"Isso é irrelevante."

"Apenas responda, por favor," Ela pediu.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Bem... sim."

"Ótimo. Ela vai para casa com você, e vou enviar as coisas dela."

"O que?" Edward e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Mãe?" Olhei para ela inquisitivamente, meu peito apertado. Ela estava tentando se livrar de mim?

"Oh, Bella, querida," Ela disse e colocou seus braços ao meu redor.

"Por quê?" Perguntei baixinho, minha voz trêmula.

"Eu vejo seu porque e eu lhe criei assim. Como você sabe que isso não era para ser? Talvez tenha sido o destino que acertou vocês dois na cabeça," Ela explicou e se virou para Edward. "Sua preocupação é mesmo somente essa, Edward, a idade dela?"

"Eu... hummm... ela está no seu último ano."

"Sim, e é apenas o segundo semestre. Ela pode facilmente se inscrever em aulas onde você mora," Ela afirmou e depois suspirou. "Olhe, Edward, deve ter havido algo sobre ela que o interessou, caso contrário você não teria pedido para ela casar com você. Vocês compraram uma aliança e disseram 'Eu aceito'. Não importa o quanto vocês tenham bebido, foi o que vocês fizeram. Beber não é uma desculpa para acabar com tudo pela manhã. Vocês dois estão casados. Lidem com isso."

"Mãe!" Chorei sufocando as lágrimas que senti picando nos meus olhos. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Edward e eu tínhamos decidido apagar tudo, e aqui estava a minha mãe tentando nos colocar juntos de volta.

"Oh, não. Você disse 'eu aceito', senhorita. Você tem a mesma idade que eu tinha quando me casei com o seu pai. Essas coisas acontecem por uma razão. Vocês têm uma conexão, explorem isso. Não acabem com isso, porque não poderão refazer. Vocês ficariam com os 'e se'."

"Edward?" Perguntei suplicante, sua expressão profunda no pensamento.

Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto.

"Você percebe que estou mais perto da sua idade do que da dela."

"Do mesmo jeito que eu percebo que ela está mais perto do seu nível de maturidade do que eu nunca vou ser. Idade física nem sempre é relevante. Idade é só um número. Bella sempre será mais madura que eu. Muita mais responsável."

Por que, de repente, me senti nos tempos antigos e estava sendo trocada apenas por duas ovelhas?

Uma conversa bêbada me inundou novamente.

"Você!" Gritei, meu coração martelando no meu peito. "Você é o único que apostou que poderíamos ficar mais tempo casados do que os meus pais!"

Ele fez uma careta.

"Eu não sou uma aposta," Eu disse.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença. "Eu não propus porque pensei que você fosse uma aposta... bem, não nesse sentido."

"Foi um sentimento de orgulho? Para ver se conseguia fazer a garota dizer 'sim'? Você apostou consigo mesmo?" Perguntei desconfiada, minha raiva crescendo.

Eu sabia que estava me precipitando, mas doía de uma forma inexplicável até mesmo pensar que a noite passada foi toda sobre isso.

"É claro que não!" Ele gritou. "Eu pedi que você se casasse comigo porque eu queria que você casasse comigo!"

Minha mãe se iluminou, o sorriso tomando a maior parte de seu rosto, enquanto eu só olhava incrédula para ele.

"Veja!" Renee se alegrou. "Oh, isto é tão animador!"

Minha mãe bateu suas mãos e saiu, puxando sua mala para começar a arruma-la, deixando Edward e eu lá pensando em como nossas vidas foram viradas de cabeça para baixo em cinco minutos.

Eu estava indo para casa com Edward. Iria permanecer sua esposa. Nós nos casamos. Eu estava casada com um homem que eu nem mesmo conhecia. Eu sabia que era assim antigamente, e ainda hoje em algumas partes do mundo... mas não na minha vida.

Nós iríamos para sua casa, onde ele iria dormir comigo e pendurar o lençol fora da janela para provar minha inocência e que eu era sua propriedade?

Minha inocência... porcaria. Eu não tinha dito a ele ainda, nós nem chegamos nessa conversa de qualquer forma. Ele não sabia que eu era uma mercadoria intacta, que a minha flor permanecia intacta. Eu brincava com os caras, claro, mas nunca tinha ido tão longe. Agora eu iria morar com um homem mais velho, que certamente era muito mais orientado nessa área, e que poderia muito bem estar esperando isso uma vez que formos para sua casa.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, me sacudindo da minha confusão interna.

"Acho que apenas fui vendida para você por duas ovelhas," Respondi com um suspiro.

Ele tentou não rir, mas um risinho saiu de qualquer maneira.

"Você vai precisar disto de volta, Sra. Cullen," Ele disse com um sorriso, que era tímido, mas cheio de alegria. Ele tirou o anel de seu bolso. "Não é bem como duas ovelhas, um pouco mais na verdade."

Ele colocou minha mão na sua, assim como eu estava certa de que ele fizera na noite anterior, e deslizou o anel no meu dedo.

Edward saiu um minuto depois para nos dar tempo para conversar, mas concordamos de nos encontrar as onze no lobby.

"Mãe, você tem certeza que esta é uma boa ideia?" Perguntei infeliz, uma vez que ele foi embora.

"Sim e não. Se você tivesse vindo até mim e dito que queria se casar, eu teria tentado convencê-la a desistir. Mas este impulso de minuto é tão diferente de você, que eu tenho que acreditar que é o destino!" Ela exclamou, seu rosto se iluminando novamente.

"Mas eu nem mesmo o conheço!" Gritei, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Você vai conhecê-lo. Eu vejo as faíscas entre vocês."

"Não posso acreditar que deixamos você nos convencer disso," Eu disse em descrença, balançando minha cabeça enquanto a primeira lágrima escorreu lentamente pela minha bochecha.

Seus braços me envolveram e ela me abraçou apertado. "Bella, foi tão fácil, porque vocês querem. Se você não quisesse, estaria voltando para casa comigo. Dê uma tentativa, uma tentativa honesta, e se as coisas não derem certo, pode pegar o primeiro voo para Phoenix. Você sempre terá um lar comigo, por favor, saiba disso, querida."

"Ok," Concordei. Eu estava tremendo de medo, assustada demais pelo desconhecido.

Andando para trás, olhei para o belo rosto da minha mãe. Ela viu as lágrimas correndo pelas minhas bochechas e sorriu suavemente antes de limpá-las escovando seus dedos com gentileza. Deixando minha mãe, minha escola, minhas amigas, minha casa; era demais. "Aw, querida, tudo vai ficar bem, você verá. Apenas se lembre, eu amo você."

Arrumei minha mala e mochila depois de tomar um banho calmante muito necessário, e fomos até o lobby para encontrar o meu... marido. Edward estava nos esperando, com as malas a tiracolo, sorrindo quando nos aproximamos. Abracei minha mãe apertado sussurrando que a amava, e para ela ter certeza de que Phil cuidaria bem dela.

Nós acenamos adeus enquanto ela se dirigia para o cassino antes de ir para casa. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando não chorar enquanto se afastava.

Ficamos ali por um momento observando-a ir, percebendo que era isto. Indo para casa juntos, deixando Vegas como marido e mulher.

"Então..." Ele começou. "Estamos prontos?"

Virei-me e sorri o melhor que pude para ele. "Como nunca estaremos."

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus enquanto nossas bolsas eram colocadas em um carrinho de bagagem. Aproximei-me dele, ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Vamos para casa," Ele disse, colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Deixando o hotel nós saímos para embarcar para nossa nova vida juntos.

* * *

**Como está na nota da autora no começo do capítulo, sabemos que uma situação como essa é improvável, mas vamos fugir um pouquinho da realidade, afinal é bom, certo? Algumas leitoras acertaram a reação da Renee lol agora só resta saber se o casamento deles vai dar certo. A Bella ainda tem sua cereja! É menina virgem... iih.. hmm...  
**

**Posto na Quarta, depende de vocês e comentários!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews s2 Como disse, as reviews de vocês animam as tradutoras**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Nossa Viagem para Casa

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Nossa Viagem para Casa**

_ (Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

A eletricidade da animação que minha mãe despertara tinha diminuído, e ficamos em silêncio enquanto saíamos de Las Vegas e dirigimos pela estrada até Los Angeles, onde Edward vivia, em seu carro. A música estava baixa, e ela suavizava um pouco o humor.

"Eu sou o único que acha que este momento é o mais embaraçoso?" A voz suave de Edward falou, quebrando o silêncio pesado e os meus pensamentos profundos.

"Nope," Eu disse, estalando o 'p' no final.

"O que é estranho, porque nós dois estávamos confortáveis um com o outro ontem."

"Isso foi ontem... antes de nos casarmos," Lembrei-o tristemente.

Sua cabeça pendeu e ele soltou um suspiro me olhando com cautela com o canto do olho.

"Nunca em um milhão de anos esperei voltar para casa de uma viagem de negócios em Vegas como um homem casado," Ele comentou, balançando sua cabeça. "Porra."

"Por que estou indo com você?" Perguntei novamente.

"Porque sua mãe tem algum sério vodu," Ele observou com uma risada sem graça.

Assenti. "Ainda não posso acreditar que ela nos convenceu de que esta era uma boa ideia."

"Hmm, parte de mim diz que esta ideia é a mais estúpida de todas," Ele disse e meu corpo afundou mais nos bancos de couro luxuosos. "Mas, em seguida, parte de mim se pergunta se ela está certa."

"Eu não... não quero ser um fardo para ninguém, sobretudo para você, uma pessoa que eu mal conheço."

"Você não é um fardo, Bella. Por favor, não diga isso. Eu realmente gostei muito de ontem."

"Mas não foi assim que você viu seu caminho para casa."

"Não, não foi. Isso é o que é, no entanto. Então, vamos fazer devidamente. Estou disposto a… tentar," Ele me tranquilizou, sua mão pegando a minha.

Era quente, e a quentura se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, me confortando.

"Então, o que fazemos agora?" Perguntei, enquanto relaxávamos um pouco.

"Bem..." Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu honestamente não sei."

"Era para eu voltar para escola amanhã."

"Porra... escola," Ele gemeu.

"Quanto... quanto tempo devo esperar para mudar meu nome?" Perguntei, percebendo que não entendíamos completamente tudo aquilo que vinha com ficarmos casados.

Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz entre o indicador e o polegar. "Eu... provavelmente seria melhor fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Amanhã. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você seria necessário entrar em contato comigo. Então, você vai precisar de um novo cartão de segurança social*, carteira de motorista. Precisamos enfiar você em uma escola..."

_***Cartão de Segurança Social**__ é um documento americano muito importante. O Social Security Card contém o Social Security Number, também conhecido como SSN. Esse número é utilizado pelo seguro social, mais ou menos como o INSS do Brasil, mas não é só. Ele é também utilizado para acumulação da pontuação do crédito pessoal, o __Credit Score__**.**_

"O que acha de apenas conseguir meu GED*?"

_***GED** é Desenvolvimento Educacional Geral._

"É melhor ter um diploma. Eu sei que a USC***** já aceitou você, mas é realmente melhor," Ele disse e começou a murmurar para si mesmo antes de pegar o Blackberry. "Esme, vou estar em casa em um pouco mais de uma hora e preciso de você lá. Vamos conversar depois."

_***USC** é a Universidade do Sul da Califórnia._

"Quem era?"

"Minha assistente."

"Você tem uma assistente?"

Ele se virou e sorriu para mim. "Eu tenho três, e Esme, minha assistente principal, também tem uma assistente."

"De repente me sinto indisposta," Eu digo e me inclino mais. "O que você faz? Eu nem mesmo sei em qual ramo de trabalho meu marido está!"

Ele me olhou e fez uma careta. "Sou um produtor de cinema."

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Estou na indústria do cinema."

"Oh, meu Deus. Apenas... me leve direto para o aeroporto. Faça o que você precisa fazer e me envie os papéis, vou assina-los," Divaguei. Um produtor de cinema? Não havia nenhuma maneira de que isto iria funcionar.

"O que? Por que?"

"Essa é uma vida de alta sociedade… Eu sou apenas uma menina comum, Edward. Não sirvo para esse tipo de vida."

"Você não sabe nem que tipo de vida eu tenho e qual vai ser a sua."

"Isso envolve muito dinheiro, posso lhe dizer que é muito."

"E você tem uma aversão ao dinheiro?"

"Isso que eu não possuo? Sim."

"Você é uma garota estranha. Você não deveria estar querendo ser a Kim Kardashian?"

"Prefiro ser atendente na Starbucks," Resmungo com um rolar de olhos.

"Huh. Ok, então acho que é melhor não compartilharmos um quarto agora, certo?"

"Aeroporto."

"Eu tenho um quarto muito agradável ao lado do meu, você poderia usar. Está completamente mobiliado, mas se você não gostar, podemos conseguir tudo o que quiser."

"Eu não quero que você gaste dinheiro comigo, e pensei que estávamos indo para o aeroporto."

"Não. Isabella Cullen, nós vamos dar a isso um começo," Ele disse, sorrindo como um idiota e ignorando minhas aversões.

"Eu não gosto muito de você agora," Comentei, olhando para ele. "Podemos voltar a cinco minutos atrás, quando você estava concordando comigo?"

"Você vai precisar de um carro, podemos comprar um neste fim de semana," Ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido.

"Não."

"E, como eu disse, qualquer móvel que você queira mudar."

"A mobília será perfeitamente boa. E eu não preciso de um carro," Objetei.

"Você vai precisar de um carro para se locomover."

"Eu preciso de um emprego... meu emprego!" Gritei, lembrando que estava agendada para um turno na noite seguinte.

"Você não precisa de um emprego; posso definir uma conta para você usar."

"Eu não estou gastando seu dinheiro, Edward."

"Sim, você está, Bella."

"Nós nem conhecemos um ao outro! Por que você está fazendo esse tipo de decisões financeiras?" Gritei, lágrimas começando a me sufocar.

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Porque você é a minha esposa, e eu vou cuidar de você."

"Mesmo que, você não tenha tido nenhum... benefício da esposa?" Perguntei calmamente, desviando meus olhos dos dele para olhar a janela.

"Vamos chegar nisso," Ele respondeu.

"Nós podemos ter isso anulado, é o que podemos."

"Dorothy, você não está mais no Kansas. Siga minha estrada de tijolos amarelos e você vai ficar bem."

"Não tenho certeza se gosto da analogia do Mágico de Oz."

"Gostando ou não, somos você e eu, _baby girl_. Estamos juntos nessa bagunça. Não fuja para Phoenix. Sua mãe estava certa. Eu pedi que você se casasse comigo. Talvez eu tenha bebido, mas quis dizer isso. Gastei aproximadamente cinquenta mil no seu anel, então eu sei que quis dizer isso."

"O que?" Perguntei com a voz aguda, meu olhar se movendo para o diamante situado no meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Era grande, mas cinquenta mil?

"Esse anel é da Tiffany's. O nome sozinho grita caro," Ele observou.

"Não posso usar isso na escola!" Exclamei incisivamente enquanto me mexi no meu lugar para encara-lo.

"Podemos pegar uma corrente, se você gostar, e você pode usá-la em torno do seu pescoço," Ele comentou.

"Por que você está fazendo tudo isto?"

"Porque, por mais que eu concorde com você, e por mais que eu saiba o quanto isto é ridículo, minha coragem quer concordar com Renee. Você não sente o mesmo? Eu não vou forçar você, Bella. Você tem o livre arbítrio... com exceção de aceitar dinheiro. Eu acho... só fui pego na ideia," Ele explicou, desinflando perto do fim. "Na minha fantasia."

"Não é isso," Falei suavemente. "Eu... peguei a ideia, mas estou me cagando de medo." Engoli em seco, lutando contra o medo e a incerteza. "Uma estranha, em uma terra estranha, sem noção de casa, amigos, ou normalidade? Tenho certeza que você pode entender minha relutância." Meu coração estava dolorido, peito apertado, pensando em todas as coisas que eu tinha como certas.

"Que tal apenas viver um dia de cada vez?" Ele disse, esfregando círculos suaves no meu polegar.

Tomei uma respiração profunda para me ajustar. "Acho que posso lidar com isso."

"Bom, porque... bem-vinda em casa, Sra. Cullen," Ele anunciou com um sorriso.

Não percebi que tínhamos parado, e meus olhos se moveram para visão a nossa frente. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto olhava incrédula para a vista diante de mim.

Puta merda, eu estava no meu limite.

* * *

**Esse Edward é uma graça, começa todo _preocupado_ e depois já ta pensando em conta, carro****, quarto rsrsrs a Bella ta pra pirar, observaram... isso que ela ainda não percebeu QUEM o Edward é =X**

**Sim gente, os capítulos agora no começo são pequenos, mas eles vão aumentar com o tempo, tenha calma, ainda estamos no começo da fic xD**

**Posto o 7 no domingo se vocês quiserem ;)**

**Aproveito para indicar uma fic que eu estou betando, a Bella é enfermeira e o Edward é lutador**_ fanfiction(ponto)net/s/9131148/1/Risin-Up-To-The-C hallenge_

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Nosso Lar

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Nosso Lar**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Entrar na casa do Edward... nossa casa... foi como entrar em mundo diferente. O lugar era enorme! E imaculado. Isso me fez lembrar das casas de exibição nos bairros novos que Renee sempre gostava de ver, ou uma revista retratando casas de ricos e famosos. Não havia desordem, e nem um grão de poeira, nada. Foi difícil encontrar itens pessoais, apenas algumas fotos penduradas na parede. Por outro lado, tinha um 'Q' de museu em si. Quase perguntei onde a equipe de filmagem do MTV _Cribs_* estava escondida.

_*O __**MTV Cribs**__ é um programa transmitido pela MTV que consiste numa visita às casas e mansões das celebridades._

"A cozinha é aqui, a sala de estar é por esse caminho," Ele direcinou, apontando em direção a um grande buraco em arco na parede. Nós o atravessamos, Edward mapeou a casa com gestos com as mãos. Era muita coisa para entender, e eu sabia que precisaria explorar por conta própria para realmente entender tudo.

Ele parou quando nos aproximamos da escadaria, e eu quase me choquei contra ele.

"Não achei que você estivesse aqui ainda," Ele disse e olhei ao redor para encontrar uma mulher muito bonita usando uma saia lápis, um casaco de manga curta, e saltos. Senti-me muito mal vestida.

"Entrei pela frente só para te assustar," Ela disse com um sorriso. Seu olhar era suave, ela parecia amigável.

"Hmm, boa tentativa. Eu pulei, só um pouquinho. Imperceptível a olho nu," Ele provocou de volta.

"Trouxe alguma lembrança, Edward?" Ela perguntou com um toque de diversão em sua voz, seu olhar cintilando para mim.

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa. Eu sabia que ele não tinha pensando sobre como iríamos lidar contando para as pessoas o que éramos, e nem eu tinha.

"Esme, eu preciso que você faça uma lista, e sente-se enquanto faz isso," Ele instruiu, colocando sua mala na base da escada.

Ele agarrou minha mão e fomos todos para sala de estar. Esperava que Esme tivesse um olhar interrogativo no rosto, especulação clara em suas feições, mas não havia nada além de conformidade e um sorriso suave. Observei seu olhar em nossas mãos conectadas... ela parecia gostar.

Sentando-se no sofá, ela abriu seu laptop e esperou que Edward começasse. Soltando minha mão, ele começou a andar um pouco, parando a poucos metros para olhar Esme.

"Primeiro, eu preciso de um horário com Alec o mais rápido possível," Edward começou e em seguida puxou seu cabelo. "Eu não consigo aguentar mais isso, está muito longo."

Eu fiquei um pouco triste quando percebi que ele estava falando sobre um corte de cabelo, eu ainda tinha muito que puxar nele... não que eu pensasse que poderia acontecer em algum momento em breve. Era só... tão convidativo. Bem, acho que poderia acontecer. Nós estávamos casados afinal.

"E também preciso de um cartão de crédito em uma das minhas contas, o mais rápido possível, no nome de Isabella Cullen," Ele disse, seus olhos nunca deixando Esme.

As mãos dela pararam de digitar e ela olhou para ele, depois para mim, antes de mudar para o seu telefone, e de volta para Edward. Eles olharam um para o outro por um momento antes de Esme de repente se atirar no telefone que havia entre eles, sua mão agarrando-se em torno do plástico e vidro. Mas Edward também tinha ido depois, sua mão ocupando o outro lado.

"Não!" Ele gritou veemente, tentando puxar o telefone da mão dela.

"Eu não posso mentir para ele, Edward!" Esme protestou.

Observei como os dois lutaram por ele, ambos tentado puxa-lo para longe. Foi uma troca estranha, uma que eu não estava esperando. Palavras foram derramadas adiante enquanto eles lutavam pelo controle; é meu, não, não, ele é meu noivo, etc. Edward eventualmente ganhou, e o guardou no seu bolso, longe do alcance de Esme.

"Eu moro com ele, como é que vou esconder isso dele?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu vou contar a ele, de verdade, eu só... tenho que descobrir o que dizer," Edward disse puxando suas mechas no que eu estava percebendo ser um gesto nervoso.

"Eu vou lhe dar até o fim do dia para explicar isso a ele. Eu não irei me deitar na cama com seu irmão esta noite com isso pairando na minha cabeça," Ela observou, sua mão apontando entre Edward e eu.

"Esme, eu vou ligar para ele quando terminarmos aqui e eu tiver Bella instalada. Ok?" Ele perguntou, ainda que não fosse uma pergunta. Ela suspirou e assentiu, voltando sua atenção para o computador no seu colo. "Então, mais disso, precisamos conseguir a mudança de nome de Bella o mais rápido possível, amanhã seria melhor. Segurança Social, carteira de motorista..."

"Vou colocar Seth para imprimir qualquer coisa que precisarmos que Bella preencha. Passaporte?"

Edward se virou para mim.

"Eu tenho um no Arizona…"

"Bem, obtenha as informações necessárias para atualiza-lo e envia-lo quando chegar. Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar? Para ter tudo aqui?"

"Hmm, eu não sei. Talvez uma semana ou duas. Posso ligar e perguntar para a minha mãe mais tarde."

Edward voltou sua atenção para Esme. "Marque uma consulta para Bella com Alice amanhã. Diga que ela tem total liberdade. Isso deve tira-la das minhas costas por algumas semanas."

"Quem é Alice?" Perguntei, quase me perdendo com o quão rápido ele estava disparando as coisas.

"Minha personal shopper," Ele respondeu sem perder o ritmo.

"Não," Eu disse, interrompendo-o de sua próxima corrente de pensamento.

"Não?" Ele perguntou.

"Posso me cuidar muito bem por enquanto," Expliquei.

Ele ignorou meu comentário e se virou para Esme, continuando a falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse lá. "Também preciso que você ligue para Felix, Bella precisa de um carro. Diga-lhe que vai ser no sábado."

"Eu tenho que bater meu pé e agir como uma criança?"

Ele se virou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu tenho que agir como um marido autoritário? Essas são todas coisas que você vai precisar, Bella."

"Tudo bem, então me dê algumas centenas de dólares e me aponte na direção da Old Navy* mais próxima. Eu apenas irei lá. Oh, e um monte de carros usados."

_***Old Navy**__ é uma loja americana de roupas, com nada muito caro._

"Nada de Old Navy se você quer ter roupas. Alice vai atear fogo nelas. E nenhuma esposa minha vai dirigir um carro usado," Ele observou. Esme estava nos observando de perto, um sorriso iluminando suas feições. "Nós também precisamos de uma lista das melhores escolas particulares na região."

"Que tipo de escola?" Esme perguntou, seus dedos digitando mais notas do que Edward realmente disse.

"Ensino médio," Eu soltei.

Esme parou de digitar novamente.

"E-ensino médio?" Ela perguntou, piscando para nós e olhando para mim. "Edward... a imprensa...".

"Não tem que saber."

"Temos que fazer pelo menos um comunicado para imprensa. Caso contrário, eles terão um dia cheio quando descobrirem sobre ela."

"Sem comunicado para imprensa," Ele argumentou, inflexível sobre tal assunto que Esme derramou.

"Comunicado para imprensa? Por-por que teriam um comunicado para imprensa sobre mim?" Perguntei, visões do aeroporto passando na minha cabeça. Era um pouco demais para entender. A sala começou a girar e eu tive que respirar fundo para me acalmar.

"Sem comunicado para imprensa, ainda não."

"As pessoas vão perceber esse anel no seu dedo, Edward. Você não pode esconder isso," Esme argumentou.

"Então não vou usa-lo por agora. O que me lembra; quando você falar com Alice, faça-a comprar alguns colares de ouro branco, então Bella pode usar no seu pescoço enquanto estiver na escola."

A lista de Edward se acalmou depois disso, e eles logo começaram a falar de negócios. Ele tinha uma agenda lotada para a semana, mas tinha Esme redirecionando algumas coisas a fim de que ficasse comigo e me ajudasse a me acostumar.

Uma hora mais tarde nos separamos de Esme, ela se dirigiu ao escritório de Edward e nós subimos a escada. O corredor era longo conforme espiei, mas não fomos longe.

"Este será o seu quarto... por agora," Ele disse, sua postura um pouco nervosa enquanto virava a maçaneta.

O quarto atrás da porta era maior do que qualquer cômodo na casa da minha mãe, e mais duas vezes mais que o meu quarto minúsculo. Ouro rico, bronze e tecidos vermelhos adornando a cama e janelas. Os armários e mesas pintados de creme e preto, uma espreguiçadeira e cadeira ao lado da janela, e um banheiro.

"É lindo," Eu disse suavemente quando entrei.

"Você gosta? Se não, há outros quartos, ou podemos ter uma mobília nova."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu, eu amei."

"Bom," Ele disse com um sorriso e se inclinou para beijar minha testa.

Inclinei minha cabeça para cima para que seus lábios encontrassem os meus ao invés. Foi leve, doce, e ajudou a me acalmar. Ele sorriu para mim e segurou meu rosto, levando-o para ele para um beijo verdadeiro.

"Eu realmente devo parar."

"Sim?"

"Perto assim de uma cama? Oh, sim," Ele disse, em seguida soltou um suspiro. "Então, eu tenho que fazer algumas ligações, por que não dá uma olhada por aí. Sinta-se confortável, desfaça as malas, o que seja."

"Ok."

Ele assentiu e se virou para sair, mas parou na soleira da porta. "Oh, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui," Ele admitiu, com um sorriso tímido antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Meu lábio inferior acabou entre os meus dentes. Ele conseguia ser tão adorável, muito diferente do seu lado sexy. Eu gostaria que, com o tempo, eu conhecesse todos os seus lados. Voltando, joguei minha mala na cama e a abri. Os itens na minha bolsa olharam para mim, e começamos um impasse mexicano*. Eu não estava pronta para desfazer a mala, especialmente considerando que eu me sentia mais como se estivesse em um hotel de luxo do que na minha nova casa. Suspirei. Parecia que eu era uma convidada não querendo incomodar muito desfazendo as malas, como se eu não soubesse quanto tempo iria ficar. Eu sabia, na minha cabeça, esta era a minha casa nova, mas no meu coração... nem tanto.

_*__**Impasse mexicano**__ é uma situação onde ninguém ganha/perde. Um exemplo é quando duas pessoas apontam uma arma uma para a outra._

Decidindo me orientar, saí para começar a reconhecer a terra. Indo na direção oposta que viemos encontrei vários quartos, alguns mobiliados, alguns não. Obras de arte penduradas em todo o corredor longo até o final, onde me deparei com uma segunda escada. Descendo-a, acabei saindo na cozinha.

Caminhei pela outra entrada da cozinha, me encontrando em uma sala com grandes janelas com vista para o jardim lateral com um belo piano de cauda no meio. Eu andei até ele, levantei um pouco a tampa e deixei meus dedos tocarem levemente nas teclas de marfim parcialmente expostas. O som ricocheteou nas paredes, como um tilintar de sinos. Isso era literalmente música para os meus ouvidos. Olhei em volta; vendo ninguém, cautelosamente me sentei no banco do piano e lentamente levantei a tampa todo o caminho para revelar todas as teclas. Encarei por um momento, engolindo espessamente. Eu sempre amei tocar piano, mas devido às limitações de dinheiro, tinha parado as aulas há muito tempo.

Deixei meus dedos passarem suavemente sobre os marfins e suspirei enquanto começava a tocar uma reconfortante melodia suave. Fechei meus olhos sentindo a música, deixando meus dedos se moverem graciosamente sobre as teclas para forma a linda música. Meus olhos se abriram e a realidade tomou força, me puxando do lugar calmamente feliz que passei meros momentos. Com um suspiro, me levantei e fechei o piano, continuando meu caminho.

Passando por outra porta, me encontrei em uma varanda extravagante; piso de telha de ardósia, fonte de água, cadeiras de lounge. Parecia um lugar maravilhoso para passar com um livro e uma xícara de chá.

Outra porta dava para uma sala de estar formal que se abria para uma entrada de grandes dimensões. Quando fui até o final do corredor ouvi a voz abafada de Edward vindo de uma das portas em que eu suspeitava que fosse seu escritório em casa.

"Não, Carlisle, não é assim... Ela não tinha ideia de quem eu era... Sim, tenho certeza disso... Ela é... Bella é maravilhosa."

Meu coração pulou do meu peito com suas palavras. Havia tal coisa como amor à primeira vista? Eu encontrei isso em Edward? Havia algo entre nós, disso eu estava certa.

"Eu sei que ela é jovem, eu simplesmente não podia... queria passar mais tempo com ela, nós bebemos um pouco... eu sei que não é uma razão válida... sim, eu sei. Carlisle... Carlisle... Carlisle! Eu estou casado! Vou ficar casado! Nós vamos conhecer um ao outro com o tempo."

Não querendo escutar mais, fui para o meu quarto novo remoendo suas outras declarações... Quem ele era exatamente? Eu precisava descobrir, e em breve. Minha mala estava deitada aberta, ainda olhando para mim, então apenas decidir fazer isso e desfazê-la.

Era estranho não ter todos os meus pertences, e meio que começar do zero. Eu estava confusa sobre onde eu queria colocar minhas roupas, estabelecendo um plano mental de qual ia aonde.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu poderia me acostumar com tudo isso. Era difícil aceitar tal generosidade de alguém que eu nem mesmo conhecia. Meus pais nunca fizeram muito dinheiro, então Edward gastou mais comigo em uma noite do que minha mãe ou pai fizeram em anos, foi um pouco surpreendente. Além disso, o que havia de errado com Old Navy? Eu amava as roupas deles.

"Bella?" Edward chamou da soleira da porta. Ele me encontrou organizando o banheiro. "Uau, você arrumou muito rápido."

Dei de ombros. "Não havia realmente muito para arrumar."

"Você deu uma olhada por aí?"

"Sim, é grande e lindo, e a piscina é... eu amo a piscina," Gaguejei. Eu não sabia por que, mas aquele constrangimento nervoso tinha retornado. Ficamos lá, ninguém tendo certeza do que dizer ou fazer.

"Umm, devemos pensar sobre o jantar."

"Sim, o jantar," Concordei.

"Do que você gosta?" Ele perguntou e eu percebi mais ainda que não nos conhecíamos.

"Você é alérgico a alguma comida?" Soltei.

"Hmm... eu tenho uma alergia muito desagradável a endro*," Ele admitiu com um olhar envergonhado.

_*__**Endro ou aneto**__ é uma erva aromática. É muito usado na cozinha sueca, finlandesa, russa e polaca e turca._

"Oh, eu não cozinho muito com endro, então isso é bom," Comentei e o silêncio se definiu. "Bem, nós poderíamos verificar o que você tem e eu posso ver o que eu posso fazer."

"O que?" Ele perguntou, parecendo muito confuso pela minha declaração.

"Comida, cozinhar, jantar?"

"Escolho, faço o pedido, peço para entregar."

"Você não tem comida?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Eu... não cozinho, e eu tenho o cozinheiro de folga até amanhã."

"Edward, eu sei cozinhar. Eu o tenho feito todos os dias durante oito anos."

"Por quê?"

"Renee é uma cozinheira terrível," Expliquei. "Ela é uma queimadora de torradas."

"Bem, o cozinheiro tem estado de folga nos últimos quatro dias, então não acho que qualquer comida que resta seja boa. Mas, temos uma vasta variedade de disque-entrega."

"Chinesa? Pizza?"

Ele riu. "Não exatamente. Como você se sente sobre algum Frango Marsala*, salada, e talvez suflê para sobremesa?"

_*__**Frango Marsala**__ é um prato franco-italiano feito de costeletas de frango, cogumelos e vinho Marsala. Foto (retire os espaços): en. wikipedia wiki/ File: Flickr_ preppybyday_ 4843102799- -Chicken_ marsala. jpg_

Olhei para ele. "Eles entregam isso?"

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão. "Sim. Agora venha, vamos fazer o pedido e nos conhecer um pouco melhor."

Descendo as escadas para a cozinha, encontramos os cardápios dobrados em uma gaveta. Por curiosidade abri o refrigerador para descobrir que Edward estava certo; muito pouco adornava as prateleiras.

Edward ficou me observando com o canto dos olhos, sorrindo, e caminhei até ele, inclinando-me no balcão ao lado dele.

Nós rimos enquanto olhávamos cardápios. Era inacreditável o que alguns lugares entregavam. Seu corpo estava tocando o meu, e senti faíscas se moverem entre nós. Eu sabia que ele sentia isso também. Inclinando-se, ele colocou seus lábios nos meus. Era suave e doce, insinuando as coisas a virem. Eu não pude evitar corar quando ele segurou meu rosto em sua mão, seu polegar acariciando minha bochecha enquanto seus olhos olhavam fixamente para os meus.

Senti-me tão segura em sua presença. Tão bem cuidada, o que foi uma mudança do que eu estava acostumada.

Talvez isto possa ser o início de um lindo relacionamento. Talvez Renee não fosse tão louca afinal.

Talvez o amor à primeira vista não fosse um mito.

* * *

**A casa do Edward é um sonho! Bella já percebeu que Edward é mais do que apenas um produtor de cinema, afinal, comunicado a imprensa? Uhhh... Será que o Carlisle vai aceitar bem o casamento do irmão? É curioso ele ser irmão do Edward aqui xD No próximo capítulo eles vão... hihihi**

**Querem capítulo na quarta? Só comentar :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Nossa Primeira Noite

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Nossa Primeira Noite**

_(Tradutora – NaiRobsten)_

O jantar tinha sido agradável, a atmosfera da noite anterior havia voltado. Edward havia sido sexy, divertido, engraçado e doce, uma combinação mortal. Depois, nos enrolamos na frente da TV e navegamos pelos canais, pegando alguns minutos de algum reality show, e uma parte de um filme de comédia. Era muito relaxante, me aninhar ao seu lado, o braço dele em volta de mim. Eu estava quente, segura e querida.

Naquela noite, não parecia como se tivéssemos nos conhecido há apenas poucos dias, parecia que anos haviam passado e que éramos um casal normal em uma noite aconchegante. Duas pessoas apenas gostando de ficar juntas. Eu esperava que, mesmo depois de algum tempo esse sentimento continuasse, para nunca mais desaparecer.

Edward me deu boa noite, me levando até a porta do quarto e me dando beijos suaves. Seu olhar vacilava entre mim e a porta do quarto, deixando escapar um longo suspiro antes de abri-la.

Duas horas mais tarde, eu estava acordada olhando para o teto. Eu estava cansada, mas deitada em uma casa estranha, que estava estranhamente calma, com meu novo marido há um quarto, era apenas estranho. Minha mente estava percorrendo ao longo dos últimos dois dias e de repente eu queria dizer a ele que sentia muito por parecer uma pirralha ingrata. Que eu estava feliz que ele me queria. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu reconhecia como doce, gentil e generoso ele era para mim, e como eu apreciava que ele estivesse tentando me fazer sentir confortável.

Curiosamente, me levantei da cama, decidindo ver se ele ainda estava acordado, para que eu pudesse lhe dar o meu discurso absurdo-privado-de-sono-balbuciano. A porta estava aberta, e eu me perguntava se sempre ficava, ou se era só porque eu estava lá e ele queria ser capaz de me ouvir. De pé na porta olhei, para encontrá-lo no meio da cama _king size_, deitado de lado, com os braços envolvidos em torno de um travesseiro. Ele parecia tão adorável e eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Ele deve ter me ouvido, mesmo eu sabendo que quase não fiz barulho, e levantou seu olhar para encontrar o meu.

"Não consegue dormir?" ele questionou suavemente. Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta. "Eu também não."

"É apenas um pouquinho difícil, lugar estranho e tudo", eu disse timidamente.

Abrindo os braços, ele colocou o travesseiro de volta ao seu lugar de direito, puxou as cobertas, e deu um tapinha na cama.

"Venha, _baby girl_."

Eu sorri timidamente do seu apelido para mim e caminhei em direção a ele e a _vibe_ convidativa que ele estava projetando. Escalando ao lado dele eu puxei o cobertor leve e baixei a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Porque você não consegue dormir?" Eu perguntei, relaxando pelo calor e cheiro dele.

"Eu tenho muita coisa na minha mente", respondeu ele, seus dedos estendendo para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Principalmente sobre mim", eu afirmei.

Edward me deu um sorriso triste. "Sim. Tudo isso é novo e estranho para nós dois. Eu não tinha pensado sobre qualquer um fora nós saber e, depois avaliar a situação, há muito mais nisso do que só você e eu termos nos casado. Esme estava certa, a imprensa e os paparazzi irão enlouquecer quando descobrirem sobre você. Acho que é do melhor interesse para nós dois que o nosso casamento fique em segredo no momento. Então, podemos refletir sobre quando e onde anunciar. Posso dizer que, se o divulgássemos agora, não seria bom para nenhum de nós."

"Uau, paparazzis. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu pensei que iria ter que me preocupar com eles."

Ele suspirou. "Infelizmente, eles estão sempre por perto. É por isso que eu acho melhor permanecermos sob os holofotes. Se eles não souberem quem você é, você ficará bem. O problema é que, no momento em que souberem o que você é para mim, a situação se transformará em um inferno."

"Sério?" Eu questionei, meu estômago revirando com o pensamento de ser seguida e perseguida.

"Realmente. Bem-vinda ao mundo do cinema. Você será notícia quente por alguns minutos, e depois tudo morre."

"Eu não vi nenhum em Vegas", eu observei.

"Porque não havia nada de interessante acontecendo. Isso e o fato de que eu não sou mais forte no radar deles. Reuniões sobre um possível novo filme geralmente não chama a atenção deles, a menos que um grande ator, ou estrela selvagem esteja na mistura. Este fim de semana era nada mais que um bando de caras de terno falando de negócios."

"Você fica bem em um terno", sussurrei, e ele sorriu.

"Obrigado. Prefiro um par de jeans, mas os ternos são, às vezes, necessários."

"Você fica lindo com jeans também." Eu ri.

Ele sorriu para mim. "O que está te mantendo acordada?"

"O que não está? O silêncio absoluto para começar... Você tem insetos lá fora?"

Ele riu. "Sim, embora eu os tenha mandado baixar o volume."

"Engraçadinho", eu ri e bati nele. Ele agarrou minha mão e a levou aos lábios, colocando beijos leves nos meus dedos. "A... estranheza da situação é provavelmente o maior motivo. De repente eu fui empurrada para uma nova vida, sem encerrar a minha velha? Quer dizer, eu sabia que viria para a Califórnia, mas eu não tive tempo para me preparar antes, já que seria ainda a muitos meses de distância. E agora? Agora eu estou na Califórnia, casada, sem escola, ou amigos... não que eu tivesse muitos em Phoenix. Eu apenas sinto que estou na _Twilight Zone*_".

_*__**Twilight Zone**__ aqui nada tem a ver com a Saga, era um seriado de ficção científica. Aqui seria algo como outra dimensão._

"Isso vai melhorar com o tempo, eu prometo. Sei que ambos temos muito a nos ajustar", disse ele, a parte de trás de sua mão acariciando levemente a minha bochecha.

Lançando-me para frente, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, alinhando o meu corpo com o dele. Seus braços se colocaram em volta de mim, e um som quase como um ronronar escapou de seu peito enquanto ele me puxava para perto.

"Obrigada por tudo hoje. Eu não queria soar tão rude, é que... eu estou muito fora de equilíbrio com você."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar o meu dinheiro e presentes, sem reclamar?" ele perguntou com um sorriso em seu tom de voz.

"Não posso garantir isso, porque eu não estou acostumada a ser presenteada com nada, mas eu vou tentar. Só vai levar algum tempo."

"Isso nós temos", disse ele, suas mãos se movendo para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas em um movimento suave, seu toque aquecendo o meu corpo a cada vez que encontrava a minha pele nua.

Querendo chegar mais perto, eu movi um braço entre nós até a cintura dele. A camiseta dele tinha subido e meus dedos foram agraciados com sua pele nua.

"Está tão bom aqui", eu comentei, me aconchegando ainda mais nele.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais ", ele respondeu gentil, com a voz mais suave e mais baixa que antes.

"Não deveríamos estar resistindo ou algo assim? Tentando ser cautelosamente educados um com o outro até que nos tornemos confortáveis juntos?" Eu questionei, inclinando a minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Às vezes, a química é inegável. Acho que é definitivamente assim com a gente."

"Eu diria que nós temos de sobra", sussurrei.

Ele se inclinou para frente, pressionando seus lábios nos meus. O beijo era suave, hesitante, seus olhos nos meus como se pedissem a minha permissão. Eu não entendi a sua apreensão em relação ao dia anterior, mas eu precisava fazê-lo entender que estava tudo bem. Esticando o pescoço em direção a ele, eu aprofundei o beijo, fechando meus olhos. Ele passou a língua contra os meus lábios, e eu os abri para deixá-lo entrar.

Seu braço me puxou mais para perto, quando ele começou a devorar a minha boca. Faíscas foram emitidas a partir de onde ele me tocava, trazendo meu corpo à vida. Eu gemi em sua boca, infiltrando as minhas mãos em seu cabelo. Eu o puxei para mais perto com meus braços enquanto meus dedos se enredavam nos fios sedosos, puxando.

Ele deve ter gostado disso, porque eu ouvi um rosnado no fundo de seu peito. Eu acho que eu chiei com o som como se um fogo tivesse se espalhado através de mim. A sensação era tão boa, tão incrivelmente boa. Foi a experiência mais erótica e sensual que eu tive até hoje. Se fosse qualquer indicação de que estava por vir, o futuro estava parecendo realmente muito bonito.

Suas mãos se flexionaram contra a minha pele, e eu o puxei de volta. Eu poderia dizer que minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas com a luxúria que corria através de mim por este homem. Meus quadris e coxas estavam se movendo por vontade própria, em busca de algum tipo de atrito.

Inclinando-se, ele começou a lamber, beijar e chupar o meu pescoço. Seus dentes beliscaram a minha pele e eu deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

"Edward".

Deslocando seu peso, ele me rolou de costas, seus braços se envolvendo mais apertados ao redor do meu corpo. De repente tudo se tornou mais urgente e não o suficiente, o desespero por ele correndo por mim. Minhas pernas se afastaram, seus quadris se encaixaram entre elas, permitindo que seu pau duro pressionasse contra o meu calor dolorido.

Retirando os lábios da minha pele, ele tirou a minha blusa, expondo meu peito a ele.

"Porra, _baby girl_", ele rosnou, flexionando os quadris contra os meus.

Ele devorou-me com seus olhos, que tinham se tornado tão escuros que quase não pareciam verdes mais. A expressão em seu rosto era de puro desejo, causando um arrepio pela minha espinha e fazendo com que meus mamilos enrijecessem. Suas mãos se moveram para os meus seios, levantando-os em cada mão, pressionando meus mamilos sensíveis entre o polegar e o indicador. Eu gritei, meus quadris se chocaram contra ele. Sua língua varreu seus lábios, enquanto ele pressionava os quadris para frente.

"Tão fodidamente bonita. Você é perfeita", ele sussurrou antes de se inclinar para baixo e dar um beijo quente de boca aberta em cada mamilo e depois sugar de leve.

Seus dedos se moveram para os lados, nas laterais do meu peito. Enquanto ele chupava o meu outro mamilo, sua mão viajou para baixo, massageando e acariciando. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios quando ele chegou ao meu quadril, fazendo cócegas e me fazendo pegar fogo, ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão deslizou mais para baixo e ele a pousou em meu sexo, massageando-me, forçando pequenos gritos de prazer dos meus lábios.

Movendo meu short e calcinha para o lado, seus dedos encontraram a minha carne ardente.

"Droga, droga, porra!" ele gritou. "Você está fodidamente encharcada." Sua mão roçou para cima e para baixo, espalhando a umidade. Ele encontrou meu clitóris e começou a brincar com ele; beliscar, puxar, sacudir, massagear.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto balançava os meus quadris em sua mão, implorando por mais.

"E-Edward, eu preciso... mmm... te dizer uma coisa", eu me forcei a falar, mas eu precisava esclarecer tudo antes que ele se surpreendesse mais do que estava destinado a ser. Ele precisava saber...

Inclinando-se para trás e para baixo, ignorando o meu apelo, ele retomou a chupar um dos meus mamilos me fazendo choramingar enquanto sua mão continuava com o ataque no meu clitóris. Seus dedos empurraram o tecido da minha calcinha de lado e ele pressionou os dedos na abertura da minha boceta.

"Oh, oh Deus!"

Ele riu. "Deus não, _baby girl_, eu sou o seu marido."

Ele continuou chupando e esfregando até que eu era uma bagunça quase ininteligível.

"Ah... E-Edward", eu tentei novamente. "Eu sou... ung... v-virgem".

Os movimentos de Edward pararam imediatamente, e um gemido audível, parte de prazer, parte de dor, entrou em erupção, vindo dele, enquanto ele caía contra o meu corpo.

"Porra!"

Ele se empurrou em uma tentativa de se levantar, mas eu o impedi, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura, puxando suas costas para baixo e prendendo-o. Um ruído gutural escapou dele, e seus olhos rolaram para trás, enquanto seu pênis ainda vestido pressionou contra o meu calor.

"Porra, Bella!" ele gritou, gemendo enquanto seus quadris se flexionaram contra os meus. "Ninguém? Nunca? Nunca ninguém nem mesmo te tocou?"

"Toques sobre as roupas, e só", eu disse, e então suas mãos cravaram na minha pele.

Ele estava respirando um pouco mais difícil e um arrepio correu pelo seu corpo. Ele se inclinou para baixo e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Intocada por qualquer outro homem, minhas mãos, língua, lábios, dentes, pau marcando você como minha? Isso é tão incrivelmente sexy. Poder reivindicar o seu corpo como meu, tomá-la... Porra!", ele gritou quando abruptamente se sentou e tentou se afastar.

"Não. Eu sou sua mulher", eu implorei. Eu podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. Ele queria isso, me queria... talvez mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

"Bella... eu não posso... fazer isso... agora," ele disse e moveu as mãos para trás para desembaraçar as minhas pernas dele.

A rejeição tomou conta de mim e eu podia sentir a picada das lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu virei a minha cabeça, não querendo que ele as visse cair.

"Bella... não é você", assegurou ele, seus dedos trazendo meu olhar de volta para o seu. "Eu só... perder a virgindade é um grande negócio. É um momento único na vida e..."

"Edward, nós somos casados, e para mim, será um momento único na vida", eu argumentei, deixando uma lágrima escapar. "Você é meu marido. Se pretendemos mesmo dar uma chance a esse relacionamento, isso tem que acontecer em algum momento, então por que não agora? Por que esperar?"

Sua cabeça caiu, a testa descansando sobre a minha. "Isso é um argumento poderoso, mas eu não... você tem certeza? Agora? Eu te quero tanto Eu não sei se eu consigo me controlar. Vai doer".

Eu levei a mão entre nós e comecei a acariciá-lo através do tecido de sua bermuda.

"Eu sou _sua_ esposa", eu reiterei. "Me tome, faça-me sua e só sua."

Eu o vi tremer com as minhas palavras. "Diga isso de novo."

"Me tome."

Houve um pequeno estrondo em seu peito antes de ele enfiar os polegares em meu short e calcinha, e puxá-los pelas minhas pernas. Uma vez fora, ele correu de volta para mim, beijando-me com força, e em seguida, beijando uma trilha até o ápice das minhas coxas. Eu vi como ele olhou para a minha boceta que estava agora revelada diante dele.

"Então, ninguém nunca fez isso antes?" ele perguntou com sua mão estendida para embalar o meu sexo, pastando o polegar contra o meu clitóris.

"N-não!" Gaguejei, meus quadris girando, implorando por mais.

Seus dedos continuaram a explorar, habilmente me tocando em lugares que ele sabia que iria obter uma reação.

"Que tal isso?" ele perguntou e se inclinou para frente, lambendo da minha abertura até o meu clitóris.

Eu quase pulei para fora da cama, e provavelmente teria se Edward não tivesse passado um braço em volta da minha coxa. Minhas costas arquearam quando ele começou a lamber e chupar o meu clitóris, seu dedo provocando a minha entrada, empurrando lentamente para dentro. Era demais e não o suficiente, ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava me contorcendo na cama enquanto ele me devorava com a boca. Edward estava me empurrando para a beira e eu me sentei no precipício do meu primeiro orgasmo oral.

Ele se sentou, com a mão substituindo seus lábios e língua, esfregando furiosamente contra a minha região sensível. "Você está tão perto, _baby girl_, deixe ir. Goze para mim."

Eu queria fazer o que ele pediu, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia cair. Sua mão colocou mais pressão quando ele se inclinou para frente para levar um dos meus mamilos entre os dentes. Ruídos ininteligíveis de prazer escaparam dos meus lábios, e meus quadris se esfregaram nos dele, mas foi a sensação da cabeça quente e úmida de seu pênis contra minha coxa que me enviou em espiral ao êxtase.

Eu desmaiei, minha respiração mal saindo de tão acelerada do orgasmo mais intenso que eu já tive. Edward sustentava um sorriso triunfante, enquanto se inclinava para capturar meus lábios. Eu podia sentir o meu gosto nele, mas eu não me importei com isso. Ele estava me beijando, balançando os quadris contra o meu núcleo ainda encharcado. Isso era tudo o que me preocupava. Era tudo o que importava naquele momento.

"_Baby girl_, eu te quero tanto", ele sussurrou, gemendo, seu hálito quente contra a minha pele. "Você está pronta?"

"Sim".

Ele se moveu para se ajeitar diretamente entre as minhas coxas, separando-as ainda mais. A cabeça quente de seu pênis se contraiu contra a minha pele, fazendo com que um arrepio passasse por mim. Inclinando-se, ele esfregou de leve seus lábios contra os meus quando pressionou a cabeça do seu pau contra a minha entrada molhada.

Eu fiquei tensa e parei de beijá-lo. Eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para a dor que eu sabia que estava por vir.

"Só vai doer hoje. Depois disso, eu prometo fazer você se sentir tão bem que você não vai nem se lembrar da dor", ele assegurou, prendendo um mamilo entre os dentes.

Engoli em seco de prazer, e o meu corpo relaxou enquanto ele beijava seu caminho de volta até meus lábios.

Eu senti uma pressão e então ele empurrou em um impulso rápido a barreira que era a prova da minha inocência, por todo o caminho até o fim, e parou. Eu chorei de dor, minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas e eu certamente ostentei uma careta enquanto uma lágrima corria pelo meu rosto, e um pequeno soluço escapou do meu peito.

"Minha", ele rosnou no meu ouvido, seu corpo tremia.

Lábios subiram pelo meu pescoço para o meu rosto, e ele beijou as minhas lágrimas. Pacientemente, embora eu soubesse com grande luta, ele esperou, seu corpo vibrando com a necessidade de se mover.

Assenti para ele, dando-lhe a permissão, sabendo que o pior já tinha passado, mas que não estaria recebendo nada melhor neste primeiro momento. Seus quadris começaram a se mover lentamente, empurrando e puxando para fora.

"Tão apertada, _baby girl_", ele murmurou, sem fôlego.

Eu engoli em seco, e minha mão apertou os lençóis, enquanto a outra empurrava contra ele, agarrando-o pelo braço, cintura, em qualquer lugar. Não em um esforço para afastá-lo, só a minha mente tentando encontrar uma maneira de acabar com a dor. Estava queimando e doendo, mas não era insuportável, apenas desconfortável. Isso não impediu os gemidos de escaparem.

Ele começou a se mover em um ritmo constante para dentro e para fora. Eu esperava que ele terminasse em breve, e rezei para que a próxima vez fosse agradável como ele alegou. Porque ele estava certo, a nossa química era inegável. Meu corpo ansiava por ele, mesmo com a dor eu queria consumi-lo e ser consumida _por_ ele.

Seu ritmo acelerou, seus quadris bateram em mim e eu vi sua expressão se transformar para uma de dor antes que ele gritasse. Fluxos de calor começaram a pulsar dentro de mim, até que ele caiu por cima de mim.

Ele ficou lá por um momento, sua respiração errática, suor escorrendo pela testa. Lentamente, ele empurrou contra a cama, me aliviando de seu peso. Sua testa descansou na minha, lábios beijaram, dedos acariciaram.

Apenas por alguns momentos, então ele se sentou e olhou para onde estávamos unidos. Estremeci quando ele puxou para fora, enquanto sustentava um olhar selvagem, quase animalesco nos olhos. "Minha", ele sussurrou e olhou serenamente nos meus olhos.

"Sua", eu concordei suavemente.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento, e uma de suas mãos foi até o meu rosto. Eu podia ver adoração brilhando em seus olhos e eu sorri de volta.

"Fique aí", ele instruiu enquanto descia da cama para caminhar até o banheiro.

A água começou a correr na torneira, e ele voltou alguns minutos depois com uma toalha na mão. Ele pressionou o quente e molhado tecido entre as pernas ainda abertas e um pequeno silvo escapou enquanto ele movia a mão, limpando-me o mais suavemente possível.

Depois de feito, ele voltou para a cama, sob as cobertas e me puxou para ele a fim de que a minha cabeça estivesse deitada sobre seu peito, o braço em volta dos meus ombros, os dedos acariciando para cima e para baixo em meu braço. Eu mergulhei em águas profundas, relaxando em seu calor. Eu estava um pouco dolorida, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixar este céu.

"Oh, o que você faz comigo, Senhora Cullen", ele murmurou com um suspiro, colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Idem, Senhor Cullen", eu respondi, beijando seu peito.

Foi nesse momento que eu realmente comecei a acreditar que era possível que pertencêssemos um ao outro. Eu não sabia que o amanhã traria, mas eu esperava que pudéssemos passar através do que estivesse para vir em nosso caminho, juntos. Não demorou muito para que nós dois estivéssemos dormindo, envoltos na segurança um do outro.

* * *

**Morro sempre que ele a chama de _Baby Girl _é muito fofo s2 A primeira vez deles gente, que lindo, ele todo _desesperado_ quando ela disse que era virgem... mas depois vou até o fim~ Agora sim o relacionamento deles começou e a fic começa a fic maior, podem perceber que esse cap é quase o dobro dos outros x)**

**Eu esqueci de postar ontem, ainda estava cansada dos últimos dias com o projeto do aniversário da Kristen. **

**Eu observei que uma mesma pessoa deixou várias reviews diferentes só mudando o nome, eu sei que era só uma pessoa apenas pelo jeito dela escrever. Por favor, não faça isso, não vou postar a fic só pq tem um monte de comentário aleatório da mesma pessoa, o que eu incentivo é a participação de quem está lendo.**

**Enfim, posto na segunda se vocês quiserem :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Nosso Nome

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Nosso Nome**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Eu acordei com carícias suaves no meu braço, os dedos dançando para cima e para baixo da minha pele. Peito quente, o coração batendo, e cantarolando. Eu gemi, não querendo abrir meus olhos, e enterrei a minha cabeça ainda mais contra o que eu sabia que era o peito de Edward. Ele riu, seu peito sacudindo embaixo da minha cabeça, a mão nunca parando suas carícias suaves.

"É muito cedo", eu disse, acariciando seu peito.

"Bom dia para você também."

Afastei-me, inclinando a cabeça para cima, e Edward fez o mesmo, os olhos dançando com diversão.

"Bom dia."

"Como você dormiu?", ele perguntou, sua mão se moveu para afastar o cabelo do meu rosto.

"Muito bem. Você?"

"Idem".

Eu voltei para a minha posição anterior, amando o seu aroma picante que preencheu os meus sentidos. Meus olhos estavam perto de fecharem de novo enquanto eu me aconchegava em seu calor quando ele suspirou.

"Eu não quero sair da cama, está tão bom aqui com você", observou ele, seu braço me envolvendo firmemente, me puxando tão perto dele quanto podiam.

"Mas?"

"Mas, eu preciso começar o dia. Você fique aqui e durma um pouco mais, eu estou indo para a academia", ele disse antes de me dar um beijo na testa e sair da cama.

O som da água espirrando preencheu meus ouvidos, e eu senti outro beijo suave antes de tudo ficar em silêncio de novo.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde, o lado de Edward agora frio. Rolei apenas para descobrir uma pontada de dor no meu abdômen. Era melhor não me mover. Tudo estava tão silencioso enquanto eu permaneci lá, tentando relaxar o meu corpo tenso. Finalmente, depois de algumas respirações profundas, eu estava pronta para me levantar. Rolando para a beira da cama, eu habilmente caí fora para o chão de madeira, uma ligeira pontada me pegou. Foi então que uma pequena mancha vermelha escura nos lençóis chamou minha atenção.

Sangue. Meu sangue.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando para ele, perguntando-me se eu me sentia diferente... além da dor. Não haveria alguma mudança para fazer você se sentir como uma mulher depois? Se havia eu não senti. O que eu senti foi solidão e saudades de Edward.

Correndo de volta para o meu quarto eu vesti uma roupa qualquer e desci as escadas. Enquanto examinava cômodo por cômodo eu senti um desejo repentino de ter um sistema de _busca_... ou um dispositivo de rastreamento. Havia um monte de lugares para se esconder em uma casa tão grande, mas meu cérebro sonolento se lembrava vagamente algo sobre treinar.

Uma batida leve chamou a minha atenção e eu encontrei Esme sentada em um banquinho no balcão da cozinha, digitando em seu laptop.

"Oh, oi", eu disse, surpresa ao vê-la. Não era nem sete da manhã.

"Bom dia, Bella", ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso agradável antes de sua atenção se voltar para seu computador. "Eu tenho seus horários e os de Edward feitos para o dia. Você tem uma hora para comer, tomar banho e vestir-se antes de irmos para o escritório de segurança social para providenciar a mudança do seu nome e, em seguida, a sua carteira de motorista antes de irmos ver Alice."

"H-horário? Eu tenho uma agenda? P-por quê?" Gaguejei.

Esme sorriu docemente. "Porque você não está mais no Kansas".

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto destas analogias sobre Mágico de Oz", eu resmunguei, franzindo a testa.

Esme piscou para mim antes de cair na gargalhada. "Bem, você pode se acostumar com isso, porque é um dos musicais favoritos de Edward. Ele tende a citá-lo sem realmente perceber o que está fazendo. Eu tenho certeza que peguei a mania dele."

Uma memória de algo que ele disse sobre uma atriz surgiu na minha cabeça. "Então, é por isso que ele disse: 'se ela ao menos tivesse um cérebro*' falando de Paris Hilton no museu de cera!"

_*Referência aos personagens do Mágico de Oz, que querem um coração, um cérebro e coragem._

Esme riu. "Oh, sim, ele tem uma forte antipatia por ela. Ele chegou dar um pequeno salto depois? Às vezes você pode pegá-lo fazendo isso, assim como o Espantalho faria."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Então, estranho para um homem como ele a amar O Mágico de Oz".

"Bem, eu acho que a paixão surgiu quando ele estava no colegial e interpretou o leão covarde. Tão fofo!"

"Você o conhecia naquela época?"

"Não, mas sua mãe tem um vídeo. Eu roubei quando... bem, vamos apenas dizer que Edward e seus pais não estão no melhor dos termos agora."

"Não? Isso é uma vergonha, mas eu posso entender. Eu não falo muito com o meu pai..." Eu parei, minha mente vagando para o fato de que eu teria que dizer a Charlie, e comecei a imaginar qual seria a reação dele.

"Bella?"

"Desculpe", eu me desculpei. "Eu estava pensando no que meu pai iria pensar sobre tudo isso, já que a minha mãe foi a maior incentivadora."

"Eu preciso me preocupar com segurança?" ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Eu assenti. "Possivelmente. Ele é o chefe de polícia de Forks, Washington."

"Hmm, isso realmente soa como um problema de segurança", observou ela, franzindo os lábios e digitando freneticamente . "Por favor, me avise quando o seu pai for informado e se podemos esperar uma visita."

"Você será avisada", eu concordei. "Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar Edward?"

"Oh! Ele está na sala de ginástica. Basta ir por esse corredor, vire à esquerda no final, depois à direita, é a porta de vidro do lado direito."

"Eu realmente preciso de um mapa desse lugar" eu comentei, balançando a cabeça. Eu nem sabia que havia uma academia. Aparentemente, eu não tinha sido perfeita na minha exploração do dia anterior.

Depois de vira aqui e dobra ali, eu finalmente cheguei a uma porta de vidro e vi Edward correndo em um ritmo constante na esteira. Sua cabeça se virou na minha direção quando o clique da porta soou denunciando a minha entrada. Ele sorriu e pressionou alguns botões, a correia da esteira rapidamente abrandou e depois parou.

"Oi", ele disse, respirando com dificuldade.

Descendo, ele agarrou a ponta de sua camisa e puxou-a para limpar o suor de seu rosto. Assim que o tecido se levantou, seu abdômen rígido foi exposto e eu lutei contra a vontade de lamber os lábios. Ele era tão sedutor.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou com preocupação genuína.

"Umm... com um pouco de dor, mas nada muito ruim", eu respondi, deslocando o meu peso de um pé para o outro quando o silêncio tomou conta e o olhar de Edward se moveu em torno do meu corpo.

Sua mão se moveu para o meu rosto, as costas de seus dedos acariciando meu rosto.

"E-Esme disse que não temos muito tempo para nos arrumarmos", eu gaguejei diante de seus olhos queimando em mim.

Se inclinado para frente, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus e um braço me puxou contra ele, envolvendo a minha cintura. Meus dedos se fecharam em sua camisa úmida, e eu tive que ficar na ponta dos pés.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus com um gemido. "Devemos ir encontrá-la."

Ele agarrou a minha mão e saímos da sala para o corredor. Esme já não estava empoleirada na banqueta no balcão e depois de chamarmos por ela, a localizamos no escritório de Edward.

"Dia ocupado?" ele perguntou enquanto passávamos pela porta.

"Não muito, mas você estará muito ocupado, enquanto Bella estiver com Alice. Eu marquei para você e Jasper se encontrarem com o elenco logo depois de deixá-la e, logo depois, você terá um encontro com os caras na Universal, seguido por outra reunião com a Fox".

"E a Summit?"

"Eles estão agendados para a próxima semana."

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram de surpresa. "Acho que eles irão perder isso."

Eu olhei em torno do escritório enquanto eles falavam sobre negócios, notando todos os cartazes de filme que cobriam as paredes. Seu escritório inteiro estava cheio de lembranças de diversos filmes.

"Ok, eu vou fazer uma refeição antes de saltar no chuveiro. Você já comeu?" sua pergunta foi dirigida a mim. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vamos, _baby girl_. O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia."

Seguindo-o para fora do escritório eu parei no pôster do filme ao lado da porta. Lembrei-me do filme, um jovem anjo lutando contra os demônios do inferno para impedir o apocalipse. O anjo no cartaz estava sujo, machucado, sangrento, suas asas quebradas. Ele parecia cansado e derrotado, mas seus olhos verdes eram brilhantes e irradiavam força interior, seu cabelo cor de bronze soprando na brisa. Eu me lembrava do filme, mas só tinha visto na TV a cabo. Um grande sucesso naquele verão, quebrando recordes de fim de semana de abertura de todos os tempos, antes de Harry Potter e aqueles filmes de vampiros. Sua CGI* tinha sido além do tempo, tornando tudo incrivelmente realista. Tanto que mesmo 15 anos mais tarde, ainda era incrivelmente realista.

_*Computer Generated Imarery – imagens geradas por computador – efeitos especiais._

Parei com esse pensamento e olhei mais de perto para o jovem. Estava mais magro e mais jovem, não tão musculoso, mas não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso... era Edward.

Meus olhos percorreram até a parte de baixo do cartaz e, com certeza, seu nome estava lá.

Eu casei com uma _estrela de cinema_.

Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava... ou vomitava. Como eu não vi isso antes? Tinha sido porque ele era mais corpulento agora e muito mais viril do que naquela época?

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" Esme perguntou atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, minha boca se abrindo e fechando várias vezes, incapaz de falar. Eu apontei para a foto e ela entendeu.

"Você não sabia", ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu balancei a cabeça violentamente. "Não. Eu não o reconheci." Meus olhos percorreram em torno dos outros cartazes que adornavam as paredes, mais cartazes de filmes de Edward. "Esme, eu não acho que posso fazer isso." Minha voz saiu quase um sussurro.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Ser casado com uma estrela de cinema."

"Ele não atua mais, Bella", ela destacou, olhando-me com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

"Ainda não é uma vida para qual eu sirva. Eu sou apenas uma menina simples."

"Olha, Bella, eu sou assistente de Edward há sete anos e eu nunca o vi tão feliz com alguém como ele está com você nas últimas vinte horas. Ele é um cara bom e eu acho que vocês dois poderiam realmente ter uma chance. Isso não vai ser fácil, eu não vou mentir para você. Este negócio é acirrado. Mas se vocês tiverem um ao outro como ponto de apoio, nada poderá separá-los. Você está aqui para um passeio completo, mas não se preocupe, você tem um sistema de apoio grande aqui. Começando com Edward. É óbvio o quanto ele te adora. "

"Obrigada, Esme, isso significa muito", eu disse com um sorriso e me dirigi para a cozinha onde meu marido estava chamando o meu nome.

Depois de um lanche e um banho rápido estávamos vestidos e prontos para o dia. Edward me tirou o fôlego com o terno cinza que usava, sem gravata, os botões superiores desfeitos. Ele riu quando se aproximou.

"Chega disso", disse ele, beijando-me com força antes de descer as escadas. Eu devo ter sido um pouco óbvia demais o encarando e babando nele.

Nós três entramos no Bentley de Edward e saímos em disparada. Eu me senti como se estivesse em um país estrangeiro, enquanto percorríamos através das colinas verdejantes da Califórnia. Esme me entregou uma pasta arquivo repleta de papelada para preencher para o meu novo cartão de segurança social, carteira de motorista, e várias outras coisas, incluindo histórico médico para o plano de saúde. Eu nunca tinha considerado toda a burocracia que vinha junto com uma mudança de nome. Era tudo um pouco desconcertante.

Meia hora depois, chegamos a nossa primeira parada. Não demorou muito tempo desde que eu tinha toda a papelada pronta comigo, e ainda não havia uma fila, portanto, estávamos no carro de novo alguns minutos depois. Ao chegar no DMV*, Edward ficou no carro, enquanto Esme e eu entramos. Foi lá que eu conheci outra dos auxiliares de Edward, Angela. Ela tinha chegado assim que abriu e estava guardando um lugar para mim no escritório lotado. Meia hora depois eu saí com uma carteira de motorista nova, com meu novo nome: Isabella Marie Cullen.

_*****Department of Motor Vehicles – o que seria aqui para nós algo como o DETRAN._

Era oficial, mais agora do que antes. Uma sensação estranha, quase como tristeza, tomou conta de mim, como se eu tivesse dito adeus a Isabella Swan. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu poderia sentir falta dos dias de ser uma Swan. Que ser uma Cullen seria muito mais do que eu jamais imaginei.

Duas horas depois Edward e eu fomos deixados em frente a um edifício, onde a placa dizia: _Brandon Fashions_. Esme tinha ido na frente com Angela para se encontrar com Lauren, a terceira assistente de Edward, para se prepararem para o dia, enquanto ele me deixava aqui. O interior do prédio era pura agitação, pessoas correndo com os braços cheios de roupas. Quando entramos todos saudaram Edward, e eu estava surpresa por ele conhecer cada um pelo nome.

"Oh, Edward!" Uma mulher pequena gritou, pulando sobre ele, seu cabelo longo e preto voando atrás dela. "Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui! Eu estive pensando sobre o Oscar."

"Alice, o Oscar está a mais de quatro meses de distância!" Edward protestou com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Sim! Estamos quase sem tempo", argumentou ela, muito a sério.

"Estranha, estranha criatura. É apenas um smoking. E de quantas maneiras se pode fazer um smoking?"

"Diz o homem que não compra suas próprias roupas desde os anos noventa. E não é sobre o estilo. É tudo sobre o nome."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram para ela. "Eu comprei algumas roupas na _Old Navy*_ na faculdade. Estavam em oferta."

_*****Rede varejista americana de roupas e acessórios de propriedade da Gap Inc_.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e um suspiro alto irrompeu de seu pequeno corpo. "Edward, não! Eu pensei que havia te ensinado melhor."

Edward se virou para mim. "Veja, ela não gosta da Old Navy".

"Eu vou te perdoar por esse ato de blasfêmia, mas você tem que ver o que eu encontrei para você primeiro. Oh, eu estou tão feliz por você ter vindo aqui hoje!" exclamou ela, batendo palmas.

Edward suspirou, suas mãos se envolvendo em torno do meu bíceps, levantando-me e me abaixando bem na frente dele. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa enquanto permanecia atordoada entre os dois.

"É por isso que estou aqui. Bella precisa de roupas. Nenhum vestido de baile. Apenas roupa para o dia a dia, por agora. Novo guarda roupa inteiro."

A cabeça de Alice se inclinou para o lado, depois para o outro, enquanto me observava. "Quem é esta?"

"Lembre-se daquela corrente que Esme lhe pediu para conseguir?"

"Siiiim," Alice respondeu com cautela.

Edward agarrou meu braço esquerdo, levando minha mão, e meu anel, até seu ponto de vista.

"Oh, meu Deus!" gritou ela, Edward tentou fazê-la se calar, seu rosto quase uma máscara de horror.

"Alice, se acalme e conheça Bella, minha esposa."

Seus movimentos cessaram, seus olhos continuaram esbugalhados. "Sua o quê? Edward, por favor, me diga que você não fez o que eu acho que você fez."

"É uma longa história e eu tenho uma reunião. Bella irá te contar tudo. Carta branca", disse ele, beijando-me de leve antes de sair.

"Sim, eu vejo por que, agora", comentou ela, olhando para mim antes de se virar para ver Edward correr para fora da porta.

Eu engoli em seco, enquanto os olhos de Alice percorriam sobre mim. Ela me circulou, fazendo pequenos barulhos, franzindo a testa mais de uma vez antes de pegar a minha mão e me arrastar para fora.

"Então, o que diabos aconteceu?", perguntou ela.

Eu dei um suspiro antes de derramar a nossa história sórdida, a partir da Starbucks do Mirage. Alice simplesmente olhou para mim quando eu terminei de falar, antes de se afastar, e começar a vasculhar em alguns dos racks de roupa.

Ela ficou em silêncio, mas o bater dos cabides uns contra os outros, disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Empurrando seu caminho para fora da selva de roupas, poucos minutos depois, seus braços estavam recheados com artigos diferentes.

"Você ainda é muito jovem, por isso vamos precisar de uma sofisticação jovem. Dessa forma, as pessoas não vão suspeitar que você é tão jovem quanto você realmente é."

"É isso?" Eu questionei, olhando para ela com ceticismo.

"Honestamente, eu ainda estou processando tudo isso", respondeu ela, e depois bateu um cabide no balcão. "Maldição!"

"Alice?" Perguntei, verdadeiramente confusa com sua explosão.

"Será que ele sequer pensou em quão difícil tudo isso seria para você antes que ele te arrastasse para a vida dele? Ou para mim por ter que – de última hora - encontrar um vestido para o Oscar?"

Eu tive que piscar, suas duas perguntas eram tão diferentes. Eu senti como se minha cabeça estivesse girando. "Eu... eu não irei ao Oscar."

"É claro que você irá", ela afirmou sem rodeios.

"Mas iremos manter o nosso casamento em segredo por um tempo", eu protestei.

"Você ainda pode ir como acompanhante dele", disse ela, enquanto segurava vários artigos em frente a mim. Foi interessante observar as diferentes expressões passarem sobre seu rosto antes que ela jogasse uma peça de um lado ou do outro. Ela soltou um bufo antes de mergulhar de volta para as prateleiras. "Não me leve a mal, Bella. Estou feliz que ele encontrou alguém que o faça sentir algo que ele nunca sentiu antes, mas ele não poderia ter namorado primeiro?"

Outra tonelada de roupa foi despejada em cima da mesa, Alice retomando à sua pesquisa. "Quero dizer, você ainda está na escola! Que diabos ele estava pensando?"

"Ele não estava."

"Não, ele não estava. Ele estava vivendo na fantasia", disse ela, entrelaçando frustração ao seu tom. "Eu sinto muito, Bella, não é você. Estou meio chocada. Edward é como um irmão para mim e isso é muito mais que um lance inesperado em sua vida. E o pior é que eu só posso esperar que ele tenha feito isso para pelas razões certas. A última coisa que eu quero é que ele te machuque, porque ele não estava pensando."

"Eu sei que suas razões são certas."

Ela piscou para mim. "Sabe?"

"Sim, porque todas as fibras do meu ser respondem ao seu chamado. Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Alma gêmea?" Eu questionei e Alice assentiu. "Assim como eu."

Ela sorriu e me puxou para um abraço. "Então, eu estou feliz por vocês dois."

Depois de mais de duas horas, eu estava equipada com roupa suficiente para encher o closet no quarto onde o resto dos meus pertences residia. Eu a tinha convencido de que eu era uma menina casual, e, eventualmente, ela cedeu, mas ainda acrescentou alguns de seus vestidos favoritos. Ela também incluiu roupas íntimas e moda praia. Faltavam ainda algumas horas para Edward retornar, então Alice me convidou para almoçar.

Nós estávamos sentadas em uma área de estar do lado de fora, e depois de pedirmos Alice começou a me contar sobre Edward.

"Edward não teve uma vida fácil após seu primeiro filme," ela começou.

"Você conhecia Edward, naquela época?"

"Ele era meu vizinho. Ele, Jasper, Emmett, e eu éramos inseparáveis quando crianças. Carlisle é três anos mais velho que Edward, e seis anos mais velho que eu, portanto, muito velho para brincar com 'bebês' como nós. "

"Jasper? Emmett?"

Um sorriso enorme estourou em seu rosto. "Jasper é o meu marido, estamos casados há oito anos. Nós crescemos apaixonados e sabíamos que não haveria mais ninguém, então nos casamos depois do meu primeiro ano de faculdade, ele e Edward fazem um monte de.. trabalhos em conjunto, produzindo e tal. Ele costumava ser um caçador de talentos, mas quando Edward deixou de atuar, Jasper decidiu se juntar a ele em seu novo empreendimento. Emmett é irmão mais novo de Jasper... bem, meio-irmão na verdade. Ele é dono de uma empresa de dublês. Ainda é pequena, mas está crescendo, enquanto Emmett continua a liderar seu bando de dublês."

"Uau, é incrível que ele tenha tido o apoio de vocês por tanto tempo. Você e Esme falam com tanta reverência dele."

"Ele é um cara muito legal, Bella."

"Eu posso dizer já."

"De certa forma, ele ainda é um garoto de 13 anos de idade. A fama o arrancou de sua inocência infantil", disse ela com tristeza em seus olhos. "Enquanto você estava brincando, despreocupada, em seu quintal, Edward estava sendo perseguido por paparazzis. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ter isso de novo. Ter pessoas vendo-o como apenas um garoto, apenas um cara, e não como Edward Cullen, o mais quente adolescente da tela grande. Isso tudo foi muito duro para ele.

"E por favor, não pense que a única razão pela qual ele perseguiu você foi porque você não sabia quem ele era. A maioria das mulheres caía a seus pés e só o queriam por causa de sua fama, elas realmente não se importam com ele. Isso o endureceu muito, levando-o a bloquear-se. Eu posso ver seus motivos, por que ele não poderia deixar você ir. Ele sempre disse que queria a garota da porta ao lado, e não uma garota da Califórnia. Você tem uma beleza natural e graça, você é inteligente, e você não parece obcecada com os bens materiais. Foi por todas estas razões que Edward parou de atuar. Qualquer chance de encontrar a felicidade significativa teria de ser do outro lado da câmera, o que é uma pena, porque ele adorava atuar, ele era excelente e ele era tão apaixonado por isso também. Ele simplesmente odiava o preço. "

Tudo o que Alice me disse me deu a dolorosa necessidade de abraçar Edward. Para tranquilizá-lo de que eu estava lá para ele, que eu não queria nada, exceto ele. Foram longas duas horas, e quando ele finalmente chegou, eu pulei em seus braços, abraçando-o firmemente. Ele foi surpreendido por um breve momento antes de colocar seus braços em volta da minha cintura e sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, respirando contra a minha pele.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou baixinho, escovando meu cabelo para trás, com os olhos brilhando.

"Por ser tão altamente considerado por todos ao seu redor. Isso só mostra o homem que é o meu marido", eu respondi, esticando o pescoço para beijá-lo na bochecha.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Você tinha dúvidas?"

"Não realmente, mas a confirmação de partes externas só solidificou."

Ele me abraçou apertado. "Pronta para ir para casa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Oh, Bella, espere!" Alice chamou, detendo-me. Tomando minha mão, ela colocou a corrente que eu tinha escolhido na minha palma. "Eu não queria colocá-la com o restante", disse ela com um sorriso. Ela pegou minha mão e correu o polegar sobre o diamante. "É realmente um lindo anel. Vou entregar tudo amanhã e ajudar você a organizar o closet. Ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e a peguei em um abraço.

"Obrigada, Alice. Por tudo."

Nós fomos para casa, com Esme no banco de trás de novo. Ele não disse nada sobre os seus encontros, mas eu estava determinada pelo momento e eu iria aprender mais sobre o seu mundo. O telefone tocou, e minha atenção voltou-se para o cenário do lado de fora.

Após a chegada, Edward me apresentou a Tanya, sua cozinheira pessoal. Ela era uma mulher amigável, na casa dos trinta e poucos com um marido e dois filhos. Nós três fomos informados do cardápio da noite, e foi quando eu soube que Carlisle, irmão de Edward, viria para o jantar.

Nós nos mudamos para o seu escritório e ele sentou-se na mesa, enquanto eu fiquei à beira, minha boca salivando ainda sobre o maravilhoso cardápio planejado para aquela noite.

"Então, o que você achou de Alice?", ele perguntou, curiosidade escrita por todo o rosto deixando-me saber que ele estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar.

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento, rindo um pouco enquanto me lembrava dela correndo com os braços cheios. "A coisa toda da roupa foi um pouco louca e no início ela foi muito simpática e muito direta, ao mesmo tempo. Então, por um tempo, eu não poderia dizer se estava tudo bem ou se ela não podia me suportar."

Isso fez com que Edward risse alto. "Alice é muito amigável, mas receio que depois de todo o drama com a minha ex, ela esteja um pouco mais reservada, quando se trata de novas pessoas."

Eu não cheguei a dizer-lhe que era por causa dele, mas uma pequena palavra me chamou a atenção. "Ex?"

"Eu estive dentro e fora de um relacionamento com uma mulher que odiava Alice", ele admitiu.

"Por quanto tempo?" Eu perguntei, já que era a primeira vez que eu ouvia sobre as mulheres anteriores da sua vida.

"Durante cerca de seis anos."

"Uau", eu sussurrei, atordoada. "Isso é muito tempo. Vocês nunca se casaram?"

Ele sorriu. "Não, só com você", ele respondeu, colocando um beijo na palma da minha mão.

"Por que não?" Perguntei.

Ele se contorceu, e eu poderia dizer que ele não estava muito confortável. "Bem, eu acho que a melhor resposta é que nunca senti por ela sequer uma noção do que eu senti por você nos últimos dias."

"E ainda assim você ficou com ela. Por quê?"

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Porque nos conhecíamos e era confortável? Porque eu nunca conheci ninguém que realmente me 'pegou'? Porque eu ser comprometido manteve algumas mulheres longe? Porque eu estava esperando por você?"

Eu sorri. "Como você sabe que estava esperando por mim?"

"Você está muito curiosa hoje", observou ele com uma risada.

Encolhi os ombros. "Só estou tentando conhecer o meu marido."

"Você tem todo o direito", ele concordou. Ele respirou fundo, com a mão acariciando a minha. "Porque eu não pude deixar de lhe convidar para jantar naquela noite, mesmo que eu quisesse. Porque eu lhe pedi para se casar comigo."

Eu me inclinei para frente e pressionei meus lábios nos dele.

"Então, um ano e meio? Esse é o nosso objetivo?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Que tal começarmos com 'para sempre', Senhora Cullen?"

"Eu acho que eu gosto muito disso, Senhor Cullen."

Um nome, uma coisa tão pequena, mas tão definitiva. Não só meu, agora, era nosso.

E eu amei o nosso nome.

* * *

**Esses dois são a coisa mais linda, estou apaixonada por eles. Agora todos sabem quem era o Edward, um ator famoso que continua bem famoso e com paparazzi nas costas. Triste o fato dele não ter passado por uma infância normal por causa da fama. A Alice é lindinha, ela é muito fofa s2 **

**Posto na sexta se quiserem ;)**

**Aproveito para indicar uma fic da Brenda, que eu sou a beta, de uma Bella danadinha!** s/9198606/1/A-Beautiful-Mess** Leiam e comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	10. Nossa Família

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Nossa Família**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Edward tinha trabalho a fazer, então eu decidi explorar um pouco mais da nossa bela casa. Caminhei lá fora, uma área que eu não tinha explorado ainda, apenas admirado por dentro. Havia um deck com vista para a piscina, sombreado e com cadeiras, ventiladores de teto e piso de ardósia. Era pura elegância.

Sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras de dois lugares eu absorvi a bela paisagem. Era o paraíso, puro e simples. Eu podia me ver passando muitas horas aqui lendo, ou nadando na piscina. Alice me disse que havia embalado cerca de dez trajes de banho para mim, mas eu nunca cheguei a vê amanhã eu viesse dar um mergulho.

Enquanto eu sonhava, o meu telefone tocou no bolso da minha calça jeans. Eu o puxei para fora, e o nome da minha mãe apareceu na tela.

"Oi, mãe", eu a cumprimentei no telefone.

"Bella! Oh, querida, eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Como é a Califórnia? Como está Edward?"

Depois de ver os cartazes dos filmes eu estava certa de que a minha mãe sabia quem Edward era quando o conheceu.

"A Califórnia está muito bem até agora, e Edward é maravilhoso. Você sabia que ele costumava ser uma estrela de cinema?" Eu questionei inocentemente.

"Ah, é mesmo? Eu sabia que ele parecia familiar", ela respondeu, mas eu podia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ela sabia.

"Mãe, por que você não me contou?"

"Que bem teria feito? Vocês dois já estavam casados."

"É por isso que você estava tão inflexível sobre eu vir com ele? Porque ele era uma estrela de cinema? Porque ele tem dinheiro?" Eu acusei, e imediatamente me senti mal. Eu sabia que a minha mãe não era esse tipo de pessoa.

"Não! Deus, Bella, não! Claro que não. Você me conhece melhor do que isso. Eu fiz isso porque, bem, você não pode ver ainda, mas eu vi."

"Ver o quê?"

"A forma como vocês dois se entreolharam. Foi uma coisa realmente bonita de se ver. Seus corpos eram como ímãs, atraídos um ao outro. Sempre tão perto e eu acho que você nem percebeu. Eu a empurrei para ir, porque eu não queria que você perdesse o que eu achava que era algo bonito. Suas intenções eram sinceras, e eu vi nele a adoração por você. Ele ficou tão triste com o pensamento de perder você, e eu não acho que você tenha visto isso, porque eu acho que você não queria acreditar. Mas, Bella, você sempre foi muito mais velha do que sua idade, e eu vi uma oportunidade para que você tivesse uma vida maravilhosa, com um grande homem. Então, me diga o que aconteceu? Você perdeu sua virgindade?"

"Mãe!" Exclamei em constrangimento e senti uma pequena pontada no meu abdômen quando me sentei, que me lembrou da noite anterior.

"Bem, é melhor que você faça isso agora e não espere. Você provavelmente vai querer adotar algum tipo de controle de natalidade, então você deveria marcar uma consulta o mais rápido possível."

Porcaria. Como eu tinha me esquecido de algo tão importante? Isso seria apenas a cereja do nosso bolo - eu engravidar na nossa primeira noite juntos.

"Eu vou falar com Edward sobre isso", eu prometi, e pela primeira vez, eu esperava que o meu período chegasse antes do previsto.

"Então, o que vocês dois têm feito desde que chegaram?"

"Bem, assim que entramos em casa uma das assistentes de Edward estava aqui esperando por nós. Seu nome é Esme, e ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e logo será cunhada de Edward."

"Você já encontrou com o irmão dele?"

"Não, ele está vindo para o jantar hoje à noite e eu estou um pouco ansiosa. Ouvi Edward falando com ele ao telefone ontem à noite, e eu acho que Carlisle tem uma ideia errada sobre mim."

"Quando ele conhecer você eu tenho certeza que ele vai ver o que eu vi. Ele provavelmente está apenas sendo super protetor. Não se preocupe com isso."

"Eu também conheci um dos amigos de Edward hoje, Alice, ela é sua _personal shopper_. Agora estou abastecida com roupas... o que me lembra. Quando você acha que vai poder enviar as minhas coisas?"

"Phil e eu estamos trabalhando nisso. Provavelmente até o final da próxima semana elas devem chegar até você."

"Bom, eu preciso das minhas coisas. Edward continua tentando gastar grandes quantidades de dinheiro comigo. Eu não quero nem pensar no total de hoje."

"Bella, você vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de que agora você tem um monte de dinheiro a sua disposição. Ah, a propósito, Eric ligou procurando por você e eu não disse nada... eu pensei que você gostaria de conversar com ele e explicar as coisas você mesma."

_Foda-se.__Eric._

Como eu podia ter me esquecido dele? Nós iríamos terminar o ensino médio e vir para a USC* juntos! Como é que eu iria dizer a ele que eu não ia voltar? Como eu ia explicar a ele que eu estava vivendo na Califórnia, com o meu _marido_?

_*Universidade do Sul da Califórnia._

"Vou ligar para ele daqui a um dia ou dois", eu assegurei a ela. "Eu tenho que descobrir o que dizer a ele."

"Ótimo. Ele parecia tão triste." E só iria piorar.

Continuamos a conversar por mais uma hora, sobre como minha vida ia mudar, sobre a escola, sobre Edward e tudo o que eu tinha aprendido sobre ele naquele dia. Ao final da conversa, eu me senti mais à vontade sabendo que a minha mãe estava a apenas um telefonema de distância. Sabendo que ela iria largar tudo para falar comigo. Acrescente a isso todo o apoio que eu estava sentindo de Esme e Alice e talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas funcionassem. Talvez essa vida de Hollywood não fosse tão ruim.

Depois de me despedir de Renee, eu olhei para o céu crepuscular, o pôr do sol no horizonte. Era lindo. Eu ainda me sentia como se estivesse de férias. Talvez quando as minhas coisas chegassem eu não me sentisse mais assim.

Quando o arco-íris no céu havia desaparecido, decidi entrar. Encontrar o caminho ainda era uma droga, mas eu finalmente entendi o layout geral. Depois que eu descobrisse todos os cômodos eu estava certa de que seria mais fácil. O que, então, lembrou-me que ainda havia o porão para descobrir e explorar.

Andando pelo corredor principal em direção à cozinha eu podia sentir o cheiro da deliciosa refeição que Tanya havia preparado. Ele me deu água na boca e minha mente começou a sonhar com carne assada e vegetais. Eu estava tão distraída que eu não ouvi as vozes até que eu estava quase em cima deles.

"Eu só não entendo por que você não o anulou," a voz de um homem estranho falou quando me aproximei da porta do escritório de Edward.

"Carlisle, há algo nela. Eu não posso descrevê-lo", Edward explicou.

"Nunca em sua vida que eu ouvi falar de você fazer algo tão impulsivo."

"Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?" Edward questionou.

Houve um silêncio e então Carlisle falou, sua voz tão baixa que eu mal ouvi. "Edward, como você pode acreditar em tal conto de fadas depois de tudo o que passamos? E, fazer algo tão irresponsável como isto?"

"Conto de fadas? Absolutamente. Imprudente? Talvez", Edward respondeu. Houve o som de algo sendo jogado sobre a mesa. "Mas você já me viu com _esse_ olhar?" Eu poderia apenas imaginar Edward apontando para as fotos de nós em Las Vegas.

"Oh, meu Senhor." A voz de Carlisle saiu em um sussurro.

"Ela é o que eu lhe disse. Ela é especial. Você vai entender quando a conhecer."

Então eu ouvi passos na minha direção e antes que eu pudesse me mover Edward estava saindo pela porta. Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para ele. Uma vez que ele me viu, ele olhou de volta para o escritório e me deu um sorriso tímido, me fazendo derreter.

"Bella."

"Eu... eu sinto muito, eu não queria escutar. Eu... estava apenas de passagem", eu falei, internamente me estapeando por estar tão nervosa por ter que encontrar o seu irmão.

E então ele estava lá, atrás de Edward; cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, alto como Edward, e olhando para mim. Edward deu uma risadinha e se inclinou para beijar a minha testa. Deslizando o braço em volta da minha cintura, ele se virou para que nós dois estivéssemos de frente para o seu irmão.

"Carlisle, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a minha esposa, Bella. Bella, este é o meu irmão mais velho, Carlisle."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo", eu disse em saudação, erguendo a minha mão esquerda, já que a direita estava por trás das costas de Edward, agarrando sua camisa.

Carlisle continuou a olhar para mim e sua expressão estava em branco. "Eu sinto muito", ele desculpou-se e pegou a minha mão, seu rosto descongelou e um sorriso apareceu. "Carlisle Cullen."

Foi um cumprimento estranho, duro e irregular. Ele se moveu de uma forma quase mecânica, seu choque transparecendo por meio de seus movimentos. Suas palavras podem ter sido fluídas, mas seu corpo não era nada disso. Mesmo o sorriso em seu rosto parecia hesitante, e dissimulado. Era evidente que Carlisle não tinha herdado o gene de ator.

O meu domínio sobre a camisa de Edward não diminuiu à medida que nos dirigimos para a cozinha. Ele passou a mão para cima e para baixo no meu braço suavemente, mas eu não tinha certeza se era eu mesmo que ele estava tentando acalmar. Ao entrarmos, demos de cara com Esme na mesa de jantar e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, mas rapidamente desapareceu quando viu nossas expressões. Seu olhar permaneceu em Carlisle, que eu podia ver que estava com a mandíbula cerrada.

Sentamo-nos à mesa, em frente de Carlisle e Esme e a tensão se tornou espessa. Naquele momento, Tanya entrou e começou a colocar pratos cheios de salada de espinafre na nossa frente.

"Oh, Tanya, você deveria ter me chamado. Eu teria ficado feliz em ajudá-la a pôr a mesa," eu falei, sorrindo para ela antes de agradecer.

Tanya sorriu para mim. "É muito doce da sua parte oferecer. Não se preocupe com isso, Bella, é parte do meu trabalho."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Desculpe, eu estou apenas acostumada a servir, e não ser servida."

Esse simples comentário pareceu chamar a atenção de Carlisle e ele começou a olhar para mim mais uma vez.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente de novo, a conversa forçada iniciada por Esme e Edward para aliviar o clima não ajudou. Carlisle estava nervoso e todos nós poderíamos sentir. A tensão era palpável. Depois de comermos nossas saladas, o prato principal foi entregue.

Eu não podia acreditar no quão bom estava tudo; Tanya era uma cozinheira verdadeiramente talentosa. Talvez ela pudesse me ensinar alguns truques.

"Então, Bella, quantos anos você tem?" Carlisle perguntou no meio da refeição.

Houve uma longa pausa, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, prendendo a respiração pela minha resposta e sua reação. "Eu tenho 18", eu admiti, e os olhos de Esme e Edward piscaram para Carlisle para ver sua reação.

Edward não tinha dito a ele? Ele sabia que eu era jovem, mas talvez ele pensasse que eu tivesse vinte e poucos. Olhei para Edward, para vê-lo dar um olhar quase suplicante para Carlisle. Não ajudou em nada. O garfo de Carlisle ficou frouxo, e tocou a cerâmica do prato com um ruído alto.

"O... quê?" ele questionou em choque e eu sabia que ele estava esperando ter ouvido errado.

Era um pensamento ingênuo que todos iriam me aceitar como Esme e Alice, mas eu suponho que eu não estava esperando a primeira reação negativa vinda do melhor amigo e irmão de Edward. Assim, eu não estava preparada para o turbilhão que foi Carlisle Cullen.

"Dezoito? Você está brincando comigo?" Carlisle perguntou para Edward, me ignorando. "Você disse que ela era jovem, não uma adolescente!"

"Ela é perfeitamente legal."

"E isso significa o que exatamente? Ela pode votar? Comprar cigarros? Ela pelo menos está na faculdade?" Carlisle perguntou, levantando a voz enquanto desabafava.

"Qual é o problema?" Edward perguntou, seu corpo enrijecendo.

"Edward, isso é um escândalo! Você trabalhou tão duro para ficar longe dos olhos do público, para ser capaz de viver uma vida semi-normal".

"É a minha vida, Carlisle."

"E eu não estou discordando disso. Deus sabe que eu ouvi o suficiente da mamãe e do papai, mas o fato é que você essencialmente se casou com uma criança. Você sabe que é assim que a mídia vai ver."

"E por agora pretendemos mantê-lo em segredo."

"Se você queria fazer isso, você não deveria ter mudado o nome dela ainda", Carlisle argumentou. "Onde estava o seu cérebro? Estou surpreso por você ter tomado esse tipo de decisão. Porra, Edward, como você sabe que ela não está jogando com você?"

Eu tinha tomado a surra até agora, porque eram todos pontos que eu também estava pensado. No entanto, o último comentário foi um golpe direto contra mim, pondo em causa o meu caráter. Antes que eu pudesse me defender, Edward se inclinou para frente, suas palavras estavam carregadas com veneno.

"Cala a boca! Você não sabe nada dela. Você não sabe nada sobre ela."

"Nem você! Isso é o que eu estou tentando dizer! Você está arriscando sua carreira, sua reputação e suas finanças! Arriscando jogar tudo fora por causa de uma garota!"

"Ela é..."

"Especial. Ou o que você diz. Diga-me, o que é tão malditamente especial? A boceta dela é assim tão boa?" Esme suspirou, e eu me virei para encontrá-la de boca aberta e uma expressão de horror em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para o noivo.

Edward engasgou com seu vinho, e eu poderia dizer pela mudança imediata em seu comportamento que ele não podia acreditar no que seu irmão tinha acabado de dizer. Ele estreitou os olhos, e em voz baixa e ameaçadora que me fez tremer, ele disse: "Carlisle, você fodidamente _nunca _diga algo tão grosseiro sobre a minha esposa de novo, ou você e eu teremos um problema sério, porra."

Eu tinha alcançado o meu ponto de ebulição, eu estava completamente insultada e Edward estava tremendo em fúria. Batendo as mãos em cima da mesa eu me levantei da minha cadeira, as pernas de madeira gritando contra o chão, todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar para mim.

"Você não pode apenas dar o mínimo apoio ao seu irmão?" Eu rosnei, olhando para Carlisle. "Sim, o que fizemos foi imprudente. Nós iríamos anular o casamento, negando assim todas as suas queixas sobre mim, mas minha mãe viu em nós algo que nós não podíamos ver. E eu concordo com ela. Há algo forte entre nós, mais do que apenas desejo e atração. E pode ser novo, mas é forte demais para ser negado. Escandaloso? Nesses tempos, por causa da idade, sim. Daí porque nós estamos mantendo-o em segredo por agora, mas a linha de fundo é que Edward está sendo um homem decente e assumindo a responsabilidade por suas ações, assim como eu. É muito pedir para a pessoa de quem ele é mais próximo, a pessoa que ele mais respeita, ver o que os outros já vêem? É o seu preconceito que te deixa cego? "

Dedos tocando minha mão me chamaram a atenção e eu vacilei involuntariamente até que eu percebi que era Edward. Minha mão relaxou com os nossos dedos entrelaçados, e Edward colocou seus lábios em um beijo suave da parte de trás da minha mão. Meu olhar mudou de Carlisle, suavizando quando me virei para Edward, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado, _baby girl_", disse ele, sorrindo para mim e me puxando para o seu colo, seus braços se envolveram em mim e ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

Uma vez sentada, olhei para Carlisle que agora estava caído contra o encosto de sua cadeira, olhando-me com a boca aberta.

"Você é meu irmão, e eu te amo, mas deixe de ser um babaca, com Bella e sobre a nossa situação. Ela é sua irmã agora. Uma Cullen. Parte de nossa família, de modo que você a estará vendo muito. Supere isso. Estamos casados, iremos permanecer casados e eu não preciso da sua aprovação, mas eu gostaria do seu apoio."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Eu simplesmente não posso evitar, mas acho que isso tudo é um erro enorme que você está cometendo. E embora eu possa ter algum respeito por você após o seu discurso Bella, eu não confio em você com ele."

Com isso, Carlisle se levantou, jogando o guardanapo na mesa e saiu da sala. A dor era evidente no rosto de Edward enquanto observava seu confidente sair. Eu o puxei para mais perto e ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço, os braços envolvendo firmemente em torno da minha cintura.

Ao ouvir um movimento de cadeira, olhei para cima para encontrar Esme de pé. Com tudo aquilo, eu tinha me esquecido que ela estava ali. Ela parecia tão triste e desanimada enquanto olhava para nós.

"Eu vou falar com ele. Você sabe que ele não vai ser o último a ser combatido. Estou triste e desapontada que ele tenha sido o primeiro."

"Ele é meu irmão, Esme. Ele de todas as pessoas deveria me apoiar, mesmo que ele não concorde com isso", Edward respondeu, se levantando também e me colocando de volta nos meus pés. Se inclinado para frente, ele beijou a minha testa. "Eu tenho um monte de trabalho para fazer hoje à noite, _baby girl_, então eu posso ter que ficar acordado até tarde."

Ele estava distante, perdido em sua própria mente, quando se virou para sair, sua mão deslizou da minha. Eu olhei para ele, observando como ele desapareceu na esquina. A porta do escritório clicou fechada atrás dele deixando-me ali em silêncio.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella", Esme disse, apertando minha mão. "Por favor, não deixe que Carlisle perturbe você. Ele realmente é um bom homem. Eu não estaria me casando com ele de outra forma. Ele só quer o que é melhor e está acostumado a cuidar de Edward. Embora eu esteja dando a ele uma conversa dura também. Isso não é maneira de falar sobre qualquer mulher."

"Obrigada, Esme," eu disse, forçando um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou os olhos.

Ela apertou a minha mão uma última vez antes de se dirigir para a porta. "Eu vou ver você de manhã."

"Boa noite."

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa depois que todos saíram e Edward permaneceu trancado em seu escritório. Tentei ajudar Tanya a limpar, mas ela se recusou, enviando-me para a sala grande, onde eu surfei de canal em canal. Pouco antes de ela sair, Tanya deixou um suflê de chocolate que havia feito para a sobremesa e eu devorei a sua delícia achocolatada, pedindo a receita entre colheradas.

Tanya foi dormir e me deixou sozinha, e depois de algumas horas de televisão eu estava entediada e um pouco cansada do longo dia. Eu marchei até as escadas e olhei para as duas portas; o quarto de Edward e o meu quarto.

Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Sim, eu tinha dormido com Edward na noite anterior, mas eu não tinha ideia do que isso significava. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre eu _não_ manter o meu quarto agora. Ele tinha acabado de dizer que ficaria acordado até tarde, e eu estava ficando realmente cansada, confusa e emocionalmente esgotada. Eu prestei atenção nas escadas eu não encontrei nenhuma indicação de que ele viria a qualquer momento em breve. Eu não me sentia bem em me deitar em sua cama vazia, então eu abri a porta do meu quarto e entrei. Depois de trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, eu puxei as cobertas e me deitei. Eu liguei a TV em busca de algum ruído e um pouco de entretenimento para me ajudar a adormecer enquanto tentava me aconchegar na cama. Um tempo depois, meus olhos começaram a tremular e logo comecei a caminhada na terra dos sonhos.

Infelizmente, não foi um sonho de arco-íris e sol, mas de famílias se quebrando.

* * *

_N/T: quem esperava essa reação vinda de Carlisle? Eu certamente não... Pelo menos Bella se defendeu e não ficou ali engolindo calada às ofensas dirigidas a ela. _

* * *

**Esse Carlisle, BOOOOO pra ele u.u Apesar de que não sabemos o que ele e o Edward já passaram na vida né? Mas ainda assim... espero que ele não faça nada que magoe a Bella, que a afaste do Edward :/**

**Gente por favor, não fiquem postando review de 'cadê' isso me deixa irritada, sério, quase que não postei esse capítulo. Sei que ficam ansiosas pela fic, mas não gosto dessas cobranças assim.**

**Posto mais na Quarta se quiserem.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Nosso Desejo

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Nosso Desejo**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Estava tão quente e confortável aconchegada na minha cama na manhã seguinte que eu não queria acordar. Eu estava sonhando com Edward, seu calor, seu cheiro, seu toque, seu corpo. E eu não queria deixá-lo; eu queria me cercar em cada centímetro divino dele.

Foi quando eu senti seus cabelos fazendo cócegas na parte de trás do meu pescoço que eu percebi que o calor que eu sentia não vinha somente das minhas cobertas. Enquanto eu vinha à tona para a consciência, senti o peso de braços na minha cintura, pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas, o calor do seu corpo colado atrás de mim, e sua respiração varrendo o meu pescoço. Eu me virei para olhar para ele e ele gemeu, seu aperto aumentou na minha cintura, seu rosto roçou o meu pescoço.

O sentimento que correu através de mim a partir de uma pequena ação tão simples era indescritível. Calor, necessidade, querer... amor.

Tentei me virar novamente e uma carranca se formou em seu rosto. Ele me lembrou um garotinho que não queria acordar. Um riso escapou de mim e isso pareceu despertá-lo de seu sono. Seus olhos se abriram, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto ao me ver, antes de acariciar o meu pescoço novamente.

"Baby", ele murmurou.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco."

"Bom dia, linda", ele respondeu, dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Torta de mel".

Ele sorriu. "Ursinho doce".

"Muffin aconchegante."

"Mmm, coelho aconchegante", disse ele com um sorriso que rapidamente se transformou em outra careta e eu sabia que desta vez ele estava finalmente acordado. "Por que você dormiu aqui? Eu fiquei preocupado quando vim para a cama na noite passada e não a encontrei."

"Bem... você nunca disse nada sobre eu me mudar para o seu quarto..." Eu parei e ele concordou. "E depois do fiasco do jantar, você desapareceu."

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa. Acho que eu só pensei... mas com toda aquela porcaria da noite passada eu esqueci de falar com você sobre isso", explicou ele, sua mão colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. "Eu sinto muito por Carlisle e por não ficar com você. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar... que ele disse aquilo. Eu estava em choque. Choque completo. Eu _nunca_ o ouvi dizer algo grosseiro antes. Simplesmente não é o estilo dele." Sua voz caiu para pouco acima de um sussurro, o corpo caindo de volta na cama, enquanto a tristeza tomava conta dele. "Eu sabia que ele não iria lidar muito bem, mas eu nunca tive um pressentimento de que aquilo era o que ele realmente pensava. Ele esteve comigo nos bons e nos maus momentos, por isso a rejeição dele a você, a nós, foi um golpe difícil." ele tomou uma respiração estremecida, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Eu estendi a mão para suavizar as linhas do seu rosto que sua tristeza tinha criado. Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha mão antes de abrir os olhos para olhar para os meus.

"Ele realmente foi um idiota. Quer dizer, muito do que ele disse fazia sentido e eu concordei com ele em vários pontos, mas então ele apenas se tornou francamente bruto. Ele realmente não gostou de mim e a única razão que eu posso pensar é porque eu sou jovem e estranha para ele."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ele não está muito confiante de novas pessoas entrando na minha vida. Ele também está muito infeliz comigo e descontou em você. Não que eu esteja tentando desculpar o seu comportamento, porque eu ainda estou com raiva por ele ter dito aquilo, mas foi realmente dirigido a mim. Não é fácil ser quem eu sou e o que eu faço... ou costumava fazer. Todo mundo quer um pedaço de você. Eu tive mulheres afirmando que seus filhos eram meus, homens me dizendo o quanto eles queriam quebrar a minha cara e alguns dizendo que eu deveria morrer. As pessoas querem um pedaço do dinheiro e da fama, e fazem qualquer coisa para conseguir, inclusive fazendo acusações escandalosamente falsas. Tudo isso tem sido muito difícil de combater ao longo do tempo, e torna-se um grande escândalo quando não há motivos para isso."

"Tudo isso significa apenas que ele tornou-se 'mente fechada' quando se trata de você, e nós somos uma situação extrema de 'mente aberta' considerando o fato e a minha idade."

"A sociedade tem a 'mente fechada' em geral, é por isso que as pessoas vão ficar contra nós, Bella."

"Como _você_ se sente sobre isso?"

"Você acha que eu poderia me arrepender disso? Eu pensei que tinha sido bastante óbvio sobre o que sinto por você."

"Mas o seu irmão..."

"Ele não vê o que eu vejo todos os dias quando eu estou com você. A inteligente, forte, carinhosa, e linda mulher. Isso é o que você é e quando você ficar mais velha eu só posso ver essas qualidades cada vez melhores. Elas são as razões pelas quais eu não quis desistir de você."

"Isso e o fato de eu ser uma garota média e normal?"

Seu olhar não vacilou, nem por um momento. "Essa é uma das minhas partes favoritas em você."

"Mas eu não sou uma garota de Hollywood, Edward."

"E eu não quero uma garota de Hollywood. Eu quero a felicidade. Pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha doze anos eu quero ser verdadeiramente feliz. Eu quero algo real. Acho que isso é uma coisa que tem deixado Carlisle chateado. Eu fui infeliz com uma mulher dentro e fora nos últimos seis anos com a qual eu nunca iria me casar, e de repente eu conheço você e estou nas nuvens? Sim, ele provavelmente está se perguntando quando a invasão alienígena começou".

"Bem, por mais insultada que eu tenha ficado com o seu comentário sobre a minha boceta" Eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, "Eu acho que, a partir do que você disse, ele estava apenas chocado quanto ao seu completo giro de 180° em sua atitude de vida, amor e relacionamento, ele provavelmente está se perguntando quando diabos você irá voltar aos sentidos".

"Eu estou cem por cento em meus sentidos, e _ele_ precisa vir a seus sentidos e perceber isso."

"E o conto de fadas?"

"Oh, os contos de fadas são reais. Você não ouviu essa parte?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Fadas madrinhas existem, então?"

"Oh, sim. Elas se chamam Renee", ele respondeu, brincando.

Eu fiz cócegas nele, fazendo-o se contorcer. "Oh, você acha que é engraçado agora, hein, Senhor Cullen?"

"Oh, sim, Senhora Cullen, isso é uma das minhas muitas boas qualidades."

"Muitas?"

"Muitas", ele frisou e o clima mudou quando ele me puxou para mais perto. "Eu tenho uma qualidade muito boa e grande, e eu gostaria de te mostrar." Seus lábios desceram sobre o meu pescoço, beijando e mordendo até meu ombro, enquanto seu braço moveu-se da minha cintura e ele passeou com o polegar na lateral do meu seio.

"V... você tem?" Eu gaguejava.

"Mm-hmm".

Sua mão deslizou entre as minhas coxas, separando-as delicadamente e elas se espalharam enquanto ele levemente se arrastava até que estava exatamente onde queria estar. Suavemente, seus dedos dançaram sobre o algodão da minha calcinha, passando por cima do meu clitóris mais de uma vez e me fazendo respirar mais rápido a cada vez, para seu deleite.

"Como a minha garota se sente aqui?" ele perguntou e eu sabia ao que ele estava se referindo também.

Meus quadris começaram a balançar com ele, pedindo o atrito, queimando de desejo. "Necessitada", eu respirei.

"Porra", ele gemeu e balançou os quadris dele na minha coxa, deixando-me sentir o quanto ele estava duro por mim.

A pressão que ele estava colocando em minha boceta molhada aumentou rapidamente, enviando um choque através de mim. Ele não era mais o suave, mas carente do nosso primeiro encontro, ele parecia focado na criação de um fogo lento e na construção, do que era o desejo desencadeado. Meu corpo estava acendendo, o fogo percorrendo por todos os lugares que ele tocava. Uma necessidade incontrolável de senti-lo tomou conta de mim e coloquei uma mão entre nós. Ele respirou de forma acentuada quando os meus dedos atingiram a sua cintura, gemendo enquanto seus quadris empurravam seu pênis contra mim. Isso me rendeu uma maior pressão, fazendo-me gritar.

Minha mão passeou pela sua cintura e roçou a cabeça quente de seu pênis. Edward xingou quando meus dedos se colocaram em volta dele e, lentamente, fizeram um caminho para cima e para baixo seu comprimento.

"Porra, _baby girl_, isso é tão incrivelmente bom", ele arquejou.

Seus dedos afastaram a minha calcinha e começaram a acariciar a carne inchada debaixo. Um dedo foi colocado em minha abertura e ele empurrou-o dentro de mim e eu respirei de forma trêmula, minhas costas arqueando, e minha mão segurando um pouco mais apertado em seu pênis. Seus quadris começaram a balançar contra mim, a pele sedosa, parecendo ficar ainda mais quente e seu membro mais duro. Minha mente estava nublada, quando ele acrescentou um segundo dedo e eu sabia que estava tudo bem. Eu o queria dentro de mim... não, eu precisava dele.

"Edward," eu ofeguei, empurrando meus quadris ainda mais contra sua mão.

"Bella, oh, Bella", ele gemeu. "Baby, eu preciso de você."

"Por favor!" Eu implorei.

Ele grunhiu em resposta e, em seguida, uma voz desconhecida começou a gritar, nos arrancando da nossa névoa induzida pela luxúria.

"Edward! Tire sua bunda da cama e saia de cima de Bella! O sol já está alto Cullen!" Eu ouvi a voz de Alice tão perto do meu ouvido, mas ela não estava no quarto.

"Porra... essa pequena empata-foda", ele resmungou e olhou para o relógio. "Maldição! Eu estou atrasado!" Sustentando seu corpo para cima e inclinando-se sobre mim, ele pegou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, pressionou alguns números, e falou. "Dormi demais, me dê dez minutos." Ouvi o som da sua voz e percebi que se tratava de um sistema de interfones.

"Sinto muito", eu me desculpei assim que ele desligou o telefone.

Ele sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Vou deixá-la quente durante todo o dia, esperando por mim para terminá-lo." Meu rosto corou e meu pulso disparou, e é claro que ele notou. "Então, será muito melhor. Além disso, você irá gozar com muito mais força."

Ele me beijou, então, apesar do mau hálito matinal, pulou da cama e correu para o seu quarto. Eu também saí da cama e corri para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Depois de pronta, eu vesti um shorts e uma camiseta e saí.

Eu não achei que tinha levado muito tempo, mas quando Edward saiu de seu quarto e tinha, obviamente tomado banho e se vestido, eu me perguntei se ele tinha super velocidade. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans de cintura baixa que pendurava perfeitamente em seus quadris.

Ele sorriu para mim e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto e me beijando com vontade. "Alice trouxe suas roupas. Vocês podem passar o dia reorganizando o closet e movendo suas coisas em _nosso_ quarto."

Eu gostei da maneira como ele disse 'nosso'.

Nós descemos de mãos dadas e encontramos Alice, Esme, e algumas outras pessoas se esbarrando em torno da cozinha. Eu ouvi um som agudo, seguido por palmas.

De trás da ilha uma bela menina de cabelos louros gingou para fora e correu direto para Edward, seus cachos saltitando a cada passo.

"_Ehwar, Ehwar, Ehwar_!" ela repetiu várias vezes ao ver Edward.

Um enorme sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ele abaixou-se para pegá-la, levantando-a no ar e girando em torno dela. A menina riu de prazer e logo após foi apertada em seus braços.

"Olá, minha linda princesa Ari. Eu senti a sua falta", disse ele, com o rosto brilhando enquanto dava beijinhos de esquimó nela. Eu fiquei espantada, olhando com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele brincava com a criança pequena. "Sua mamãe e seu papai são maus. Eles não te trazem aqui o suficiente para o meu gosto."

"Mamãe _mau_!" ela repetiu, seus dedinhos gordinhos batendo contra o rosto dele.

"Hei! Isso não é justo!" Alice protestou e tentou roubar a sua filha de volta, mas a menina apenas gritou e se agarrou a Edward, enterrando seu rostinho adorável na curva do seu pescoço.

"Vai fazer o seu próprio, Cullen. Dizem que você tem uma esposa agora. Engravide-a!" Um homem loiro desconhecido disse. Foi então que ele pareceu me notar na porta, erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Oh, você deve ser a dita esposa. Desculpe interromper as suas atividades 'de fazer bebê' nesta manhã. Minha esposa foi um pouco estridente antes." Atravessando o cômodo, ele estendeu a mão e eu dei um passo a frente para pegá-la. "Jasper Whitlock, prazer em conhecer a mulher que conquistou o nosso justo Edward."

"Imbecil", Edward bufou, ganhando um tapa no braço de Esme.

"Olha a língua!" ela o repreendeu, então, prontamente voltou sua atenção novamente para o seu laptop.

"_Becil_!" Ari imitou e Edward gemeu.

"Não, Ari, essa é uma palavra ruim. Você não deve dizer essa palavra ou a mamãe pode bater em você."

Alice soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Por que você sempre me transforma na vilã?"

"Porque graças a você que ele sustenta um par de bolas azuis," Jasper bufou e voltou sua atenção para mim e sorriu. "De qualquer forma, bem-vinda à nossa família excêntrica, Bella. Agora, se você não se importar, você poderia tirar a minha filha dos braços do seu marido para que eu possa levá-lo a tratar de negócios?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu acho que eu poderia ser capaz de fazer isso."

Eu andei até Edward, que estava em profunda conversa com Ari sobre seu ursinho de pelúcia... pelo menos eu acho que era sobre um ursinho de pelúcia, a maior parte era cochichos. Edward estava concentrado e prestando muita atenção. A cena era tão cativante e eu esperava que ele agisse da mesma forma com os nossos filhos um dia.

Nossos filhos. Soou estranho e certo ao mesmo tempo para os meus ouvidos. A palavra 'nosso' estava começando a forçar caminho em ambos os nossos vocabulários.

"Edward, você pode me apresentar?" Eu perguntei, e ele sorriu para mim.

"Essa, _baby girl,_ é a Princesa Arianna. Ou em alguns casos, conhecida apenas como Arianna ou Ari", ele disse, virando-a em seus braços. "Ari, você pode dizer olá para Bella?"

Eu sorri para ela, mas ela ainda me deu um olhar desconfiado. Quase como se estivesse me repreendendo por me atrever a tirar a atenção do seu precioso 'Ehwar' dela. Depois de se agarrar ainda mais a ele, ela balançou a cabeça, se esquivado de mim.

"Ah, vamos lá minha princesa. Bella é muito legal, e eu aposto que ela pode te conseguir um cookie, se você for uma boa menina".

"Suborno!" Alice gritou e Edward a ignorou.

Com o pensamento de um cookie, Ari sorriu e estendeu os braços para mim. Eu a peguei e coloque no meu quadril.

"Você é tão bonita", eu disse, e ela me olhou timidamente debaixo de seus cílios.

"Você também é," Edward disse, dando-me um beijo. "Estou indo para o trabalho."

"Tenha um bom dia!" Eu respondi e vi ele e Jasper saírem pela porta com Esme no reboque.

Fazendo bom uso da minha promessa, eu andei até a despensa em busca de biscoitos, mas saí desapontada.

"Há um pote de biscoitos em cima do balcão. Tanya normalmente mantém um pequeno estoque lá", Alice sugeriu e nós fomos para o recipiente de cerâmica, que estava claramente identificado com a palavra "cookies".

"Obrigada", eu respondi e abri a tampa. Depois de uma inspeção mais próxima, eu percebi escrito em letras menores: **"Mais conhecidos por delícias de gotas de chocolate do Edward – coma por sua conta e risco"**. Eu ri, sabendo que havia sido provavelmente a própria Alice que tinha comprado. Eu abri o pote e peguei três biscoitos – para mim, Alice e Ari.

"Eu ouvi sobre Carlisle," ela declarou, pegando o cookie da mão de Ari e quebrando em pedaços menores antes de entregá-lo de volta para ela. Ela ganhou um _olhar_ por ter tirado o biscoito da mão da menina. "Nem todos pensam assim, eu só quero que você saiba."

"Foi meio difícil de engolir. Eu sei que nem todo mundo vai aceitar a mim ou o nosso casamento de bom grado, de braços abertos, mas o que ele disse..."

Alice se encostou no balcão e suspirou. "Eu sei que eu estava chateada ontem, embora menos do que Carlisle, então aqui está a minha opinião depois de ter esfriado a cabeça. Edward é um dos meus mais queridos e mais próximos amigos e eu não quero que ele se machuque. Estou meio dividida aqui porque você caiu de paraquedas em uma situação desconhecida e vida nova, e ao mesmo tempo eu quero te proteger. Esme me disse o que Carlisle disse. Você precisa saber em que alguns níveis diferentes todos nós sentimos o mesmo... com a exceção do comentário que ele fez sobre a sua boceta. A diferença é que comigo e Esme é maternal, eu acho. Eu vejo uma garotinha assustada que eu quero proteger, Carlisle vê uma escavadora de ouro aspirante a atriz querendo subir às custas do irmão dele. Ele não é muito confiante quando se trata das coisas que cercam Edward, especialmente novas pessoas. Então, agora eu estou mais no status: _Machuque o nosso Edward e eu vou matar você, e se Edward te machucar eu vou chutá-lo nas bolas e socá-lo_. Injusto, eu sei, mas eu tenho certeza que você entende."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu entendo completamente, Edward vem em primeiro lugar."

"Racionalidade. Essa é uma boa característica para se ter com Edward e esta vida em Hollywood. Espero que você consiga mantê-la."

Ari escolheu aquele momento para interpor o seu desagrado de estar sem cookie e Alice entregou-lhe um pedaço.

"Vamos lá. Vamos reorganizar o closet para que haja espaço para tudo o que temos em menos de duas horas", observou ela, pegando a bolsa de Ari do chão junto com a bolsa dela e subimos.

Estar com Alice em seu elemento era uma aventura. Em algum momento do 'vamos reorganizar o closet' a ideia tornou-se 'vamos nos livrar de todas as roupas que Alice não gosta'. Desnecessário dizer que, quando as roupas chegaram ainda não tínhamos nenhum plano concreto. O closet era enorme. Facilmente maior do que o meu quarto em Phoenix. Não havia necessidade para armários porque as paredes do armário estavam alinhadas a eles, juntamente com as áreas para os cabides. E a ilha no meio do cômodo também continha gavetas. Havia sapateiras e bancos. Edward ainda tinha mais roupas do que eu, se você juntasse o que Alice tinha escolhido e todas as minhas roupas de Phoenix. Ari gostava de jogar as roupas, bem como, puxar as coisas para baixo das prateleiras.

Alice e Ari me deixaram pouco depois do almoço e eu passei o resto da tarde mudando o resto dos meus pertences para o nosso quarto e banheiro.

O banheiro era outro cômodo maior do que o meu antigo quarto, completo com banheira de hidromassagem, grandes chuveiros múltiplos jatos com ducha, e uma bancada com duas grandes pias. Fantasias começaram a girar na minha cabeça do que poderíamos fazer na banheira e no chuveiro, e logo eu me encontrei superaquecida. Meu corpo ainda estava tonto das nossas atividades da manhã, e eu não podia esperar até que ele voltasse para casa.

Havia uma fantástica vista para o quintal do banheiro e da bela piscina de águas cristalinas.

Eu já tinha uma nova atividade para essa tarde.

Eu caminhei até o closet e comecei a procurar pelos trajes de banho que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Eu os encontrei em uma das gavetas da ilha do closet. O que eu tinha pensado que seriam maiôs e biquínis mais se pareciam com lingerie. Não eram biquínis e eu não os chamaria de maiô tampouco, mas eles eram definitivamente sexy.

Escolhendo o que eu considerado o menos provocante dos quase dez, eu o vesti e corri para a piscina.

Estava um dia lindo, quente e ensolarado, fazendo com que a água fria se sentisse muito melhor contra a minha pele. Afundar na água foi refrescante e eu atravessei o restante mergulhando... A piscina era maravilhosa. Eu sempre gostei de nadar e a sensação de liberdade que vinha junto com o deslizar através da água.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo, mas eu não tinha chegado a ficar murcha como uma uva passa, quando ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado. Eu nadei até a borda, e vi Edward caminhando em direção à piscina.

"Está se divertindo?" ele perguntou.

"Demais. É uma bela piscina."

"Bem, eu quero fazer um treino rápido antes do jantar então por que você não continua nadando enquanto eu fico bem ali apreciando a vista?" Disse ele com um sorriso e eu olhei para a parede de vidro que parecia ter uma porta. Através do vidro eu podia ver perfeitamente todos os equipamentos de ginástica.

"Parece um bom plano", eu concordei.

Inclinando-se, ele deu um beijo em meus lábios e voltou para dentro. Poucos minutos depois, eu o vi entrar na sala de ginástica, agora vestindo seus shorts de corrida e uma camiseta. Sua corrida na esteira começou um pouco depois, e eu o cobicei antes de decidir flutuar por mais alguns minutos.

Ao ver a minha pele começar a enrugar, decidi que já era o suficiente e nadei até as escadas.

Depois de sair da piscina, eu espremi a água do meu cabelo. Foi então que eu ouvi um estrondo e olhei para a sala de ginástica para encontrar Edward não mais na esteira, mas deitado contra a parede.

Em pânico, eu rapidamente corri pela porta que separava a sala da área da piscina.

Eu ainda estava molhada quando o encontrei deitado de lado, segurando sua cabeça, a esteira ainda ligada.

"Edward, oh meu Deus, você está bem?" Eu perguntei, correndo para o lado dele.

Seus olhos se abriram, encontrando os meus. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para processar o olhar em seus olhos quando ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e bateu seus lábios nos meus. Ele pulou em mim, me mandando para o chão, seu corpo me prendendo. Seus lábios devoraram a minha boca, puxando meu corpo contra o dele, então ele se aninhou entre as minhas coxas.

A paixão e necessidade estavam rolando fora dele e eu logo descobri a minha mente nublada com luxúria e desejo. No fundo da minha mente eu me perguntava se ia doer de novo, mas pela maneira que o meu corpo estava doendo de desejo por ele, eu duvidava.

Seus lábios soltaram os meus e eu gemi de descontentamento que logo se transformou em outro tipo de gemido quando ele beijou seu caminho até meu pescoço. Meus quadris se ergueram, pressionando contra ele, esfregando minha boceta para cima e para baixo contra o seu comprimento.

"Tão pecaminosa", ele gemeu antes de rapidamente puxar as tiras do meu maiô para baixo, seus quadris ondulando contra os meus.

Sua boca desceu sobre meus seios recém expostos, lambendo, mordendo e chupando meu mamilo.

Minha boceta, todo o meu corpo, estava em chamas. Eu precisava dele em mim. Caso contrário, eu estava certa que entraria em combustão. O nome dele escapou dos meus lábios em um gemido gutural e ele rosnou em resposta. Sua mão trabalhou entre nossos corpos e depois que ele pareceu se atrapalhar com a bermuda eu senti o calor da cabeça de seu pênis contra o ápice das minhas coxas. Habilmente, seus dedos empurraram meu maiô de lado, alinhando e empurrando seu pau para dentro de mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, rolando para trás, e um grito de prazer rasgou o meu peito.

"Porra, _baby girl_. Tão sexy, sexy pra caralho", ele murmurou contra a minha pele, seu pau nem mesmo parando, deslizando para dentro e para fora.

Desta vez não houve dor, desta vez eu estava tentando desesperadamente chegar mais perto dele. Eu precisava de tudo dele o mais perto e profundo possível. Seu ritmo era rápido, quase áspero pela necessidade. Meu corpo estava formigando, choques de eletricidade disparavam através de mim a cada estocada. Era tão bom senti-lo dentro de mim, tão fodidamente incrível que eu nunca mais queria que ele parasse. Eu me vi implorando-lhe para ir mais rápido e ele acelerou, seus dedos cavando em meus quadris enquanto ele estocava em mim furiosamente até que eu me desmanchei.

Soluços sem lágrimas sacudiam o meu corpo, minhas costas se arquearam para fora do chão enquanto o orgasmo mais intenso rasgava através de mim. Ele continuou inflexível enquanto eu me acalmava, minha sanidade retornava. Ele estava gemendo e rosnando em cima de mim, seus ruídos acendendo o meu corpo novamente. Seus dentes rasparam contra o meu pescoço enquanto ele mudou de ângulo, de forma inesperada me enviando em espiral para um segundo orgasmo.

Seus impulsos tornaram-se erráticos, e ele gritou, se esvaziando dentro de mim. Baixando a cabeça no meu ombro, seu corpo logo em seguida caiu contra o meu. Eu tentei acariciar a sua pele, mas meu corpo se sentia mais como gelatina do que outra coisa.

"Porra, _baby girl_. Porra, porra, PORRA. Eu não gozava com tanta intensidade há anos", disse ele entre respirações aceleradas.

"Eu acredito em você agora."

Ele riu. "Sobre o quê?"

"Dói apenas na primeira vez. Depois a dor que se sente é provocada apenas pela necessidade dolorida."

"Mmm, eu pretendo fazê-la doer por dias então. Forçar sua mente a se lembrar do que meu pau fez com você."

"Meu marido é um homem sujo, muito sujo".

Ele riu. "E eu pretendo tornar a minha esposa tão suja quanto eu."

"Oh, você está no caminho certo", eu o avisei com um sorriso antes de dar um tapa na bunda dele.

* * *

_N/T: Rindo horrores imaginando Edward caindo da esteira porque viu bela de maiô... O que acharam da interação Edward/Ari? Não foi só a Bella que quis ter bebês com ele, isso eu garanto._

_Beijo, Nai._

* * *

**Esses dois apaixonadinhos são mordiveis. E a fofura do Edward com a Ari mds *-* Tão lindinhos. Eu ri demais do Edward caindo da esteira HAHAHA adoro!  
**

**Gente desculpe a demora pro capítulo, acabou atrasando a tradução, a Nai anda bem ocupada então não vou colocar dia pro próximo, espero que seja logo. Então comentem que assim que eu tiver o capítulo em mãos eu posto okay?**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Nossa Primeira Discussão

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Nossa Primeira Discussão**

Era incrível que Edward não estivesse mais ferido do que estava após sua queda da esteira. Eu ajudei a consertar uma queimadura do cinto em seu braço, juntamente com um corte sangrando em seu joelho, mas não podia fazer nada para o galo na sua cabeça além de beijá-lo. Ele disse que isso fez melhorar, mas acho que ele estava apenas me acalmando. Era doce, no mínimo.

Beijei seus dodóis uma última vez antes de nos aconchegarmos na cama naquela noite. Nossa primeira noite com meus pertences combinado com os seus, minhas roupas no seu armário, escova de dentes tocando a sua, a outra penteadeira não mais vazia. Eu adormeci facilmente envolvida em seus braços, seus dedos acariciando-me na terra dos sonhos.

Muito em breve o alarme estava tocando e seu corpo deixando o meu. Edward, infelizmente, saiu para trabalhar cedo na manhã seguinte, com a promessa de voltar no início da tarde.

"Sinto muito por continuar deixando você sozinha durante todo o dia." Ele disse com um suspiro, olhando para o espelho enquanto enrolava a gravata em seu pescoço.

"Isso não foi planejado e você ainda tem trabalho. Eu sei que você não pode largar tudo para ficar comigo. Eu entendo. Apenas... volte logo?"

Seu braço arrastou pelas minhas costas e puxou-me para o seu peito, os lábios pressionados contra os meus. "Tão rápido quanto eu puder, _baby girl_."

Eu me arranquei da cama algumas horas mais tarde e procurei sinais de vida, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava algo para comer. Nenhuma pessoa foi encontrada, pelo menos que eu poderia dizer, mas havia alguma deliciosa sobra de ravióli na geladeira.

Deixada com os meus próprios recursos, encontrei meu caminho para a sala do piano e comecei a tocar. Toquei algumas peças clássicas e peças de minha autoria. Algo de novo me surpreendeu e eu comecei a trabalhar isso nas teclas até que estava fluindo livremente, a bela mistura se desdobrando. Antes que eu soubesse, mais de uma hora tinha passado.

Fechando a tampa, eu saí para o quintal e puxei meu telefone. Eu conhecia a agenda de Eric de cor, e eu sabia que ele estava no período de estudo. Era hora de ligar para ele, hora de dizer a ele sobre Edward, e que eu não voltaria para casa.

Encontrando seu número, eu pressionei 'ligar' e coloquei o telefone na minha orelha.

E prontamente o afastei quando o grito agudo de Eric veio pelo alto-falante.

"Bella!" Ele gritou. "Oh, querida, eu senti tanto a sua falta! Por favor, por favor, _por favor, _diga-me que você está em casa agora! Há tanta coisa sobre o que conversar. Eu estou no meu caminho. Nós temos que conversar! Tyler é uma puta de merda. Nós terminamos de novo, ele estava fodendo Steve Diller com os olhos e eu disse a ele que ele o queria mais do que a mim. Ele tentou negar, mas eu sei que é verdade. Ugh! Ele é simplesmente um porco. Oh, eu senti sua falta!"

Eu respirei fundo e suspirei. "Eu sinto sua falta, muito".

"Então, onde você está?" Ele perguntou, e eu odiava esmagar a excitação em sua voz.

"Eu... estou em casa."

"Oh, graças a Deus! Porque eu preciso de um abraço de Bella, tipo, sério."

"Eu adoraria dar um em você, porque você não tem ideia o quanto eu preciso de um agora, Eric." Eu disse, minha voz vacilando.

"Bella?"

"Eu digo que estou em casa, mas... veja, a coisa é... Phoenix não é mais a minha casa".

"O-o quê? Do que você está falando? Sua mãe chegou em casa, e eu sei que não há maneira nenhuma que você de repente tenha se mudado para Forks." Ele argumentou.

"Não, não Forks. Na área de Los Angeles, ou por aí. Eu não sei exatamente, não estou muito familiarizada com o esboço ainda".

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha antes de uma ingestão aguda de respiração, combinada com um quase soluço. "Bella, por favor, diga-me que você está brincando. Por favor, diga-me que você está na casa em que você viveu desde que tinha oito anos".

"Eu não posso." Eu sussurrei. "Meu..." Eu limpei minha garganta, "... a casa do meu marido é muito maior que a da minha mãe".

"Você _o quê_? Você se _casou_?" Ele perguntou surpreso, sua voz levantando. "Você está falando sério?"

"Sim".

"Com quem? Eu preciso saber. Além disso, eu não posso acreditar que a Renée anti-casamento jovem ficou bem com isso. Se você disser que ela ficou, eu realmente pensarei que estou sonhando, desligarei e, quando eu acordar, toda a merda que vem da sua boca será apenas um sonho ruim".

"Eu casei com Edward Cullen em uma noite de bebedeira em Las Vegas." Eu admiti, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio por tirar isso do meu peito.

Houve um completo silêncio por um breve momento antes da risada assumir. "Ah, agora eu _sei_ que estou sonhando! Edward Cullen se casou com você de uma maneira clichê em Vegas? O Edward Cullen lindo, fodidamente quente, de _Gênesis, O Herói Perdido_, e tantos mais? Garota, meu sonho deu a você um vencedor!"

"Eu nem sequer o reconheci no momento, Eric. Foi só quando vi os cartazes de filmes em seu escritório no outro dia que tudo fez sentido." Eu admiti timidamente.

"Espere... você está falando sério?" Ele perguntou entrecortado. "E... você só está me dizendo agora?"

"Sim, para ambas as perguntas." Eu respondi, encolhendo-me com a dor em sua voz.

"Você realmente não voltará para casa?"

"Eu... eu estou em casa".

"Você nem sequer o conhece!" Eric finalmente gritou, sua voz mudando para quase frenética. "Ele poderia ser um psicopata demente! Eu não posso acreditar que Renee a deixou ir com ele".

"Ele é uma pessoa realmente maravilhosa, Eric. E quando você vier para visitar, você verá".

"Visitar? Não. Você voltará para casa. Você voltará para casa agora, Bella. Por favor... por favor, eu preciso da minha melhor amiga, por favor, volte para casa para mim." Ele implorou, o desespero em sua voz, e as lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos.

"Eric, você sabe que eu te amo." Eu disse, as lágrimas deslizando pelas minhas bochechas, meu nariz começando a escorrer, fazendo-me fungar.

"Quem diabos é Eric?" Eu ouvi Edward exigir atrás de mim através dos dentes cerrados. Eu me virei, exatamente quando a cadeira reclinável ao meu lado virou com força e caiu no convés de ardósia, para encontrar seus olhos arregalados, mandíbula cerrada, e ele parecia irritado.

"O que diabos foi isso, Bella?" Eric questionou com raiva, antes da sua voz baixar para um sussurro. "Soou quente e irritado, o que eu tenho que dizer que me fez estremecer um pouco".

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada forçada do seu comentário e levantei meu dedo para Edward, o sinal universal para 'espere', e isso pareceu perturbá-lo ainda mais.

"Eric, tudo ficará bem. Nós ainda podemos enviar mensagens de texto e fotos".

"Como o inferno que você vai." Edward zombou.

"Jesus Cristo, B, tem certeza que você está bem? Ele soa fodidamente irritado!"

"Sim, eu estou bem, Eric, _Edward_ está apenas sendo um idiota." Eu olhei para o meu marido.

"Tudo bem, mas você tem que me retornar o mais rápido possível, assim eu saberei que você está bem, e eu precisarei falar muito com você para que eu possa sentir como se você estivesse realmente aqui comigo, ok?"

"Você pode vir visitar, e eu posso visitar e, antes que saibamos, você estará aqui e nós estaremos na USC." Eu garanti a ele enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

"Eu cobrarei isso de você, Swan... ou devo dizer Cullen." Eu ouvi Eric fungando também.

Um minuto depois, e outro 'eu te amo', eu terminei minha ligação. Edward estava nervoso, braços cruzados sobre o seu peito, e eu quase podia ver as chamas em torno dele. Ele estava seriamente irritado e a cadeira estava arruinada.

"O que diabos foi isso, Bella? Quem diabos é Eric? Existe algo que eu precise saber? Por favor, diga-me se eu estou perdendo meu fodido tempo aqui. Você poderia ter fodidamente me dito que tinha um namorado!" Ele jogou em mim, mas eu não seria intimidada.

"Epa! Espere, Edward. Você não pode julgar e perder as estribeiras com base no pouquinho da minha conversa que você ouviu." Eu cuspi, enfiando meu dedo em seu peito. Ele não tinha o direito de me acusar de nada.

"Você acabou de dizer para um cara que você o ama." Ele ferveu. "Eu sou a porra do seu _marido_! Essas palavras são reservadas para _mim_!"

"Ah, e você acha que seu comportamento agora é aceitável? Vai me fazer amá-lo? Porque eu posso dizer a você agora, Sr. Cullen, que você está atualmente não sendo merecedor de nada. Ciúme _não_ é uma qualidade adorável, para dizer o mínimo".

"Eu simplesmente não gosto que minha _esposa_ esteja conversando com outro homem e dizendo-lhe que o ama, algo que ela nem sequer disse para mim!" Ele cerrou os punhos firmemente ao seu lado.

"Oh, foda-se, Edward!" Eu gritei para ele. "Eric é meu melhor amigo! Meu melhor amigo muito próximo, muito querido, muito _gay_. E agora, porque eu estou aqui com você, eu o perdi na minha vida em uma base diária, a única pessoa com quem eu já fui capaz de contar em minha vida. Então, desculpe por estar chateada e por amá-lo!" Enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto, mas Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Olhei para ele e ajeitei meus ombros, virando-me para sair. "Oh, e Edward? Obrigada por colocar tanta confiança em mim, sua esposa".

Eu me virei e saí, meu peito apertado enquanto eu segurava tudo dentro. Eu não sabia para onde ir, mas eu só queria ficar sozinha, e com uma casa tão grande, tinha que haver alguns bons esconderijos. Havia uma sala de estar com sofás estabelecidos diante de uma grande TV. Joguei meu corpo para baixo em um e chorei no tecido de veludo branco.

Tinha sido mais difícil dizer a Eric que eu não voltaria para casa do que eu pensei. Ele ficou magoado que eu não tivesse ligado para ele imediatamente. Ele estava chateado e com razão. Eu sentia muito a falta dele. Eu sentia falta do Arizona, eu sentia falta da minha mãe, e de realmente tudo o que tinha sido a minha vida antes de Vegas. Eu sentia falta da casa que eu sempre conheci.

Agora Edward e eu estávamos brigando, e eu me lembrei de como eu estava muito sozinha na minha _nova_ casa. Estávamos ligados, mas ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente.

Eu podia ouvir passos se aproximando antes do calor da sua mão colocada no meu ombro. Isso só me fez chorar mais. Ele deslizou por trás de mim, envolvendo seus braços em torno de mim.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu exagerei e não deveria ter sido assim." Ele pediu desculpas, pressionando beijos leves contra a minha pele.

"Não, você fodidamente não deveria." Eu respondi, tentando ignorar seu toque.

"Eu simplesmente fiquei estupefato de ouvir você dizer a um cara que você o ama. Porque essas são palavras que eu quero que você, eventualmente, diga para mim".

"Ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer até lá." Eu o informei, embora eu soubesse que era principalmente pela raiva. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, a conexão que tínhamos era muito forte para não me apaixonar. Isso, e ele era um homem maravilhoso... ele apenas não usava sua cabeça e enfiava seus pés em sua boca.

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso esperar até que você as diga para mim. E eu não posso esperar até que eu possa dizer a você." Ele admitiu e eu senti meu corpo relaxar contra ele.

"Você parece certo que nós vamos nos apaixonar".

"É um sentimento que eu tenho. Você não sente isso também?"

"Eu não estaria aqui se não sentisse, você sabe disso".

"Por favor, diga que você me perdoa".

"Apenas... use a cabeça da próxima vez? Pense antes de falar".

"Eu prometo." Ele beijou meu ombro suavemente.

"E, Edward, se vamos ter uma chance _real_ de uma vida juntos, em fazer isso funcionar, você terá que _confiar_ em mim, e fazer perguntas _antes_ de você gritar e amaldiçoar-me".

"Ok, eu sei e, novamente, eu sinto muito, _baby girl_. Isso tudo é tão novo para mim, estes sentimentos e emoções correndo através de mim. E, eu quero confiar em você, eu confio em você".

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente, abraçando seus braços apertados em volta de mim.

Nós ficamos deitados ali, aconchegados enquanto minhas lágrimas secavam. Era bom apenas tê-lo por perto, eu já o desejava muito. Todo e qualquer carinho que ele desse eu receberia de bom grado.

Minha cabeça estava latejando um pouco do choro e eu me virei em seus braços para olhar para o seu rosto.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que ficou presa no meu lábio.

Eu assenti em resposta e inclinei minha cabeça para cima para colocar meus lábios contra os dele.

"Então, pé na boca é um traço da família Cullen, hein?"

Edward soltou uma risada baixa, um sorriso formando em seu rosto. "Acho que deve ser. É do lado do meu pai, e eu tentarei acabar com esta minha terrível herança genética. Porque a última coisa que eu quero fazer é magoar você".

"Isso seria bom." Eu respondi. O silêncio tomou conta de novo e, depois de um momento, eu decidi que era hora de começar a me mover novamente. "Acho que eu quero tomar um banho." Eu disse e me sentei. Eu me virei para olhar para Edward. "Quer vir?"

Ele sorriu e me beijou. "Eu amaria acompanhá-la, linda".

Nós subimos as escadas de mãos dadas para o banheiro principal. Com mãos suaves e um ritmo lento, ele tirou minha camisa e me ajudou a sair do meu shorts.

"Mmm, você é tão atraente." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos estendiam ao redor das minhas costas para desabotoar meu sutiã.

Minhas mãos se atrapalharam com os botões da sua camisa. "Diz o homem mais atraente do planeta".

"Do planeta? Sério?" Ele brincou.

"Bem, pelo menos no planeta Bella, mas eu tenho certeza que você está perto do topo na Terra".

Ele riu e ligou a água e ajustou a temperatura. Havia dois chuveiros, juntamente com vários pulverizadores laterais. Era um chuveiro de sonho. Pegando minha mão, nós entramos pela porta de vidro e sob o jato quente.

Fechando os olhos, eu deixei a água quente correr sobre o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir o resto da tensão desaparecer, lavada com a água pelo ralo.

"Porra." Edward sussurrou e eu abri meus olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para mim.

"O quê?"

"Você".

"O que tem eu?"

"A visão de você nua embaixo de mim é uma das minhas favoritas, mas a visão de você nua em pé na minha frente... molhada? Perfeita".

Eu corei, tomando meu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, meus olhos se voltando para avaliar a sua forma.

Edward tinha um corpo fantástico. Ele era definido, o abdômen marcado que ele ostentava tornava isso óbvio, mas ele não poderia ser descrito como musculoso. Ele estava torneado, provavelmente de toda a corrida que ele fazia. Braços e peitorais fortes, abdômen tonificado, e um grande e forte... pau.

"Puta merda!" Exclamei olhando para baixo, finalmente conseguindo uma boa olhada nos bens de Edward, e, rapaz, eles eram bons.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso provocante, sabendo perfeitamente o que havia capturado meus atentos olhos avaliando.

"Isso é o que você esteve empurrando dentro de mim?" Eu questionei com admiração, minha mão levemente acariciando para cima e para baixo seu comprimento endurecido.

Ele se contorceu na minha mão com as minhas palavras, um arrepio correndo através dele quando ele endureceu ainda mais. "Você nunca olhou?"

"Eu olhei, apenas não tão próximo e pessoalmente".

"Sinta-se livre para dar uma olhada real sempre que você quiser, _baby girl_. Você pode obter uma excelente vista de joelhos." Ele brincou com uma piscadela.

"Ora, Sr. Cullen, você está sugerindo que eu coloque essa coisa enorme na minha boca?" Eu questionei provocativamente, olhando-o sob meus cílios, fazendo-o gemer.

Ele puxou minha cabeça para o sua, lábios batendo nos meus. "Eu definitivamente estou sugerindo isso".

"Mmm, talvez eu devesse inspecionar para garantir que tudo está em ordem. Afinal de contas, eu sou sua esposa e, como tal, é meu dever ter certeza de que meu marido esteja devidamente cuidado." Eu disse quando abaixei até o chão de ladrilhos.

"Porra, sim." Ele arquejou.

Eu finalmente consegui colocar os olhos sobre a besta de perto e pessoalmente. Edward era acima da média em comprimento e perímetro, mas não muito, e curvava-se muito ligeiramente na ponta.

"Perfeito." Eu sussurrei antes de me inclinar para a frente e dar um beijo na gostosa cabeça vermelha. Realmente era a única palavra que eu tinha para descrever sua aparência física. Porque para mim ele era.

"Alguma vez você já fez?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto minha boca abria, olhando para ele sob meus cílios, minha língua esgueirando-se e esfregando contra a parte inferior da sua cabeça.

"Porra!" Ele gritou quando seus olhos cheios de luxúria fecharam, sua cabeça inclinada para trás, e uma mão se movendo para descansar na minha bochecha.

Abrindo minha boca, eu timidamente passei meus lábios em torno da ponta, ganhando outro gemido e uma empurrada dos seus quadris. A pele estava quente e suave, a carne sob ela rígida, ainda que maleável.

"Maldição, _baby girl_, seus lábios são tão bons." Ele elogiou, agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo molhado.

Eu o tomei mais profundamente em minha boca e olhei para cima. A expressão no seu rosto fazendo o calor acumular entre as minhas coxas. Era puro êxtase, pálpebras pesadas, boca aberta, respirações ofegantes e pele corada.

Eu fiz isso com ele.

Sorri internamente e foquei no meu trabalho, minha língua acariciando para baixo, em seguida para cima, antes de tomar o máximo dele na minha boca que eu podia. Eu engasguei mais de uma vez, não acostumada com a intrusão.

Houve um pouco de hesitação, mas Edward não pareceu se importar. Ele estava tentando o seu melhor para não empurrar na minha boca, mas eu notei que cada vez que ele empurrava, eu engasgava e ele soltava um gemido gutural. Eu sabia que ele gostava do som.

Tendo o suficiente da minha provocação, Edward desligou o chuveiro e me pegou. Andando até a cama, ele me jogou para baixo antes de saltar em cima de mim com um grunhido brincalhão. Eu gritei de alegria e fingi medo. Ele pareceu gostar disso, sua língua correndo o comprimento do meu pescoço, mordiscando minha orelha.

"Vire-se, _baby girl_, eu vou te mostrar como os animais fazem isso".

"Mmm, como eles fazem no Discovery Channel?" Eu questionei com uma risadinha enquanto me virava.

A mão de Edward deu um tapa de brincadeira na minha nádega direita antes de agarrar com força.

"Você está rindo de mim? Não é uma boa ideia".

"Não?"

"Não." Ele disse antes de bater seus quadris para a frente, enterrando-se forte e profundamente.

Eu gritei, minhas mãos fechando em punhos nos lençóis, um soluço sem lágrimas em erupção quando eu apertei em torno dele. Seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris, brincando com ele enquanto seus quadris rodavam, batendo seu pênis para dentro e para fora em um movimento delicioso. Felicidade, pura felicidade erótica.

Sua mão livre agarrou meu cabelo e ele se inclinou para a frente.

"Você tem que me dizer se você não gosta de alguma coisa, _baby girl_. Ok? Eu quero que você tenha tanto prazer quanto eu." Ele disse e eu me perguntei o que ele queria dizer.

Eu descobri quando ele se levantou e puxou o cabelo que havia reunido em sua mão. Foi doloroso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, enviou arrepios pelo meu corpo. A ação levantou meu tronco, permitindo a ele atingir um ângulo diferente. Ele soltou meu clitóris e empurrou na parte inferior das minhas costas ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava de volta para ele.

"Edward, oh, porra, Edward!" Eu solucei, meus músculos apertando, e eu sabia que estava perto.

Ele era implacável. Sua respiração saindo em arquejos, mas ele não abrandava, não parava, até que ele me empurrou sobre a borda.

"_Baby girl_, você é tão boa envolvida ao meu redor. Você gosta disso assim? Você gosta de eu fodendo você como um animal?"

"Sim! Oh, Edward, baby, sim!"

"Bom, porque eu fodidamente amo isso!"

Foi intenso, mas Edward estava deixando um lado meu sair que eu tinha uma vaga ideia que estava enterrado. Eu queria que ele me sujasse em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Com uma mordida dos seus dentes no meu pescoço, eu fui empurrada sobre a borda, em queda livre em êxtase orgástico.

Suas estocadas começaram a vacilar quando minhas paredes o ordenharam e ele soltou um grito estrangulado, esvaziando dentro de mim.

Desabando em cima de mim, ele rolou para o lado, de modo que estava de conchinha comigo enquanto recuperávamos nossa respiração.

"Os animais sabem como fazer isso." Eu disse entre respirações, enviando Edward em um ataque de risos.

"Eu tenho que concordar."

Depois que a nossa respiração normalizou, eu me virei em seus braços para encará-lo. Nós precisávamos conversar antes que eu esquecesse de novo, e antes de nós nos encontramos grávidos antes de estarmos prontos... se já não estivéssemos.

"Edward, eu sei que isso é um pouco tarde, mas eu não estou no controle da natalidade." Eu admiti e me preparei para a reação.

Mas não houve nenhuma. Ele não ficou chocado, apenas pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

"Seria estranho se eu dissesse que estava tudo bem? Que eu gostei desta 'roleta russa'?" Ele perguntou e eu provavelmente olhei para ele como se ele fosse louco.

"Esta é uma aposta muito grande, Edward. E, geralmente, quando uma garota fica grávida, os caras pensam que é para prendê-los".

Ele riu. "Bella, você já é minha esposa. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu confio em você mais do que alguém que eu já namorei, e eu a conheço há uma semana. Eu sei que posso não ter agido de acordo com isso hoje, mas é a verdade".

"Eu não estou aqui para ser uma fábrica de bebês".

"Eu... espere!" Ele protestou. "Eu só quis dizer que... Eu sempre tive uma visão, um sonho, de ter uma família. Sim, por mais estranho que possa parecer para um cara dizer, mas eu estive animado para encontrar alguém com quem fazer isso. As garotas sempre querem se casar com a estrela de cinema. Eu sempre quis a garota da porta ao lado... ter dois filhos e uma cerca branca. Porque, para mim, isso é a normalidade, e isso é algo que eu não tive desde que eu era um pré- adolescente. Eu posso ver esse sonho acontecendo com você... bem, a parte da família feliz. Você é tão pé no chão que eu me sinto aterrado. Com você, eu sou apenas um homem".

"Porque eu não sabia quem você era?"

Ele riu. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com isso".

"Eu só tenho 18 anos, ainda no ensino médio. Você é aquele tentando me prender?"

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus, seus dedos acariciando a minha bochecha. "Bella, eu nunca a prenderia. Se você quer entrar no controle de natalidade, teremos Esme encontrando um médico e marcando uma consulta. Mas, se você quer saber o que eu honestamente acho? Eu sou todo para deixar o destino nos dar o que quiser também. Ele nos juntou, afinal".

"Você é encantador demais e persuasivo, Sr. Cullen".

"E eu sem sequer liberei totalmente isso em você ainda." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Então?"

Engoli em seco. "É praticamente um dado que eu acabarei grávida se continuarmos com isso. Eu começarei a faculdade no outono... Nós realmente queremos dar à imprensa mais munição?"

"O que, você acha que 'Edward Cullen casado com a adolescente do último ano grávida' é muito pior do que 'Edward Cullen casado com a adolescente do último ano'?"

Eu me encolhi. "Eu não sei... Eu realmente nunca pensei em ter filhos".

"Você tinha Renée." Ele disse, brincando.

Eu golpeei seu braço. "Sim, mas ela não usava fraldas".

"Não ainda".

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Não ainda".

Eu gemi, minha cabeça caindo contra o seu peito e meus braços envolvendo em torno dele. Respirando seu cheiro, senti uma onda de calor em cima de mim. Ali, nos braços de Edward, eu sabia onde eu estava destinada a estar. Eu queria dar a ele o seu sonho. Eu queria ter uma família com ele, com esse homem que eu mal conhecia. Realmente importava quando nós começaríamos? Nós já estávamos casados. Claro, nós ainda éramos essencialmente estranhos, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, eu estava me apaixonando por ele e em um ritmo muito rápido.

"E se eu já estiver grávida?" Eu questionei nervosamente. O desconhecido, a possibilidade, era enervante.

"Então toda essa conversa é meio irrelevante."

"Eu não sei se estou pronta para ser uma mãe, mas eu concordo com você um pouco sobre todo o argumento do 'destino'."

"Nós vamos fazer o que você quiser, Bella, mas, uma vez que você estiver grávida, não há como voltar atrás. Nada de desfazer isso." Ele frisou.

O pensamento ainda não tinha entrado em minha mente. "Bem, eu preciso ter uma consulta, de qualquer maneira, então, por que não temos Esme encontrando um médico e, no momento em que acontecer, eu decidirei."

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou, beijando minha testa e rolando-me nas minhas costas. "Eu já te disse o quanto eu amo gozar dentro de você?"

Mordi meu lábio inferior, meus olhos se iluminando. "Não, mas talvez você possa demonstrar isso para mim de novo?"

"Oh, eu demonstrarei quantas vezes você quiser." Ele brincou antes de atacar meus lábios, as mãos agarrando.

No dia seguinte, Esme ligou para o mesmo médico que ela ia e marcou uma consulta. Eu tinha três semanas de roleta russa. Três semanas para tomar uma decisão que poderia alterar a minha vida para sempre.

* * *

**OMG Como o Edward é ciumento! E isso pode ser um grande problema, ele é um amor, mas tem esse lado explosivo, principalmente quando é carregado de ciúmes. Mas essa cena depois, wow deu até um calor aqui. Eles falando sobre futuro, filhos, hum... **

**Se quiserem posto o 13 no sábado, talvez até na sexta, tudo depende da vontade de vocês!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Nossa Garagem Cheia

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Nossa Garagem Cheia**

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Sexta-feira.

O fim do trabalho e último dia sem escola.

A marca da minha primeira semana completa desde que conheci Edward Cullen e o último dia que eu ficaria presa em casa, enquanto ele estava fora, no trabalho.

Angela, uma das assistentes de Edward, apareceu na casa no meio da manhã com sacolas nas mãos.

"Bom dia", eu cumprimentei, tentando ser amigável. Até agora, a única interação que tive com ela foi quando ela guardou o nosso lugar no Departamento de Veículos.

Ela sorriu para mim, um verdadeiro sorriso - aquele que deixava seus olhos muito azuis. "Bom dia, Senhora Cullen."

"Bella, por favor."

"Oh, eu sei", disse ela com um sorriso e uma risadinha. "É divertido lhe chamar assim."

Ela me fez rir um pouco com isso, e eu suspirei de alívio.

"Eu tenho, para o seu prazer, o seu novo uniforme escolar."

"Sério?" Eu questionei surpresa. Ninguém tinha sequer mencionado a minha nova escola, com a exceção de uma breve menção de que eu iria começar na segunda-feira. Então a informação me bateu. "Uniforme?"

"Sim. Olympus Academy. É um colégio particular de elite. Muitos atores adolescentes e crianças de Hollywood vão para lá. Com sua transcrição, Esme pensou que seria um ajuste perfeito. Eles são realmente bons em matéria de privacidade, bem como, na escolha de seus alunos, assim como o estado profissional dos pais".

Puxei os principais itens da sacola, uma camisa de botões branca e de mangas curtas, um casaco azul marinho com colete e saia xadrez azul. Meus olhos estavam arregalados em choque quando eu olhei para a saia. Eu achava que os uniformes deveriam ser modestos... não na Califórnia, aparentemente. Havia outra saia, uma camisa de mangas longas, um casaco de lã, e duas gravatas. Esme também tinha adicionado meias brancas até a altura do joelho.

"Eu tenho que dizer mais uma vez... uniforme?" Eu resmunguei. "E que tipo de uniforme é esse?"

Angela sorriu para mim. "Bem vinda à Califórnia!"

Eu fiz uma careta e revirei os olhos. "_Yay._"

"Não é tão ruim, você vai se acostumar com isso. E eu tenho certeza de que você irá fazer alguns amigos, por isso não será tão solitária."

"Solitária?"

"Bella, eu posso não estar muito aqui, mas eu não consigo nem imaginar o quão solitário isso tudo deve ser para você. Ainda estar na escola e deixar tudo o que você conhecia sem qualquer aviso? Isso é para uma pessoa forte."

"Ou estúpida", eu respondi com um suspiro.

"Eu realmente acho que ir para a escola será uma boa idéia para você. Olhamos tantas opções, tentando descobrir o que era melhor para você, e com a agenda de Edward isso será bom, ter algo só seu para fazer."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Honestamente, eu não tinha pensado em qualquer outra opção senão uma breve ideia de como alcançar o meu GED*****. Mas Angela estava certa, se eu achava que estava sozinha nesta semana, quando Edward estava ausente no trabalho, seria pior se eu não fosse para a escola. E por mais que eu sentisse a falte de Eric e sua amizade ridícula, eu sabia que podia fazer amigos aqui, assim como eu sempre fui bem quista e amigável.

**_*_**_General Educational Development__ – é um grupo de testes que quando obtido sucesso, o candidato consegue o certificado de competências acadêmicas de nível médio nos Estados Unidos e Canadá. Passar nos testes GED dá àquele que não concluiu o ensino médio a oportunidade de frequentar uma faculdade._

Seth, o assistente de Esme, apareceu enquanto Angela estava lá com a papelada da escola para eu preencher. Ele era um doce com um sorriso enorme, apenas um tipo de personalidade cativante, me dando boas vindas e eu fiquei à vontade ao seu redor, bem como com Angela e Esme. Eu agora tinha encontrado todos os funcionários de Edward exceto Lauren.

E pelo pouco que eu reuni a partir de Angela e Seth, isso poderia não ser uma coisa tão ruim. Aparentemente Lauren não estava nas boas graças de Edward, especialmente desde que eu apareci. Ela tinha sido relegada e determinada a manter as biscates longe dele.

Decidindo que eu preferiria passar todo o fim de semana com Edward, especialmente desde que ele limpou a agenda por mim, eu fiz tudo o que era preciso para deixar tudo pronto para segunda-feira. Eu tinha levado minha mochila comigo para Las Vegas, por isso, felizmente eu não precisava de uma nova também. Eu encontrei um par de sapatos no meio do amontoado que Alice tinha entregue, e coloquei junto ao meu novo uniforme.

Eu também liguei para Eric para deixá-lo saber que Edward se desculpou, e também pedir para manter o silêncio sobre Edward e eu e o nosso casamento. Ele foi compreensivo, e me disse que não iria contar a ninguém, mas também disse logo que a notícia fosse divulgada ele iria gritar dos telhados da escola. Eu lhe dei o 'ok' para quando esse dia chegasse e lhe disse que ele poderia, então, vir para Los Angeles comemorar comigo.

O resto da tarde pareceu se arrastar e eu estava começando a ficar feliz que as aulas começariam para mim na segunda-feira. Eu não sei quantos dias mais eu poderia lidar com não ter nada para fazer. Isso estava realmente começando a me chatear, mas pelo menos eu pude passar algum tempo no piano compondo. Isso sempre preencheu um vazio na minha vida.

Eu estava saindo da sala, limpando a minha mochila, quando ouvi sua voz.

"Baby?" Edward gritou e eu pulei do sofá, correndo para a cozinha.

"Você está em casa!" Exclamei, derrapando até parar, meus olhos se abriram quando eu o vi.

Ele parecia nervoso. "Como ficou? Alec cortou um pouco mais curto do que eu gosto... Bella?"

"Eu não posso fechar as minhas mãos nele", eu respondi com uma careta, olhando para a cabeça tosquiada de Edward. Eu sabia que ele iria cortar seu cabelo rebelde longo demais para o seu gosto.

Concordei que estava mesmo muito comprido, mas agora eu achei muito curto, e ele parecia concordar comigo.

Edward riu e pegou a minha mão e levou até a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Não havia mais fios de cabelo, mas um brilho suave e difuso. Meus dedos dançavam em volta, amando a sensação enquanto eu passava a mão para cima a para baixo.

Ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando ele se inclinou contra a minha mão.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Eu questionei e ele gemeu em resposta.

"Continue assim, garota, e eu poderia ser forçado a tomá-la aqui mesmo no chão da cozinha", ele rosnou e mordeu meu braço.

"Senhor Cullen, eu pensei que você soubesse até agora você pode me tomar em qualquer lugar que você queria", eu flertei.

Passamos uma noite tranquila em casa cheia de flertes e apalpadas... entre outras atividades... cada minuto de nosso tempo juntos. Eu realmente precisava tê-lo perto, me tocando. Eu precisava disso para me preparar para a próxima semana.

Na manhã seguinte, entramos no carro de Edward e saímos para comprar um carro para mim. Eu não estava particularmente feliz com Edward insistindo em me comprar um carro novo, mas eu tinha que admitir que fiquei animada com isso. Chegamos a loja pouco depois das dez, mas enquanto passeávamos através do estacionamento eu estava tendo problemas para reconhecer a maioria dos carros. Eu não estava vendo nenhum Chevy, Jeep ou Dodge. Não era uma loja de carros comum. Não, porque eu fui capaz de identificar uma Ferrari, e alguns Bentleys como o de Edward.

Fomos recebidos por um homem chamado Felix. Lembrei-me de seu nome de quando Edward estava conversando com Esme sobre carros, alguns dias antes.

Felix era um homem extrovertido em seus trinta e poucos anos, e ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sem dúvidas, por causa da comissão que ele iria receber a partir desta venda. Ele e Edward estavam conversando e eu ouvi alguns dos números que eles estavam discutindo e comecei a me assustar enquanto olhava alguns dos carros no pátio. Como eu poderia dirigir algo que custava tanto quanto a casa da minha mãe? Eu estava cada vez mais nervosa, com medo que eu não pudesse lidar com essa pressão.

Foi então que Felix trouxe o carro que cumpria as especificações que Edward tinha dado a ele.

Belo, elegante, e aparentemente seguro. Todas as coisas que Edward queria em um carro para mim. Era alegre, parecia muito rápido, mas era um dos carros mais seguros do ano. Um Audi R8 em tom de marrom deslumbrante.

Eu deslizei para o banco, minhas mãos acariciando o volante enquanto eu olhava ao redor. Era um carro requintado.

"Pensamentos?"

"Posso levá-lo para casa?" Eu respondi e Edward soltou uma risada. "É lindo."

Nós o levamos para um _test drive_ e eu me apaixonei ainda mais por ele. Era mais do que eu precisava de um carro, tanto em preço quanto em estilo, mas eu não queria discutir com ele sobre isso... porque eu queria o carro. Edward perguntou se eu iria ter um ataque se ele o comprasse para mim, e eu o surpreendi ao beijá-lo e agradecê-lo.

"Você não irá protestar?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Será que vai adiantar alguma coisa? Ou iremos apenas entrar em uma discussão que eu vou perder, no final, afinal? Se for esse o caso, eu não quero brigar, baby."

"Você o ama, não é?", ele perguntou, com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

"Sim*", eu admiti a derrota olhando para ele timidamente.

Ele gemeu, puxando-me para ele, sussurrando em meu ouvido. "Eu realmente gostaria de poder me lembrar de você dizendo essas palavras para mim."

Seus lábios traçaram beijos no meu pescoço.

"Eu gostaria... também." Meus olhos começaram a se agitar por causa do seu toque, minha língua se lançando para molhar meus lábios.

"Mas é um pouco embaçado. Talvez depois de você se formar, possamos ter uma repetição com nossos amigos e familiares", sugeriu ele, afastando-se para olhar nos meus olhos.

"Eu gostaria muito", eu respondi sorrindo, estendendo a mão para acariciar seu rosto.

_N/T: *No texto original a expressão utilizada é 'I do', que pode ser traduzida como: 'eu faço' 'eu aceito' 'eu concordo', ou no caso aqui, a admissão de que Bella realmente ama o carro. Isso fez Edward se lembrar do casamento deles em Las Vegas. Ele diz lamentar não se lembrar de Bella dizendo tais palavras para ele por estar bêbado. Bella também não se lembra, por isso a vontade de fazer outra festa de casamento depois da formatura dela._

Felix voltou com os papéis prontos, e pouco tempo depois, eu estava seguindo Edward para casa no meu carro novo. Era realmente um sonho de dirigir, e preencheu o último espaço vazio da nossa garagem de quatro vagas.

Edward pediu para Seth inserir no GPS em algum momento durante o fim de semana as direções para que eu pudesse ir para a escola, o seu escritório, e muitos outros lugares.

Passamos o resto do dia apenas curtindo, nadando na piscina, conversando. Foi ótimo poder conhecer um ao outro um pouco mais.

"Ok, uma má notícia", ele começou, depois do jantar, enquanto estávamos enrolados no sofá.

"Uh-oh".

Ele suspirou. "Você entrou na minha vida num momento muito ocupado. Eu tenho um filme em produção, outro na pré, e dois em andamento. Infelizmente, isso significa que eu não estarei tão presente quanto eu tenho estado desde que chegamos de Vegas. Odeio deixá-la sozinha dessa maneira, mas eu prometo que quando as coisas se acalmarem eu e você iremos fugir".

"Fugir?"

"Sim. Eu não posso planejar muito à frente, por isso sempre me refiro às férias como fugir de casa."

Eu ri um pouco de sua descrição de fugir, mas meu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca. "Bem, eu... isso é... realmente é uma merda."

"A boa notícia é que você irá começar a escola na segunda-feira, e podemos trocar mensagens durante todo o dia. Sinto muito, eu realmente não queria ficar longe de você agora", disse ele, sua mão acariciando a minha bochecha, os lábios deixando pequenos beijos no meu ombro.

"Mas o dever o chama. Você tem uma forte ética de trabalho."

Edward fez uma careta. "Eu acho que tenho que agradecer ao meu pai por isso."

"Onde estão seus pais, Edward?"

"Eu não falo com eles há mais de quatro anos", ele admitiu com um suspiro.

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

Ele suspirou. "Muita coisa aconteceu, mas tudo se resume a me empurrarem para o ponto de ruptura e controlarem a minha vida e carreira. Vou lhe contar tudo sobre isso, mas podemos adiar essa conversa um pouco? Eu só quero curtir meu fim de semana com você, não pensar neles. Só pensar na minha família que está aqui em meus braços. Você é a minha família agora, Bella".

Eu sorri para ele, dando um beijo em seu pescoço antes de envolver meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Tudo bem. Vamos para a cama."

Na manhã seguinte, quando os meus olhos se abriram, o quarto ainda estava escuro, mas começando a se iluminar com o sol da manhã. O relógio ao meu lado dizia ser pouco antes das sete. Eu não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, e tentei voltar a dormir, mas a dor me importunando me impediu de fazê-lo. Jogando o cobertor longe, eu escorreguei para fora dos braços de Edward e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Houve alívio quando eu usei o banheiro, mas a dor permaneceu. Forçando os olhos abertos, eu olhei para baixo para encontrar vermelho, o meu período tinha chegado.

Sonolenta, estendi a mão para o armário ao meu lado, parando quando notei que algo parecia errado. Minha mente limpou um pouco e eu me lembrei exatamente onde eu estava e que eu não tinha o que estava procurando. Levantando-me, eu tropecei de volta para o quarto, minha mão cobrindo meu abdômen.

"_Baby girl_, você está bem?" Um Edward grogue perguntou da cama.

Eu me deitei novamente com um gemido, puxando minhas pernas para cima na posição fetal. "Não."

Ele não estava esperando a minha resposta e sentou-se imediatamente, inclinando-se sobre mim. Ele esfregou as mãos para cima e para baixo no meu braço. "O que há de errado? O que eu posso fazer?"

Eu gemi. O que ele poderia fazer? Eu não poderia pedir exatamente que Edward Cullen corresse para a mercearia ou para a farmácia mais próxima para comprar absorvente interno, poderia? Não, eu não podia. Além disso, ele era um homem, e isso era coisa de mulher.

"Ligue para Esme."

"O... quê?" ele gaguejou confuso.

"Ligue para Esme."

"Nós não precisamos incomodá-la", ele argumentou.

"Então ligue para Alice", eu retruquei.

"Bella, apenas me diga o que fazer e eu irei fazê-lo."

"Então ligue para Esme ou para Alice, porra!" Eu gritei e deslizei mais profundo na minha posição fetal quando uma fisgada particularmente ruim de cólica me atingiu. Eu deixei escapar um soluço. Esse definitivamente seria um ciclo ruim.

"Bella..."

"Edward, eu não posso exatamente te mandar comprar absorventes!" Exclamei. Eu odiava a maneira como eu estava agindo com ele, mas eu estava tão desconfortável.

"Oh!" ele exclamou em compreensão e se virou para a mesa de cabeceira para alcançar seu telefone.

Esme atendeu rapidamente, e Edward passou o telefone para mim. Expliquei-lhe o que eu precisava e ela felizmente entendeu o me dilema e prometeu ser o mais rápida possível. Eu desliguei, colocando o telefone na cama ao meu lado. Edward se levantou e caminhou para o meu lado, deitando-se atrás de mim. Ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me segurou contra ele. Agarrando a mão dele, eu trouxe aos meus lábios e beijei.

"Sinto muito", eu me desculpei.

"Sente muito por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Para descontar em você. É que eu estou com muita dor", eu expliquei.

"Está tudo bem, _baby girl_", disse ele com um beijo na minha testa.

Ele ficou ao meu redor, o que foi maravilhosamente calmante, enquanto esperávamos Esme chegar. Beijos suaves, toques suaves, ele era uma pessoa muito afetuosa.

Esme chegou, e se solidificou na minha mente como uma das pessoas mais maravilhosamente carinhosas que eu já conheci. Ela trouxe uma bolsa térmica, absorventes internos e também os regulares, e Midol*. Ela também sussurrou algo sobre chocolate na cozinha enquanto afastava um pouco de cabelo do meu rosto antes de sair com um sorriso suave.

_*Analgésico distribuído pela Bayer específico para cólicas menstruais e sintomas da TPM._

Edward me ajudou a sair da cama, e eu cuidei das coisas, enquanto minha mente vagava para Esme.

"Como é que alguém tão doce pode querer se casar com o seu irmão?" Eu perguntei com espanto enquanto eu voltava para os braços reconfortantes de Edward.

Edward fez uma careta. Nós não tínhamos falado sobre Carlisle nos últimos dias, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha falado com ele desde aquela noite. "Vamos apenas... não falar sobre ele agora. Ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e a coloquei em seu peito, com seus braços envolvendo meus ombros. Nós nos acomodamos na cama e cochilamos. Depois de uma hora mais ou menos, o Midol tinha agido o suficiente para que a dor não estivesse tão ruim para me mover, descemos as escadas para começar o dia.

Encontramos massa de panqueca na geladeira de Tanya, e um saco de bombons de chocolate mistos de Esme. Eu acho que ela comprou um de cada item na loja. Edward foi capaz de trabalhar na chapa para fazer as panquecas com alguma orientação da minha parte de onde eu estava no meu banquinho. Uma vez ele tentou virar um pouco mais cedo e terminou com uma confusão em todo o lugar.

Depois do café da manhã, fomos para a sala da TV, e nos aconchegamos nos sofás _chaise_. Pelo menos essa era a melhor maneira que eu poderia descrevê-los. Eram espreguiçadeiras, apenas com o dobro de largura, quase como camas.

Puxando um cobertor de um armário, Edward nos cobriu, e eu me enrolei em uma pequena bola em seus braços. Nós assistimos uma comédia, e quando terminou, ele me entregou o controle remoto, mostrando-me todos os botões e me deixou decidir o que iríamos assistir a seguir.

Eu gostei do fato de ele entender que eu não estava me sentindo bem e não insistiu em fazer qualquer outra coisa. O primeiro dia era sempre assim para mim, mas geralmente tem sido melhor. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era passar o dia aconchegada no calor de Edward. Ele realmente era um homem amoroso.

Meus olhos passaram através do guia, e eu continuei pressionando para baixo para encontrar algo que me surpreendesse.

Foi quando eu vi;_ Midnight Horizon_.

"Oh, meu Deus, eu amo esse filme!" Eu exclamei enquanto apertava o botão "select" no controle remoto.

Edward virou-se ao meu lado e me olhou como se eu tivesse ganhado uma segunda cabeça... ou imaginando quem era a garota ao lado dele. Ele, então, explodiu em um ataque de riso.

"O quê?" Eu questionei; o que só fez aumentar as suas risadas, deixando-o incapaz de me responder.

Depois de um momento eu voltei a minha atenção novamente para a tela com um bufo. A narração começou e uma luz branca tomou conta da tela. A luz começou a desaparecer, um par de brilhantes olhos verdes assumiu o lugar, seguidos por uma porção de indisciplinados cabelos cor de bronze.

Minha boca se abriu enquanto eu olhava incrédula para a versão mais nova do meu marido, que tomou conta da imagem na tela.

"_Baby girl_, você deveria ver a sua cara agora!" ele riu, me puxando para mais perto e beijando o meu cabelo.

Como é que eu não o reconheci antes? Eu já tinha visto este filme várias vezes. Eu me virei para olhar para ele enquanto ele estava enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Você acha isso engraçado, não é?" Eu zombei.

"Bem, agora eu estou me perguntando se você gostaria de ter o meu autógrafo", ele mal falou antes de eu bater nele com uma almofada e petulantemente me afastar para assistir ao filme.

* * *

**To imaginando a Bella nesse uniforme, como será que o Edward vai reagir quando ver? HOHO E a bendita dela veio, ou seja, nada de bebê, pelo menos agora lol **

**Comentem que o 14 chegará em breve! ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Meu Primeiro Dia

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 ****-** Meu Primeiro Dia

_(Traduzido por NaiRobsten)_

Era o meu primeiro dia na minha nova escola, Academia Olympus.

Felizmente minhas cólicas tinham se acalmado, e eu estava mais desconfortável do que com dor. Eu estava um pouco preocupada por ter que usar uma saia, especialmente porque não era realmente o meu tipo de código de vestimenta normal. Quando parei no estacionamento, eu me perguntava se meu carro estaria fora de contexto, mas quando encontrei um lugar vazio entre um Bentley e uma Mercedes, eu sabia que eu ia me misturar facilmente. Eu também estava armada com o American Express preto de Edward e quatrocentos dólares em dinheiro. Sim, pelo menos partes de mim iriam se misturar.

Meus olhos percorreram o pátio e um pouquinho de medo caiu sobre mim. Se eu achava que me sentia fora do lugar em Phoenix... nunca poderia se comparar com a diferença das meninas de Los Angeles, feitas para se parecerem com estrelas de cinema, gente podre de rica. Parecia mais um set de filmagem que uma escola secundária.

Então eu comecei a me perguntar que tipo de escola Esme tinha encontrado para mim.

Eu parecia um fantasma pálido e simples em comparação com as socialites em torno de mim. Eu ajustei a minha saia, sentindo-me estranhamente exposta. Eu queria a minha calça jeans de volta, ou short, não importa, apenas contanto que não fosse uma saia. Depois de me certificar de que o meu anel estava bem escondido debaixo da minha camisa branca de mangas curtas, eu caminhei até as escadas que me levariam até a minha nova escola.

Eu recebi alguns olhares estranhos enquanto caminhava em torno dos outros alunos para encontrar a secretaria. De pé atrás do balcão havia uma ruiva parecendo esgotada.

"Desculpe-me", eu disse, tentando ganhar sua atenção.

"Oh, Olá!" Ela respondeu e endireitou a postura. "Como posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu sou nova e me disseram que eu precisava vir aqui para pegar o meu horário."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Nova no meio do semestre?" ela questionou. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Isabella Swan", eu disse, e percebi o meu erro. "Quero dizer Cullen. Isabella Cullen."

"Oh! Sim, isso mesmo, eu me lembro agora. Deixe-me ver."

Eu respirei enquanto ela se afastava. Meu novo nome ia ser uma coisa difícil de se acostumar. Mais e mais, eu estava sentindo falta do Arizona, da minha escola. Após um momento olhando para o teto e clicando meus calcanhares, sem sucesso, a Sra. Cope, como sua placa de identificação declarava, voltou com um punhado de papéis.

"Tudo bem, aqui está sua agenda, um mapa da escola, a direção das suas salas. Você precisa ir à livraria para pegar seus livros antes de ir para a aula", disse ela com um sorriso. "Tenha um maravilhoso primeiro dia!"

Eu tentei sorrir de volta para ela, mas pareceu mais uma careta. Depois de pegar os meus livros, eu encontrei o meu armário, jogando lá os meus livros extras antes de me virar na direção que o meu mapa dizia ser a minha primeira aula. A campainha tocou em cima da hora, e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Eu mal consegui passar através da porta da sala da minha primeira aula no momento em que o segundo sinal tocou.

Eu parei assim que dei de cara com vinte pares de olhos se voltando para olhar para mim.

"Posso ajudar?" a professora, uma mulher bonita, provavelmente em seus quarenta anos perguntou.

"Hum, essa é a sala 1412?" Eu perguntei olhando para o meu horário.

"Sim... você é a nova aluna transferida?"

Dei um passo para frente e sorri sem jeito. "Sim, Isabella Cullen... Bella."

Assim que meu sobrenome estava no ar, os sussurros começaram, fazendo com que a professora chamasse a atenção de todos pedindo ordem. Seus olhos percorreram a sala e ela encontrou o que estava procurando.

"Há um lugar vazio lá você pode pegar", ela apontou e eu fui em direção a ele. "Classe, esta é a nossa nova aluna Bella, por favor, façam com que ela se sinta bem-vinda."

"Oi, eu sou Charlotte", uma menina morena à minha esquerda disse quando me sentei. Eu peguei a mão dela e ofereci um pequeno sorriso.

"Bella".

"Bella, você não parece tão feliz de estar aqui."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nova escola no último ano? Sim, sinto falta da minha antiga escola."

Seu nariz enrugou. "Eu não posso imaginar isso, eu definitivamente sinto por você. Posso ver sua agenda?" Eu balancei a cabeça e entreguei-lhe o pedaço de papel. "Hmm, bem, temos duas matérias e almoço juntas hoje, e três matérias amanhã. Bom".

Ela sorriu para mim e eu relaxei um pouco quando vi que era genuíno. Ela tinha belos olhos amáveis.

Charlotte me ajudou a encontrar a minha próxima sala e disse que ia me encontrar na hora do almoço. Eu fiquei feliz por ter encontrado alguém tão bom para me ajudar. Eu esperava que talvez tivesse encontrado a minha primeira amiga.

Eu compartilhei uma mesa na aula seguinte com um cara chamado Mike. Ele tinha o cabelo louro, olhos azuis, cara popular comum, e era um pouco amigável demais para o meu gosto. Suas atenções me fizeram ganhar caras feias de algumas de suas admiradoras.

O dia parecia estar se arrastando, e eu estava feliz quando a hora do almoço chegou. Mike me acompanhou até o refeitório, e eu tive que voltar atrás quando ele tentou me beijar na bochecha. Eu sorri, acenei e fiquei grata quando Charlotte pegou a minha mão e me arrastou para longe dele.

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei enquanto nos afastávamos.

Ela sorriu. "Ele é o playboy residente. Pensa que é um dom de Deus para as mulheres e que todas elas deveriam... aceitar gratas os seus avanços. De preferência de joelhos."

"Não vai acontecer", eu disse e sussurrei 'idiota' sob a minha respiração. "Eu sou comprometida."

"Você tem namorado?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Algo assim."

Ela me olhou com curiosidade, mas eu não elaborei e ela não se intrometeu.

Nós passamos através da fila do almoço e saímos para o pátio. Havia um grupo de pessoas sentadas sob uma grande árvore e nos sentamos lá também.

"Todo mundo, esta é Bella Cullen. Bella este é o meu namorado Peter, Kate, Garrett, Jacob, Irina, e Emily."

Nós todos acenamos e dissemos: 'Olá' enquanto eu me sentava na grama.

"Então, Bella, de onde você veio para se juntar a nós?" Jacob perguntou e toda a atenção se voltou para mim.

"Phoenix".

"Por que a mudança?" Kate perguntou antes de dar uma mordida em seu sushi.

"Foi... uma mudança repentina... por causa da minha família...", eu forcei para fora e poderia dizer que ninguém realmente acreditou em mim pelos olhares duvidosos em todas as suas faces.

"Você está na proteção de testemunhas?" Peter perguntou com uma risada.

"Não, não, nada disso", eu assegurei e sorri. "Às vezes a vida só joga uma chave de fenda em seus planos. E nós temos que ir com o fluxo".

"Oh, inferno, sim, a maioria de nós entende isso!" Garrett exclamou e o grupo irrompeu em gargalhadas.

Foi então que eu notei Emily olhando para mim, mas quando voltei a olhar, ela desviou o olhar, mas não antes de perguntar: "Cullen? Como Edward e Carlisle Cullen?"

Eu suspirei, merda, nós realmente não tínhamos discutido como eu iria lidar com perguntas como essa, eu teria que ver isso com Edward esta noite. Decidi que honestidade simples poderia ser a melhor política aqui, "Sim", e eu não iria oferecer mais detalhes no momento.

"Então, que tipo de escola é essa?" Eu questionei mudando de assunto, e funcionou já que todos eles começaram a dizer quem eles eram e o que faziam.

Irina era filha de um diplomata estrangeiro. Peter e Kate eram irmãos, filhos de dois dos grandes nomes de Hollywood. Charlotte também era filha de um grande ator. Jacob era ator, assim como Emily e Garrett. A escola era conhecida por seus alunos poderosos, ricos e famosos.

Meu telefone tocou enquanto conversávamos, e eu o peguei para encontrar uma mensagem de Edward.

Como está indo, _Baby girl_?– Edward.

Fabuloso -_- Estou tão fora do lugar que não é nem mesmo engraçado, mas conheci algumas pessoas legais – Bella.

Eu vou fazer você se sentir no lugar esta meus braços – Edward.

Mordi o lábio e sorri para o seu texto.

"Bem, parece que o Sr. Mistério fez contato com o seu amor. E olha que sorriso genuíno!" Charlotte exclamou, me provocando.

Senti o rubor nas minhas bochechas antes de dizer-lhes para se foder, o que fez o grupo entrar em erupção nas gargalhadas.

Após o almoço, Charlotte e eu fomos para a nossa próxima aula. Era uma classe de composição musical. Eu tive que olhar duas vezes para o nome para entender exatamente o que era e eu ainda não havia descoberto por que Esme me colocaria em uma classe como esta.

"Você vai adorar esse professor, ele não só é muito bom de olhar, mas é um gênio musical!" Charlotte jorrou quando entramos.

Eu podia vê-lo de pé na frente da sala, de costas para mim quando me aproximei para me apresentar.

Então ele se virou.

"Ah!" Eu guinchei com os meus olhos arregalados, enquanto olhava para o cabelo louro do meu professor de composição musical.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e seus movimentos pararam, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto. "Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou e seu tom era áspero e baixo.

"Eu estou na escola, Carlisle, eu sou a nova aluna transferida. Embora se eu soubesse que iria frequentar a sua classe eu teria tido prazer em me matricular em outra escola, mas acho que sua noiva intrometida não teria me deixado perder isso."

"Cuidado com o que você diz sobre ela", ele alertou.

"Intromissão não é uma palavra ruim, Carlisle, e Esme é uma mulher maravilhosa. Sinceramente, estou em estado de choque pelo fato de que ela está disposta a se casar com alguém como você", eu cuspi.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim", ele rosnou.

"E você não sabe nada sobre mim. Suas palavras naquela noite foram imperdoáveis e profundamente magoaram... a _ele_", eu sussurrei de forma dura, percebendo que tinha atraído uma plateia.

"Sente-se", disse ele com os dentes cerrados, também percebendo a mesma coisa.

Eu me virei para ver que Charlotte tinha guardado uma cadeira ao lado dela para mim. Carlisle pegou o meu papel e começou a aula. Aparentemente, eles estavam trabalhando em composições originais. Esta não era a classe de 'apreciação da música' que eu estava esperando. Era "Composição Musical", com destaque para a 'Composição'. Eu me perguntei por que Esme me colocaria nesta classe. Ela sabia que eu tocava piano? Teria ela me ouvido tocar aquele dia em casa? Ou era simplesmente para nos colocar juntos?

Mas esses eram pensamentos para outra hora, porque Carlisle estava falando, e dizendo o meu nome.

"Bella é nova na nossa classe, e como tal, eu acho que ela deveria tocar algo para nós, então nós poderemos conhecer suas habilidades e que nível de pianista ela é."

Eu olhei para ele, e reboquei um sorriso falso antes de me levantar e caminhar para o piano. Tomando um assento, eu comecei a tocar uma peça para aquecer, mas acabei sendo interrompida.

"Isso tudo é bom, Bella, mas você não tem nada seu? Esta é uma classe de _composição_, afinal de contas."

Eu cerrei a minha mandíbula e respirei fundo enquanto meus dedos começaram a deslizar pelas teclas de marfim para tocar a melodia que estava fluindo através de mim por toda a semana. Fiquei absorta, sentindo a música, as emoções. Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas eu percebi que provavelmente eu deveria acabar com isso, e assim o fiz.

Houve um silêncio em toda a sala, exceto as notas que ainda ecoavam por toda a quietude. Olhei para cima para encontrar todos os alunos na sala olhando para mim, mas, mais do que tudo eu notei o olhar de choque absoluto de Carlisle. Eu pisquei para eles em confusão antes de me levantar e voltar para a minha cadeira no meio da sala.

Foi então que os aplausos entusiasmados começaram, iniciados por uma sorridente Charlotte e movendo-se rapidamente para envolver toda a sala. Até mesmo Carlisle.

Eu sentei na minha cadeira, olhando desafiadoramente para Carlisle, que apenas fez uma careta de volta antes de voltar sua atenção para a classe e escolher o próximo aluno.

Eu peguei o meu telefone assim que a campainha tocou e saí para o corredor.

Você se lembra de todas as coisas boas que eu disse sobre Esme?– Bella.

Eu pressionei o 'enviar' e me dirigi para o banheiro antes de ir para a minha última aula. Meu telefone tocou dentro de segundos.

Sim?– Edward.

Oh, sim, Edward. Oh, sim.

Eu estou tomando de volta – Bella.

quê?– Edward.

Traição!Estou na classe de Carlisle!– Bella.

Eu consegui escrever a uma última mensagem e enviá-la antes de ir para a minha aula. Com um suspiro, eu fui para o professor número quatro e encontrei meu novo lugar... ao lado de Mike Newton novamente.

Depois que o último sinal tocou, eu corri para fora da sala e me dirigi para o meu armário para trocar os meus livros, e tentar evitar Mike. O cara era apenas um bocado assustador e um idiota.

No meu caminho Charlotte quase esbarrou em mim, seu braço envolvendo em torno do meu.

"ENTÃOOOOO, o que foi aquilo na aula de composição?" Charlotte perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. "Você e o Sr. Cullen..."

"Ugh, não o chame assim!" Eu exclamei. Chamar Edward assim como forma de provocação era uma coisa, associar esse nome a Carlisle estava arruinando-o para mim.

"Ok, o que estava acontecendo entre você e Carlisle?" Perguntou ela, plantando seus pés e me travando, quase arrancando o meu braço. "Eu sei que reconheci a ligação do famoso 'Cullen' com seu sobrenome na hora do almoço, mas qual é a história?"

Meus olhos dispararam em busca de espectadores, ou intrometidos, mas todo mundo na escola parecia estar muito absorvido em si mesmo.

"Carlisle é meu... irmão distante", eu disse com cautela, dando uma descrição precisa, mas vaga.

"Seu _irmão_?" ela questionou. "Espere, isso significa que você está diretamente relacionada com Edward Cullen?"

Dei um suspiro de alívio por ela ter dito 'relacionada'. "Somos praticamente estranhos."

"Uau, eu quero dizer, os trapos de fofocas disseram anos atrás que houve uma briga."

"Sim, bem, eu não esperava terminar na mesma escola que ele. Nós não nos damos muito bem."

"Toda a sala percebeu isso, acredite em mim."

Minha cabeça caiu para trás. "Ótimo."

"Não se preocupe com isso, o seu desempenho 'de chutar a bunda' tirou o pior do drama e o resto... nós vamos cuidar disso", ela assegurou com um sorriso.

"Nós?"

Ela sorriu para mim. "Nós estamos no colegial, Bella, os boatos são cruéis e eu sei o quanto é importante manter um segredo. Vamos criar uma razão."

"Por que você faria isso por mim, você não me conhece."

"Porque, eu sei como é estar relacionada a Hollywood", disse ela inclinando-se mais perto "Não só o meu pai é um grande ator... mas, ele também é pai de Emily".

"Pai de Emily?" Eu perguntei, claramente confusa quanto ao rumo da nossa conversa.

"Emily é minha irmã. Eu sei, eu sei, nós não somos nada parecidas. Ela tem a aparência exótica do nosso pai, enquanto eu pareço com a nossa mãe. Eu também tenho o nome de solteira da minha mãe, enquanto Emily usa o do nosso pai. Muito poucas pessoas sabem que nós somos irmãs. Posso contar com você para mantê-lo dessa maneira?" ela questionou.

"Eu coço as suas costas se você coçar as minhas?"

Ela sorriu e pegou meu braço no dela, dirigindo-nos para a porta da frente em direção ao estacionamento.

"Você sabe, Bella Cullen, eu acho que gosto de você".

Acontece que, a Mercedes estacionada ao lado do meu carro era de Charlotte. Ela elogiou o meu carro, e eu não consegui manter o sorriso extravagante do meu rosto ao refletir sobre Edward e sua generosidade.

Sim, eu amei o carro. Mais do que eu precisava? Sem dúvidas. Completamente o estilo de Edward? Sem dúvidas.

Depois de trocarmos nossos números de telefone, entramos em nossos carros e saímos. Graças a Deus e a Seth pelas instruções no GPS, ou não havia nenhuma maneira de eu achar meu caminho de volta.

O telefone tocou no meu caminho de casa, o nome de Edward aparecendo na tela.

"Alô?" Eu respondi.

"Está tudo bem, _Baby girl_?" ele perguntou, e eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. "Eu sinto muito, eu nunca pensei que Esme faria isso, e eu nunca teria submetido você a Carlisle com a sua atual atitude."

"Sim, isso não foi uma surpresa feliz."

"Ele disse alguma coisa?"

Eu contei a ele sobre a nossa pequena rixa antes da aula, e ele tentando me envergonhar e eu ganhando esse joguinho.

"Você toca piano?" ele perguntou curioso.

Eu sorri, não que ele pudesse ver, ainda tínhamos muito a aprender sobre o outro.

"Sim".

"Você vai ter que compartilhar isso comigo em breve", disse ele e eu murmurei em acordo. "Eu gostaria de poder tê-la em meus braços agora."

"Mmm, eu também."

"Mas eu chegarei tarde essa noite, me desculpe."

Meu coração se afundou, mas tínhamos falado sobre isso, e eu sabia que ia acontecer.

"Quão tarde?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente sentia falta dele e estava ansiosa pelos seus braços reconfortantes depois do meu emocional primeiro dia de aula.

"Depois do jantar, provavelmente depois que você estiver dormindo."

"Certifique-se de ter um bom jantar."

"Eu vou".

"Sinto sua falta ", ele admitiu com um suspiro.

"Eu também sinto sua falta", admiti em troca. "Muita."

Desligamos e eu levei meu carro para casa, então a solidão começou a rastejar. Com ele eu estava bem, sem ele não havia nada. A música batendo no meu carro ajudou a afogá-la um pouco, mas nada além de Edward poderia me contentar.

Ao entrar em casa encontrei Tanya na cozinha e informei a ela que hoje seria um jantar para um. Ainda era estranho ter uma cozinheira, mas com o trabalho de Edward, eu entendi por que ele precisava de uma.

Troquei de roupa, fiz minha lição de casa, e liguei para Eric para lhe dar o relatório do meu primeiro dia de aula na Califórnia. Tudo foi feito antes de o meu jantar solitário.

Passei o resto da noite assistindo televisão enrolada no sofá, e tive uma breve conversa com a minha mãe, antes de finalmente ir para a cama cedo, às nove e meia por puro tédio. Por volta da meia-noite eu senti braços me envolverem e o calor me cercar. Ele colocou beijos na minha testa, pescoço e ombro, enquanto sussurrava que estava em casa e que tinha sentido a minha falta. Só então, com Edward ao meu lado, eu estava verdadeiramente em casa e fui capaz de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

**Primeiro dia da Bella na escola e tem que se deparar com o Carlisle. Hunf... ainda não me simpatizo com ele u.u Gostei da Charlotte e vocês? Uma pena o Edward estar tão ocupado =/**

**No próximo capítulo Edward vai ver pela primeira vez o uniforme da Bella, e a reação... bem vocês vão ter que comentar para descobrir qual será a reação do Edward HAHAHA**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Nossa Reunião Obrigatória

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Nossa Reunião Obrigatória**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

Ao longo dos dias seguintes eu quase não vi Edward, ele não estava brincando quando disse que estaria trabalhando muito. Apenas algumas mensagens de texto ao longo do dia, caso contrário, a maior parte era silêncio. Ele me abraçava e beijava em despedida na parte da manhã, mas só tinha chegado em casa a tempo de um jantar uma noite. Quando ele voltava para casa, ele envolvia meu corpo com o dele e eu o sentia completamente. No momento em que ele saiu na sexta-feira de manhã eu podia ver o esgotamento gravado em suas feições, saindo com a promessa de estar em casa para o jantar e as esperanças para mais cedo do que isso.

Passei a manhã antes da escola brincando com meu novo telefone. Edward tinha me dado um iPhone, que Esme tinha carregado com a agenda de dele. Sendo a mulher inteligente que era, ela sabia que iria tornar as nossas vidas mais fáceis se eu soubesse quando ele tinha reuniões e tudo mais.

Ela também tinha carregado a minha, que não incluía muito, mas não me lembrava da minha consulta futura com o meu novo ginecologista. Era em apenas duas semanas, e eu tinha feito a minha decisão, e se em duas semanas tudo estivesse bem eu iria adiante com o plano.

Eu ainda estava com raiva de Esme por me colocar na aula de Carlisle, algo que eu ainda não tinha realmente chegado a falar com Edward sobre. Aparentemente, ela tinha brigado com ele sobre isso também, porque a vez seguinte que eu a vi, ela jogou a mão para cima e simplesmente disse: 'sim, sim'.

Com aulas apenas a cada dois dias, eu só tinha visto Carlisle em um outro momento. Nós não conversamos muito, mas quando nós o fizemos soou quase que civilizado. Eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de remorso em seus olhos, mas só o tempo diria. Eu não estava prestes a desistir e pedir para ele gostar de mim. Ele não só me insultou na minha cara, ele aborreceu o Edward, colocando pressão sobre a nossa situação já difícil e precária.

Charlotte estava se tornando uma amiga muito boa e leal. Ela tinha mantido sua palavra, ninguém sabia sobre a minha ligação com Carlisle e, portanto, a minha ligação com Edward. O nosso grupo sabia um pouco, pensando que eles eram meus irmãos, assim como Charlotte, mas o resto da escola pensava em algo totalmente diferente...

Aparentemente, alguns boatos diziam que Carlisle e eu tivemos uma briga de amantes, insinuando que nós uma vez estivemos juntos. Alguns até estavam dizendo que eu me transferi para esta escola para persegui-lo. A outra teoria, mais popular e mais crível em meus olhos, era que Carlisle era o meu pai distante, e que herdei seu talento musical. Essa era até provável, dada a nossa diferença de idade

Talento musical. Sim, Carlisle não era, de fato, um professor de ensino médio. Ele era um compositor e também bastante conhecido. Focando principalmente em trilhas sonoras de filmes, imagine isso. Ele gostava de ajudar a moldar jovens talentos, e quando a prestigiada Academia Olympus entrou em contato com ele para ensinar em um curso de composição musical por um semestre, ele concordou. Ele era bem amado por todos os seus alunos... exceto eu.

"Hey, Charlotte?"

"O que está acontecendo?" ela questionou, os nossos braços ligados enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

"O que você vai fazer amanhã de manhã?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava um pouco nervosa. Eu queria dizer a ela o que Edward era realmente para mim. Eu precisava confiar em alguém. Eu tinha verificado a sua agenda, e ele tinha uma reunião das dez ao meio-dia, e iria para casa depois para passar o dia comigo.

"Eu estou livre, quer fazer algo?"

"Você quer ir na minha casa?" Eu perguntei.

Só então alguém bateu no meu ombro, derrubando minha mochila e quase me fazendo cair.

"Cuidado por onde anda, idiota!" Charlotte gritou no corredor. O rapaz continuou correndo, mas ele gritou um pedido de desculpas, pelo menos. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, acho que sim," eu disse, inclinando-me para pegar a minha mochila e os poucos conteúdos que tinham caído.

"Bella, o que é isso?"

"O que é o quê?" Eu questionei confusa enquanto ficava em pé.

Ela me puxou para mais perto, colocando a mão no meu peito, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "O enorme anel de diamante que está pendurado em seu pescoço."

Dei um passo para trás, de olhos arregalados, e olhei para baixo para ver que sob a mão de Charlotte estava o meu anel de casamento. Deve ter caído quando me inclinei, escapando de seu esconderijo dentro da minha camisa. Freneticamente o enfiei de volta, xingando enquanto fazia isso.

"Então, ir a sua casa amanhã tem algo a ver com isso", ela disse levantando a sobrancelha.

"Isso", eu assegurei. "Às dez amanhã? Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem com o endereço."

"Tudo bem, amanhã", ela concordou, abraçando-me antes de ir para o seu carro.

Eu tinha planejado lhe dizer a verdade amanhã, então ela ver o meu anel de casamento não muda nada. Eu estava pronta para alguém saber, cansada de mentir para todos. Nosso grupo não fez perguntas porque, como eu, favoreciam a privacidade, todos com seu próprio lado famoso.

Cheguei em casa, jogando minha bolsa em cima do balcão juntamente com as minhas chaves. Mesmo que eu possa ter sido contra Edward gastar tanto dinheiro em um carro, eu tinha que admitir que simplesmente o _amei_. Eu poderia dirigi-lo por horas e não me cansar.

Em busca de um lanche fui para a geladeira, abrindo-a e olhando o conteúdo. Não encontrando nada, fechei a porta e fui até a cesta de frutas. Eu escolhi uma bela maçã e estava prestes a subir para me trocar quando ouvi a porta da garagem abrir.

"_Baby girl_, eu estou em casa!" Edward avisou.

Eu parei em meu caminho. "Você está em casa?" Eu questionei, fascinada, segurando a minha excitação, caso ele tivesse que sair por algum motivo.

"Sim, graças ao fodido Deus sim", ele disse, sorrindo antes de jogar as chaves perto de mim.

Ele estava vestindo um terno cinza que parecia fazer seus olhos destacarem, ainda mais estando eles tão grandes como estavam. Estranho que ele estivesse olhando para mim de tal forma. Ele parou de andar, com a mão congelada na gravata que ele estava no processo de afrouxar.

"_Baby_?" Eu questionei, perguntando o que o tinha feito parar.

"O-o que diabos você está vestindo?" Edward gaguejou, sua língua espreitando para fora e lambendo os lábios.

"Meu uniforme da escola?" Eu respondi, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

Ele caminhou em minha direção com os olhos cheios de luxúria, seu corpo movendo-se como um animal perseguindo a sua presa. Seus dedos puxaram habilmente o nó da gravata.

"Você está exibindo suas pernas deliciosas durante toda a semana, e eu não sabia? Esses meninos na sua escola provavelmente estão fantasiando sobre tê-las em volta de sua cintura enquanto enfiam seus paus de adolescente em você. Esperando que você dê um vislumbre da sua calcinha; obtendo o contorno do seu pequeno monte carnudo. Você os provoca? Balançando sua saia?" ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça, instintivamente recuando. Meu corpo estava de repente muito consciente dele, a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias; eu estava temendo e excitada por ele. "Oh, eu aposto que você faz. Meninas desobedientes fazem isso e você está se tornando uma menina muito desobediente. Acho que você precisa se lembrar quem é o dono da sua boceta, _baby girl_. Um homem é o dono, eu sou o dono."

Ele parou na minha frente, me avaliando mais de perto.

"Tire seu colete, e desabotoe sua camisa", ele instruiu, tirando o seu paletó.

Excitada, eu fiz o que ele disse, tirando rapidamente o colete, enquanto meus dedos se atrapalharam com os botões. Uma vez feito isso eu olhei para cima para encontrar o olhar fixo em meus seios, um rosnado vindo dele. Inclinando-se para frente, seu hálito quente deixando a minha pele em chamas.

"Coloque o seu anel."

Retirando o colar, eu libertei o meu anel e coloquei-o no meu dedo.

"Minha", ele praticamente gemeu, olhando para a minha mão. Seus olhos foram até os meus, queimando em mim com intensidade paralisante. "Diga-me."

"Sua."

"O que é minha?" ele perguntou, sua mão descansando em minha clavícula e, lentamente, arrastando para o vale entre os meus seios. Sua voz era tão baixa e sedutora.

"Eu sou", eu disse quase em um sussurro, enquanto sua mão afastou o meu sutiã e encontrou o meu mamilo sensível.

"O que seu é meu?" ele perguntou, sua mão arrastando lentamente pelo meu corpo.

"Tudo," eu ofegava, sua mão apertando a minha barriga sobre a minha saia. Foda-se, ele estava me excitando tanto.

"Eu sei disso, mas especificamente, Bella. Estou tentando lhe ensinar uma lição." Seus dedos subiram em minha coxa, debaixo da minha saia e trilharam minha fenda. Deslizando sob a borda da minha calcinha, seus dedos brincaram levemente, movendo-se ainda mais para baixo.

"M-minha boceta é sua."

Dois dedos de repente mergulharam em mim, a palma da mão empurrando contra o meu clitóris, e ele me puxou em direção a si pela parte que possuía, lábios batendo nos meus. Sua mão livre fechou em meu cabelo enquanto seus lábios entreabriram, sua língua buscando a minha. Eu gemi, alto e profundo, agarrando sua camisa enquanto sua mão que segurava minha boceta estava girando em uma onda enquanto movimentava, empurrando seus dedos dentro e fora, enquanto a palma da mão prensava minha carne sem misericórdia.

Seus lábios soltaram os meus e ele estava respirando tão forte, ele estava ofegante em meu ouvido.

"Tem sido quase uma semana. Isso não vai ser gentil; preciso de você pra caralho. Isso vai ser forte e áspero, e você vai adorar o prazer do caralho que eu vou te dar."

"Oh, Deus", eu choraminguei.

"Eu vou destruir você, _baby girl_", ele sussurrou asperamente em meu ouvido.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram em suas palavras, e eu tive que me agarrar na lateral da mesa para não cair.

Ele deu um passo para trás, removendo a outra mão e levando até os lábios. Eu choraminguei com a perda, mas vi sua língua sair para provar dos meus sucos. Eu nunca soube o quão erótica uma imagem poderia ser, e os olhos cheios de desejo de Edward que estavam fixos nos meus deixaram ainda mais.

Uma vez feito isso, ele puxou a gravata, tirando do seu pescoço.

"Curve-se."

Seguindo suas ordens, eu inclinei até que meu rosto estava no nível de sua virilha, molhando os lábios em antecipação.

"Foda-se", ele rosnou, com uma mão puxando minha cabeça para a frente, enquanto seus quadris empurraram para a frente, esfregando seu coberto comprimento duro para cima e para baixo pelo meu rosto.

Avançando em minha direção, ele me obrigou a ficar em pé enquanto avançou, até que eu estava pressionada na mesa da cozinha.

Ele segurou meu rosto, os lábios provocando os meus. "Viu como você me deixou? Eu quis dizer, incline-se em cima da mesa, mas você me deixou tão distraído. Você foi uma boa menina e fez o que eu disse. Assim, mais uma vez, incline-se em cima da mesa, _baby girl_."

Mordi o lábio inferior para manter a minha alegria. Foi maravilhoso saber que eu tinha esse tipo de poder sobre ele.

Ele agarrou meus pulsos, puxando-os para a borda da mesa, com a mão livre envolvendo a gravata em torno deles.

"O-o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei com os olhos arregalados, minha voz vacilando enquanto um pouco de pânico apareceu.

"Amarrando-a de modo que você não pode fugir", ele explicou, sua mão soltando meus pulsos e movendo-se abaixo da borda. Seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto quando ele terminou. "Você confia em mim?"

Eu assenti e vi quando ele se levantou e caminhou de volta para trás de mim. Puxei, mas a gravata não se mexia. Eu estava presa com meu torso espalhado por cima da madeira, enquanto a minha bunda se destacava na outra ponta.

"F-fugir de quê?" Eu gaguejei, sentindo a brisa quando ele levantou a minha saia por cima da minha bunda, expondo minha calcinha molhada para ele.

"Seu castigo."

Agarrando o algodão fino, ele deslizou o tecido frágil pelas minhas pernas. Senti meu rosto corar, percebendo que eu estava agora muito exposta e amarrada a uma mesa. As pessoas estavam sempre entrando e saindo da casa, e se alguém viesse agora?

Esse pensamento, alguém nos vendo, observando enquanto ele me devastava, surpreendentemente me excitou. Eu não tinha ideia do que me aguardava na punição, mas eu estava excitada e nervosa para descobrir. Meu olhar foi para Edward e depois para a porta e de volta.

"Não se preocupe, ninguém virá hoje. Eu lhes disse que precisava de um tempo com a minha garota", ele me assegurou.

Então eu senti, a dor forte da palma da sua mão contra a minha carne, na minha bunda. Eu gritei, com lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos. Sua mão esfregando suavemente sobre a área. Minha mente estava girando tentando descobrir a última vez que me deram palmadas e imaginando como isso supostamente deveria ser erótico ou prazeroso. Repetiu do outro lado. Uma lágrima caiu, não de dor sequer de surpresa, embora tenha doído.

Sua mão desceu novamente, desta vez batendo duro contra minha boceta, a ponta de seu dedo médio tocando meu clitóris. A dor aguda no meu nó me fez suspirar e eu gemi, meu corpo arqueando.

_Oh, então foi assim._

"Você gosta disso, _baby girl_?" ele perguntou diabolicamente. Eu olhei para ele, balançando a bunda, pedindo-lhe para fazê-lo novamente. Seu dedo deslizou pela fenda da minha bunda, mergulhando um pouco nela, mas apenas evitando o meu clitóris. "Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, você vai me responder."

Ele me deixou ofegante com uma frase. Tanta dominação em seu tom, e eu amei este jogo.

"Sim", eu sibilei e fui recompensada com outro tapa na minha boceta, outro toque no meu clitóris.

Ele repetiu; um tapa em cada nádega, duas palmadas na minha boceta. Os ataques aos meus lábios inchados eram o que estava me fazendo vir, todo o meu corpo estava quente.

Ele gemeu, suas mãos agarrando com força sobre minhas nádegas, os dedos cavando dentro. Era doloroso, mas também me excitava saber que ele me queria tanto.

Sua respiração quente moveu-se para o meu centro dolorido, sua língua sacudindo meu clitóris antes de dar uma longa lambida no caminho de volta. Minha boceta tremia, e meus quadris começaram a se mover, tentando montar em seu rosto. Pegando minha bunda mais apertada, ele parou o meu movimento, recebendo apenas o que ele deu e nada mais. Choraminguei enquanto sua boca atacava, trazendo-me para a borda apenas para recuar quando meu corpo começou a apertar.

Em pé, ele empurrou seus quadris contra minha bunda, e eu juro que o ouvi rosnar. Inclinando-se, ele mordiscou meu pescoço, suas mãos segurando embaixo e puxando as taças do meu sutiã para baixo, com os dedos beliscando meus mamilos os endurecendo rapidamente.

"Eu vou te foder tão forte, _baby girl_," ele sussurrou antes de empurrar seu corpo para longe.

Eu choraminguei com a perda de contato e a boceta dolorida. A empolgação em mim aumentou conforme eu ouvi primeiro vez o som do seu cinto, então o clique de seu zíper descendo. Houve um pouco de arrastar de roupas antes de senti-lo; a cabeça quente e dura de seu pênis pressionada contra minha entrada.

Mas ele não entrou. Em vez disso, ele empurrou um pouco e tirou. Ele deslizou pelos lábios até o meu clitóris e voltou antes de empurrar, apenas para puxar novamente.

"Por favor!" Eu implorei, sua provocação me deixando louca.

Seu pênis bateu contra minha bunda antes de repetir a ação torturante. Colocando apenas a ponta e tirando.

"O que você quer, Bella? Diga-me o que você quer."

"Foda-me, por favor, foda a minha boceta."

"Eu pensei que tivéssemos conversamos sobre isso. Achei que você tivesse entendido. Esse não é a sua boceta."

Ele ia me fazer vir em algum momento nesse ritmo e ele não tinha sequer entrado em mim.

"Por favor, foda a sua buceta", eu esclareci e ele empurrou para a frente em um movimento brusco, minhas coxas batendo na borda da mesa.

Eu gritei, a luz branca cobrindo minha visão por uma fração de segundo antes de limpar.

E de novo.

Não houve pausa, apenas o bater implacável, seu pênis empurrando duro e rápido. Eu não conseguia formar palavras, apenas sons, enquanto ele abusava de minha boceta na mais deliciosa forma. Pensei que saí da minha mente, entrando e saindo, junto com a luz branca ofuscante que brilhou nos meus olhos cada vez que ele chegou ao fundo. Minhas mãos apertaram ao redor da borda enquanto ele impiedosamente entrava em mim, com as mãos segurando meus quadris apertados.

Ele não estava sendo gentil, ele estava certo, mas eu não podia negar como fantasticamente doloroso e prazeroso isso era ao mesmo tempo. Ele me tinha tão excitada com toda a sua provocação, que ele me levou repetidamente para a borda e eu perdi.

Soluços irromperam do meu peito, minha boceta apertando-o com força, meu corpo ficou tenso enquanto pulsava ao redor dele. Eu pensei que ia desmaiar pela intensidade. Seus movimentos não parando ou diminuindo, tornando mais difícil, nem sequer me dando a chance de desmoronar antes de me excitar novamente.

Curvando-se, sua mão bateu na mesa ao meu lado. Ofegando em cima de mim, xingando.

"Porra, _baby girl_. Isso mesmo, aperte-me. Aperte em torno de mim como uma menina desobediente e me faça gozar."

Foi uma coisa boa que a mesa estava me segurando quando minhas pernas tinham falhado há muito tempo. Seu pênis era implacavel batendo em minha boceta, e eu exclamei em um grito silencioso quando vim novamente com quase a mesma força avassaladora quanto da primeira vez.

"Ed-Edward... eu... eu... não posso..." Minha voz morreu, incapaz de falar, para dizer-lhe que não podia aguentar mais. Meu corpo estava exausto e seus movimentos incessantes só estavam me impulsionando rapidamente a um orgasmo.

"Você pode e terá tudo o que eu der", ele rosnou, afastando-se e agarrando meus quadris para me puxar para ele enquanto seus quadris iam para frente. Isso fez com que a amarra em meus pulsos apertassem ainda mais.

Não houve grito silencioso quando ele forçou um terceiro orgasmo de mim, as paredes ressoaram com os meus gritos. Minha cabeça caiu em cima da mesa, os olhos apenas em fendas, ofegando e gemendo.

De repente, houve uma mudança nele; ele começou a gemer mais alto, seus movimentos já não tão fluidos, e então ele se perdeu.

Gotículas de líquido quente caíram por toda a minha pele, primeiro em minha parte inferior das costas, em seguida, nas bochechas da minha bunda enquanto ele grunhiu e gemeu. Os últimos jatos cobriam o exterior da minha boceta enquanto ele ressoava 'minha' atrás de mim.

Estremeci, sem nunca entender antes como era quente ter um cara gozando em você. Antes isso parecia nojento, mas vivê-lo, tê-lo me marcando com o seu gozo, era incrivelmente erótico.

Ele ficou atrás de mim, apertando meus quadris, seu pau situado entre as minhas nádegas, enquanto sua respiração se acalmava.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se afastou e eu ouvi a água a correr, então o clique de seus sapatos no chão de ladrilhos antes de um pano quente mover ao redor da minha pele. Movendo-se ao redor da mesa, senti um puxão na amarra, mas, uma vez que as minhas mãos estavam livres, continuaram a oscilar fora da borda. Edward tomou delicadamente as minhas mãos e suavemente as esfregou, em seguida beijou cada um dos meus pulsos desamarrados.

Eu estava esgotada, uma pilha de gosma, incapaz de me mover. Ele realizou o que se propôs a fazer, destruir-me. Nenhum homem jamais se compararia a ele, nenhum homem jamais seria capaz de me satisfazer como ele. Eu era jovem, ingênua e não tinha ideia do que gostava sexualmente antes de conhecê-lo. Desde então, toda a fantasia que eu nem sabia que se escondia em mim tinha saltado e era melhor do que a imaginação poderia criar.

Braços fortes me levantaram da mesa e me levaram até a sala de estar que estava agradável e escura. Ele se sentou em um sofá, apoiando as pernas para cima em uma poltrona, enquanto me segurava em seus braços e ligava o som. A música suave filtrou através da sala, enquanto suas mãos varreram suavemente meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto, seus olhos encontrando os meus.

"Você está bem, Bella?" ele perguntou, seu tom de voz e os olhos cheios de preocupação. Eu apenas assenti, minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. "Eu sinto muito, isso foi muito..." Ele soltou um suspiro duro, então riu. "Então, você já deve ter percebido que eu posso ser... bastante dominante, quanto aos ataques de humor."

"É verdade." Eu consegui resmungar, minha voz rouca.

"Não estar com você em quase uma semana e vê-la nesta roupa me fez desabar", ele disse com um suspiro, sua mão arrastando na minha coxa enquanto ele falava. "Eu espero que não tenha te machucado. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é te assustar agora, eu não deveria ter deixado isso ser assim."

"Eu gostei," eu disse, minha mão conseguindo levantar para segurar em seu rosto, em seguida, continuei, os olhos lutando contra o peso das minhas pálpebras. "Eu gosto de fazer amor suave também. Nós não fizemos nada que eu não tenha gostado. É tudo novo para mim, e para ser honesta, um pouco assustador às vezes, mas, wow. Como você foi hoje? Eu nunca pensei que iria acabar como um macarrão mole e que um homem pudesse me fazer vir tantas vezes seguidas. Eu também nunca soube que gostaria de ser presa, mas você me mostrou o quão fantástico pode ser deixar alguém em quem confio me levar e ter seu caminho em meu corpo."

"Não alguém, _baby girl_, eu, o seu marido", ele praticamente rosnou, enviando um tremor através de mim.

"Só usei como descrição, _baby_", eu disse, acalmando-o, meus olhos próximos de fechar. "Agora eu preciso tirar uma soneca, você desgastou a mim e a minha boceta."

Ele sorriu e me olhou timidamente. "E eu faria tudo de novo."

"É melhor você fazer."

"Eu vou, mas Bella, você sabe que eu te adoro, não é?" ele perguntou, e eu ouvi o medo em sua voz enquanto seus dedos acariciavam minha pele. "E que eu nunca iria machucá-la intencionalmente, sexualmente ou de outra forma."

Eu olhei para ele e sorri: "Sim, Edward, eu sei disso, e acredite, eu diria a você se isso fosse demais. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem."

"Bom." Ele deu um suspiro do que eu achava que era alívio.

Em seguida, ele se inclinou e me beijou, os lábios macios enquanto seus dedos acariciavam minha pele. Puxando um cobertor sobre nós, eu adormeci rapidamente me aconchegando no calor dos braços do meu marido pervertido.

* * *

**Acho legal a Bella confiar em alguém o seu _segredo_, ela com certeza não vai conseguir ficar mentindo pra todos. Charlotte parece ser a epssoa ideal para isso. E OMG a re****ação dele ao ver o uniforme era o que eu imaginava, ele ia ficar todo possessivo hoho **

**Vocês me animam tanto comentando s2 Continuem assim que e continuo postando rápido ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Minha Confidente

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Minha Confidente**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com as carícias suaves dos dedos de Edward traçando suavemente para cima e para baixo a minha espinha. A noite anterior veio à tona quando eu tentei me aproximar mais e recebi uma pequena pontada no meu abdômen.

"Como você se sente, _baby girl_?" Sua voz baixa e sonolenta questionou.

Minha cabeça inclinou para cima e eu olhei em seus olhos verdes como jade enquanto seus dedos passavam suavemente sobre a minha bochecha.

"Sem sinais de desgaste", eu garanti-lhe.

Após a exibição dominante de Edward eu adormeci em seus braços enquanto ele colocava beijos de amor e toques suaves por toda parte. Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, ainda em seus braços; ele não havia se movido.

Ele não foi nada além de gentil comigo ontem à noite depois do nosso encontro na mesa da cozinha, uma característica que continuava na manhã. Eu acho que ele estava tentando compensar por ter sido exagerado como ele foi. Aplacar seus medos e inseguranças ajudou, e acalmou sua obsessiva necessidade de ter certeza de que eu estava bem. Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse a ele que gostei disso, mas ele ainda estava preocupado se empurrou longe demais.

Admitir a ele que eu gostei disso e que estava ansiosa para a próxima vez foi um pouco estranho, e eu encontrei-me corando, algo que ele gostava um pouco. Ele disse que deteve um desejo de me amarrar à cama e me açoitar. Não parecia atraente para mim, mas como eu disse a ele, eu estava pronta para tentar coisas novas. Embora eu tenha dito a ele que gostaria de saber mais sobre isso, e ele disse que ficaria mais do que feliz em me informar de antemão, quando e se o momento chegasse. Embora eu tivesse bastante certeza que era mais 'quando' do que 'se'.

Mas naquela manhã, deitada em seus braços, não era nada, além de toques doces, suaves e beijos. Ele tinha conseguido a excelência do desejo de seu sistema na noite anterior, e a única coisa que restava era a adoração absoluta que eu sabia que ele tinha por mim.

"Bom", ele disse com um suspiro de alívio, pressionando os lábios contra o topo da minha cabeça.

"Então, você está... nisso, umm, o tempo to-todo?"

A risada baixa retumbou em seu peito. "Não precisa se preocupar _baby girl_. Eu não estou nesse tipo de vida, eu apenas sou um canalha pervertido às vezes. Mas se isso te incomoda..."

"Oh, não, Edward, eu gostei, eu estava um pouco... sobrecarregada com tudo isso."

"Eu tenho que admitir que a noite passada foi uma fantasia que se tornou realidade."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos virando para ele.

"Sério", assegurou com um sorriso e acariciando a minha bochecha.

Eventualmente, infelizmente, nós nos arrastamos para fora da cama. Edward dirigiu-se para o chuveiro, me arrastando com ele. Fomos principalmente ao que interessa, mas houve momentos em que ele iria envolver seus braços em volta de mim, arrastando os dedos na minha pele molhada enquanto me falava o quão deliciosa eu estava entre beijos no meu ombro e pescoço.

Depois de sair eu rapidamente escovei meus dentes e desci para o café da manhã, deixando Edward se preparar para sua reunião. Eu não percebi muito bem quão rígida e dolorida eu estava até que comecei a me mover, especialmente descendo as escadas. Edward tinha dito que queria que eu lembrasse de que ele esteve dentro de mim cada vez que eu me movesse, e hoje foi um desses dias em que sua missão foi cumprida.

Era estranho viver em uma casa com pessoas indo e vindo em quase todas as horas do dia. As portas não tinham chave convencional, era mais como um escritórios com chaves em cartões e cartões de identificação que você tinha que passar para que desbloqueasse. Portas bloqueavam e desbloqueavam por conta própria, não precisava se lembrar depois que você deixava alguém entrar. As únicas portas que não eram bloqueadas eram as que levavam à piscina, porque o portão tinha a mesma segurança.

Esme já estava na cozinha, digitando, o que parecia estranho para um sábado, mas não tanto quando me lembrei que eles estavam saindo em breve. Ela trouxe alguns muffins, estendendo-os para mim, como um sinal de paz.

"Perdoe-me?" Esme perguntou, a sinceridade gravada em suas feições.

"Esme, por quê?" Perguntei suplicante.

"É realmente uma ótima escola, perfeita para você."

"Mas por que a aula _dele_? E se eu não tocasse algum instrumento?"

"Eu ouvi você", ela confessou baixinho.

"O quê?" Eu questionei enquanto puxava uma cadeira ao lado dela.

"Eu ouvi você tocar, você é muito talentosa, Bella. Foi tão bonito e eu tomei isso como uma oportunidade de talvez fazer vocês se aproximarem também."

"Oh, isso nos aproximou muito, e ele tem sorte de não conseguir o meu punho em seu rosto," Eu revelei, furiosa.

"Ele está muito impressionado com você", ela disse, e eu bufei. "É verdade. Você realmente o impressionou. Ele admitiu que estava sendo um idiota, colocando você sob os holofotes dessa forma. Ele estava esperando enganar você, mas cara ele terminou com um tomate em seu rosto." Ela riu, sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Bom," eu disse infantilmente, meus olhos duros. "Talvez isso vai ensinar-lhe a não julgar as pessoas que ele acabou de conhecer."

"Eu acho que ele entende isso agora, mas ele é um homem muito orgulhoso, assim como seu pai, e eu estou com medo de que, provavelmente, passará algum tempo antes que ele se desculpe. Ele ainda não está entusiasmado com a ideia de Edward se casar com uma estranha, mas o que eu acho, é que o que vai balança-lo mais é que ele pode ver o que o resto de nós viu. O jeito que vocês se iluminam quando olham um para o outro ."

"Pena que ele tinha que ser um merda sobre isso. Eu não acho que Edward tenha falado com ele desde então, e posso dizer que ele sente falta," revelei enquanto partia um pedaço do meu muffin.

"Ele está fazendo isso para proteger você. A última coisa que Edward quer é que você fique chateada, e se isso significa ficar longe de seu irmão, ele vai fazê-lo. Você e Carlisle estão ambos tão presos nesta imagem que construíram um do outro. Espero que um dia possam ser capazes de ver um ao outro claramente."

"Bem, eu acho que vai ser um longo caminho para nós," eu disse e coloquei outro pedaço de muffin em minha boca.

O olhar de Esme era curioso enquanto olhava para baixo e meus olhos tentaram seguir, mas fui bloqueada pela borda da mesa.

"A propósito, por que a gravata de Edward está em volta do pé da mesa?" ela perguntou curiosamente, os dedos trazendo a outra extremidade para cima da mesa. Meus olhos se arregalaram de horror, sem saber como responder. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e reconhecimento apareceu. "Oh, entendi. Bem... desde que você tenha se divertido, mas se você não..." Meu rosto ficou vermelho. "Eu preciso desinfetar a mesa?" ela perguntou sorrindo para mim.

"Esme!" Exclamei, gemendo enquanto minha cabeça caiu para o topo da madeira.

Sua risada encheu a sala e eu não poderia deixar de acompanhar, ficamos felizes por voltar aos bons termos. Mesmo que eu ainda não gostasse de Carlisle.

Edward desceu alguns minutos depois e eu podia ver a alegria no rosto dele por ver que Esme e eu estávamos bem. Seu sorriso era tão brilhante que eu quase não o reconheci. Foi quando algo que Alice disse voltou para mim, dizendo que ela e sua ex não se davam bem e eu me perguntava se isso se estendeu para o resto de seu exército. Todo mundo foi tão acolhedor comigo, com a exceção do idiota Carlisle, que eu me perguntava se o mesmo não aconteceu com ela. Todos eles tentaram e ela se fechou? Alice não pintou uma imagem muito boa dela. Talvez naquela noite eu fosse perguntar sobre ela e talvez então eu iria obter algumas respostas para as minhas perguntas abrasadoras.

Edward me deu um longo e forte beijo sensual antes dele sair, prometendo estar de volta no início da tarde, e ainda falou sobre sairmos juntos. Ele estava apreensivo enquanto saiu, mas me desejou sorte. Eu quase não queria que ele fosse, porque assim que ele saísse eu sabia que Charlotte estaria chegando em breve.

O nervosismo corria através de mim, e eu encontrei-me roendo as unhas enquanto esperava ela chegar. Nem 10 minutos depois que ele saiu eu vi sua Mercedes parando na entrada. Apertei o botão para abrir o portão para deixá-la entrar e comecei a questionar minha decisão.

Edward estava relutante na melhor das hipóteses, quando eu lhe disse que queria confiar em Charlotte, especialmente desde que eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de falar com ele sobre ela. Eu só queria alguém de fora do seu círculo no mesmo estado sabendo tudo o que eu estava passando. Olho por olho, eu lhe disse quem era o pai dela, porque eu podia ver o quão agitado e nervoso isso o deixava. Isso o acalmou muito, porque ele a conhecia, ou melhor, ele conhecia o seu pai e sua irmã, e os tinha encontrado em mais de uma ocasião.

Eu girava meu anel no meu dedo enquanto esperava na porta, atirando-a aberta assim que ela chegou nela.

"Oi," ela disse, um pouco assustada e tentei sorrir para ela. "Isso é ruim?"

Eu a conduzi e ela olhou ao redor em reverência. "Uau, lugar agradável. Eu sabia que você tinha dinheiro, mas isso é maior do que a minha casa."

"Eu juro que eu preciso de um mapa para andar."

Ela soltou uma risadinha e eu dei-lhe uma visita básica, terminando em meu lugar favorito; o pátio. Bem, se você pudesse chamá-lo assim. Era equipado com lareira, TV, bem como espreguiçadeiras e sofás. Mas eu adorava que era do lado de fora; LA tinha um tempo incrível.

"Então," ela começou, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"É um pouco difícil. Eu confio em você, eu sei, mas isso é enorme e eu preciso de sua garantia de que você não vai contar a ninguém."

"Eu prometo, Bella. Você é minha amiga e conhece a minha situação. Nunca iria contar a ninguém, porque eu sei o que é viver o tipo de vida quando se está relacionada a alguém famoso. Mas tenho a sensação de que é mais do que ser relacionada, não é?"

Relutante, eu respirei fundo e fiz exatamente o que Edward fez com Alice; eu levantei a minha mão esquerda e mostrei o verdadeiro local do meu anel.

"Wow, apenas... wow. Quer dizer, eu suspeitava que as coisas não eram o que me levou a acreditar. Mas isso!" exclamou ela. "Você está realmente casada com um Cullen?"

"Sim."

"Puta merda!"

"Yeah. A parte engraçada é que eu nem sequer o reconheci quando nos conhecemos, quando nós... nos casamos em Las Vegas... há duas semanas."

Charlotte olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta. Seus olhos percorreram a casa e eu podia ver as rodas girando. "Você não apenas se casou com um velho Cullen qualquer, não é?"

"Edward pensou que era hilário. Ele me provoca constantemente sobre isso."

"Você se casou com Edward-foda-Cullen?" ela perguntou, incrédula, ficando em pé. "Edward Cullen, o solteiro mais cobiçado em LA? Edward Cullen, o homem mais quente da revista People por quatro anos consecutivos?"

Eu assenti. "Uau, eu não sabia desse... Ele definitivamente ganhou esse rótulo de homem mais quente."

"Você é a Sra. Edward Cullen?"

Eu assenti novamente.

Charlotte caiu de volta na cadeira, olhando para mim, incrédula. "Vadia sortuda!" Ela riu e um pensamento de repente veio para ela e ela se inclinou para mim, o rosto ficando sério. "A imprensa não sabe?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nós estamos mantendo privado até eu me formar."

"Bella, isso é daqui quase oito meses! Como é que você vai ficar escondida? Você vive em sua casa, você tem o seu nome. Você só vai ficar sendo um pequeno segredo sujo até então? Trancada na torre? Nunca indo em um encontro com o seu _marido_."

"É melhor assim, por enquanto."

Ela assentiu. "Oh, eu concordo. Assim que a imprensa descobrir você vai ter paparazzis alinhados no quarteirão para obter um vislumbre de você! Especialmente com a forma como vocês se casaram!"

Eu gemi com isso. Ser um espetáculo, uma pessoa em exposição, não era o que eu queria na vida, mas estando casada com Edward, eu estava ciente de que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Olha, Bella, eu sei quão novo e estranho de tudo isso é para você, e eu quero que você saiba que estou aqui por você. Eu não sou uma candidata à fama, o que é óbvio pelo caminho que eu escolhi com a família que eu venho."

"Eu sei que você não é, Charlotte. É por isso que eu confio em você, e preciso de alguém em quem confiar, alguém que eu possa confiar, e alguém que entenda o que realmente está acontecendo na minha vida."

Charlotte sorriu, em seguida soltou um grande suspiro. "Embora seja uma situação interessante essa que você se meteu. Estou realmente surpresa que seus pais concordaram com isso."

Eu gemi novamente.

"Seus pais não concordaram com isso?"

"Não é isso, porque minha mãe estava definitivamente nisso," eu disse e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Mas?"

"Meu pai não sabe ainda. E em minha defesa, ele vive mais de mil quilômetros de distância em uma cidade pequena em Washington e só nos falamos por telefone uma vez por mês."

"Meu conselho; diga a ele antes que ele descubra por parte da imprensa," ressaltou. "Isso soa como se vocês não fossem próximos, mas nenhum pai quer descobrir que sua filha se casou com uma grande figura de Hollywood no noticiário da noite."

Eu concordei e nós duas nos sentamos, perdidas em pensamentos.

"Então... este acabou sendo um dia muito mais interessante do que eu pensei que seria," Charlotte disse, e olhou para mim tentando parecer séria, mas eu podia ver a ternura em seus olhos, e um brilho de diversão.

Nós duas irrompemos em gargalhadas, minha mão segurou uma almofada e joguei nela.

"Sim, bem, então você pode imaginar o que tem sido para mim!"

Charlotte virou-se para mim, com uma expressão mais séria. "Não se preocupe, Bella Cullen, eu te entendo. E agora eu entendo porque você e o Sr. Cul... Carlisle não parecem se dar bem. Ele não gosta de sua situação, e possivelmente de você, certo? "

Deixei escapar um suspiro antes de entrar nos detalhes da minha situação... com Carlisle. Ela concordou que ele era um idiota jumento, e ficou bastante surpresa, mas no final concordou com Esme que talvez algo de bom viria disso.

Algumas horas mais tarde, houve um zumbido no portão, e alguém desconhecido entrou. Eu teria que perguntar a Edward sobre isso mais tarde, porque eu era a única na casa, e não queria deixá-los entrar.

Era só o cara da UPS*, e ele tinha um total de seis caixas para mim. Seis. É todo o necessário para que minha mãe arrumasse a minha vida em Phoenix. Eu tinha certeza que já tinha três caixas no equivalente de roupas nas duas semanas que eu estava em LA.

_***UPS:**__ é uma empresa de entregas de pacotes e encomendas._

Charlotte disse adeus, me desejando sorte no desempacotamento depois de me ajudar a transportá-los até o quarto, e me disse para chamá-la se eu precisasse de alguma coisa. Era bom confiar em alguém, em uma amiga, e eu me senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros.

"Quando Renee vai enviar o resto das suas coisas?" Edward perguntou uma hora mais tarde, após chegar em casa.

Eu estava no quarto, mexendo nas minhas roupas e decidindo onde colocá-las quando ouvi seus passos no corredor.

"Essas são todas as minhas coisas," eu disse calmamente. "Todas, além do mobiliário."

"Você está brincando, certo?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava seu terno, foi uma reunião daqueles tipos.

"Não."

"Uau. Desculpe, estou apenas em estado de choque e pasmado."

"Menina simples, lembra?" Eu disse com um sorriso.

Eu não pude deixar de lamber os meus lábios enquanto o observava se despir, a forma como os músculos flexionaram e se esticaram quando ele tirou cada peça de roupa do seu corpo glorioso. Minha língua varreu os meus lábios, uma ação que não passou despercebida.

Era a sua vez de me cobiçar, seus olhos varrendo para cima e para baixo do meu corpo e um formigamento familiar rastejou dentro de mim. Parado em nada, além da sua cueca boxer apertada ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, seus lábios se movendo em um sorriso sexy que eu tinha de me acostumar também.

"Vê algo que você gosta, Sra. Cullen?" Ele questionou enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

Sim, o homem tinha arrogância e eu não conseguia manter meus olhos longe do prêmio que era o último pedacinho dele escondido da minha vista. Ele me puxou para os seus braços, pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

"Mmm, sim, eu acho que vejo."

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou, apoiando-se. Sua mão se abaixou para ajustar-se, o que não muita coisa, porque ele estava usando apenas um pequeno pedaço de algodão. "Eu sei que fui um pouco cruel com você na noite passada."

"Nada que eu não possa lidar." Eu sorri para ele antes de voltar para a caixa que eu estava desempacotando.

_Ah, camisas e jeans da Old Navy como eu senti sua falta!_ Eu pensei, um sorriso se formando enquanto abraçava as roupas, ganhando uma risada de Edward.

Indo para o closet, os escondi em uma gaveta na esperança de que Alice não aparecesse um dia, os visse e os fizesse desaparecer. Edward sorriu para mim quando eu sai.

"Isabella," eu ouvi Edward fazer um som de tosse quando reentrei no quarto, "Isso é um vibrador?" ele perguntou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Eu pulei para toma-lo dele, mas ele puxou fora do meu alcance. Renee tinha comprado a bala de prata para mim, para o meu aniversário de dezessete anos, dizendo que eu era uma mulher e, que todas as mulheres precisavam de um bom vibrador.

Edward sorriu para mim, batendo os botões do controle remoto, e um brilho malvado ultrapassou o brilho brincalhão em seus olhos.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu dei um passo para trás como um coelho assustado. Minha parte favorita dos nossos jogos, antecipação e dominação.

Eu corri ao redor do quarto, mas fui abordada na cama em apenas alguns passos. Depois de um pouco de uma luta acabei no seu colo e estava lutando para fugir.

"Não me faça buscar as algemas," ameaçou, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam para puxar as minhas calças para baixo.

Eu lutei, rindo enquanto fazia isso, mas perdi quando suas mãos fortes prenderam em volta dos meus pulsos, puxando-os para cima da minha cabeça. A ação fez meus mamilos irem a vida, e eles ficaram tensos contra o algodão fino da minha blusa.

O movimento dos meus quadris tentando sacudi-lo de cima de mim só parecia tornar mais fácil para ele passar as minhas calças sobre a minha bunda e quadris, mas talvez isso fosse o que eu queria. Assim que o tecido foi passado apenas pela minha buceta, sua mão moveu-se rapidamente, estabelecendo a vibrado contra o meu clitóris e ligando o aparelho.

Eu quase pulei para fora do seu aperto no ataque, as costas arqueando, gritos como 'oh, Deus' vindo dos meus lábios.

Era uma tortura; doce, deliciosa, cruel tortura. Meus gemidos e gritos eram prova disso.

Sua mão se moveu de modo que a palma da mão estava pressionando a bala contra o meu clitóris e seus dedos provocaram a minha entrada antes de deslizar para dentro

A rapidez, a imprevisibilidade, juntamente com suas ministrações me fizeram subir em direção à borda.

Era demais, quase doloroso, enquanto o meu orgasmo se construía. Ele foi implacável, aumentando a vibração enquanto seus dedos estavam empurrando dentro e fora o mais rápido que podia. Determinado a me fazer vir, e rápido.

"E-Edward," Eu soluçava enquanto meus olhos rolavam para trás, meus músculos começaram a apertar.

"Venha para mim, _baby girl_," ele ordenou. "Eu quero que você venha. Você está tão perto de inundar os meus dedos."

Ele enfiou mais forte, os dedos se movendo mais rápido, sua cabeça inclinando-se para o meu peito. Usando seu nariz, ele moveu a minha parte superior do top antes de lamber, depois morder meu mamilo.

A combinação era esmagadora e meu corpo ficou tenso até que estalou, fazendo-me gritar quando eu caí.

Eu ainda podia sentir a bala pressionada contra mim enquanto eu desmoronava, criando uma sensação quase dolorosa, mas antes que eu pudesse protestar Edward me jogou de bruços na cama. Ele subiu em cima de mim, montando minhas pernas e levantando meus quadris um pouco, antes de deslizar todo o caminho dentro.

Eu quase vim novamente, seu pau me enchendo por completo.

"Sim, _baby girl_, você está molhada pra caralho. Torna tão fácil para mim deslizar corretamente ," ele disse, sua voz baixa e áspera.

Ele encontrou apoio na minha bunda, agarrando, empurrando e puxando enquanto enfiava forte.

Eu rapidamente estava subindo mais e mais, meus gemidos abafados pelo travesseiro.

"É tão bom. Fazendo-me vir tão rápido. Droga, _baby girl_," ele gemeu, seu ritmo crescente.

Eu amava os sons que o levavam a vir, e ainda mais quando ele os fazia. Eles se moviam para baixo entre as minhas coxas e me empurravam sobre a borda novamente, apertando-me ao redor dele.

"Oh, porra!" ele gritou, bombeando mais algumas vezes antes de puxar a maior parte do caminho.

Eu podia sentir o calor que saia dele na minha boceta aberta e os lábios, caindo também na minha bunda apertada. Ele gemeu ao ver-se me marcando e eu gostaria de vê-lo também. Acalmando, ele empurrou a cabeça de seu pênis contra minha buceta, arrastando seu calor para o meu buraco apertado e empurrando um pouco.

"Um dia eu vou toma-la aqui," prometeu antes de deslizar o seu comprimento para cima e para baixo na rachadura da minha bunda, espalhando seu sêmen por ali.

O pensamento de anal era mais do que um pouco apavorante, e honestamente pareceu baixo, certamente doloroso, mas eu sabia que sempre que decidisse ir por esse caminho Edward seria gentil e carinhoso como sempre. Ele nunca faria nada que eu pedisse para ele não fazer.

Ele caiu na cama ao meu lado por um momento e depois começou a rir.

"O quê?" Eu questionei.

"Nada," disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "Assim, eu acho que posso ter batido um recorde ou algo assim."

"Por que você diz isso?"

Ele apontou para o relógio e eu engasguei.

"Nós dois fizemos isso em menos de cinco minutos."

"A verdadeira rapidinha."

Seus braços estavam em volta de mim, mergulhando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, o corpo relaxando em torno de mim.

"Devemos nos limpar," eu disse e ele assentiu antes de enterrar a cabeça mais.

"Em um minuto," ele disse com um suspiro profundo.

Um minuto depois, ele estava morto metade do peso em cima de mim, sua respiração levemente fazendo cócegas nos cabelos no meu pescoço. Percebendo que não iríamos a lugar algum, eu fechei os olhos e me juntei a ele em um bom cochilo da tarde. Ele precisava disso, com o cronograma que ele estava trabalhando e, depois de tudo, não havia reuniões agendadas no domingo. Seria só eu e o meu Sr. Cullen.

* * *

**Esme fez tudo com boas intenções, e tomara que a Bella e o Carlisle se entendam com o tempo. Charlotte foi ótima e entendeu a Bella, espero que ela realmente seja confiável. E OMG esses dois são fogo na roupa hahaha Adorei ele achando o vibrador :3**

**No próximo capítulo vamos conhecer... o Emmett que é puro amor e fofura :3**

**Desculpe ter demorado com o capítulo, mas a semana foi tensão, não consegui me concentrar pra traduzir...**

**Comentem e eu volto em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Nossas Frases Bregas

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Nossas Frases Bregas**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

Eu estava feliz que Edward tinha tomado o domingo todo de folga, eu estava ansiosa para passar algum tempo muito necessário com ele. Ainda era cedo quando acordamos, Edward conseguindo sua primeira noite completa de sono em uma semana e nenhum de nós querendo se mover do nosso aconchego. Minha cabeça estava descansando em seu peito, subindo e descendo a cada respiração que ele dava. Seus dedos estavam arrastando para cima e para baixo do meu lado, a sensação tão suave que eu estava quase derivando de volta ao sono.

Naquele momento, antes da consciência total e sono, lembrei-me sobre o portão e como eu não tinha tido a chance de perguntar a ele na noite anterior.

"Edward?" Perguntei e esperei que ele olhasse na minha direção.

"Hmm?"

"Eu queria te perguntar, quando o UPS veio com minhas caixas, eu não os deixei entrar", eu disse a ele.

Ele assentiu, imperturbável. "Sam fez."

"Sam?"

"Oh, eu não cheguei apresentá-la a ele ainda. Sam é o chefe de segurança, tanto da casa quanto meu, se eu precisar dele. Ele trabalha no meu escritório," ele disse antes de acrescentar. "Você deve ir lá em algum momento desta semana."

"Sério?" Eu questionei, ficando animada para ver onde ele trabalhava quando não estava em casa.

Ele assentiu. "Você está na lista, então basta escolher um dia e passar por lá. Acho que Seth já colocou meu escritório em seu GPS."

"Então, se Sam está em seu escritório, como é que ele os deixa entrar?" Perguntei confusa, tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo isso.

"Seu computador está ligado a toda a segurança da casa. Há um botão de 'entrega' na caixa de chamada que vai diretamente para ele." Olhei para ele perplexa. Outra lembrança do homem com quem casei e como nossas vidas eram diferentes. "Não pense muito sobre isso, Bella, você se acostuma com o tempo. É assim que a minha vida é, e tem sido por um longo tempo."

"Bem, sua vida está tão por cima que eu não tenho certeza se vou me acostumar com isso."

Ele riu, a ação fazendo minha cabeça pular para cima e para baixo. "Apenas continue não reconhecendo estrelas e você vai ficar bem."

Ele irrompeu em gargalhadas em seguida. Ele ainda brincava quando pensava na ocasião quando eu não o reconheci. Em minha defesa, tinha se passado alguns anos desde que eu tinha visto o filme, e ele passou metade dele coberto de sangue.

O telefone escolheu aquele momento para tocar, parando minha retaliação. Era Jasper, e ele estava chegando.

Bem, lá se foi o nosso dia sozinhos.

Nós saímos da cama e nos preparamos para o dia e a chegada de Jasper. Aparentemente, houve problemas com um dos muitos projetos que Edward atualmente tinha em mãos, e ele e Jasper precisavam ter uma reunião de emergência.

Eu decidi me ocupar fazendo cookies, desde que eu aprendi o gosto de Edward para eles na semana anterior. Felizmente, eu encontrei os ingredientes necessários armazenadas na despensa. Tanya deve fazer biscoitos semanalmente, porque havia o suficiente para pelo menos uma centena de lotes.

Enquanto trabalhava, lembrei-me de minha conversa de texto com Eric, quando eu lhe disse que iria confiar em Charlotte. Ele parecia para baixo, e eu sabia que era uma combinação de eu não estar perto e o fato de que eu fiz uma nova amiga, a quem eu ia confiar nosso segredo. Nós também trabalhamos tentando encontrar um tempo para visita, Edward tinha se oferecido para pagar a passagem. Eu acho que ele estava tentando compensar pelo seu comportamento na noite em que descobriu sobre o meu melhor amigo, e seu gênero.

Edward tinha decidido dar uma corrida para trabalhar alguma da frustração que estava construindo em qualquer nova catástrofe que havia ocorrido. Passei esse tempo medindo todos os ingredientes, e mastigando algumas das gotas de chocolate. Eu tinha Pandora tocando através dos alto-falantes, amando o sistema de música que eu descobri que ia por toda a casa.

Minha testa franziu quando ouvi a porta da garagem no pequeno silêncio entre as músicas.

"Ei, docinho, o que você está cozinhando?" Jasper perguntou, vindo atrás de mim e pegando um chocolate do copo medidor.

"Hey!" Exclamei, indignada, batendo na sua mão.

"É apenas um," ele falou, sorrindo para mim.

Revirei os olhos e voltei para a receita, medindo o sal.

"Afaste-se dos cookies," Edward disse da porta, com o rosto coberto de suor, e eu sorri o que rapidamente se tornou uma carranca.

"Ah, então a garota está disponível? Tudo bem. Sabe, Alice e eu conversamos sobre um ménage à trois," Jasper brincou.

"Ugh, deixe a em paz, afaste-se de todo o processo de fazer o cookie, isso inclui a minha _baby girl_," Edward esclareceu.

"Mas tudo aqui é tão doce," Jasper contestou, sua mão se moveu para o meu quadril, e deslizando sobre meus shorts e para baixo na minha coxa.

Se eu pudesse ver seu rosto, eu estava certa de que haveria um sorriso desafiador para Edward. Esse pensamento não manteve o rubor longe do meu rosto, nem o rugido do peito de Edward.

"Esse é o_ meu _doce; não vá sujar com seus pensamentos nojentos."

"Não adianta ir nisso, cara. Eu conheço você."

"Cala a boca, essa é a minha esposa," Edward rosnou.

"Eu sei. Então, por que diabos você está parado aqui discutindo comigo sobre cookies?"

Eu ri, sabendo que Jasper era apenas cutucando-o e isso estava funcionando. Eles estavam cara a cara, olho no olho, Jasper estava sorridente, ambos esperando o outro quebrar. Levei um momento para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Eles estavam tendo um concurso de encarar.

Sério? Eles estavam na casa dos trinta!

Então, novamente, estar em seus trinta anos não significa que você não possa se divertir infantilmente.

Jasper deve ter quebrado, porque rapidamente Edward tinha a cabeça dele em um aperto e estava bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Tudo bem, você ganhou esse, mas eu estou pegando um maldito cookie quando estiverem prontos."

"Não, eles são todos meus, você sabe disso."

"Fodido babaca obcecado por cookies. Você vai engordar e ninguém vai querê-lo mais para atuar."

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Eu não atuo mais, por isso não importa."

"Você não está atuando, mas isso não significa que você não vá receber ofertas. Eu sei. Além disso, é preciso manter a forma para que a pequena moça não se levante e deixe sua bunda gorda."

Edward se aproximou de mim me envolvendo em seus braços. Eu o ignorei e continuei com meu cozimento.

"_Baby girl_, você não iria me deixar se eu ganhasse alguns quilos de cookie, não é?"

"Não. Sua bunda sexy está presa comigo," eu respondi, e virei para um beijo.

Meu olhar se moveu para cima a tempo de ver a língua de Edward na direção de Jasper. Eu podia ouvir o 'nana nana boo boo'.

"Tudo bem, tempo de negócios," Jasper interrompeu.

"Porra, por que negócios? É domingo e eu tirei o dia inteiro de folga para a minha menina," Edward disse com um beicinho.

"Não se preocupe, maricas, você vai ser capaz de terminar isso em cerca de uma hora."

"Por que não trouxe a minha bebê?" Edward perguntou, seu olhar movendo-se sobre a sala à procura de sinais de sua princesa.

Jasper revirou os olhos. "_Minha _bebê está passando um dia de menina com sua mamãe. Como eu disse, faça o seu próprio negócio."

"Sai daqui, então."

"Não até que falemos. Há um problema."

Edward gemeu. "Um problema? Não me diga que a diva já começou a foder."

"Certo, eu não vou. Então, eu vou apenas dizer-lhe que a produção está quase no ponto de parada."

"Porra!" exclamou, todo o humor desapareceu, sua mão percorrendo seu cabelo em agitação. "Tudo bem, deixe-me tomar um banho rápido e me encontre em meu escritório."

Os meninos saíram para que eu fizesse meus cookies, e eu deixei a música voltar. Eu odiava que alguém tinha azedado o humor de Edward em seu único dia de folga esta semana. Eu esperava que nós teríamos algum tempo de qualidade real para sermos capazes de conhecer um ao o outro um pouco mais hoje, já que eu mal o tinha visto durante toda a semana. Nós tínhamos estado casados por três semanas, e enquanto eu estava começando a conhecê-lo mais fisicamente, ainda sabíamos muito pouco um sobre o outro em um nível pessoal.

Depois de adicionar todos os ingredientes, eu misturei tudo, roubando algumas mordidas de massa a partir da mistura pegajosa. Era tão bom que eu tive que parar para não comer tudo. Peguei duas folhas de biscoito e uma colher menor do que a de plástico grande na minha mão.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar algumas colheradas na bandeja, quando ouvi a porta da garagem novamente sobre a música. Era estranho Jasper sair e não dizer adeus, então eu não achei nada demais até grandes braços envolverem o meu corpo e me puxarem.

"Peguei!"

Eu emiti um grito tão alto e agudo que eu tive dificuldade em acreditar que veio de mim. Eu me debatia em seus braços, meus protestos implacáveis. Tão em pânico que eu não podia recuperar o fôlego.

Os sons de passos pesados bateram em direção à cozinha e alívio passou por mim.

O rosto de Edward encheu minha visão e eu o vi se transformar de terror a raiva em uma fração de segundo.

"Maldição Emmett! Coloque-a no chão!" Edward gritou e os braços cumpridos me deixaram em pé com as minhas pernas agora trêmulas.

Engoli em seco uma respiração profunda irregular enquanto Edward corria até a mim, me envolvendo em seus braços, e me olhando de novo com olhos preocupados para ter certeza de que eu estava bem.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, assim que a minha frequência cardíaca voltar ao normal," eu assegurei a ele, sem fôlego, e virei para olhar para o meu agressor.

Ele era grande... enorme. Alto com grandes braços musculosos, e um enorme peito. Ele me lembrou um desses lutadores como The Rock, completo com um sorriso extravagante e covinhas.

"Desde quando você se livrou de Tanya?" Ele se virou para Edward e perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Foi a tentativa de Jasper em _não_ rir que me chamou a atenção para perto da porta da frente. Ele teve uma reação interessante para a situação.

"Diga a ela que você está arrependido," Edward castigou o homem Hulk na minha frente.

"Sinto muito," disse ele sinceramente com um pouco de beicinho.

"Está tudo bem, apenas não faça isso com pessoas que você não conhece," eu disse, deixando-o fora da bronca, porque ele realmente parecia um grande urso de pelúcia e eu tinha um desejo estranho de abraçá-lo.

Ele olhou para o chão, completamente castigado.

"Emmett McCarty," ele disse, estendendo a mão, olhando para mim sob seus cílios longos e escuros.

Timidamente, eu coloquei minha mão na sua. "Bella Cullen."

"Caramba, Edward, eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã mais nova tão boa," ele disse sorrindo para mim e piscando.

Eu podia ouvir a risadinha de Jasper e Edward parecia que ele estava prestes a explodir.

"Cullen é o meu nome de casada," eu ressaltei, pensando que se ele conhecesse Edward, ele iria pegar isso.

"Casada? Espere, quando foi Carlisle deixou a Esme? Eu vou chutar seu traseiro!"

Jasper já estava ofegante, sua risada enchendo a sala enquanto ele se inclinava no balcão do centro por apoio.

"Não Carlisle. Ela é _minha _esposa," Edward rosnou, sua mandíbula tensa.

"Cale a boca. É primeiro de abril? Foda-se, você não se casou. Pare de brincar comigo."

Jasper estava agora de joelhos, segurando a borda do balcão para impedi-lo de rolar no chão.

"Nossa, cara, você praticamente vivia na minha casa quando éramos crianças. Como diabos você veio com irmã?" Edward questionou exasperado.

"Bem, se ela estava relacionada a você significaria que eu poderia ter uma chance," explicou com um sorriso.

"Inacreditável," Edward disse com um rolar de seus olhos.

"Coisa linda, se você quiser se livrar dele, você me dá uma ligação, certo?"

Olhei para ele em choque. Ele estava realmente flertando comigo na frente do meu marido?

"Emmett, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou.

"Oh, sim. Tentei ligar para você, mas eu estava vindo para cá, então eu pensei que poderia parar. O que é isso sobre mim e os meus rapazes não sermos capazes de trabalhar com os atores esta semana para o filme?" ele perguntou.

Edward suspirou e Jasper fez uma careta. "Nós estamos tendo problemas com a atriz principal," Jasper disse.

"Então, você está me avisando agora ela vai ser uma vadia durante o treinamento? Fantástico," Emmett resmungou. "Bem, podemos, pelo menos, trabalhar com o protagonista? Estamos todos prontos para ir. Não nos faz bem sentar até que alguma diva sai do seu pedestal."

"Uau, isso foi uma virada de humor," Edward observou.

"Eu e os meus homens estamos trabalhando em coreografar as cenas de luta por dois meses, deixando de lado outras ofertas, porque você sabe que tenho minha preferência quando se trata de você, Edward."

"Eu sei cara, vamos falar com ela e levá-la de volta aos trilhos. Eu prometo," Edward assegurou. "Então, por agora, por que você não vem ao meu escritório e nós vamos ligar para o protagonista e ver se podemos iniciar o treinamento para ele? E, em seguida, os cookies de Bella vão estar prontos e eu vou deixar você ter um."

Ouvi Jasper protestar antes de resmungar sobre isso ser injusto, enquanto o mau humor de Emmett desaparecia e um adorável sorriso iluminava seu rosto novamente.

Os rapazes retiraram-se para falar de negócios e eu terminei os cookies, colocando-os no forno. Uma hora depois, Emmett e Jasper estavam saindo com alguns biscoitos em suas mãos, Jasper tinha um pequeno saco para Ari.

Edward ainda estava no telefone, por isso fui para a sala de piano, uma coceira súbita de tocar passando por mim. Sentei-me no banco e comecei a tocar a melodia que vinha se repetindo na minha cabeça desde o incidente da mesa. Estava cheio de duras e profundas notas baixas, com um tom sedutor. Perdida em meu pequeno mundo musical, eu não ouvi Edward entrar na sala.

"Isso é lindo, _baby girl_. Você compôs isso?" ele perguntou da porta.

"Hmm, eu acho que é mais _nós_ compusemos," eu admiti, meus dedos continuando a fluir através do Marfim.

"Sim?" ele perguntou com um sorriso e caminhou em minha direção.

"Isso foi a cozinha na outra noite," eu revelei, sabendo agora de onde isso tinha vindo.

Seus olhos escureceram e ele lambeu os lábios. "Eu posso ouvi isso agora. É duro e bonito ao mesmo tempo."

"Sim, é," eu concordei quando ele escorregou ao meu lado.

"Você é tão boa nisso, _baby girl_", ele elogiou, colocando um beijo na minha têmpora.

"Obrigada. É algo que sempre flui naturalmente de algum lugar dentro de mim."

Os dedos de Edward caíram nas teclas, somando-se a peça. Seu lado era mais leve, mais fantástico, mas não menos representativo. Nós tocamos juntos por mais alguns minutos, Edward acrescentando quando a melodia mudou. Isso mudou, porque ele estava perto de mim, tornando mais leve, mais feliz, até chegar ao fim.

Enquanto os últimos acordes ainda soavam em torno de nós suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, seus lábios levemente pressionaram contra o meu. Ele aprofundou o beijo, me puxando para o seu colo, os lábios movendo-se lentamente no meu pescoço, braço me segurando perto. Não havia pressa, sem necessidade de devorar. Toques suaves, leves beijos reverentes que detinham tanto significado por trás deles. Era doce, sensual, e tão diferente do lado dominante que esteve presente recentemente.

"Você tem alguma ideia de como estou feliz por ter encontrado você?" ele perguntou, arrastando beijos na minha mandíbula.

"Não," eu disse em um sussurro, minhas mãos percorrendo seu cabelo sedoso.

"Eu me sinto conectado em tantos níveis... Eu nunca pensei que eu ia ter isso. Eu nunca pensei que _poderia_ tê-lo. Eu quero isso, demais," ele admitiu, seus dedos escovando suavemente o cabelo do meu rosto. "E então eu conheci você e agora eu me sinto..."

"Completo? Você está tentando dizer que eu completei você?" Eu perguntei, meus lábios transformando-se em um sorriso.

Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando a testa na minha. "Sim, eu acho que é a melhor maneira de descrevê-lo. Algumas outras citações de filme?"

"Tenho certeza de que eu poderia pensar em uma ou duas."

"Ah, é mesmo?" ele desafiou.

"Vamos ver," eu disse, pensando, mas distraída por um momento pelo belo verde hipnótico de seus olhos. "Eu sou apenas uma menina, de pé na frente de um rapaz, pedindo a ele para amá-la."*

_*Fala de 'Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill'._

Seus dedos estendem na sua mão para acariciar meu rosto, uma emoção desconhecida cruzando seu rosto, seus olhos em algum lugar entre a dor e... algo mais do que a adoração que normalmente estava presente. "Eu gosto muito dessa," ele sussurrou contra meus lábios "mas agora é a minha vez." Ele me olhou com reverência por um momento. "Eu sou outra pessoa quando estou com você, alguém mais como eu mesmo."*

_*Fala do filme 'Pecado Original'._

Eu sorri para ele, colocando um beijo no nariz dele, o que o fez sorrir de volta para mim. "Não importa se o cara é perfeito ou a garota é perfeita, desde que eles sejam perfeitos um para o outro."*

_*Fala do filme 'Gênio Indomável'_

"Perfeitos um para o outro," ele repetiu, com a cabeça apoiada na curva do meu pescoço, seus braços firmemente em torno de mim.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, apenas tomando um do outro profundamente. Era bom nos conectar dessa forma. Momentos como esses eram raros, e nós tiramos proveito disso. A vida ainda era nova para nós como um casal, e para mim, na Califórnia. Os doces momentos eram um lembrete de quão bom isso poderia ser; espero que por muitos anos pela frente.

* * *

**O Jasper provocando o Edward foi demais hahaha ele e seu ciúme... o Emmett é incrível, muito divertido :3 Os dois com falas de filmes no final, coisa mais linda s2 **

**No próximo vocês vão conhecer uma pessoa que eu tenho certeza que vão ODIAR! Algum palpite?**

**Comentem e eu posto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Sua Vida

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Sua Vida**

O tempo pareceu acelerar ao longo dos dias seguintes. Eu fui à escola durante o dia, conversei com Eric, sai com Charlotte, fiz meu dever de casa, e depois esperei Edward chegar em casa. Na quarta-feira ele chegou em casa às oito e assim que estava na porta, pegou minha mão, despiu-nos, me jogou na cama, passou os braços em volta de mim... e adormeceu.

As coisas também estavam ficando pior com a diva. Ela não apareceu para uma sessão de fotos, sem nenhuma desculpa. Edward passou muito tempo com o saco de pancadas naquela noite. Algo precisava de uma interrupção em breve; caso contrário, eu estava com medo sobre o pedágio que levaria com ele.

Era uma bela e ensolarada tarde daquela sexta-feira, quando eu saí da escola para visitar o escritório de Edward. Então, novamente, sempre era um bom dia de sol, todos os dias, na Califórnia. Coloquei um vestido aprovado por Alice complementado com salto, pulseiras, e uma bolsa de design que chegou com outras cinco esta semana. Eu me senti muito como a Mulher Maravilha, ou algum outro super-herói do sexo feminino; garota de escola de dia, esposa do astro de Hollywood à noite.

Eu verifiquei a minha maquiagem antes de entrar no meu carro para dirigir. Seth tinha colocado as direções em meu GPS, felizmente, então eu o deixei me guiar para onde eu precisava. Levaria um tempo antes de entender onde eu estava indo. Eu estava pulando no meu lugar o caminho todo, animada para ver Edward fora de casa pela primeira vez desde que nos casamos. Por isso a roupa. Havia um estacionamento do outro lado da rua e eu achei uma vaga antes de ir para o impressionante, prédio de vinte andares.

O lobby estava agitado com pessoas, elevadores alinhados, cada um com seu próprio segurança. Algumas das pessoas andando tinha câmeras em suas mãos; eu não pensei muito nisso até que meus olhos encontraram os cartazes na parede. Foi então que eu notei vários nomes de Hollywood colocados atrás das mesas de segurança. Meus olhos se concentraram em 'Cullen' e eu fiz meu caminho em direção a esse compartimento do elevador. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que a maioria das pessoas ia pelas outras duas baías. A segurança parecia mantê-los sob controle, e discutir com os outros.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita, posso ajudá-la?" o corpulento segurança perguntou.

"Umm, sim, eu estou aqui para ver Edward Cullen," eu disse, olhando para o homem que estava me examinando.

"Sinto muito, o Sr. Cullen não está esperando visitantes hoje."

"Bem, ele está me esperando," argumentei.

"É mesmo?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente, virando-se para o outro guarda que estava rindo.

"Sim, ele está. Meu nome é Bella Cullen."

"Oh, Bella Cullen, você disse?" Ele riu, batendo os cotovelos com o outro guarda.

"Você vai me deixar subir?" Eu perguntei, minha ira começando a subir.

"Hum, deixe-me pensar..." Ele bateu com o queixo teatralmente. "Não," ele disse inflexivelmente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não vou. Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais criativa do que apenas usar seu sobrenome igual."

"Eu não estou mentindo," eu disse enfaticamente, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Você não vai, pelo menos, ligar e perguntar?"

"Não," ele disse sorrindo, aparentemente feliz por estar me desviando.

"Eu estou na lista, você pelo menos vai verificar isso?"

"Querida, eu sei todos os nomes de todas as listas e seu não está lá." Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, fixando-se no meu rosto. "Eu tenho certeza disso."

"Então você não vai verificar?" Eu questionei novamente, em exasperação.

"Desculpe, querida, é melhor encontrar outra desculpa."

"Tudo bem, faça isso do seu jeito," eu disse e peguei meu telefone. Edward atendeu quase que imediatamente.

"_Baby girl_, eu estou feliz que você ligou, eu estava sentindo sua falta, onde você está?" ele respondeu.

"Estou no lobby, na verdade," eu respondi, olhando para os seguranças que estavam se divertindo às minhas custas.

"Suba. Tenho uma ligação na outra linha, mas vou terminar na hora que você chegar aqui."

"Eu não posso subir."

"O que você quer dizer com 'não pode subir'?" ele perguntou, a irritação entrelaçando em seu tom.

"Os seguranças se recusam a conferir a lista e não vão me deixar subir ou ligar para o escritório," Eu informei a ele, em seguida, olhei para os seguranças e sorri. "Eles ainda me acusaram de mentir sobre o meu nome."

"Eu estarei ai," ele sussurrou para o telefone antes de desligar.

"Será que isso era supostamente para nos intimidar?" o segurança perguntou rindo.

"Não, isso vai supostamente assustar vocês," eu respondi com ousadia, aproveitando do meu novo status, pela primeira vez, sabendo que Edward ia ficar furioso.

Um momento depois, Edward saiu do elevador, Esme junto com ele, e saíram para onde eu estava. Ele olhou feio para os seguranças quando ele passou. Inclinando-se, ele me deu um beijo suave antes de virar para os homens que estavam olhando para nós com expressões atordoadas em seus rostos.

"Expliquei!" ele virou-se para eles, levando-os a entrar em pânico e gaguejar.

"Por favor, explique ao Sr. Cullen por que vocês não deixaram Bella Cullen subir," Esme perguntou em tom áspero. "Ela está na lista, você verificou isso? Sua foto está lá também."

"N-nós apenas pensamos que ela era uma outra fã," ele gaguejou sob seu escrutínio. Esme era uma força quando ela precisava ser.

"Há uma razão pela qual damos essas listas detalhadas de visitantes aprovados," Edward fervia, dando um passo em direção a eles.

"Sua incompetência está insinuando que eu não fiz o meu trabalho corretamente, então você vai mostrar ao Sr. Cullen a lista," Esme ordenou. "E então você vai fazer muita questão de conhecê-la melhor do que faz agora!"

Os guardas se atrapalharam uns sobre os outros enquanto eles folhearam um livreto contendo a lista de Edward. Com certeza, na primeira página, que ainda indicava acesso prioritário, estava o meu nome e foto.

"Aparentemente, você não conhece tanto a lista como você afirmou." Eu disse presunçosamente.

"Lamento muito, senhor, isso não vai acontecer de novo," ele pediu desculpas.

"É melhor não, porque se isso acontecer, se vocês não verificarem essa lista com todas as pessoas que vierem aqui, vocês vão ficar sem emprego. Entendido?" Edward rosnou.

"Claro como cristal, Sr. Cullen."

Edward xingou baixinho enquanto olhava ao redor do lobby. Nós chamamos a atenção das pessoas aglomeradas no lobby, alguns até se aproximaram, chamando seu nome. Sua mandíbula estava travada, um de seus braços repousava levemente na minha cintura, me conduzindo para o elevador.

"Quem eram eles?" Edward perguntou a Esme, logo que as portas se fecharam.

"Hollywood Insider, algumas revistas lixo, e alguns que eu não consegui identificar," ela respondeu. "Eu acho que não tem nada para se preocupar, ela estava de costas para eles, e eles estavam do outro lado do lobby à espera de um grande nome. No momento em que se tornou interessante o que estava acontecendo, tudo estava acabado."

"Bom."

"Estou realmente surpresa que o segurança até mesmo os deixou entrar no prédio, alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo."

"Eu concordo. Vou falar para Lauren manter vigilância."

"Lauren? Isso é sensato?"

"Se eles não viram nada, não há nada para ela encontrar e vai mantê-la ocupada," Edward disse, então balançou a cabeça, seu aperto inconscientemente apertando em torno de mim. "Eu quero que ela saia, Esme. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos nos livrar dela."

"Ela não pode dizer nada, Edward," Esme observou.

"Não, mas uma fonte 'anônima' pode , como antes," ele disse amargamente e olhos de Esme cairam para o chão. "Eu não vou deixá-la ir até o nosso casamento ser revelado. Eu não vou correr o risco. Apenas mantenha-a em trabalhos menores por agora e tenha certeza que ela não tem acesso a todos os arquivos. Também mantenha um guia sobre seu telefone. É propriedade da empresa, diga ao Sam que quero seu telefone monitorado; textos e chamadas."

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, mas as portas do elevador abrindo pararam a conversa.

Edward me guiou através de uma porta onde se lia "Cullen Entertainment" sobre ela. Do outro lado, vi alguns rostos familiares, como Seth e Angela, juntamente com alguns novos. Ele estava decorado com móveis bastantes modernos e decorações em uma variedade de tons de cinza e laranja.

Nós fomos para um grande escritório que eu supus ser dele, e assim que a porta se fechou seus braços estavam em volta de mim, meus lábios pressionados de modo forte.

"Oi, _baby girl_," disse ele, sorrindo para mim. "Bem-vinda ao meu mundo."

"Escritório legal," eu disse, meus olhos examinando a sala, percebendo as enormes janelas envolvidas em torno da mesa de canto. "Uau."

"Bela vista, não é?" ele perguntou, passando os braços ao redor da minha cintura, seu peito do meu lado

Virei-me em seus braços e sorri para ele. "É impressionante, mas eu prefiro este."

Permanecendo sobre a ponta do pé, eu puxei os lábios dele até os meus. Ele gemeu com o contato, um som que eu amava. Fomos interrompidos pela abertura da porta e Lauren entrando. Seu olhar não era amigável, na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ela estava olhando para mim.

"Aqui estão os itens que pediu, senhor," disse ela, entrando e colocando algo na mesa.

"Obrigado," ele disse, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Ela ficou em seu lugar, olhando para nós. Era um pouco irritante, e eu podia ver mandíbula de Edward ficar tensa. "De volta ao trabalho, Lauren," Edward ordenou, sua voz fria. "Ah, e não se esqueça de bater da próxima vez, eu avisei sobre isso."

Ela bufou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

"Qual é o problema dela?" Eu perguntei, ainda atordoada com a reação dela comigo.

Edward olhou para a porta e suspirou. "Ela está chateada e sabe que está prestes a ser demitida. Eu não confio nela neste momento."

"Então por que você não a demite."

"Ela sabe muito. Teve que assinar um ADC***** quando foi contratada, aquele que vem com uma pena muito grande se ela quebrar. Mas eu ainda não me sinto seguro em deixá-la ir."

_***ADC:**__ acordo de confidencialidade._

"Então, isso é o que você estava falando no elevador?" Eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da grande mesa de madeira.

"As informações de propriedades de um filme vazaram há dois meses. Nós sabemos que veio de nosso escritório, e baseado no que saiu, todos os sinais apontam para Lauren."

"Isso deve ser motivo para demiti-la!" Exclamei, indignada que um de seus próprios assistentes faria algo para prejudicar sua empresa.

"Desde que nos casamos", ele ressaltou, balançando a cabeça. "Agora o velho ditado é muito apropriado, mantenha seus amigos por perto, e mantenha seus inimigos mais perto ainda."

Eu poderia dizer como ele estava estressado, e determinada a deixa-lo melhor decidi mudar o rumo da conversa.

"E as esposas?" Eu perguntei, andando até ele.

Sua sobrancelha arqueou-se para mim, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios. "Oh, esposas você mantêm o mais perto que todos. Muito perto."

"Isso é perto?" Eu questionei, em pé na frente dele, um pequeno espaço entre nós.

"Mais perto."

"Isso é perto?" Perguntei novamente, avançando e ficando com as minhas pernas do lado das dele.

Suas mãos se estenderam e ele agarrou a minha cintura, me puxando com força para o seu colo. Deixei escapar um suspiro, seguido de um gemido quando seus quadris flexionavam para cima, empurrando seu pau endurecido contra a minha buceta.

"Mais perto," ele sussurrou, sua cabeça descendo para lamber e mordiscar meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos enrolaram em seus cabelos, os quadris empurrando para baixo. "Como é que vamos chegar mais perto do que isso?" Eu perguntei, fazendo com que a minha voz soasse o mais inocente possível.

Ele riu em meu pescoço, beijando a pele sensível abaixo da minha orelha.

"Nós nos aproximamos colocando você sobre a mesa, empurrando o seu vestido para cima, puxando sua calcinha para baixo, e colocando o meu pau dentro dessa sua boceta doce."

Eu podia sentir um jorro de umidade a partir de suas palavras e soltei um pequeno gemido. Suas mãos vagavam em volta do meu corpo, apertando, apalpando, e fazendo-me querer mais. Seus lábios atacaram os meus e ele se levantou, me colocando na ponta da mesa e inclinando para trás.

"Você sabe", ele começou, tentando beijar e falar ao mesmo tempo, "Eu tive muitas fantasias sobre sexo nessa mesa."

Eu ri, meus dentes mordendo o seu lábio inferior. Ele se levantou, desfazendo a fivela do cinto e liberando seu pênis. Lambi meus lábios, meus quadris se movendo por conta própria, as mãos apertando meus seios para lhe dar um show.

"Porra, _baby girl_, você fica tão boa espalhada na minha mesa," ele disse em voz baixa, rouca.

Seus dedos se moviam sob o tecido da minha calcinha, sua outra mão empurrou o meu vestido até a cintura. Meu corpo estremeceu quando seus dedos moviam para cima e para baixo sobre o meu clitóris e abertura molhada. Ele tirou a mão, trazendo os mesmos dedos que tinha estado me tocando até sua boca, gemendo enquanto ele chupava meus sucos.

"Minha esposa é tão deliciosa. Eu gostaria de ter tempo para comê-la agora, mas eu preciso estar enterrado dentro dela," ele disse sedutoramente, empurrando minha calcinha de lado, não querendo tomar o tempo para realmente retirá-la, e deslizando dentro.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás, um gemido gutural escorregando pelos meus lábios. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura e ele começou a empurrar para dentro e para fora, puxando-me para ele com cada impulso dos seus quadris. Precisando dele mais perto eu peguei a sua gravata e trouxe-o para baixo em cima de mim. Ele entendeu o recado e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, nossas línguas se misturando enquanto uma mão estava do meu lado, outra estava descansando na minha nuca.

"Oh, _baby girl_, eu senti sua falta, senti falta disso," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu estava perdida no sentimento dele me enchendo, fazendo-me sentir completa. O movimento de seus quadris aumentaram a velocidade, e eu estava ofegante contra seus lábios.

"Edward... oh, Edward!" Engoli em seco, à beira do meu orgasmo.

"Vamos lá, _baby girl_," ele murmurou. "Eu quero sentir você se desfazer em torno de mim."

Meu corpo ficou tenso se preparando para dar o que ele queria. Ele mudou o ângulo ligeiramente, empurrou mais forte e mais rápido. Eu quebrei, meus dentes afundando no seu pescoço para abafar meus gritos.

Edward gemeu, empurrando seu corpo, pulsando dentro de mim. Eu soltei seu pescoço, lambendo e beijando onde meus dentes estavam. Seus lábios pressionados contra a minha têmpora, enquanto estava lá, recuperando nossa respiração.

"Isso foi..." Edward parou, uma batida na porta fazendo-nos saltar em ação, puxando-nos de volta para baixo em sua cadeira.

"Edward, eu preciso de você..." Esme parou de falar. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava olhando para nós, mas minha cabeça estava enterrada na curva do pescoço dele. "Eu vou estar de volta em poucos minutos."

Com isso, a porta se fechou e estávamos sozinhos de novo.

Edward riu no meu cabelo.

"Não é engraçado," eu reclamei.

"Sim, sim, é. Você não viu seu rosto."

"Oh, Deus, eu não acho que posso vê-la novamente."

"Está tudo bem. Ela é uma especialista em 'Eu não vi nada'."

Revirei os olhos para ele. "Isso não torna menos embaraçoso."

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou alguns lenços de papel. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar limpos e ir jantar."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia."

Foi uma refeição muito casual, algum curry e naan* em um pequeno buraco indiano localizado perto do seu escritório, mas foi ótimo. Nós conversamos e flertamos, provocando, apenas tendo um tempo divertido juntos fora de casa, sem todas as distrações que vinham da sua vida. Ninguém parecia notar que ele estava lá, ou talvez eles simplesmente não se importassem. De qualquer maneira, não tínhamos estado tão livres juntos desde que estávamos em Las Vegas, e eu me lembrei porque disse que sim.

_***naan:**__ é um antigo e típico pão indiano, com receita à base de trigo._

Precisávamos de mais encontros como esse, mais tempo de apenas nós dois. Foi exatamente o que o médico receitou, e eu estava convencida de que precisava de uma dose semanal de hoje a noite. No entanto, eu também era realista em ambas as nossas situações, como o seu horário de trabalho era tão exigente. O que eu esperava mais do que tudo era que isso iria acontecer novamente, e logo.

Chegamos em casa algumas horas mais tarde, e ele se dirigiu para seu escritório em casa, dando-me um beijo e um pedido de desculpas antes de fazê-lo. A nossa pequena bolha estourada por sua realidade. Eu interrompi seu dia com a minha chegada, e sabia que ele tinha um trabalho para terminar. Ele encolheu-se na cama comigo algumas horas mais tarde, me envolvendo de forma segura em seus braços. Demorou segundos a adormecer depois disso.

Na manhã seguinte eu encontrei Tanya fazendo café da manhã na cozinha, waffles e bacon. Recebi um tapa no pulso e um olhar de advertência quando tentei pegar um pedaço de bacon. Ela, então, instruiu-me a sentar com o meu marido na mesa. Eu fiz isso, encontrando Edward rindo de mim enquanto ele tomava um gole de café e lia o jornal.

Havia uma estranha normalidade com a situação, e comecei a me perguntar se as coisas estavam começando a _parecer_ normal para mim.

Tanya saiu depois de nos servir os mais deliciosos waffles que já tive na minha vida. Eu teria me fartado nas coisas, mas outra razão pela qual eu amava Tanya era as porções. Ela nunca fazia muito, fazendo apenas o suficiente e nada mais. Isso me deixou implorando para tê-los todas as manhãs para que eu pudesse provar a sua delícia mais e mais.

"Como está a sua agenda hoje?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que se apenas eu pegasse o meu telefone eu poderia saber, mas isso parecia tão impessoal.

"Absolutamente nada," ele respondeu, lambendo o último xarope de seu garfo.

Meu clitóris se contorceu enquanto eu observava a sua língua lamber os dentes, certificando-se de recolher toda a mistura pegajosa com açúcar.

"Então, você é todo meu hoje?" Eu perguntei quando coloquei o último pedaço de waffle em minha boca.

Ele sorriu. "Todo seu."

Eu levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei alguns passos até ele. "Nada de reuniões? Telefonemas?" Perguntei, minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto minhas pernas montavam nas suas.

Ele assentiu. "Só eu e você, baby," ele disse, me puxando para baixo em seu colo, seus lábios atacando meu pescoço.

"Uau, eu sou uma garota de sorte. O que vamos fazer?" Eu questionei, minha mente já começando a flutuar.

"Qualquer coisa. Tudo," ele sussurrou antes de seus lábios avidamente encontrarem os meus. "Porra, seu gosto é bom."

Eu gemia contra sua boca, meus lábios nunca deixando os seus. Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para baixo sobre sua ereção crescente, enquanto ele empurrava seus quadris para cima para encontrar minha calcinha molhada. Nós balançávamos na cadeira, e a necessidade de ficar nua para que ele pudesse deslizar para dentro foi crescendo.

Na minha mente nublada pela luxúria eu pensei ter ouvido um pigarro, mas não me importava o suficiente para afastar-me dele.

"Olá!" uma voz feminina gritou, rompendo.

Nós dois nos afastamos e viramos para encontrar uma mulher com um encaracolado cabelo vermelho/marrom e roupas caras, parada na porta. Ela estava usando uma sobrancelha arqueada, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e seu salto de 10 centímetros tocando na madeira.

"Maggie? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou, seu rosto enrugado e obviamente irritado que alguém nos tivesse perturbado logo antes da parte boa.

"Oh, eu sinto muito, eu estava interrompendo, seu imbecil?" ela perguntou, e de repente eu senti como se estivesse no meio de uma briga de amantes. O que era estranho, porque eu era a esposa.

"Imbecil?" ele perguntou, indignado, me levantando de seu colo e ficando em pé.

"Eu estive fora por um mês e pouco para filmagens e você está me traindo!" Suas mãos estavam acenando freneticamente no ar.

Minha cabeça virou em sua direção. Mas que merda é essa?

"Eu não posso trair alguém que eu nem mesmo estou em um relacionamento," ele respondeu calmamente, com os olhos carregados de sua frieza e travados. Ela era a ex. "Você queria ser livre antes das filmagens, para que você pudesse foder com seu interesse amoroso no filme sem se sentir culpada como de costume. Nós não estivemos juntos em mais de seis meses."

"Bem, eu estou de volta. Então, envie a pequena vagabunda para casa," ela cuspiu, seus olhos disparando seu raio da morte de vadia em minha direção enquanto ela caminhava em direção a ele.

Meu queixo caiu, meus olhos arregalados, a indignação crescente. "Desculpe-me, vadia?"

Edward deu um passo adiante, o corpo parcialmente me bloqueando.

"Ela está em casa," ele admitiu, chocando-me que ele disse isso tão livremente a ela, mas também feliz que ele fez, pois poderia colocá-la em seu lugar. "E você precisa prestar atenção pela forma que fala sobre a minha esposa."

"O-o quê?"

"Bella, essa é a minha ex, Maggie O'Connell. Maggie, esta é a minha esposa, Bella."

Seus olhos saltaram de seu crânio enquanto ela processava o que ele disse, e eu esperei pela vinda da explosão.

"_O quê_?" um grito estridente escapou, com um brilho assassino em seus olhos.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha ficado surda," ele respondeu em um tom condescendente. "Esta é a minha _esposa_."

"Seis anos, seis anos de merda que você jogou pelo ralo por alguma _menina_?" ela se enfureceu, apontando em minha direção.

Edward não estava perturbado por suas explosões, provavelmente acostumado e cansado delas. "Seis anos de merda nunca me apaixonando por você e acho que encontrei com ela em um dia."

"Você acha que está apaixonado por ela?" Maggie riu maldosamente. "Você sequer a conhece?" ela fervia.

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, no entanto," ele respondeu, honestamente, o mesmo que eu "mas eu já sinto muito mais por ela do que eu já o fiz por você."

Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, seu dedo cutucando seu peito. "Isso é uma mentira. Nós conversamos sobre casamento".

"_Você_ falou sobre o casamento," Edward ressaltou. "Quase desde o dia em que te conheci, eu poderia acrescentar. Para mim, parecia que nós estávamos em negócio com o sexo do lado. Você nunca _me_ quis, como uma pessoa e um amigo, só queria o meu nome e status podem trazer para o seu caminho."

"Isso não é verdade, Edward, como você pode dizer isso? Tudo que eu queria era você! Eu queria casar, ter filhos e você jogou tudo fora!" ela exclamou, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor, Mags. Você pode parar de citar seus próprios filmes," ele disse, e eu não pude deixar de rir. "Supere, você não é tão boa atriz."

Quase mais rápido que eu pudesse piscar, sua mão levantou e chicoteou no rosto dele. Ele resmungou, os dentes cerrados, o rosto virando-se para ela. Eu tentei dar um bote nela e arrancar seus malditos olhos, mas eu estava presa pelos braços de Edward enquanto envolviam em minha cintura. Eu fiquei parada incapaz de fazer muito mais do que assistir a carnificina.

"Seu fodido idiota!" ela gritou.

"Você não toque nele, vadia!" Eu cuspi. "Você precisa sair da nossa casa, e agora!"

Maggie parecia mais irritada do que ameaçada pela minha presença, mas se Edward me soltasse, eu iria lhe mostrar como dar um tapa.

"Você tem exatamente dois minutos para virar sua bunda mal-intencionada e sair, ou eu juro que você vai gostar do que vem a seguir," Edward avisou.

"Você está me ameaçando? Vai me bater?" ela questionou e a espinha de Edward endireitou.

"Embora isso pudesse ser bom, eu não bato em mulheres."

"Eu não tenho um problema com isso," eu opinei, ainda irritada que ela teve a coragem de atacá-lo.

Edward olhou para mim antes de dar sua atenção para Maggie. "Além disso, eu não estou ameaçando você, mas nós dois sabemos o que a sua carreira seria sem o meu apoio."

"Você não faria isso!" ela engasgou, sua mão voando para o peito.

"Eu faria, e eu posso. Isso é uma promessa."

Ela olhou entre nós dois; calculou e, em seguida, virou-se e saiu pisando duro.

"Vejo você na segunda-feira!" ela chamou.

"Marque uma hora, ou eu não vou vê-la," Edward gritou de volta.

Nós dois ouvimos a porta da frente bater com Maggie soltando um grito de frustração. Eu achei o desprezo de Edward por ela e por sua saída um pouco histérico. Seu ataque infelizmente deixou um clima perturbador na sala. Edward estava furioso, e fiquei pensando o que fazer para acalmá-lo. Havia uma coisa que eu sabia que o traria de volta e esperava que funcionasse porque eu não queria a sua presença arruinando o nosso dia.

Tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos eu o beijei forte. Ele congelou, atordoado, mas logo derreteu, gemendo enquanto seus braços envolviam em volta de mim.

"Desculpe por isso," ele pediu desculpas, a testa descansando contra a minha.

"Responda-me isso – quantas pessoas têm acesso a esta casa?"

Ele riu. "Obviamente muitas!"

"Sério. Eu sinto que estamos sempre sendo interrompidos."

"Bem, há Jasper e Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, e Maggie."

"E por que Maggie ainda tem acesso, se vocês dois não estão mais juntos e não tem estado por seis meses?" Eu questionei, esfregando o seu rosto suavemente, onde ela lhe deu um tapa.

"Porque, se eu não tivesse te conhecido e ela acabasse de chegar, eu provavelmente teria ficado junto com ela novamente," ele admitiu, embora um pouco timidamente. Doeu um pouco, mas eu vi a interação deles. Ele estava imediatamente na defensiva assim que as palavras venenosas foram dirigidas a mim. Era eu quem tinha um poder sobre ele, não ela. "Mas eu tenho você, e, portanto, nenhuma razão para voltar para ela. Vou ter o seu cartão desativado hoje."

"Ela arruinou o humor, isso me faz desgostar dela." Eu beijei sua bochecha avermelhada várias vezes.

Ele riu. "Todo mundo... de alguma forma sempre consegue arruinar o humor entrando nessa casa."

Eu ri com isso. "Sim, você está certo."

"Então, por que não retrocedemos cinco minutos," ele começou, movendo-se para sentar-se na cadeira, "Eu estava sentado aqui, e você", ele segurou minhas mãos, puxando-me para ficar em seu colo "estava bem aqui."

"Mmm, sim, e seus lábios estavam aqui," eu disse, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele.

Nós rapidamente encontramos o caminho de volta para onde estávamos. Logo depois ele estava me despindo e eu estava montando seu pênis. Não houve mais distrações, e eu realmente pude passar o dia inteiro com meu marido, conhecendo-o, e me apaixonando por ele.

* * *

**Minha gente o que foi esses dois no escritório do Edward? Socorro, seus tarados! Maggie VADIA, FILHADUMAQUENGA, FDP! Odeio ela... ela é TÃO odiada pelas leitoras da fic original que a autora chegou a criar um contest pras leitoras escreverem cenas dela morrendo hahaha **

**Gente foco aqui: Por que vocês estavam achando que era a Tanya? Fiquei muito chocada quando vi alguma de vocês falando que era ela, mas gente, ela já apareceu, é a cozinheira da casa do Edward, o Emmett falou dela no capítulo passado, se não perceberam ele falando sobre o Edward ter trocado a Tanya, porque viu a Bella cozinhando lol Leiam com a atenção a fic gente xD**

**Comentem e eu volto em breve ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Nossa Família Expandida?

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Nossa Família Expandida?**

Hora. Era hora de descobrir onde o destino quis nos levar. Tempo de ver o médico.

Era difícil acreditar que três semanas se passaram tão rapidamente. Isso significava que Edward e eu estávamos chegando no aniversário de um mês do nosso casamento em poucos dias.

O grito do alarme disparou, despertando-nos, Edward bateu a mão no relógio antes de se aconchegar de volta na cama, com os braços envolvendo minha cintura puxando o meu lado para seu peito.

"Bom dia, _baby girl_", Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me segurando perto.

Eu sorri e suspirei de contentamento. Os braços de Edward eram o meu lugar especial. Um lugar cheio de segurança e proteção, e o amor que estava florescendo entre nós.

"Bom dia", eu murmurei, virando em direção a ele, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito, respirando-o.

As mãos dele subiram e desceram em minhas costas me fazendo murmurar em apreciação.

"Hoje é o grande dia, huh?"

"Sim", eu respondi.

Sua mão segurou meu rosto, inclinando-se para olhar para ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram antes que ele falasse: "O que você decidir, eu estou com você."

Eu sorri e inclinei para frente para colocar um beijo em seus lábios. "Eu sei."

O alarme disparou novamente alguns minutos depois, obrigando-nos a sair da cama e começar o dia.

Depois de tomar banho e me trocar, eu desci as escadas para tomar café enquanto Edward acabava de se arrumar. Na cozinha, encontrei Esme trabalhando, mais cedo que o habitual.

"Bom dia, Bella" ela cumprimentou com um sorriso. Eu não sabia como essa mulher era tão brilhante e alegre o tempo todo, especialmente vivendo com Carlisle, mas Esme era uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci.

"Bom dia", eu disse com um bocejo, indo até a geladeira em busca de algo para comer.

"Eu estava olhando a programação para hoje, e eu sei que você tem a sua consulta esta tarde, então eu vou ter certeza de Edward estar em casa quando você chegar."

"Obrigada, eu aprecio isso, Esme."

"Bella, você quer que eu vá com você?" Esme perguntou a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, e fiquei muito tentada a dizer que sim.

"Obrigada por oferecer, mas eu vou ficar bem", respondi, pegando uma maçã, e, em seguida, guardando novamente.

Meus nervos estavam fazendo efeito e eu descobri que eu não estava com fome mais. Minha consulta era apenas à tarde, e Esme teve certeza de que a agenda de Edward estivesse limpa e ele estivesse em casa mais cedo. Apenas no caso do nosso casamento recente ser julgado por mais do que uma irritada atriz de Hollywood.

Eu não podia sequer pensar sobre o que aconteceu com Maggie no outro dia, ou como minha insegurança foi subindo. Edward tinha me garantido que ela nunca viveu com ele. Que era mais negócio do que emoções.

Nós não vimos Maggie na casa novamente nos dias seguintes a explosão. Ela foi ver Edward, e eu acho que ela jogou com ele, mas, novamente ele poderia saber suas jogadas. Ela estava em seu melhor comportamento, toda doce e sedutora quando visitou, ele disse. Até mesmo indo tão longe como parabenizá-lo. Era óbvio que ela estava tentando trazer de volta o lado bom dele, e eu sabia que não era a última vez que nós iriamos vê-la. Infelizmente.

Eu preferiria que fosse, mas sabia a partir desses incidentes que ela era pegajosa e possessiva. Quando eu imaginei a ex do Edward, uma atriz de Hollywood mal-intencionada com atitude para combinar com seu ego, não era isso o que eu tinha imaginado. Então, novamente, a partir do que eu tinha aprendido dos seus amigos, minha entrada na sua vida o tinha mudado. Revertendo-o de volta para o cara que conheciam, contra aquele com a vadia Maggie.

Edward desceu depois de uns minutos, beijando-me com força com a promessa de me ver em breve, e levou Esme com ele. Então eu saí também, em direção ao que estava destinado a ser um dia cheio de nervos. Eu não podia esperar para a tarde chegar apenas para que eu soubesse de qualquer maneira. Não saber era a maior parte do problema da minha ansiedade; eu estava tão dividida sobre se ficaria feliz, independentemente do resultado.

O dia seguiu em frente, e eu sinceramente não tinha nenhuma lembrança do que se passou na escola. Charlotte estava preocupada, mas assegurei-lhe que não era nada, apenas muito na minha mente. As três, eu estava no meu caminho para o médico, minha perna saltando.

Quando eu me sentei na sala de espera meus nervos tinham progredido a partir de apenas uma perna saltando, para tudo remexendo. A enfermeira chamou meu nome, e eu a segui para a esterilizada sala de exame padrão. Embora esta fosse alto nível em comparação com o meu médico em Phoenix. Como todos os consultórios, era gelada, e eu estava feliz por ter pegado meu casaco. Eu estava no meu uniforme escolar, o que provavelmente não era o melhor, considerando a situação.

"Olá, Isabella, meu nome é Dra. Kate Denali", uma mulher loira disse quando entrou, poucos minutos depois, estendendo sua mão.

"Olá", eu respondi, apertando sua mão.

"Então, o que te traz aqui hoje?"

"Bem, mudei para cá e preciso fazer um exame e eu queria falar sobre controle de natalidade."

"Bem, bem-vinda a LA e podemos fazer tudo isso hoje. Só preciso ter um pouco de informação sua, e então nós podemos fazer o exame, e ter uma pequena conversa. Parece bom?" ela perguntou e eu assenti. "Quando foi sua última menstruação?"

"Treze dias", eu respondi.

"E há alguma chance de que você possa estar grávida?"

"Sim."

"Você e seu namorado estavam usando nenhuma proteção?"

"Não, meu... marido e eu não usamos", eu respondi com cuidado.

"Marido?" ela perguntou surpresa, seus olhos olhavam para mim, em seguida, de volta para o prontuário na sua mão e arregalando quando viu o nome de Edward como o contato de emergência e sua relação. "Ah... wow... me desculpe, eu não sabia."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é conhecido publicamente ainda."

Ela fechou o prontuário e se dirigiu a mim: "Eu tenho certeza que Esme disse que nós somos muito rigorosos com as informações dos nossos pacientes, então você não tem nada para se preocupar."

Deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando. "Obrigada."

"Tudo bem, então vamos precisar fazer um teste para ter certeza de que você não está grávida antes de começarmos. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Foram quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde quando eu estava colocando minhas roupas de volta após o exame e estava perdida em meus pensamentos. O teste de gravidez deu negativo e eu não sabia qual era a emoção mais forte sobre os resultados.

Havia uma enorme onda de alívio, mas também uma pontada de tristeza. Edward parecia tão animado para ter filhos, mas eu ainda estava no colégio. Eu já tomei minha decisão, mas eu ainda guerreava, dois lados formando. Um apontando para o pouco tempo que conhecíamos um ao outro, o outro afirmando que o tempo não importava, porque todas as fibras do meu ser sabiam que era ele, nenhum outro homem faria isso. Outro lembrando-me que eu ainda estava na escola e iria para a faculdade no outono seguinte, outro lado apontando para o cartão de crédito ilimitado queimando na minha carteira; eu não preciso trabalhar, não preciso fazer nada... mas eu queria.

Era verdade que eu não sabia o que queria estudar, eu não sabia o que queria fazer como uma carreira, mas eu sabia que queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria ir para a faculdade. Não quero acabar como as mulheres no _Real Housewives_. Eu não quero ser um pedaço de plástico, ou um troféu, e sabia que Edward não queria isso. Isso era uma coisa que ele amava sobre mim, mesmo com todas as coisas caras que ele jogava para mim. Isso era realmente um show, como um caçador pegando o maior, o animal mais feroz para mostrar que ele era um bom provedor. Ele queria que eu tivesse o melhor.

Dra. Denali voltou e passou por cima de todas as diferentes opções de controle de natalidade, e havia muitas, e uma se destacou: a injeção de Depo-Provera. Iria me dar três meses de proteção e sem menstruação, e em três meses eu poderia tomar a decisão de renovar a dose ou sair dela. Isso me daria mais tempo para conhecer Edward e decidir o que eu queria fazer sobre o meu futuro, bem como o nosso.

Então, protegida por três meses, eu fui para casa para dizer ao meu marido a notícia.

"Não está grávida? Huh", Edward disse, caindo no sofá depois que disse-lhe a notícia. "Na verdade, estou um pouco triste. Eu não sei... eu estava animado. Eu só não sabia que havia me tornado tão apegado à perspectiva de ter um filho com você."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele, sua expressão fazendo o meu peito se apertar.

"Eu tomei a injeção de controle de natalidade. Tem a duração de três meses. Com todas as mudanças... Eu não estou pronta para isso ainda. Fui envolvida na ideia com você, a fantasia, mas na realidade..."

Ele balançou a cabeça e beijou meu pescoço. "Tudo o que você quiser, _baby girl_. Eu lhe disse isso e quis dizer isso. Eu não quero fazer você se sentir pressionada nenhum pouco sobre isso ou por causa da minha reação. Apenas me perdendo em meus sonhos. Você faz muito isso para mim. "

"Sim, eu notei", eu respondi, esticando para beijar seus lábios.

"Um dia, Sra. Cullen, eu vou engravidá-la. Quando for a hora certa", ele declarou.

"Eu acho que é um plano fabuloso, Sr. Cullen."

"No entanto, acho que vamos precisar de muita prática entre agora e depois", ele disse, beijando meu pescoço quando se inclinou para a frente, empurrando-me de costas. "A prática faz a perfeição, eu já ouvi isso", ele flertou enquanto suas mãos rastejaram sob minha blusa, quente contra minha pele.

"Ah, é? Bem, se isso é o que dizem..." Eu parei, sorrindo enquanto eu corria minhas mãos entre nós e seu cinto.

Ele respirou fundo quando os meus dedos penetraram entre seu cós e sua carne, gemendo quando eu passei minha mão em torno de seu comprimento endurecido.

"_Baby girl_, eu adoro quando você me toca. Você não tem ideia como é bom. Como é quente e excitante."

Eu sorri para ele e beijei seus lábios. "Oh, Sr. Cullen, eu sei. Você faz o mesmo comigo."

Nós levamos o nosso tempo nos amassos, tirando a roupa um do outro. Tocando, provando a carne um do outro. Com um movimento lento de provocação ele deslizou dentro de mim.

"Porra, Bella, você é tão boa", ele gemeu.

Seus quadris embalaram um ritmo lento e constante. As minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o mais perto com cada impulso de seus quadris. Sua boca dando atenção para o meu pescoço, os dedos beliscando meus mamilos.

Meu Sr. Cullen tinha tantos lados na sua personalidade como os personagens que ele retratou, e cada um deles me amava fisicamente de uma forma diferente. Eu senti como se estivesse vendo um Edward na adolescência, fazendo isso no sofá de seu pai, tentando não ser pego. Ele era da minha idade nesse curto espaço de tempo, o homem de negócios há muito esquecido.

"Oh, baby", eu gemi, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto.

"Eu quero encher a sua doce boceta, _baby girl_", ele gemeu em meu pescoço.

Seus quadris pegando o ritmo, empurrando-me sobre a borda, minhas paredes apertando ao redor dele. Enquanto eu vinha ele parou em cima de mim, enchendo-me exatamente como ele queria. Marcando-me apenas como ele desejava.

~x~

Eu tinha parado no supermercado no caminho de casa para pegar um pouco de Sprite que eu tinha desejado por dias e alguns lanches que Tanya não iria comprar. Fiquei chocada quando vi às revistas lixo no balcão. Ali, em um canto da US, tinha uma foto das minhas costas com braço de Edward ao meu redor. A manchete dizia "Cuidado Maggie! Edward Cullen reivindica mulher misteriosa."

Eu gemi e prometi ter mais cuidado da próxima vez que eu o visitasse. Não teria mesmo acontecido se os seguranças tivessem feito seu maldito trabalho em primeiro lugar.

Depois de sair, peguei meu telefone e liguei para o meu melhor amigo.

"Hey, baby, apenas chamando para esclarecer os nossos planos. Você ainda vem na próxima semana, certo?" Eu questionei esperançosa de que não tivesse havido nenhuma mudança, eu realmente precisava do meu melhor amigo.

"Eu não perderia por nada no mundo! Sinto sua falta, Bella-boo!" Eric lamentou-se a partir da outra extremidade.

"Eu sinto sua falta também. Você estará aqui em breve, e podemos ter muita diversão."

"Nós vamos. Estou tendo muita porcaria da minha mãe sobre o porquê de você de repente se mudar para a Califórnia", ele disse com um suspiro e, em seguida, começou a rir. "Garota, a sua mãe está dizendo a todos que você conheceu um estrangeiro bonito e fugiu como em um romance Harlequin. Ela ainda tem os assustadores olhos sonhadores."

"Oh, não me diga isso!" Eu reclamei, agora precisava ligar para minha mãe e acalmá-la da grande fantasia que ela estava espalhando.

"É verdade! Minha mãe não quer que eu vá por causa disso, mas quando eu expliquei a ela que eu já tinha dezoito anos e comprei minha passagem, ela finalmente cedeu."

"Bom, porque eu sinto falta do meu melhor amigo."

"Merda, você está fazendo novos melhores amigos, sei disso", ele disse, e eu podia ouvir seu amuar através do telefone.

"Ninguém nunca vai usurpar o seu status", eu lhe garanti.

"Merda, minha mãe está chamando. Eu te ligo mais tarde e podemos resolver os detalhes para a próxima semana."

"Parece bom. Eu te amo!"

"Também te amo! Tchau!"

Desliguei o telefone e abri minhas mensagens de texto, pedindo ao Seth se poderia colocar as direções para o aeroporto para mim. Foi um dos raros momentos que eu estava feliz por Esme ter colocado as informações de contato de todos no meu telefone.

~x~

Era poucos dias depois e eu não estava tão quente. Eu não me sentia bem durante toda a manhã, mas não achei que era tão ruim até que as palavras no quadro negro tornaram-se difícil de ver e as letras dançavam. Precisava ir para casa, disso eu estava certa, mas também sabia que não podia dirigir. Eu precisava de Edward.

Assim que a minha aula terminou, juntei minhas coisas e, lentamente, fiz o meu caminho pelo corredor e cheguei ao meu armário. Fiquei ali em silêncio e inclinei contra a parede, enquanto os estudantes circulavam e o corredor esvaziava com a próxima aula começando. Minha visão estava confusa e eu não conseguia ver a tela do meu telefone muito bem, minha mão ainda trêmula. Minha cabeça latejava e senti como se meu cérebro fosse mingau, tanto que não conseguia nem apertar os números.

"Isabella?" uma voz chamou e eu tentei olhar para cima.

Parecia que eu estava ouvindo através da água. Na minha frente eu poderia dizer que quem fosse tinha cabelos loiros, e não era um aluno.

Carlisle?

"Isabella, você está bem?" ele perguntou e olhei para o meu telefone.

"Edward", eu resmunguei.

"Isabella, deixe-me ajudá-la a ir para a enfermeira", ele disse, e eu poderia dizer que não era Edward, era Carlisle, mas por que ele estava sendo gentil?

Sua mão agarrou meu braço e eu tentei dar um passo adiante, mas assim que o fiz meus joelhos cederam debaixo de mim. Não bati no chão, braços fortes envolveram em torno de mim, me pegando. Era Carlisle. Eu podia ouvi-lo resmungando alguma coisa, dizendo que eu estava queimando. Não importa, porque depois disso o mundo ficou preto.

Palavras iradas filtraram através de minha inconsciência, mas eu podia ouvir o tom de preocupado por trás delas. Meus olhos não abriam, mas cada palavra flutuava ao redor do espaço.

Edward. Ele estava lá, o tom rico de sua voz me acordando.

"Não tenho nada a dizer a você neste momento, Carlisle." Suas palavras filtraram através de tudo abafadas como se eu tivesse algodão nos meus ouvidos, mas eu ainda poderia pegar alguma coisa do que eles estavam dizendo. Edward tinha um tom agudo na sua voz. "Pensei que você a odiava. Você foi tão mau na última vez que estivemos todos juntos."

Carlisle deve ter concordado, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi: "Eu não a odeio...". Então Edward me pegou em seus braços, me levantando de onde eu estava deitada. Eu poderia dizer que era ele pelo seu perfume, e o cuidado com que ele me pegou.

"Está tudo bem, _baby girl_, eu tenho você", ele sussurrou, dando um beijo na minha testa.

"Não fique muito perto, você não quer pegar o que ela tem", Carlisle disse enquanto Edward me carregava para fora de onde eu estava.

"Bella precisa de mim. Nós podemos ter o nosso confronto familiar mais tarde. Até lá, você pode fazer um favor fraterno e me ajudar a levá-la para o carro?"

"Certo."

O sinal tocou, e ambos amaldiçoaram quando os sons ficaram mais altos, as salas encheram com os alunos novamente. As meninas engasgaram vendo Edward, apenas alguns me perceberam em seus braços. Tendo Carlisle com a gente só fez piorar. Com base nas mentiras que eu tinha contado ao corpo discente provavelmente parecia uma reunião da família Cullen.

Meu cérebro estava muito nebuloso para realmente ouvir muita coisa, mas pela brisa, Edward tinha pegado ritmo. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em um carro e de volta à deriva na escuridão.

Na próxima vez que voltei a mim, Edward estava ao meu lado, passando um pano frio em volta do meu rosto.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Questionei, a minha voz grogue.

"Eu vou cuidar de você", ele respondeu, colocando a toalha na minha testa.

"E o trabalho?" Eu protestei, sentando-me ligeiramente. "Vá, eu vou ficar bem."

"Bella, você é minha esposa. Eu vou cuidar de você."

"Mas, você está tão ocupado."

"Pare de discutir comigo, Sra. Cullen, ou eu vou trazer minha outra personalidade, o Dr. Brighton, e ele vai colocá-la em seu lugar."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu deitei obediente. Fechei os olhos e parei de tentar levá-lo a voltar ao trabalho. Eu não queria que o Dr. Brighton de_ Thorntown _aparecesse. Eu estava lentamente me tornando bem versada em todos os seus filmes e personagens.

Eu estava agitada no sono, meu cérebro confusi da minha febre, mas eu podia ouvir duas vozes discutindo nas proximidades. Edward estava com raiva. Não gritando, mas seu tom era frio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Maggie?"

"Edward, querido, precisamos passar por algumas coisas para o próximo filme. A pré-produção começa logo depois do ano novo e ainda não há um elenco completo."

Eu queria sufocar em suas tentativas de conversa doce com ele, mas eu não podia me mover ou abrir os olhos, então eu escutei.

"Mais uma vez, por que você está aqui? Isso é claramente algo que podemos conversar em meu escritório."

"Eu estou aqui porque você não estava no seu escritório e nós costumamos falar sobre negócios aqui mesmo. Vou dizer que fiquei bastante ofendida pelo meu cartão de acesso ter sido bloqueado."

"Você precisa ir. Eu não tenho tempo para lidar com você agora", Edward sussurrou, um reforço forte em seu tom.

Eu sorri um pouco pelas tentativas de Edward de tentar se livrar dela.

"Por quê? Sua pequena senhora está dando-lhe problemas?"

"Minha _esposa_ está doente."

Maggie fez um som de bufar estranho, mostrando o desagrado do meu papel na vida dele evidente.

"Eu sei que você ainda me quer, baby. Estávamos tão bem juntos. Eu poderia te foder tão bem. Muito melhor do que essa criança de esposa que você tem."

Meus olhos se abriram e eu soltei adagas em direção a sua voz. Ele era o _meu_ marido, e eu seria a única a transar com ele.

"Você simplesmente não pode aceitar que eu estou feliz, não é?" Edward disse, a exasperação evidente antes de voltar a raiva. "Saia, Maggie. Vá no escritório amanhã e vamos conversar sobre negócios. Saia. Agora".

Edward a dispensou, e eu podia ouvir sua raiva evidente, até mesmo através da porta. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas apenas um pouco. O suficiente para que eu pudesse ver a silhueta de Edward andando em minha direção. Seus dedos tiraram suavemente uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto antes dele se inclinar para pressionar um beijo na minha testa.

"Eu não gosto dela", eu murmurei.

Ele riu e puxou as cobertas para cima. "Não se preocupe com ela, eu vou cuidar disso. Você precisa dormir, baby. Preciso que a minha esposa fique melhor."

Minhas pálpebras se fecharam novamente, e eu adormeci.

O som do alarme me sacudiu de um sono morto, meu corpo estava pesado e incapaz de se mover. Isso também sacudiu Edward, que aparentemente tinha adormecido durante o trabalho, porque os papéis e seu telefone saíram voando quando ele lutou para desligar o alarme. Suas mãos esfregaram o rosto cansado antes de recolher as folhas e colocá-las na mesa de cabeceira. Ele se virou para olhar para mim e sorriu quando viu que eu estava olhando ele.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou, a voz um pouco acima de um sussurro, sua mão descendo para sentir a minha testa.

"Como se eu pesasse uma tonelada e estivesse presa à cama. Sinto dor por toda parte."

Ele riu. "Bem, a gripe pode fazer isso com você."

"Gripe? Isso é péssimo", eu resmunguei.

"Yep. Assim, nada de escola hoje e provavelmente nada pelo resto da semana. Tenho que ir trabalhar, mas Tanya vai passar por aqui e fazer-lhe almoço", ele me informou antes de ir para a minha lista de babás. "Além disso, Esme vai checar você periodicamente. Charlotte ligou ontem à noite e ela vai passar aqui depois da escola com suas lições. Se você precisar de alguma coisa hoje, só me chamar. Antes de eu ir eu vou trazer algumas bebidas... ou quer montar acampamento lá embaixo?"

Eu pensei sobre isso, pesando os prós e contras, e decidi que iria ficar parada durante o dia. A cama era muito confortável e eu não queria me mover. Depois de contar-lhe a minha decisão, ele desapareceu, voltando pouco depois com uma garrafa grande de água, copo, e um balde de gelo. Ele também trouxe um saco de salgadinhos, uma pasta cheia de DVD's, e um frasco de aspirina. Sorri para ele pela sua consideração enquanto me entregava os controles remotos e me beijava na testa.

"Fique melhor, _baby girl_."

"Eu vou tentar", respondi com um suspiro pesado.

Vi quando ele saiu pela porta, olhando de volta para mim, antes de fazer o seu caminho até as escadas e, em seguida, ir para o trabalho.

Passei o dia assistindo a filmes e dormindo, aconchegando nos meus cobertores e no cheiro de Edward. Esme apareceu duas vezes para me verificar, trazendo um pouco de suco de laranja com ela. Tanya fez uma tradicional sopa de frango e macarrão, mas também um queijo quente de frango e muçarela. Ela até me deu um pudim para sobremesa.

Edward ligou ao meio-dia para ver como eu estava, me acordando de um cochilo. Poucas horas depois, Charlotte chegou.

"Hey, doentinha, eu tenho as lições dos últimos dois dias!" Charlotte disse com entusiasmo falso quando ela entrou no quarto.

Sam ou Esme devem tê-la deixado entrar. Tentei o meu melhor para sorrir para ela, mas eu sofria muito.

"Eu não iria chegar mais perto", eu avisei.

Ela parou apenas dentro do quarto, sentando na cadeira que ficava ao lado da porta.

"Eu vou te dizer, você sabe como fazer uma saída!" Charlotte sorriu.

"Oh, não", lamentou.

"A escola inteira está falando sobre como seus 'grandes irmãos' vieram para o resgate quando você estava doente", ela informou-me, sacudindo a cabeça. "Foi muito divertido, especialmente quando eu sei a verdade. É desnecessário dizer que, toda a escola agora sabe que eles são seus 'irmãos'."

"Oh, que divertido vai ser quando eu voltar!" Exclamei, o sarcasmo enlaçando as minhas palavras.

"Eu poli sua história de fundo, uma vez que existe uma grande diferença de idade", observou ela. "Você foi adotada ou algo assim, e teve um desentendimento com seus pais então seu 'irmão' se ofereceu para deixá-la morar com ele."

"Isso não é ruim", eu disse com um sorriso.

"Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe que Edward está distante de seus pais com essa coisa toda de anos atrás, quando ele estava atuando."

"Que coisa?" Perguntei em confusão.

"Eu não me lembro, mas foi cerca de dez ou mais anos atrás, quando ele parou. Assim é a vida de um ator jovem quando os pais são os seus agentes. Nada de bom vem disso", ela disse com um suspiro. "Isso acontece o tempo todo, temos visto inúmeras vezes por aqui, acredite em mim."

"Seus pais eram seus agentes?" Eu perguntei isso sendo uma novidade para mim.

"Bem, eu acho que era apenas seu pai", ela esclareceu antes de perguntar: "Por que você não sabe disso? Você é casada com ele."

"Edward não gosta de falar sobre seus pais... nunca."

"Seja como for, parece que foi muito sério. Enfim, eu deveria deixá-la voltar a dormir e me limpar com uma porcaria antibacteriana", disse ela, de pé e pegando sua bolsa do chão. "Fique melhor, garota. Não é divertido na escola sem você."

"Eu só espero estar melhor a tempo do meu amigo Eric chegar na próxima semana."

"Oh, isso é certo! Descanse um pouco, eu te ligo amanhã", ela prometeu, soprando-me um beijo da porta.

Depois que ela saiu, eu saí da cama para ligar o DVD, colocar _O Mágico de Oz_. Ele era o favorito de Edward e fazia anos que eu tinha visto. O melhor momento de quando eu estava doente.

"Você está acordada", Edward disse com um sorriso, tirando sua roupa enquanto entrava horas mais tarde.

Eu sorri para ele, segurando minha mão preguiçosamente para o dele. "Você estava _com medo_ que eu não estivesse?"

Sua sobrancelha se levantou e ele sorriu antes de se tornar muito animado, até mesmo dançando na minha direção. "Com medo? Criança, você está falando com um homem que gargalhou na face da morte, zombou de desgraça, e riu da catástrofe... Eu estava petrificado."

Ele se inclinou para beijar minha testa enquanto eu ria.

"Você assistiu hoje, não é?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu senti que precisava ser mais entendida do musical favorito do meu marido."

Seu sorriso tímido, aquele que só saia em raras ocasiões, subiu em seu belo rosto. Eu esperava que fosse capaz de tirá-lo cada vez mais. Não havia nada tão bonito quanto o meu marido quando ele sorria daquele jeito.

* * *

**Bella não está grávida por agora, quem sabe no futuro. Apesar deles ficarem animados com isso, ainda penso que é cedo para ela que ainda estuda e para eles no relacionamento... tadinha, ficou gripada.. mas essa Maggie é muito vadia PQP que ódio que tenho essa mulher! Esse final, coisa mais linda esse Edward todo timido :3 Amo esses dois!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, amo ler cada uma. Comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Minhas Confissões

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Minhas Confissões**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz e Ingrid Andrade)_

Nunca mais eu duvido de Charlotte e seu conhecimento. Eu estava de volta à escola fazia três dias, e descobri que tinha um monte de novos amigos.

"Bella! Ei, Bella! Espere!" gritou uma voz do outro lado do estacionamento da minha escola.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei fugir, só para ter mais uma surgindo na minha frente.

"Oi, Bella!" ela exclamou, com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

"Oi", eu respondi desviando dela.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você queria sair esta tarde?" ela perguntou, intensificando o caminhar ao meu lado.

"Quem é você?" Eu questionei.

"Eu sou Kim! Temos educação física juntas."

"Desculpe, há tantas pessoas nessa aula", eu disse, pegando meu ritmo.

"Então, o que você acha sobre essa noite? Poderíamos ir para a sua casa."

Eu gemi e rolei os olhos. Tinha sido assim desde que eu voltei depois da gripe. Charlotte não estava brincando quando disse que todos estariam falando dos meus "irmãos". Assim que voltei todo mundo sabia quem eu era, que não era qualquer Cullen, e eu tinha um súbito afluxo de cinquenta novas melhores amigas.

"Aí está você, Bella!" Charlotte exclamou, agarrando minha mão e acelerando. "Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula!"

Eu podia ouvir a menina atrás de mim, dizendo que falaríamos sobre os nossos planos depois enquanto Charlotte e eu saímos em disparada. Nós duas estávamos com dificuldade de respirar no momento em que chegamos a nossa aula. Eu passei meus braços em torno de Charlotte, agradecendo-lhe por me resgatar da minha mais nova admiradora.

"Essas meninas são loucas," Eu atestei quando sentei no meu lugar. "Três dias de loucura!"

"Eles vão para a escola com estrelas de cinema, então você acha que eles devem saber como agir", comentou Charlotte. "Eu acho que é só porque você é a... irmã de Edward."

"Eu só quero ficar na escola sem ser incomodada", eu disse com um suspiro.

Charlotte revirou os olhos para mim. "Bella, eu já lhe disse, só vai piorar à medida que a palavra se espalhar."

E ela soube em primeira mão. O estrelato de seu pai a tinha deixado crescer com paparazzi sempre os seguindo. Agora que sua irmã também era uma estrela, isso só tinha crescido.

"Eu pensei que aqui era um porto seguro, embora. Quer dizer, quase todos ou são alguém ou são relacionados a alguém. Assim, o estrelado não deveria parecer menor?"

Charlotte ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Foi confirmado que você não está apenas ligada ao Carlisle, mas todos viram a prova de que você tem laços com Edward _Cullen_. Ele estava carregando você! Você sabe o quão grande Edward foi, quão famoso!"

"Foi, é a palavra chave, Char."

"Ele ainda está no negócio, e super gostoso. Top Dez da lista da _People_ dos mais gostosos. Gostoso da capa."

"Certo, sim, sim, entendo", eu disse com um mau humor, assim que o sinal tocou.

O resto do dia foi passado evitando todos os meus novos "amigos" e escorregando para fora antes que qualquer um deles pudesse me seguir para casa. Eu tinha esperança de que tudo iria se acalmar em breve. Charlotte estava certa, porém, eu precisava me acostumar com isso, porque era apenas a ponta do iceberg do que iria acontecer quando a verdade viesse à tona.

**~x~**

Maggie estava na cozinha algumas manhãs depois, falando da programação com Esme, que não parecia feliz no final. Ela estava surgindo de toda parte. Juro que ela poderia só aparecer e se fazer em casa. Eu podia dizer que estava incomodando Edward toda vez que ele tinha que jogá-la para fora. Ela estava sempre nos interrompendo, ou se colocando entre nós, e eu estava ficando chateada. O pior foi quando um dia ela foi ao nosso quarto... enquanto estávamos fazendo sexo.

Eu não estava quieta enquanto ele me tocava, eu sabia disso. Ele podia me fazer gritar tão alto que eu ficava surpresa pelo som vir de mim. Foi assim no dia que ela entrou, e não havia dúvida de que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Isso me deixou doente.

Mais de uma vez eu apenas sabia que a tinha pegado com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, e eu estava a segundos de unhá-la. Eles estavam trabalhando em alguns projetos juntos, o que não me fazia feliz, mas foi, na verdade, muito tempo antes de estarmos casados. Era por isso que ela estava por perto, perturbando nosso tempo já limitado juntos... ou pelo menos essa era a desculpa dela para estar lá.

Ela era uma mulher mentirosa, e eu não conseguia suportar sua falsidade. Edward tinha revogado o acesso, exceto o portão, mas eu tinha a sensação de que alguém a estava ajudando a ficar em casa o tempo todo.

"Bella, você já pensou na Ação de Graças?" Esme perguntou. Ela investigou dias antes quais eram os planos, mas eu não tinha pistas e não tinha sido capaz de falar com Edward ainda.

"Tenho certeza que vamos jantar aqui, mas vou ter que checar novamente." Respondi.

Eu tinha quase esquecido o feriado, um que eu sempre conversei com meu pai. Estava se aproximando a Ação de Graças, e eu sabia que precisava ligar para o meu pai e lhe contar o que aconteceu. Charlie e eu tínhamos uma relação distante, sendo que vivemos mais de mil milhas um do outro. É difícil ter muita relação com esse tipo de distância, mas continuamos nos vendo uma vez por ano e conversamos no telefone uma vez por mês.

Nossa conversa foi estranhamente bem. Embora eu tive a sensação de que minha mãe iria me repreender mais tarde. No início houve gritos e gritos.

"Você se casou? Isabella Marie Swan, o que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Tenho 18 anos, pai," argumentei.

"E de que forma isso faz tudo estar bem?"

"É a mesma idade que você e minha mãe tinham quando vocês se casaram."

"Ah..." Depois silêncio.

Ele me perfurou sobre Edward, perguntando o que ele fazia, se era um bom homem, gentil, se eu tinha um spray de pimenta? Se ele devia me enviar spray de pimenta?

Foi interessante contar a ele quem Edward era... Essa parte não foi tão bem.

"Você se casou com o que?"

"Ele não atua mais, ele produz," Raciocinei.

"Ele está em Hollywood, Bella, isso é muito diferente de você."

"É uma boa diferença no nosso caso."

"Onde você está morando? Você está terminando a escola?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou morando em Los Angeles com ele, e vou numa escola particular muito boa. Então, ano que vem, vou para a USC."

Ele ficou feliz ao saber que não estava abandonando a faculdade, mas ele ainda não foi vendido pela ideia de Edward.

"Eu quero conhecer o seu... marido," Ele disse, resmungando a última palavra.

"Ok, nós vamos comprar uma passagem para você."

"Eu posso comprar minha própria maldita passagem, Bella."

"Sim, mas você está vindo conhecer Edward, uma viagem que você normalmente não faria. Vamos pagar sua passagem, pai."

"Você sabe, sua mãe me ligou há algumas semanas, o que foi estranho. Ela enigmaticamente disse que você tinha algumas notícias para mim, mas isso... eu nunca em um milhão de anos pensei que ia descobrir que você se casou. Ela me disse para manter a mente aberta, e vejo o porquê, conhecendo o ponto de vista dela sobre casamento na juventude. O fato de que ela não só apoiou você, mas te empurrou nisso... Estou chocado," ele revelou. Eu não sabia se abraçava minha mãe naquele momento ou a estrangulava. "Acho que vou descobrir por mim mesmo."

"Mamãe pode ter levado a ficarmos casados, mas acho que foi um grande chamado da parte dela. Vejo você em algumas semanas."

"Em algumas semanas," Reiterou. "Oh, mais uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Você dois estão se prevenindo, certo? Quero dizer, ter um filho aos dezoito anos é uma coisa difícil de lidar. Tire isso de mim. Especialmente com uma relação tão nova quanto a sua."

"Pai!" Eu gritei em protesto.

"O que? Só quero ter certeza que vocês estão sendo sensatos aí," Ele argumentou. Eu queria rir com a clarividência que ele estava tendo no momento, apesar de algumas semanas atrasadas. "Vocês mal se conhecem, você realmente quer ter um bebê com alguém que você acabou de conhecer?"

"Vou desligar agora. Ligo para você com as informações do voo."

"Esteja segura, Bells!"

Houve resmungos, e argumentos, e percebi de onde meu lado teimoso veio. Nós arrumamos para ele vir em pouco mais de duas semanas para o Ação de Graças. Edward levou o anúncio de visita na esportiva, embora ele e Carlisle ainda não tivessem reparado seu relacionamento, eu encorajei Edward a convidar ele e Esme também. Eu não queria que a nossa briga o parasse de passar tempo com sua família no feriado.

Após uma semana foi quando as coisas começaram a mudar. Eu sabia que Carlisle estava tentando superar isso, ele tinha sido civilizado comigo na aula, e elogiou minhas performances. Ele até mesmo me deu um A para o trimestre, o que aparentemente era uma coisa difícil de sair dele. E nós trabalhamos algumas das nossas diferenças.

"Por que você me deu um A?" Perguntei depois da escola naquela semana.

"Porque você mereceu, Bella."

"E não é porque eu sou a mulher do seu irmão e você está tentando me mimar?"

"Eu não dou A's facilmente. Aquele último projeto de composição que você escreveu estava excelente, Bella; você é talentosa, e seu A reflete seu trabalho duro e criatividade." Ele sorriu e continuou, "Talvez uma parte de mim, estava esperando que isso ajudasse a superar essa lacuna que você criou também, e nos dar uma chance de conversar."

"Eu criei? Não, acredito que você fez isso tudo sozinho."

"Sinto muito, mas sua aparição na vida dele era inesperada e eu reagi mal a isso. Ainda não estou confortável com a ideia de ele estar casado com alguém que não conhece e que tem apenas 18 anos. Comecei a te conhecer bem o suficiente para ver que você deve entender meu lado das coisas."

"Eu entendo. O que eu não entendo é sua visível falta de civilidade na noite que nos conhecemos."

"Sinto muito por isso. Embora era o que eu estava pensando, eu nunca devia ter dito aquilo em voz alta, especialmente aquele comentário sobre sua... hm... bem, você sabe... e na sua frente."

"Você está se desculpando?"

"Sim, acho que estou. Você é a esposa dele, eu concordando ou não com isso. No começo pensei que você era só outra tentando escavar ouro de uma estrela, mas eu tenho visto você aqui. Ninguém sabe, e seu anel é escondido."

Com isso, Carlisle estendeu a mão. Olhei-a por um momento antes de deslizar a minha na dele e oficialmente chamar uma trégua.

"Como ele está?" Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e cheia de preocupação genuína, e pude ver o quanto a briga tinha machucado os dois. "Nós só falamos sobre negócios nestes dias."

"Ele sente sua falta; isso eu sei. Fora isso, ele está... estressado."

"Quando não está?"

"Bem, a produção está interrompida em um projeto devido a diva, e a presença constante de Maggie está nos irritando."

Carlisle congelou. "Maggie está de volta?"

"Sim. Ela está aparecendo constantemente ao longo das últimas semanas," Eu resmunguei.

"Como ela reagiu a você?" Ele perguntou; um olhar sério no rosto.

"Não muito bem."

"Eu seria cuidadoso sobre ela," Ele avisou. "Se alguém merecia as palavras que chamei você, é Maggie."

"Você realmente não gosta muito dela?"

"Ela é venenosa," Ele simplesmente disse. "Outra razão para eu não ter gostado de você. Eu não queria que ele tivesse outra Maggie em sua vida. Mas entendo agora que isso não é o que você é afinal, e por isso sou muito grato."

Eu aceno com a cabeça; em reconhecimento do seu aviso e em agradecimento por sua fé recém-reconhecida em mim.

**~x~**

Depois da escola na sexta-feira eu fui ao aeroporto pegar Eric. Eu sorri o dia todo, meu corpo vibrando com animação por ver meu melhor amigo. Quando nos separamos pela última vez foi com um abraço e um "vejo você na segunda-feira". Isso foi há bem mais de um mês, mas parecia mais como um ano. Eric tinha sido meu tudo; amigo, confidente e irmão substituto. Enquanto esperava seu voo chegar percebi o quanto dependia dele. Mesmo que ele estive a centenas de quilômetros de distância, ele ainda esteve lá para me ajudar a atravessar o momento mais difícil da minha vida.

Não pude deixar de pular para cima e para baixo como uma adolescente que eu era quando ele veio quicando para fora da área de bagagens. Corremos um para o outro, pulando e se abraçando, sorrisos enormes em nossos rostos.

"Oh, Bella, senti tanto a sua falta!" Ele exclamou, beijando meu rosto todo.

"Não tanto quanto senti a sua!" Argumentei, rindo e com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto nos espremíamos.

Nós saímos, nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e nos dirigimos para o estacionamento. Bati no controle, destravando as portas. Seu queixo caiu quando viu qual carro era o meu.

"Acho que estou apaixonado," Ele disse com reverência, enquanto ele caminhava e colocava as malas no porta-malas.

"Baby, você não viu nada ainda!" Exclamei enquanto subia no volante.

"Oh, Deus, você esteve muito tempo em Los Angeles se já está citando filmes."

Dei de ombros e liguei o carro, acelerando para chegarmos em casa.

"Ele comprou isto para você?" Eric perguntou, seus olhos apreciando o interior.

"Sim."

"Você sabe o quão caro esse carro é, _Buttercup_?" Ele perguntou, usando o apelido que me deu há anos atrás.

Isso aqueceu meu coração, só de ouvi-lo.

"Não, e não quero saber. Eu amo este carro, e sei que só vou ficar doente se souber a exata fortuna que ele gastou nisso. Estou apostando que chega perto do Bentley dele, no entanto."

"Ele tem um Bentley?"

"E uma Range Rover."

"Puta merda! _Buttercup_, você está fora da sua profundidade aqui," Ele riu.

Pelo resto do caminho ele olhou para fora da janela, pegando as cenas de L.A., e contando-me sobre coisas que estavam acontecendo em casa com nossos amigos, fofocando como nos velhos tempos. Parei na calçada e esperei o portão abrir, a visão ganhou um suspiro de Eric.

"Oh, meu Deus, você mora _aqui_?" Eric perguntou, com os olhos arregalados em maravilha.

Eu sorri. "Essa foi a minha reação. Este lugar é enorme."

O som da mala de Eric caindo no chão chamou a atenção de Edward e ele encerrou sua ligação.

"É ele. Oh, meu Deus, é realmente Edward Cullen," Eric disse com olhos sonhadores. "Droga, ele ficou mais gostoso."

Edward sorriu e andou até nós. Ele tinha que estar vestido naquele jeans maldito que eu amava e uma camiseta que o abraçou muito bem.

Tentei agir toda ofendida. "Hey! É sobre o _meu_ marido que você está falando!"

"Vadia sortuda do caralho," Eric disse, ainda em sua voz sonhadora. Ele se virou para mim, agarrando meus braços, pulando para cima e para baixo. "Você realmente se casou com Edward-fodido-Cullen! Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda!"

Comecei a rir, assim como Edward, e acenei. "Oh, então _agora_ você acredita em mim."

"Bem, espere agora. Eu ainda não o vi te beijar. Acho que preciso de uma prova," Ele suspirou e passou os olhos sobre o corpo de Edward.

Eu sorri, e com o meu dedo indicador, chamei meu marido. Ele estava rindo, andando com um pouco de arrogância adicional em seus passos apenas para foder com o Eric, e me pegou em seus braços.

"Oi, _baby girl_," Ele sussurrou, correndo seu nariz ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Oi."

"Senti sua falta hoje," Ele sussurrou enquanto salpicou beijos por toda a extensão da minha mandíbula.

"Eu senti sua falta também," Eu consegui dizer antes de seus lábios devorarem os meus.

Isso não era para significar um beijo casto; ela estava provando para Eric que eu era dele. Seus braços relaxaram ao meu redor, mas ainda assim os manteve em volta da minha cintura.

Edward olhou para Eric e sorriu. "Oi, Eric, é bom finalmente conhecer você."

"Oi... ugh... Edward," Eric conseguiu dizer incoerentemente. Era óbvio que ele foi um pouco atingido pela estrela, e quase parecia que iria desmaiar.

Olhei para Edward e o interrompi com os nossos planos. "Nós vamos acampar na sala de estar da preguiça, ver alguns filmes, comer pipoca."

"Acampar? Eu não posso me juntar?"

"Nenhum menino hetero é permitido," Eric declarou, rindo.

Um pequeno beicinho se formou nos lábios de Edward e não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Está tudo bem, baby, acho que você pode viver um par de noites sem mim."

"Um par? Espere, o que? Eu não consegui ver você suficiente além disso!" Edward protestou, seus braços apertados ao meu redor.

"Sinto muito, mas Eric vem em primeiro lugar neste fim de semana. Eu não o vi por muito temo. Eu preciso deste tempo com ele."

Ele olhou entre Eric e eu, e suspirou antes de me dar um beijo suave e nos oferecer um tempo legal. Agarrei-o e plantei outro beijo em Edward, então peguei a mão de Eric, o afastando.

Depois de me trocar para um pijama, nos enrolamos na sala da preguiça, cobertores ao nosso redor enquanto as prévias do DVD brincavam ao fundo. Fizemos pipoca, e colocamos _Genesis_; um dos filmes de Edward.

Eric estava me enchendo com toda a fofoca de casa. Não muitos da escola estavam sentindo minha falta, não que realmente esperasse, mas eles perceberam a lacuna ao lado de Eric. Ele fez um exagero da verdade, muito parecido com o que minha mãe estava jorrando, sobre como eu tinha fugido com um cara rico enquanto estava em Vegas. Ninguém na escola parecia acreditar. Quero dizer, eu era a pouco visível Bella Swan, certamente nenhum estrela de cinema pegando material. A última risada foi minha.

Mas acho que o que me incomodou mais não eram só os rumores e mentiras circulando na minha escola atual, mas na minha velha também.

"E, oh meu Deus, Tyler estava esperando por mim no meu armário esta manhã. Você acredita que ele estava tentando me ter de volta?"

"Depois que ele traiu você?"

"Sim!" Eric acenou com as mãos no ar.

"Babe, você merece algo muito melhor que Tyler. Por favor, me diga que há alguém que pegou seus olhos."

"Bem, na semana passada eu fui para uma festa na casa de Karrie e conheci o primo dela, Collin. Ele é um gostoso, e um calouro na AU*. Nós realmente nos demos bem, e ele pediu meu número, então talvez eu o veja quando voltar para casa. Mas temos todo o fim de semana para falar sobre mim e se atualizar sobre mim. Eu só quero abraçar você como nos velhos tempos. Porra, eu senti sua falta, _Buttercup_."

_***AU**__ é a sigla de Arizona University._

Notei que sua voz tinha ficado mais silenciosa enquanto ele falava e quando olhei para seus olhos, eles estavam nadando em lágrimas. Puxei-o para um abraço antes de colocar sua cabeça no meu colo, como costumávamos fazer.

Assistimos ao filme, rindo sobre a bunda nua de Edward, e quão quente as cenas de sexo eram. Talvez eu tenha divulgado que a coisa real é muito mais quente.

Depois de hordas de comida, e um monte de lembranças, caímos no sono segurando um ao outro; era bom ter meu melhor amigo novamente.

**~x~**

"Vamos lá, Eric. Nossa, seu cabelo está bom. Porra cara, você é pior que uma menina!" Eu ri, porque ele realmente era.

Estávamos indo fazer alguns passeios, e eu estava animada para ir. Eu realmente vi muito pouco desde que cheguei há mais de um mês antes. Com a escola e estabelecendo-me, me mantive ocupada, então era divertido ir ver algumas das atrações turísticas de Hollywood.

"Ok, estou pronto!" Eric pulou na minha frente usando jeans pretos apertados e sua camiseta azul favorita, "Sim, eu posso ser o homem certo para você".

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. Deus, sentia tanta falta dele. "Certo, vamos lá!" Corremos para fora da casa, de mãos dadas, e pulamos no meu carro. Edward tinha saído mais cedo para uma reunião, deixando a Eric e eu com o dia inteiro para explorarmos juntos.

Nossa primeira parada foi The Grove; era um grande shopping ao ar livre, e Edward disse que era nossa melhor aposta para colocar os olhos em algumas grandes estrelas e entrar em grandes lojas. Eric e eu tivemos uma explosão! Foi incrível, um belo local com tanta coisa para fazer. Nós fizemos compras, gastamos o que eu considerava toneladas de dinheiro no meu novo cartão de crédito, cortesia de Edward, pedimos café da manhã numa cafeteria chique, e andamos por lá apenas olhando. Nós apreciamos toda a nossa manhã antes de dirigirmos até o Sunset Boulevard que era uma visão impressionante por si só, porque estava congestionado com cargas de trafego; então ficamos contentes quando finalmente chegamos ao Hollywood Boulevard.

Foi aí que fomos ver a Calçada da Fama em Hollywood. Nós pensamos que era meio surreal ver as cópias das mãos autografadas, sabendo que aquelas pessoas tinham estado lá uma vez. Então, no entramos no Grauman's Chinese Theather, animados todas as vezes que vimos uma das marcas das nossas estrelas favoritas, e até mesmo vimos do elenco de A Saga Crepúsculo. Eric era um fã de Robert Pattinson, mas o achava apenas bonito. Nada como o meu Edward.

Foi quando nos deparamos com as do Edward que me bateu que eu, Bella Swan, agora Cullen, do nada, estava casada com uma celebridade. Foi por _Genesis_, o filme que assistimos na noite anterior e um de seus filmes de maior bilheteria.

"Deus, Bella, olhe, as mãos dele são _enormes_!" Eric sorriu e piscou para mim.

"Sim, elas são e você sabe o que eles dizem sobre o tamanho das mãos do homem proporcional ao seu..." Parei enquanto Eric explodiu completamente em uma gargalhada.

"Oh, pare de se gabar, sua puta e chegue lá para que eu possa tirar uma foto das suas mãos nas do seu marido."

Abaixei-me e lentamente corri meus dedos pelas impressões das mãos de Edward e uma ideia me bateu. Tirei meu anel em volta do meu pescoço e o deslizei no meu dedo. Eric tinha quase cagado quando mostrei a ele. Então coloquei minhas mãos nas de Edward, enquanto Eric tirava uma foto das minhas mãos; meu anel em plena e brilhante exibição. Eu não podia esperar para mostrar a ele.

Então entramos no teatro onde fizemos um passeio mais inspirador. Aprendemos que desde 1927 ele tinha sido a casa dos tapetes vermelhos mais famosos nas premieres de filmes. Edward também me disse uma vez que ele tinha estado lá muitas vezes, e enquanto Eric e eu vagávamos ao redor me perguntei se teria uma chance de vir aqui com Edward alguma vez.

No final do dia Eric e eu estávamos acabados. Fomos para casa e fomos recebidos por Edward que na verdade tinha Tanya para cozinhar para nós uma boa refeição de espaguete com almôndegas, uma vez que eu disse a ele que era o favorito de Eric.

Acabamos a visita de Eric na última noite assistindo outro filme, desta vez com Edward, por isso vimos um thriller que não era de Edward. Mas Eric e eu ainda passamos a noite, só nós dois, nos abraçando e conversando até que caímos no sono enroscados um ao outro, em algum momento das primeiras horas da manhã.

**~x~**

O dia seguinte foi meio solene. Nós passamos o dia na casa, jogando conversa fora na piscina e tentando manter a noite sob controle. Nós não conseguiríamos fazer isso, e depois de um curto tempo Eric estava arrumando as malas para ir para casa.

Foi um passeio tranquilo até o aeroporto na noite de domingo, Eric e eu lutando com a perda já sentida de sua partida. Nós tivemos um fim de semana incrível. Passar um tempo com ele me fez sofrer pela minha casa e a vida simples, mas agradável, que eu tinha deixado para trás.

"Amo você, Bella," Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto passava o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Amo você também," Respondi, olhando para ele, colocando os dois braços ao redor dele.

"Certifique-se de que seu homem cuide bem de você," Ele engasgou enquanto andava pelo terminal.

Eu não conseguia responder, um caroço se formou na minha garganta e lágrimas começaram a vazar dos meus olhos.

"Vai ser verão antes que você saiba e vamos estar juntos novamente." Ele sorriu para mim através de suas próprias lágrimas e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha.

Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos e meu peito doía enquanto via Eric desaparecer atrás da zona de segurança. Estava me virando para ir para casa, um pouco deprimida, quando ouço meu nome sendo chamado.

Me viro para encontrar Emily, a irmã de Charlotte, saindo da área de bagagens, com o que eu assumi ser seu pai atrás dela. Havia um enxame repentino de paparazzi na área.

"Bella!"

"Emily! Oi! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Só voltando de uma audição," Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Como foi?"

"Incrível! Eles me ofereceram o papel. E foi ótimo, porque meu pai vai estar nele comigo!" Ela exclamou, apontando para o seu pai que era fotografado até a morte pelas câmeras.

Ao contrário de Edward, eu o reconheci assim que coloquei os olhos nele. Ele conseguiu se libertar por um momento e se juntou a nós.

"Olá, Sr. Hale," Eu cumprimentei, percebendo a grande quantidade de paparazzi que estava vindo à nossa direção. "Sou Bella Cullen."

"Por favor, me chame de Damien," Ele disse, dando-me seu sorriso de estrela de cinema. "Minhas filhas me contaram que você está relacionada a Edward Cullen."

Aceno, um pouco fascinada, antes de sufocar, "Ah... s-sim... i-irmão mais velho."

Ele me olhou, imerso em pensamentos antes de sorrir. "Por favor, diga ao seu _irmão_ que eu disse olá. Talvez pudéssemos ir almoçar e conversar."

Comecei a entrar um pouco em pânico por todos os paparazzi, se afastando das câmeras. Damien nos disse que era melhor nos mexermos, então Emily pegou meu braço e começou a se afastar. Abaixei minha cabeça e coloquei meus óculos de sol.

"Só os ignore," Ela sussurrou. "Eu sempre ignoro."

Eu tentei, e corremos para fora das portas. Eu disse tchau para Emily e Damien enquanto corria para o meu carro, que quando eu finalmente subi e tranquei as portas, parecia mais um refúgio seguro naquele momento.

Enquanto eu dirigia para longe eu pude ver os flashes ainda saindo do meu espelho retrovisor. Eu orei para que não houvesse fotos claras de mim porque de alguma forma eu não achei que iria tão bem com Edward.

* * *

**Quem quer dar um soco na Maggie levanta a mão? \o Porra que mulherzinha desgramenta, como que entra no quarto com eles fazendo sexo? Ridícula! Agora falando de coisas boas. O Charlie ficou chocado, mas aceitou o casamento da Bella até que "bem", agora no próximo capítulo tem o encontro do Charlie com o Edward. O Eric é um amor né? Adoro ele, pena aparecer tão pouco na fic. **

**Bem, no meu group eu avisei o por que da demora desse capítulo sair: logo depois que eu postei o capítulo 19 eu peguei uma gripe super forte, não consegui traduzir nada grande durante 15 dias. Depois que eu estava terminando de me recuperar, peguei uma virose e fiquei uma semana péssima. Então a Ingrid, que traduziu os primeiros capítulos dessa fic, pegou esse e o próximo capítulo para me ajudar, porque estou com outras fics atrasadas (CBaLW é uma delas), então ela traduziu esse pra mim, já que eu tinha feito só o começo. Enfim não vai haver mais demora aqui! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	21. Nosso Ação de Graças Embaraçoso

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Nosso Ação de Graças Embaraçoso**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

O Ação de Graças estava sobre nós, e eu estava feliz por ter o dia de folga da escola para preparar a refeição e pegar o meu pai no aeroporto. Eu queria fazer a refeição, tendo feito-a faz muitos anos, mas esquecendo-se a escala de pessoas nessa ocasião contra o passado, eu precisava de tempo extra.

Esse seria um feriado interessante; isso era certo. Charlie estava vindo naquela noite e iria na sexta-feira, incapaz de ficar muito tempo fora do trabalho em curto prazo.

Fiz questão de que não houvesse nenhuma chance de que Maggie iria aparecer e estragar o dia. Edward me assegurou que ela sempre passava com a família, a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Eu entendi que eles ainda tinham de manter uma relação de trabalho, por agora, mas ela não precisava vir em nossa casa sempre que sentia vontade, ou por qualquer outra coisa, na minha opinião. Talvez eu tenha me tornado uma vadia quando se tratava dela... talvez eu precisasse. Toda vez que ele a expulsava ela voltava muito mais cedo.

Toda a situação com Maggie tornou-se um enorme ponto sensível para nós, e entre nós. Edward revogou todos os seus acessos, mas ela ainda estava entrando de alguma maneira. Ele tinha a sensação de que era Lauren que a estava ajudando, mas sem provas não havia muito que pudesse fazer neste momento. Sam estava monitorando as entradas no portão, mas nada havia aparecido ainda. Mesmo Sam estava tendo problemas para entender isso, apenas os nomes com cartões aprovados por ele estavam chegando a seu relatório de acesso, e nenhum acesso fora do normal estava sendo concedido.

"Será que ela realmente teve o acesso negado, ou isso é apenas o que você está me dizendo?" Eu questionei, frustrada com a situação, enquanto caminhava de volta depois de assegurar que Maggie deixou a propriedade.

Edward suspirou e esfregou o rosto, sentando-se no braço do sofá. "Sam revogou o seu cartão e alterou os códigos de acesso em todas as portas, você o ouviu dizer por si mesmo. Eu o tive alterando o portão na semana passada."

"Bem, alguém está ajudando-a," eu observei. "Alguém está violando a segurança, Edward, e isso precisa parar."

"Obrigado, Capitã Óbvia", ele disse com o sarcasmo enlaçado em seu tom. "Estamos tendo a mesma conversa durante duas semanas."

Eu olhei para ele, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Você poderia ser um pouco menos acomodado cada vez que ela entra."

"Eu a tiro quase o tempo todo", argumentou.

"Metade delas quase uma hora depois que ela chega!"

"Nós temos trabalho, Bella!" ele estalou.

"Então faça isso na porra do seu escritório! Ela joga com você, Edward! Ela sabe que você tem problemas para colocar o trabalho fora, então ela está usando isso como uma desculpa para se manter perto de você. Ela está tramando algo."

"Eu sei", ele sussurrou, sua mão estendida para mim. "Mas eu só quero você, Bella."

Com relutância, porque eu ainda estava irritada sobre sua chegada, eu coloquei minha mão na sua, permitindo que ele me aproximasse. Seus braços enrolaram em volta de mim, os meus próprios deslizando sobre os seus ombros, os dedos brincando com seu cabelo.

"Eu só quero poder terminar esse projeto, e então eu nunca vou trabalhar com ela novamente", ele prometeu contra o meu pescoço, antes de colocar um beijo prolongado lá. "Eu não quero mais brigar com ela, baby."

"Eu não quero brigar, ponto."

"Não mais."

"Eu quero paz."

"Faça amor, não guerra", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, suas mãos vagando pelo meu corpo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu questionei, um sorriso formando no meu rosto.

Seus lábios beijaram o meu pescoço, sua mão agarrando na minha bunda, me puxando para mais perto. "Eu estava pensando em sexo de reconciliação. _Baby girl_, você é sexy pra caralho quando está irritada."

"Você é um safado, não é, Sr. Cullen?"

"Só para você, Sra. Cullen."

Eu, então, levei-o para o quarto, onde continuamos com o assunto "faça amor, não faça guerra".

~x~

Dias depois, Edward repetiu seu desejo de ir para o aeroporto comigo para buscar o meu pai, mas eu lembrei a ele que não era uma boa ideia, especialmente depois do que aconteceu com Damian Hale. Em vez disso, ele foi forçado a esperar em casa, enquanto eu fui sozinha. Edward queria contratar um motorista para o meu pai, mas eu tive que reforçar que não era o estilo dele e ele provavelmente não iria apreciar o gesto.

Foi muito bom ver o rosto com bigode de Charlie saindo da esteira de bagagens. Eu tinha esquecido quanto tempo tinha passado desde que eu o vi.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, sorrindo para mim.

"Ei, papai."

Trocamos um abraço desajeitado e ele colocou um leve beijo na minha testa.

"Como você está, garota?", ele perguntou enquanto esperávamos pelas suas malas.

Eu ri, incapaz de conter o humor de sua inocência "Uau, isso é uma pergunta capciosa, se eu já ouvi uma."

Ele riu. "Sim, eu suponho que seja. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que nos vimos. Você cresceu."

"Cresci? Não é verdade."

"Bem, talvez não fisicamente, mas talvez, eu não sei, emocionalmente?" ele respondeu, mas acabou sendo mais uma pergunta.

"Muito possível com tudo o que está acontecendo."

Sua mala apareceu e tiramos da esteira.

"Como estão as coisas em Forks?" Perguntei enquanto íamos em direção ao estacionamento.

"Verdes como sempre. Tenho um novo substituto neste verão. Bom garoto."

Eu o guiei para o meu carro, e ele olhou para isso com olhos arregalados por um momento antes de franzir a testa. Infelizmente, eu sabia que não ia ser tão divertido dirigir para casa com o meu pai como foi com o meu melhor amigo.

"Este é o seu carro?" ele perguntou. Eu assenti em resposta, enquanto o ajudei a colocar as malas no porta-malas. "Ele comprou para você? Seu... marido?"

"Sim, Edward me comprou este seguro, confiável, carro esportivo para que eu dirigisse", respondi, subindo e girando a ignição ligada.

O GPS começou a falar e Charlie resmungou: "Isso", ele apontou para a voz automatizada "é como você anda por aí?"

"É uma grande ajuda. Seth colocou todos os lugares que eu preciso ir e me ensinou como usá-lo."

"Seth?"

"Assistente de Esme."

"Esme?"

"Assistente de Edward."

"Então, a assistente de seu marido tem um assistente?"

Eu ri. "Edward tem um batalhão completo. Há quatro assistentes no total, além de seu grupo para desenvolver tudo, sendo um deles seu sócio, o pessoal da segurança, a cozinheira. A lista é interminável e cada dia parece que eu conheço alguém novo."

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Como você está lidando com tudo isso, Bells? Parece que vocês não têm muito tempo juntos."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "O tempo é um luxo, mas lidamos com ele."

"Então, o que nós três vamos ter para o Ação de Graças?", ele perguntou, enquanto observava o cenário passar. Era óbvio que ele estava um pouco desconfortável, ele nunca tinha estado em um carro comigo dirigindo.

"Três?" Eu zombei. "Oh, não. Experimente nove."

"Nove? Todos os seus empregados vêm também?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "A família extensa de Edward, e a assistente que está noiva de seu irmão."

"E quanto a seus pais?"

"Eles são uma espécie de assunto proibido. Estão vivos, mas eu não sei nada sobre eles."

Ele estava atordoado demais para responder, então mudou de assunto. Ele perguntou como estava indo a escola, e eu disse a ele sobre Charlotte e meus outros amigos. Quando ele perguntou onde meu anel de casamento estava eu disse a ele como estávamos mantendo segredo até eu me formar. Enquanto dirigia, eu puxei o colar que prendia meu anel sobre a minha cabeça e entreguei a ele. O suspiro de choque não passou despercebido.

Nós paramos no portão e esperei que as grandes portas de ferro abrissem.

"Esta é a sua casa?" Charlie questionou em descrença.

"Sim."

Parei na garagem ao lado da Bentley de Edward e do Range Rover. Saímos, pegando sua mala, em seguida caminhamos através da porta para a cozinha, onde Edward estava esperando por nós. Ele estava sentado em um banquinho no balcão, seu pé batendo nervosamente no chão, depois levantou quando me viu entrar.

Ele pegou a minha mão, e eu me virei para encarar meu pai, meu braço envolvendo em torno dele.

"Pai, esse é o meu marido, Edward Cullen. Edward, este é o meu pai Charlie Swan", eu os apresentei, observando e percebendo pela primeira vez o quão perto eles estavam em idade.

Edward estendeu a mão para um aperto e meu pai olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Eu sabia que ele reconhecera Edward. Charlie limpou a garganta e estendeu a mão. Edward me soltou e pegou sua mão oferecida.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward."

"Da mesma forma."

Edward sorriu, em seguida, falou. "Bem, Tanya está nos preparando uma excelente refeição. E não fique brava, mas ela ajudou com alguns trabalhos para a preparação de amanhã e também deixou um par de receitas."

"Obrigada Tanya!" falei, sorrindo.

Edward riu e meu pai olhou ao redor do cômodo, observando a mulher loira morango em pé na pia.

"Por nada, Bella", ela respondeu, virando-se e sorrindo para mim, enxugando as mãos no avental. "Eu só deixei o peru pronto para você colocar no forno na parte da manhã e cortei um pouco de pão para a preparação. E eu posso ter descascado uma dúzia de batatas."

Eu andei ao redor do balcão e dei-lhe um abraço. "Você me salvou cerca de uma hora ou duas."

"Não tem problema. Eu só queria ajudá-la com alguma preparação, enquanto o jantar estava cozinhando."

Saímos para Tanya terminar de limpar e fomos para a sala de jantar. Enquanto nós nos sentamos eu podia ver o olhar dele de incredulidade e espanto, não só com o ambiente, mas com a culinária de Tanya.

"Então, Edward, eu tenho que perguntar... por que você pediu a minha filha de dezoito anos de idade para casar com você depois de apenas um dia conhecendo-a?" Charlie questionou no meio da refeição.

Merda. Eu deveria saber que isso estava por vir. Meu pai não era de dançar em torno de um tema.

"Admito que houve um pouco de álcool envolvido, mas eu diria que foi a sensação de paz enorme e felicidade que senti quando estava perto dela e eu não queria que acabasse. O álcool só nos ajudou a tomar a decisão de tomar esse caminho. "

Eu queria chutá-lo. Beber não era um grande negócio para ele, e eu acho que ele tinha a tendência a esquecer que, de acordo com a lei, eu não tinha permissão para beber. Ele nunca pensou sobre isso, porque ele tinha trinta e um, e eu era sua esposa. Meu pai, porém, não iria olhar para isso dessa forma.

"Você acabou de dizer que o álcool 'nos' ajudou?" Meu pai perguntou. "Então vocês dois estavam bebendo?"

"Nós pedimos uma garrafa de champanhe em um jantar, e então uma segunda," Edward respondeu, confuso por um momento, antes que ele pegasse para onde meu pai estava indo.

"Não há 'nós' ai. Bella tem apenas dezoito anos, e não está na idade legal para beber. Você está me dizendo que saiu com a minha filha, a deixou bêbada, e se casou com ela?"

"Pai, pare", eu disse, minha mão cobrindo a de Edward para interrompê-lo. "Edward não enfiou na minha garganta, eu bebi de livre e espontânea vontade. Agora, isso não importa mais. Edward e eu estamos casados , fim. Este é o seu novo genro... para melhor ou para pior. Está feito.

Meu pai franziu os lábios e olhou para mim. "Quando você ficou tão madura?"

O resto do jantar passou sem problemas; o meu pai jorrou sobre como boa cozinheira Tanya era, enquanto ele estava enchendo-se com um segundo prato.

Nós mostramos-lhe o quarto que ele ficaria hospedado, o quarto que Eric deveria ficar; isso acabou não acontecendo, embora. A primeira noite foi um acampamento planejado, porque eu precisava desesperadamente do meu melhor amigo, mas a segunda noite ele iria. Nós acabamos dormindo lá embaixo de novo.

Edward tinha sido muito compreensivo quando Eric estava aqui e nos deu espaço. Eu acho que foi uma combinação de humildade por seus atos quando eu estava no telefone com Eric na primeira vez, e um pouco de inveja. Ele tentou esconder, mas eu sempre podia ver o quanto ele sentia falta de Carlisle em sua vida.

~x~

Eu tinha ido para o supermercado nos dias anteriores com a minha lista de ingredientes na mão, e saí com um carrinho cheio, incluindo um peru de 12 quilos. Espero que isso seja mais do que suficiente para servir um grupo de nove... bem, oito e meio. Eu não esperava que Arianna comesse muito.

Charlie passou a manhã comigo na cozinha, atualizando-se. Eu disse a ele mais sobre a minha escola e os amigos que eu tinha feito lá. Ele balançou a cabeça pela maior parte do tempo. Era irreal para mim imaginar a vida que eu vivia agora, e ainda mais ele.

Eu tinha o peru no forno, com a ave recheada e à espera de ser cozida, e tinha vários pratos prontos e esperando para ir uma vez que o peru estivesse pronto. Fiz uma pausa, relaxando na varanda com o meu pai, com um lanche, antes de voltar para arrumar e terminar de cozinhar.

Uma hora mais tarde, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Primeiro foi Esme e Carlisle. Foi um momento tenso, o primeiro encontro amigável entre Carlisle e Edward.

"Eu senti sua falta", Edward disse enquanto passava os braços em torno de Carlisle, sua voz e rosto cheios de emoção.

"Senti sua falta também", Carlisle respondeu. Ele, então, virou-se para mim e estendeu a mão, que eu tomei.

Esme, simpática como sempre, me deu um abraço perguntando o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar.

A troca não passou despercebida pelo meu pai, mas ele não perguntou.

Esme e eu colocamos os últimos dos itens em um dos fornos, enquanto Carlisle ajudou a pegar o peru. Poucos minutos depois, Emmett apareceu, me dando um enorme abraço de urso. Ele, então, fez o mesmo com o meu pai, antes de partir para a conversa. Charlie estava um pouco surpreso com as afetuosas boas-vindas de Emmett, mas foi conquistado em segundos por sua personalidade amigável.

Os próximos a chegarem foram Alice, Jasper, e a pequena Arianna, que fez uma linha direta para Edward. A pequenininha sabia aonde ir para obter alguns mimos.

"Ehwar!" Arianna gritou, seus pezinhos batendo para cima e para baixo no chão, incapaz de conter sua excitação.

Eu sorri, meus ovários perto da combustão na visão dele curvando-se e pegando a criança pequena no ar. O que havia sobre um homem sorrindo enquanto segurava um bebê que fazia o corpo de uma mulher reagir assim? Ele não estava fazendo nada fora do comum, apenas fazendo uma pequena menina rir e aconchegando-a perto, mas foi uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi. Então, novamente, Edward já era uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi. Deixei escapar um suspiro audível com a visão.

Alice me deu um abraço forte. Era difícil acreditar que tinha sido algumas semanas desde que eu a tinha visto. Eu tinha visto Jasper com mais frequência. Ela até deu em meu pai um abraço apertado, surpreendendo-o.

"Então, quem é essa garotinha?" Meu pai perguntou, andando até Edward.

"Esta é minha princesinha Ari", ele disse, sorrindo.

"_Sua _princesa Ari?" meu pai questionou.

"Não, _minha _princesa Ari," Jasper interrompeu, puxando Ari dos braços de Edward. "Ele gosta de pensar que ela é sua."

"Ehwar! Ehwar!" Ari protestou, seu pequeno punho fechado na camisa de Edward.

Jasper balançou a cabeça e entregou-lhe de volta com um suspiro. "Ela é minha bebê, mas você não pensaria assim, com seu apego a ele."

"Ei, o garoto gosta disso, isso é um bom sinal", meu pai disse com um sorriso. "Significa que ele vai ser um bom pai."

Ele não quis dizer nada com isso, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo, mas eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar.

"Eu continuo a dizer-lhe para ir fazer o seu próprio, agora que ele é casado," Jasper disse, recebendo uma cotovelada de Alice nas costelas. "Ouch! O que foi?"

Charlie tinha ficado um pouco pálido, olhando de um lado a outro entre Edward e eu.

"Um dia," Alice começou, destacando as palavras e pegando Ari dos braços de Edward, "ele vai ser um grande pai. Quando estiver pronto."

"O que é melhor não ser por um longo, longo tempo," meu pai acrescentou.

"Quantos anos você tinha quando eu nasci, pai?" Eu questionei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Meu pai resmungou baixinho, "Isso não significa que você deve ter um filho tão jovem."

"Não, isso não significa. Nós vamos ter um justamente quando estivermos querendo."

Edward sorriu e beijou minha testa, me pegando em seus braços.

Poucos minutos depois, todos pegaram um prato e se dirigiram à sala de jantar. Passamos os pratos ao redor, pegando pedaços e colheradas até que estavam todos de volta na mesa e começamos a comer.

A conversa foi fluindo, as pessoas tinham sorrisos em seus rostos enquanto comiam, e recebi elogio após elogio da minha comida.

"Você fez bem isso, Bella," meu pai disse, com um tom de surpresa na voz.

"Eu venho fazendo isso há muito tempo. Tenho certeza de que você se lembra de que minha mãe não era a melhor cozinheira."

Ele riu em memória. "Não, ela não era."

"O tempo não melhorou isso." Eu balancei minha cabeça lembrando todos os alimentos terríveis que ela tentou fazer ao longo dos anos.

"Eu posso ver isso na sua mãe," Edward riu. "Ela certamente é... única."

Papai e eu concordamos, rindo.

"Então, me fale sobre seus pais, Edward", Charlie pediu e toda a sala ficou em silêncio, com exceção dos risos de Ari.

Eu sabia que havia algo errado sobre o relacionamento de Edward com seus pais. Esme tinha mencionado que estavam afastados, mas o silêncio que a pergunta do meu pai recebeu foi uma resposta que eu não estava esperando. Eu me virei para Edward, seu rosto era uma máscara dura, olhos penetrantes. Ele parecia prestes a explodir quando Carlisle falou, dispersando a situação: "Nossos pais estão bem. Eles estão passando o feriado em Aspen com alguns amigos."

Charlie era um homem observador, e viu os sinais, mas ele decidiu passar pelo meio, ignorando Carlisle. "Um pouco injusto, não é? Você conheceu os pais de sua esposa, mas ela não conheceu os seus? Meio sombrio, se você me perguntar."

"Edward não fale..." Carlisle tentou novamente, mas Charlie interrompeu.

"Eu não acho que eu estava falando com você, estava?" Charlie questionou e eu gemi. "Eu quero saber por que meu genro não apresentou sua esposa para seus pais. Quer dizer, você acabou de dizer que eles estão vivos, então qual é o problema?"

"Pai, por favor", eu implorei, tentando manter a paz. Eu sabia que esse era um assunto delicado, e senti que não era o momento nem o lugar para isso.

"Você tem vergonha dela?" Charlie perguntou, olhando para Edward na expectativa de algumas respostas.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, incrédulo.

"Alguém fora deste pequeno círculo sequer sabe que você é casado? Eu entendo sobre manter isso em segredo por parte da imprensa até que ela esteja fora da escola, o que é uma grande ideia, mas o que dizer de sua própria família?"

"Minha família está aqui. _Estes_ aqui, essas pessoas", Edward fez um gesto para todos nós sentados à mesa, "são a minha família. Eu não tenho pais para falar."

Com o canto do meu olho eu podia ver a cabeça de Esme tremendo e Carlisle afundar em seu assento. Edward estava rígido ao meu lado e eu peguei sua mão na minha. O gesto pareceu relaxá-lo, mas apenas um pouco.

"Hmmm, você poderia apenas ter dito que você não fala com eles, ou não tem um relacionamento com eles", Charlie observou, enfiando uma garfada de peru em sua boca.

Olhei boquiaberta para o meu pai. Ele sondou e quando ele finalmente conseguiu sua resposta, agiu como se fosse nada.

"Certo, eu não tenho um relacionamento com meus pais. Você provavelmente não iria querer se seu pai te deixa viciado em drogas apenas para que você possa acompanhar a agenda agitada na qual ele te amarrou como seu agente," Edward revelou. Engoli em seco, horrorizada, olhando para ele, mas isso não o deteve, ele continuou em frente com seu discurso. "Você sabe o que é a cair por causa de Anfetamina, Charlie? Você sabe como é descobrir que o seu próprio pai estava drogando você? Ansiar uma droga que você nem sabia que estava tomando? Eu confiava nele. Ele era meu pai e era quem deveria ter o meu melhor interesse no coração. Graças a porra eu não tive efeitos duradouros, além de uma perda do nosso relacionamento. Nada deixa a família mais unida como a abstinência de Anfetamina no corpo."

A mesa inteira parecia carrancuda, com exceção de mim e de meu pai, que estávamos olhando para Edward em fascínio atordoado. Muito fazia sentido agora. Por que todo mundo era tão protetor com Edward, e por que ele nunca quis falar sobre eles. Também porque ele tinha um grupo íntimo tão próximo. Era mais do que apenas ser uma estrela de cinema. Meu coração doeu por ele.

A mandíbula de Edward estava tensa, seu olhar ainda fixo no meu pai. Eu segurei a torrente de emoções e perguntas na borda pelo momento, pelo amor de Edward. Ele precisava de mim, a calma em sua tempestade.

Minha mão se moveu para segurar o seu rosto e desviar seus olhos para mim. Assim que eles se encontraram, ele caiu em sua cadeira, a testa descansando contra a minha. Havia dor em seus olhos, e um menino perdido que eu conhecia bem. Foram as suas fantasias que nos trouxeram juntos depois de tudo. Sua mão cobriu a minha e ele se inclinou para a frente colocando um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

"Mmm, Bells, este peru está ótimo. Ei, por que todo mundo parou de comer?" Charlie questionou olhando ao redor.

Com isso, todos pegaram seus talheres e voltaram para os seus pratos. Deixe para o meu pai restaurar a paz na mesa de jantar depois de perturbá-lo.

O resto do jantar correu sem problemas, todo mundo enchendo seus estômagos até a borda e depois colocando sobremesa no topo.

Edward se desculpou, e depois de sumir por alguns minutos eu fui encontrá-lo. Ele não tinha sido o mesmo desde a conversa sobre seus pais. Eu o encontrei perto da piscina, uma cerveja na mão enquanto olhava para a cidade.

"Edward?" Eu o chamei, colocando minha mão em seu braço.

Ele se virou para mim com uma expressão de dor.

"Você já leu os tabloides sobre Lindsey Lohan, ou Brittany Spears e como seus pais as levaram ao limite?" ele perguntou. Eu assenti, um pouco surpresa que ele estava se abrindo. Então, novamente, depois do que ele divulgou no jantar eu estava certa de que meu pai despertou algumas lembranças dolorosas para ele. "Eu fui um dos primeiros. Embora eu tenha prosseguido a ser bem sucedido e não desordenado, eu continuo a viver com isso todos os dias. Eu nunca quero fazer isso para os nossos filhos. Eu quero que eles façam o que eles querem fazer, e não empurrá-los para algo que está além de seu controle. "

Eu sorri e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, aconchegando em seu peito. "E se nós tivermos uma menina e ela encontrar um estranho em Vegas aos dezoito anos e quiser se casar com um homem mais velho?" Eu perguntei, para provocá-lo.

Ele franziu os lábios. "De jeito nenhum que a minha princesinha vai fazer uma coisa dessas", ele respondeu, com um tom mais leve, e me puxando para mais perto e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Ele estava tão quente, eu suspirei e me aconcheguei mais. "Devemos voltar e nos juntar aos outros. Alice estava falando sobre eles terem que ir em breve."

Ele assentiu em resposta. "Obrigado, _baby girl_. Eu deveria ter contado antes, é apenas... difícil para mim falar sobre isso."

Eu coloquei o seu rosto na minha mão, puxando-o para o meu. "Você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui para você. Eu sou sua esposa, depois de tudo."

Ele sorriu, inclinando-se para pressionar seus lábios nos meus. Aprofundando o beijo, nossas línguas se moviam juntas, o cheiro de sua cerveja dominando o seu gosto natural. Suas mãos cravaram em minha carne, me puxando para mais perto, um gemido escapando de dentro dele.

Um pigarro nos tirou da neblina sensual que estávamos caindo. Olhamos para cima encontrando o meu pai na porta nos observando.

Alice, Jasper, e Ari foram os primeiros a sair, logo seguidos por Emmett. Esme e eu estávamos limpando a mesa, enquanto meu pai, Edward e Carlisle estavam no subsolo assistindo futebol.

"Eu acho que isso foi muito bem", Esme disse com os pratos empilhados em cima, andando de volta para a cozinha.

"Eu também," eu disse com um sorriso.

"Seu pai parecia ter aceitado tudo muito bem."

Eu ri um pouco do pensamento sobre a conversa da noite anterior. "Ele empurrou alguns dos botões de Edward de propósito, só para ver a reação dele."

"Isso é o que os pais fazem."

"Nem todos os pais," Eu notei, pensando sobre o de Edward.

Esme se inclinou contra o balcão e soltou um suspiro. "Eu estava lá naquele dia, a última vez que ele os viu."

"Você estava?"

"Sim", ela sussurrou. "Carlisle tinha me levado para casa no Natal para conhecer sua família. Nós só estávamos namorando há cerca de seis meses na época, mas eu já estava completamente apaixonada por ele."

"O que aconteceu, Esme?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nada de bom. Sua mãe, Elizabeth, é uma mulher gentil, mas ela deixou Edward sem escolha. O pai deles, Ted,..." Esme suspirou, "...ele é uma pessoa difícil. Ainda não vê que ele fez alguma coisa errada. Por isso, Edward cortou todo o contato com eles. "

"Eu não o culpo. Essa é uma coisa horrível de se fazer a alguém, ainda mais com o seu próprio filho."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei que ele sente falta de sua mãe frequentemente, mas ele ainda está tão zangado com o pai. Eu não estava trabalhando para ele na época, mas, aparentemente, levou anos para que os efeitos da abstinência diminuíssem. Ele sofreu por anos. Stephanie, sua antiga assistente, me atualizou. Ela e seu pessoal de publicidade tinham feito muito para manter sua condição longe dos tabloides."

Minha mão bateu na minha boca, enquanto as lágrimas encheram meus olhos. E pensar que ele tinha estado nesse tipo de dor por causa de seu pai, o dano permanente que isso poderia ter causado.

Esme colocou os braços em volta de mim e eu senti as lágrimas começarem a cair. Todos eram tão protetores com ele por causa de tudo o que ele tinha passado, não só como ator, mas um viciado em drogas em recuperação. A droga que foi dada a ele, sem o seu conhecimento ou consentimento.

Um pouco mais tarde, nos juntamos aos caras, e eu me aconcheguei em Edward, segurando-o perto. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, relaxando também. Quando o jogo acabou Esme e Carlisle foram para casa.

~x~

Na manhã seguinte, preparei o café da manhã, dando a Tanya o dia de folga novamente. Abracei meu pai apertado quando ele entrou na cozinha. Tudo o que eu tinha descoberto sobre o pai de Edward me fez apreciar o meu muito mais. Nós não éramos próximos, mas eu queria mudar isso agora.

Fui me vestir, odiando que já tinha que levar meu pai ao aeroporto. Quando eu estava pronta, encontrei Edward e meu pai sentados do lado de fora, as portas abertas. Parei na porta, ouvindo a conversa.

"Você tem uma merda total como pai, mas ele é o único que você tem. Parte de mim quer incentivá-lo a falar com eles, porque eles não vão ser eternos, mas a outra parte diz para eles se foderem pelo que fizeram com você. Eu sei que Bella e eu não temos o melhor relacionamento, e me culpo por isso. Isso não significa que eu não a ame com todo meu coração."

"Ela te ama também", Edward disse, dando ao meu pai um sorriso sincero.

Charlie pigarreou e assentiu, incomodado com o sensível aspecto sentimental da conversa.

"Sim, eu sei. Bella é uma boa menina."

"Uma das coisas que eu amo sobre ela."

"Você faz? A ama, digo."

Edward fez uma pausa, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Nós estamos chegando lá. Posso te dizer que eu sinto mais por ela do que já senti por alguém. Eu estou... com medo de dizer se é amor ou não ainda. Posso dizer que é muito forte, apesar de tudo."

Charlie assentiu em entendimento. "Tenho que dizer, é meio estranho ter um genro que é apenas sete anos mais jovem do que eu. Sinto como se devêssemos ser amigos de pesca em vez de alguma relação estranha de pai/filho."

Edward riu. "Nós podemos ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento que você quiser, Charlie."

"Cuide bem da minha filha, Edward, por favor. Não me faça voltar aqui para atirar em você e nós estaremos bem. Certo?"

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para não levar um tiro", Edward respondeu com uma risada, batendo no ombro de Charlie.

"Pronto?" Eu chamei da porta.

Eles se viraram para mim e levantaram.

"Bem, Edward, foi bom conhecê-lo," meu pai disse, estendendo sua mão.

Edward apertou sua mão. "Você também, Charlie."

Edward me deu um beijo de despedida, e, em seguida, meu pai e eu saímos, indo para o aeroporto.

"Você está feliz, Bella?" ele perguntou quando entramos no aeroporto. No carro tínhamos falado sobre pesca e Edward, e sobre Edward pescando.

Eu sorri para ele. "Pai, eu estou casada com um homem maravilhoso, e mesmo que meu casamento não seja convencional e a vida seja um pouco mais interessante no momento, estou muito feliz."

"Bom, isso é tudo que eu quero, e lembre-se que eu estou sempre aqui para você," meu pai disse, nervosamente alisando o bigode. "Eu quero estar mais envolvido em sua vida. Sinto que perdi muito, e agora, aqui está você casada."

"Eu gostaria disso, muito mesmo", eu respondi com um sorriso.

Ele passou o braço em volta de mim em um abraço muito mais natural do que quando ele chegou. Segurei-o com força, apreciando o calor do meu pai. Ele beijou o meu cabelo e sussurrou: "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, papai."

Enquanto eu estava no aeroporto e via meu pai desaparecer de vista, percebi o quão grata eu era por ele, e toda a minha família.

* * *

**A visita do Charlie ficou entre o bom e o tenso, mas pelo menos no final tudo terminou bem. Fiquei chocada com o que o pai do Edward fazia com ele, que dó :/ Agora entendo porque ele se afastou completamente, não tiro a razão dele. **

**Demorou, mas veio, agora tenho aqui uns capítulos adiantados que é parte da outra tradutora, então se quiserem os capítulos vão chegar mais rápido :D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem, por favor.**

**E antes de ir deixo aqui indicações de traduções: **

**- Pinky Swear **_(é da autora de EP) _**: **_ /s/9569284/1/_

**- Terms and Conditions Apply**_ (a Bella chefe do Edward) _**: **_/s/9098757/1/_

**Só colar esse final ali em cima e se divertir!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Nosso Urso e a Diva

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Nosso Urso e a Diva**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

O espaço entre a Ação de Graças e o Natal estava encolhendo. Edward não ficava muito em casa, então eu passei a maior parte do tempo livre com Charlotte fazendo compras para os presentes e os embalando. Eu não tinha ideia do que dar pra ele, mas depois de uma viagem a uma loja para adultos, eu pelo menos consegui um presente pra ele. Eu ainda não sabia quais eram os nossos planos, e ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ele sobre ir ver a minha mãe em algum momento durante o intervalo.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que estivemos todos juntos na Ação de Graças, e depois desse momento os cronogramas do projeto de Edward só foram piorando a cada dia. Era tão ruim, isso estava começando a causar uma pequena rachadura entre nós, em especial uma relacionada à Maggie que só a estava aumentando.

Seu humor tinha azedado e estava vazando para a nossa vida em casa, infectando-nos. Constantemente irritado, ele atirava em mim sem nenhum motivo aparente, por várias vezes ele pediu desculpas, algumas vezes não. Era uma coisa boa ele chegar em casa muito tarde. Parecia que mal estávamos nos comunicando em tudo. Quando eu ligava pra ele ia direto para o correio de voz, ou um rápido "Bella, eu não posso falar, eu ligo pra você de volta" e então nenhuma ligação era feita. Mensagens de textos eram respondidas, mas eram curtas com três ou quatro palavras. A solidão povoava, e eu não sabia quando isso ficaria melhor.

Nós estávamos discutindo mais e mais. Em uma noite, eu queria ficar com ele, porque eu precisava dele perto para reenergizar o meu espírito, porem quando eu passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e beijei seu pescoço, ele as removeu.

"Eu estou tentando trabalhar", ele disparou.

"Trabalhar?" Eu questionei, movendo-me das suas costas para frente, seus olhos ainda colados ao computador. "Você mal esteve em casa nos últimos dois dias e você não pode poupar cinco minutos de merda para passar algum tempo comigo, a sua mulher?"

"Eu _tenho_ que deixar tudo pronto esta noite. Prometo que vou ter tempo mais tarde, mas agora ... " Ele suspirou, levantando os olhos para os meus. "Eu só preciso que você me deixe em paz."

"Sem problemas, Sr. Cullen. Divirta-se dormindo sozinho", eu cuspi e me virei, caminhando para fora da porta.

Ele não voltava para jantar na maioria das noites e quando ele dizia que viria, ele quase sempre cancelava na última hora, no entanto uma noite ele conseguiu vir. Quando ele entrou pela porta naquela noite, eu pude ouvi-lo gritando de algum cômodo afastado. Quando cheguei à cozinha ele estava uma bagunça. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, o terno amarrotado e ele parecia exausto.

"Agende uma reunião com a Diva do caralho. Ela não vai mais colocar a produção disso para esperar por qualquer porra de tempo!" ele gritou para o receptor.

Ele bateu o telefone no balcão e soltou um grito frustrado, me fazendo pular. Esperei um momento para ele se acalmar.

"Você está bem?" Eu questionei, mas tão logo seus olhos se focaram nos meus percebi que eu deveria ter ficado onde estava e nunca ter falado.

Nada de bom viria com o seu humor.

"Não, Bella, eu não estou bem", ele retrucou, puxando a gravata do pescoço e encolhendo os ombros para fora do seu terno. "Estou perdendo dinheiro pelo ladrão neste negócio fodido. Estou muito estressado e esta sua merda está realmente irritando a porra em mim agora."

Eu podia sentir o sangue fugir do meu rosto e as lágrimas picarem os meus olhos, juntamente com a necessidade de me afastar dele. Suas palavras machucaram e se eu ficasse isso só podia piorar.

"O jantar está na geladeira", eu disse categoricamente, antes de me virar e sair para o corredor.

Palavras sussurradas de "porra" bateram em meus ouvidos enquanto eu fugia, seguidas do que eu assumi que era a mesa da cozinha sendo virada e cadeiras sendo batidas ao redor.

Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos naquela noite, tentei dormir em uma cama fria e vazia.

**~x~**

Cheguei em casa tarde da noite, depois de uma sessão de estudo com Charlotte, esperando que eu estivesse pronta para o nosso exame na manhã seguinte. Tinha vários carros extras na entrada, alguns reconheci; Esme e Jasper.

Assim que entrei, ouvi um barulho na grande e aberta sala de estar, a mesma onde Esme soube que eu era a esposa de Edward. Havia uma loira ostentando uma sobrancelha de cadela, com os braços cruzados na frente dela, uma perna sobre a outra. Apenas por esse seu comportamento eu me questionei se ela era a Diva que Edward andou reclamando muito.

Seus olhos se mudaram para mim que estava de pé na porta, ainda vestida com o meu uniforme, fazendo com que toda a sala olhasse pra mim. Eram apenas Esme, Jasper, Edward, a Diva e o que eu assumi que era o seu empresário, ou talvez seu assistente.

"Podemos ajudá-la?" a Diva perguntou em um tom arrogante e condescendente, ganhando um olhar de Edward.

Fiquei surpresa por sua hostilidade e me perguntei se a palavra "puta" não era a melhor descrição pra ela.

Edward acenou-me para entrar, eu caminhei até ficar ao lado dele. Esme sorriu para mim e eu dei-lhe um pequeno abraço enquanto passava, e então dei um cumprimento de _mão espalmada_* em Jasper.

_*Um cumprimento de Give-me Five, o nosso Toca aqui, Bate aqui_

"Rosalie, esta é Bella Cullen. Bella, esta é Rosalie Hale. Acredito que você me ouviu chamá-la de a Diva."

Ela franziu o cenho, olhando, enquanto eu segurava minha mão estendida.

"Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Ah, você não é uma fofura?" Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para a minha mão com desgosto. "Tire essa coisa de mim. Parece que você acabou de vir da escola, então quem sabe que germes você tem rastejando nessa mão. Urgh."

Minha sobrancelha arqueou-se para ela. "Uau, eu acho que cadela é uma boa avaliação sobre você, já que você não pode nem mesmo ser civil com alguém que você acaba de conhecer."

Jasper estava atrás de mim, rindo, e eu podia ver os lábios de Esme se contorcendo, tentando não rir. Eu olhei para Edward para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

"Quem é esta chinchila?" Rosalie exigiu.

"Rosalie, veja como você fala com ela. Você não ouviu o sobrenome dela? Cullen. Ela é da minha família. Eu não estou degradando a sua família, de modo que você não se atreva a fodidamente degradar a minha", Edward fervia com ela. Ele a calou quando ela franziu seus lábios. "Agora, de volta a tarefa. Você tem muito em que pensar, porque eu já tive o suficiente da sua merda. Ou você começa e vem a bordo, _agora_, ou eu estou cancelando o seu contrato."

Ela sentou-se em linha reta, com os olhos arregalados quando ela cuspiu, "Você não pode fazer isso!"

Seus olhos se estreitaram sobre ela. "Teste-me."

"Ei! É aqui onde rola a festa?" A potente voz de Emmett gritou, ecoando pela sala. Ele estava sorrindo como um idiota. "Bella!" Ele puxou-me em seus braços, segurando-me muito acima do chão e me fazendo gritar.

"Em, ponha ela pra baixo!" Edward ordenou.

"Você não é engraçado." Ele fez beicinho para Edward quando ele plantou meus pés de volta ao chão.

Em seguida, ele a viu, a Diva e eu juro que eu podia ouvir uma música brega tocando no fundo devido ao olhar em seu rosto.

"Hey" ele disse, rindo e estalando sua cabeça em sua direção.

Eu quase desmontei quando Emmett e suas travessuras receberam uma reação muito diferente daquela que eu tinha dado. O olhar de Rosalie se suavizou, seus braços relaxaram e ela sorriu para ele, seu olhar pegando tudo sobre ele. A reação não passou despercebida por ninguém e finalmente Edward fez seu ponto na conversa.

"Oh, Rosalie, eu não acredito que você ainda não tinha se encontrado com o coordenador dos dublês do filme? Emmett, esta é Rosalie, Rosalie, Emmett. Vocês dois vão trabalhar muito próximos um com o outro, logo que ela começar a se apresentar para o treinamento na pré-produção."

Emmett sorriu para ela. "Ah, então você é a coisa bonita que esta causando tal tumulto." Seu bom humor repentinamente vacilou. "Bem, vamos lá, vamos ver o que você tem ai."

Rosalie pegou o seu desafio, ficando de pé como o restante de nós, seus olhos postos em cima dele. "E?"

"Ah, muito bom, realmente muito bom."

"Você é um arrogante", ela comentou.

"E você é uma puta. Uma cadela muito sexy. Eu gosto de você", Emmett respondeu, sorrindo.

Eu estava esperando que ela gritasse, chamando o nosso urso de pelúcia de algo desagradável, mas em vez disso ela sorriu e se virou para Edward. "Vejo você na segunda-feira", ela declarou, pegando sua bolsa e pedindo a sua assistente para segui-la. Ela agarrou o braço de Emmett enquanto ela passava. "Vejo você em breve, Garotão."

"Eu não posso esperar para estar muito perto e dentro do seu espaço pessoal na segunda-feira."

"Pode apostar".

Ela foi embora, todos nós nos perguntando o que foi que tinha acontecido entre eles, enquanto Emmett estava admirando o seu traseiro.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Jasper perguntou, espantado assim que ouviu a porta se fechar.

"Eu gosto dela", Emmett disse, seu sorriso tão largo que cobria metade de seu rosto. A sala inteira balançou a cabeça. "O que?"

Edward colocou a mão no ombro de Emmett. "Boa sorte com isso, cara." Ele riu e saiu da sala, agarrando a minha mão, enquanto ele saía.

**~x~  
**

"Urgh, por que eu me inscrevi em Economia de Negócios?" Charlotte resmungou, jogando a tesoura que estava em sua mão sobre a mesa.

Havíamos passado as últimas horas trabalhando em um projeto que detalhava um plano sobre negócios e produtos.

"Porque era isso ou Economia 2", eu lembrei a ela.

"Oh, certo," ela respondeu e então suspirou. "Estou tão feliz que ele a colocou comigo."

"Obrigada, Deus! Caso contrário, eu poderia ter sido a parceria de Mike!"

Ela riu. "Esse puto tem uma coisa por você. Normalmente ele é inconstante, e o efeito do novo brinquedo reluzente desaparece, mas não com você."

"Nem me lembre," eu gemi.

"Falando de putas; como esta a vida em casa?"

Eu joguei uma caneta contra ela. "Melhor desde que a Senhorita Diva conheceu Emmett e realmente apareceu para a produção."

"Bem, isso é bom. Ela estava sendo uma idiota."

"Nem me fale sobre isso."

"Quem é a Diva?"

"Acho que é Rosalie. Eu não entendi o seu último nome."

"Hale. Seu sobrenome é Hale. E ela _é _uma dor na bunda, confie em mim."

"Você a conhece?"

Charlotte bufou e revirou os olhos. "Sim, ela é a minha outra irmã."

"O que?" Eu a questionei, surpresa. Eu sabia sobre Emily, ela era dois anos mais nova do que Charlotte, mas assumir que ela era uma outra Hale mais nova.

"Ela é minha meia-irmã, um produto dos anos mais jovem do meu pai em Hollywood com uma agora atriz desconhecida. Rose faz questão de usar o nome do nosso pai para o seu pleno potencial", Charlotte zombou, obviamente, não sendo uma fã de sua irmã mais velha. "Eu acho que devíamos terminar isso em outro momento."

Eu olhei para o nosso projeto e concordei com a cabeça. Teríamos mais algum tempo durante a semana para terminá-lo, mas eu nos ajustei para que cerca de 75-80 por cento estivesse concluído. Juntas, nós limpamos a mesa, jogamos fora as sucatas, guardando todos os demais materiais. Compartilhando a carga, carregamos tudo pelo corredor até nossos armários e colocamos a maioria lá dentro.

"Não me leve a mal", Charlotte começou quando nós saíamos para o estacionamento. "Eu quero dizer, ela é minha irmã e eu a amo. Nós nos damos bem na maior parte, e ela não é uma atriz ruim. Ela só me irrita com a maneira como ela abusa do nosso sobrenome."

"Do nosso sobrenome?" Eu perguntei, com a minha sobrancelha arqueando-se. Eu sabia que Charlotte era mais nova.

Isso a fez rir. "Tecnicamente, eu sou uma Hale também." Ela tirou sua carteira de motorista que dizia 'Charlotte Amberlee Hale'. "Eu só não quero que toda essa merda seja o mais importante, por isso não utilizo o meu próprio sobrenome artístico de qualquer maneira, só quando a vida real pede. Minha mãe, claro, usava o Hale, mas quando cheguei no ensino médio eu percebi que queria me distanciar desse nome. Eu não quero ser conhecida por quem eu estou diretamente relacionada."

Eu sorri e envolvi meu braço no dela e caminhei em direção à saída. "Você sabe, eu estou começando a entender muito a respeito disso."

Charlotte riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Com os "irmãos" iguais aos seus, eu tenho certeza que você está!"

"Oh, Deus. O que é que vai acontecer quando a verdade vier à tona?"

"A verdade virá à tona! Confie em mim; todos aqui vão entender por que você mentiu. Todos nós fazemos isso."

"Se você diz isso."

"Confie em mim, Bella, coisas piores já foram reveladas."

Charlotte abriu a porta e fomos para o estacionamento, apenas para descobrirmos que mais do nosso grupo estavam reunidos perto do carro de Mike.

"Vocês jovenzinhos precisam se dispersar", Charlotte brincou, abrindo caminho e indo para os braços de Peter.

Ela sorriu e relaxou. Com apenas uma classe juntos, eles não chegavam a se verem muito durante o dia. Eles moravam no mesmo bairro. Ele era muito parecido com ela, os pais famosos, mas não queria puxar a fama para si mesmo. Eles eram semelhantes um para o outro, ao contrário de Edward e eu. Nós éramos os opostos.

Sim, Edward almejava a vida normal, mas o fato era que ele nunca iria conseguir. Eu poderia tentar e dar a ele o máximo possível disso, mas a verdade era que ele era completamente do universo Hollywoodiano. Há quase vinte anos, sendo 13 deles atuando, a maioria de seus filmes grandes blockbusters.

Eu ainda me sentia como uma garota estúpida por não reconhecê-lo quando estávamos em Vegas, mas eu não estava esperando encontrar alguém como ele. Todos os olhares que recebemos não era só porque ele era bonito, mas porque ele era uma estrela de cinema. Ele parecia familiar para mim, mas eu não podia associar isso na época.

"Então, Bella, você vai para a festa na próxima semana?" Mike perguntou enquanto ele jogava o braço por cima do meu ombro, para o meu grande desdém. O cara não podia entender através da sua cabeça dura que eu não estava interessada nele. Eu tentei dar de ombros, mas seu braço ficou pendurado em torno de mim.

Charlotte não podia deixar de rir da minha dor.

_Vou pegar você minha linda. _Pensei e então suspirei, percebendo que eu tinha acabado de citar O Mágico de Oz. Edward ficaria tão orgulhoso.

Sorri com o pensamento, o que foi uma má ideia, porque Mike tomou isso como um sinal de que eu estava gostando do seu braço em torno de mim ou algo assim e me puxou para mais perto.

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza."

"Oh, você vai, Bella", disse Charlotte.

"É a festa do ano! A nossa festa de Natal. Você tem que vir", Jake sublinhou.

"Vamos Bella!" Emily insistiu. "Quero dizer, você é uma _Cullen_. Você tem que vir."

Troquei um olhar com Charlotte, que se apertou contra o peito de Peter, rindo.

"Haverá uma banheira de água quente", Mike disse sugestivamente, meneando suas sobrancelhas. Eu queria vomitar.

"Mike, ela está aqui há dois meses. Se ela não caiu nos teus encantos ainda, eu não acho que isso irá acontecer", apontou Jake antes de lembrar algo para ele, "Além disso, ela tem um namorado. E eu sou muito mais bonito do que você, se ela quisesse escolher ela teria preferido a mim ao invés de você. "

"Não mesmo!" Mike protestou.

"Cara," Jake zombou e fez um gesto para o seu rosto. "O número quatro do ranking da revista People Teen das estrelas mais quentes com menos de 21 anos."

Todos nós rimos e eu tentei não arregalar os olhos com este fato. Quer dizer, Jake era bonito, mas ele só não parecia tudo isso pra mim. Eu podia compreender do porque ele estava na escala na posição mais alta da lista, no entanto.

"Porra, você me bateu de novo!" Emily exclamou, com uma carranca em seu rosto.

Jake sorriu para ela. "Desculpe Ems, quatro é maior do que 17."

"Eu tenho apenas 16 e eu vou bater você antes de você passar dos 21", ela prometeu.

Todos nós irrompemos em gargalhadas com a conversa absurda de quem era mais quente no ranking da irrelevante revista. Falamos mais sobre a festa e, apesar de eu já ter dito para Charlotte que eu iria, todos eles continuaram tentando me convencer a ir. Foi bom ter tantas pessoas, tantos amigos, fazer parte de um grupo que me aceitava. Todos eles gostavam de mim por eu ser quem eu era, ao contrário do meu mais novo grupo de "amigos" que gostava de mim porque eu vivia com Edward.

"Isabella!" Eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar, muito irritada chamar meu nome. Girando lentamente ao redor eu encontrei a fonte; Edward enquanto fechava a porta do seu carro e saia em disparada.

Eu olhei para ele confusa. Ele sabia que Charlotte estava me levando para casa, então por que ele estava ali?

"Edward?"

Seu olhar era assassino contra Mike, eu percebi que seu braço ainda estava sobre o meu ombro. Eu pisei para longe dele, mas o ciúme de Edward já havia o tomado. E somado ao que o levou a vir até a minha escola isso não ia ser nada bom.

"Tire o seu maldito telefone do modo de vibrar. Porque eu estou tentando falar com você desde a última fodida hora", ele cuspiu.

Charlotte me enviou um olhar de simpatia e murmurou que já era depois das seis horas, eu amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. Edward tinha cancelado sua agenda naquela noite para garantir que ele estaria em casa para o jantar e, portanto, para que pudéssemos passar algum tempo juntos. Nós estávamos trabalhando duro neste projeto, e eu esqueci completamente do horário. Isso não teria sido um problema, mas o nosso grupo de amigos estava no estacionamento e nós perdemos a noção do tempo enquanto conversávamos.

"Sinto muito, Edward," eu disse e me esforcei para puxar o meu telefone. Seis chamadas telefônicas perdidas e três mensagens de texto. Merda.

"Vamos", ele disse, agarrando o meu pulso e me puxando para fora.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Acenei para os meus amigos, tentando não tropeçar enquanto ele me arrastava pelo estacionamento. "Jesus, Edward," Eu sussurrei e puxei meu braço. "Eu não sou a porra de um cão que você pode puxar com uma coleira!"

Nós entramos em seu carro e eu bati a porta... forte antes dele sair em disparada com todos os meus amigos nos assistindo.

"Você tinha que agir como um idiota lá atrás?" Eu questionei.

Ele virou a cabeça, olhando para mim. "Eu sinto muito, eu estava interrompendo o seu momento e o do seu namorado? Eu só limpei a minha agenda para jantar com a minha esposa."

"Ugh, não há nada com Mike!" Exclamei, cruzando os braços. "E eu realmente sinto muito. Charlotte e eu estávamos trabalhando duro no nosso projeto. Quando saímos todos estavam no estacionamento e começamos a conversar e o tempo passou."

"Por que ele estava todo em cima de você, então?"

Revirei os olhos. "Porque Mike pensa que toda mulher deve desejá-lo."

"E ele está em seu grupo de amigos?"

Eu suspirei. "Não, só aconteceu dele estar por lá. Porque você está puto pra caralho?"

"Porque nós tínhamos planos, Bella." Ele desabafou.

"Ah, e você nunca mudou os planos antes?" Eu cuspi de volta.

"Eu trabalho, muito, você sabe disso. Você só tem que se preocupar com a escola."

Eu me virei para ele, o encarando. "O que diabos isso supostamente quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que você tem um monte de tempo livre, e eu não. Portanto, se fizermos planos você não deve ter problemas para cumpri-los."

Eu não podia acreditar. Será que ele realmente esperava que eu sempre estivesse disponível para o seu capricho?

"Sinto muito, Edward, realmente eu sinto", eu me desculpei novamente. "O tempo ficou afastado da minha mente. Quase todos os dias eu estou em casa por volta da porra das quatro ou cinco horas no máximo."

"Você chegou tarde em casa nas últimas semanas" ele ressaltou, virando o carro e entrando na garagem.

"Você está me acusando de algo? Porque eu gostaria de lembrar que o Natal é em menos de duas semanas e eu precisava buscar alguns presentes."

"Com quem você foi fazer compras?" ele perguntou, estacionando na garagem.

"Eu já lhe disse, várias vezes, com Charlotte. Jesus, Edward, tire a sua cabeça da sua bunda!" Eu exclamei, saindo do carro e entrando em casa.

Eu joguei minha bolsa em cima do balcão e me virei para ele, irritada. Não escapou do meu olhar que Tanya ainda estava lá, terminando o jantar. Eu tinha me acostumado com as pessoas estando ao redor ao longo dos últimos dois meses, embora eu ainda não ficasse toda confortável com nossas conversas sendo ouvidas.

"Não é como se eu pudesse ir às compras com você. Inferno, eu nem acho que você faz qualquer compra por si mesmo, a menos que seja online."

Edward esfregou as têmporas, a mandíbula contraída. "Não é tão fácil para mim sair, como é para você. Você age como se eu não quisesse ir a lugares com você."

Eu franzi os lábios e tentei não deixar as lágrimas caírem, eu podia sentir a construção delas. Era tão horrível o fato de eu querer passar mais tempo com ele do lado de fora de casa?

Edward suspirou e deu um passo adiante. "Vamos, vamos sentar e comer. Tanya nos fez uma refeição maravilhosa." Ele tentou tirar minha mão, mas eu me afastei.

"Você sabe, Edward, eu meio que perdi o apetite quando você me envergonhou na frente dos meus amigos, e me fez sentir como uma garota estúpida, que se esqueceu do seu toque de recolher."

"Bella" ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

"Eu só quero ir tomar um bom banho quente e ir para a cama. Estou cansada e não estou sentindo fome."

Múltiplas emoções cruzaram as bonitas feições antes dele dizer: "Olha, eu sinto muito, ok? Eu me apavorei quando eu não pude ter uma resposta sua, eu estava preocupado. E então eu vi aquele garoto com o braço em torno de você... Você sabe que eu fico com ciúmes. "

Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso, porque eu sabia que ele queria a aceitação do seu pedido de desculpas, mas isso não acalentava os meus sentimentos. "Está tudo bem, e eu sinto muito por ter perdido a noção do tempo. Mas, Edward, você precisa controlar a extensão do seu ciúmes."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei."

"Eu tenho algum trabalho de casa para amanhã, então eu vou fazer isso e ir para a cama mais cedo."

Edward não disse mais nada, ele foi para a cama mais tarde e deitou-se atrás de mim. Eu estava meio dormindo quando ele beijou meu ombro e sussurrou: "Boa noite, minha doce Bella."

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Olá a todas estarei auxiliando por aqui nos próximos capítulos com muito prazer, ao que parece eu chego em um momento não tão prazeroso da fic, sendo assim o prazer é em contribuir com a sua tradução por enquanto!_

_Bem parece que as coisas entre o nosso casal favorito andam desmoronando lentamente, acho que todo mundo vem notando a mudança no relacionamento deles, ao que parece estamos caindo em queda livre por aqui dá até pra sentir o frio na barriga dessa descida abrupta, aguardemos as cenas dos próximos capítulos temerosa eu? Sim eu confesso!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**É, a fase 'lua de mel' acabou. O conto de fadas começa a desabar aos poucos, e essa é apenas a pontinha do iceberg. Será que eles podem sobreviver a essa primeira crise?  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Mas desanimaram com a fic.. como disse no anterior, eu tenho vários capítulos dela pronto, tudo depende da animação de vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Nossas Rachaduras

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Nossas Rachaduras**

(_Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

Após a minha forçada remoção na frente dos meus amigos da escola feita por Edward, os rumores sobre mim apareceram novamente. Conscientemente, eu sabia que eles não vieram deles... bem, talvez de Mike... mas eu também sabia que os outros alunos estavam ao redor em pequenos grupos depois das várias atividades extra classe. O que eu não precisava na minha vida era de mais rumores sobre mim e os meninos Cullen. Desta vez, porém, as pessoas estavam dizendo que eu estava em uma relação incestuosa com Edward.

Eu pensei que, depois de Rosalie voltar para a linha, seu mau humor teria dissipado, mas então ele disparou em seu ataque de ciúmes. Parecia que a nossa fase de "lua de mel" estava passando e a vida real, com toda a merda que vem com ela, estava vindo dez vezes mais.

Charlotte e eu entramos no refeitório para o almoço, e eu notei que uma quantidade incomum de pessoas estava olhando para mim, alguns apontando e sussurrando. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha quando entramos na fila, eu me perguntei se de alguma forma o meu relacionamento verdadeiro com Edward tinha vazado.

Não. Edward teria me ligado imediatamente, mas meu telefone tinha se mantido silencioso.

"É verdade?" Kim, a menina chata que me abordava em todos os lugares que eu ia, perguntou.

"O que é verdade?" Eu questionei.

Ela empurrou alguma coisa para mim. "Edward e Maggie realmente estão juntos novamente?"

"C-como?" Eu olhei para a revista agora em minhas mãos e meu estômago caiu.

Na capa, uma foto de paparazzi mostrava Edward e Maggie, ela estava sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto eles entravam em um restaurante chique. Ele parecia confortável com Maggie agarrando em seu braço, em seguida, outra foto deles de costas com a sua mão na parte inferior das costas dela. O título, bem como o questionamento de Kim: Maggie O'Connell e Edward Cullen estão juntos novamente? A reportagem estava datada com a data de hoje, dizendo que as fotos eram do dia anterior, quando eles foram vistos fora de casa no La Café Sienna.

"Então, é verdade?" Kim pressionou.

Eu não poderia responder, mas eu senti a revista ser arrancada de mim e Charlotte carregando-me para fora. Quando saímos, notei Carlisle do outro lado do refeitório, que também estava sendo abordado, seus olhos arregalaram quando ele olhou para mim. Char me arrastou pelo corredor e me levou para o banheiro. Encostei-me ao balcão, enquanto ela verificava para se certificar que estava vazio.

"Ok, olhe pra mim", Charlotte ordenou. Minha cabeça se levantou, meus olhos encontrando os dela. "É uma revista de lixo, merda de paparazzi. Há provavelmente uma explicação perfeitamente boa para a foto e por que eles estavam juntos. E agora que ela está de volta na cidade, todo mundo está assumindo que é verdade que eles estão juntos e reconciliados porque isso sempre acontecia com eles. Mas ele tem você agora."

"Char, ultimamente eu não sei o que pensar, porque eu quase não o vejo ou falo com ele", eu admiti, balançando a cabeça. "Eu preciso saber de mais."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. "Ok."

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu não posso ficar aqui com isto; preciso falar com ele."

"Eu concordo. Faça uma condução cuidadosa. Eu realmente não acho que isso seja algo, Bella. Eu o vi com você. Ele adora você."

Eu balancei a cabeça em acordo, mas no momento eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar nisso eu mesma. Ela me levou para o meu carro, meus passos travaram quando eu vi o gramado forrado com os paparazzi. Meus olhos se arregalaram e o medo tomou conta de mim. Será que eles sabiam que eu era uma Cullen? Charlotte também os notou, rapidamente, me conduzindo para longe. Eles nos viram, mas para o meu alívio nenhum se aproximou, e então eu percebi que eles estavam esperando por Carlisle, não por mim.

Eu dirigi em direção a seu escritório depois de ter verificado o cronograma de Edward no meu telefone. Ele me indicava que ele estaria lá naquele dia, mas me distraí quando vi uma livraria, eu não pude me impedir de ir lá dentro. Os porta revistas estavam cheios, todas tendo saído naquele dia, e eu estava espantada com o grande volume de imagens de Edward e Maggie. Todos os títulos estavam jorrando sobre o fato de que eles estavam juntos novamente, alguns dizendo até que estavam noivos, outros dizendo que ela estava grávida.

Havia outras fotos também - minhas. Bem, do meu traseiro de qualquer maneira, de quando eu o visitei algumas semanas atrás, o braço de Edward descansando em minha parte inferior das costas. "Misteriosa o encontra na Cullen Entertainment" e "Amante de Edward Cullen - Maggie esta chateada?" foram as palavras usadas para as vagas fotos.

Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora tentando encontrar uma maneira de sair do meu peito. Seria verdade? Por isso ele estava passando tanto tempo longe e estava em um humor tão ruim comigo... E se ele _estivesse _com ela?

O lado de fora do edifício onde ficava o seu escritório estava cheio de paparazzi quando cheguei. Desta vez, quando entrei no edifício onde ficava o seu escritório os seguranças não me deram problemas, deixando-me passar através dos elevadores sem demora.

Angela estava no saguão da recepção com uma recepcionista que eu não conhecia quando entrei no seu escritório.

"Em que posso ajudar?" a loira perguntou.

"Eu preciso ver o Edward," eu disse, direcionando-me para Angela.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Cullen esta ocu..." Ela foi cortada por Angela.

"Vamos até lá, Bella," Angela disse com um sorriso e me guiou de volta até o seu escritório.

Ela bateu na porta do seu escritório antes de girar a maçaneta e a empurrar aberta. Ele estava ao telefone, falando com alguém. Ele sorriu quando me viu, mas seu sorriso se foi quando ele percebeu a minha expressão.

"Ei, Damien, deixe-me ligar para você de volta", ele disse para o receptor. "É ... uh-huh ... ok, falo com você em breve."

Angela saiu pela porta, fechando-a e nos deixando para conversar.

"Está tudo bem, _baby girl_?" ele questionou conforme ele desligava o telefone.

"Sua cabeça está por todos os tabloides juntamente com Maggie," eu disse em uma corrida, entregando a pequena pilha que eu tinha comprado pra ele.

Ele as pegou em sua mão, olhando de relance para cada sinopse.

"Edward, eles vão estar em casa! Eles estão lá embaixo agora!" Exclamei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Então o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você entrou?"

Fiquei chocada e assustada com a reação dele. "Edward?"

"Nós poderíamos ter falado sobre isso em casa, você poderia ter me ligado. Foi apenas uma reunião durante o almoço, Bella, com 10 outras pessoas, sobre o projeto de Maggie." Ele rangeu os dentes. "Você estar aqui é apenas combustível e está dando uma oportunidade para eles tirarem fotos suas. Droga, Bella!" ele gritou, suas mãos correndo através de seu cabelo, seus olhos bem apertados. "Vá pra casa."

"Desculpe-me?" Eu o questionei, esperando que eu tivesse o ouvido falar de forma errada.

"Vá pra casa e fique lá dentro. Merda! Eu não preciso dessa merda agora!" ele amaldiçoou seu temperamento subindo.

O pânico tinha se mudado de mim para ele. "Você precisa se acalmar."

"E você precisa entender a situação", ele disparou. "Eu tenho uma carga de coisas fodidas acontecendo aqui, e eu não preciso da nossa manchete no topo de todo esse lixo, assim como eles estão falando essa besteira de mim e Maggie."

"É tudo besteira mesmo?" Eu perguntei, porque eu precisava desesperadamente saber. O seu humor tinha mudado desde quando ela voltou das filmagens e só piorou com o tempo.

"O que?"

"De acordo com uma citação na People de hoje, Maggie está dizendo que vocês dois ainda estão juntos e estão muito bem."

Ele olhou para mim, pegando todas as revistas e as jogando no lixo. "Não fodidamente leia essa merda. É tudo mentira."

"E isso é verdade?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está mesmo me perguntando isso."

"E por quê? Você nunca está em casa, menos ainda desde que ela chegou."

"Bella, eu estou ocupado. Você precisa ir pra casa, pela parte dos fundos, agora. Vou falar com você mais tarde, mas não será sobre uma besteira que você leu em um lixo de revista", ele fervia. "De fato deixe o carro aqui, eu vou arrumar alguém para te levar pra casa."

"O que?"

"Você ficando aqui estará os alimentando!" ele exclamou, seu telefone tocando ao fundo.

"Como é que..." Eu fui interrompida pela abertura da porta e Angela caminhou para dentro.

"Sr. Cullen, desculpe interromper, mas o agente de Rosalie Hale está na linha três."

Sua mandíbula se apertou e seus olhos ficaram assassinos. "Angela, leve Bella para casa. Agora".

"Obrigada pelo apoio de merda, Edward," eu cuspi, rompendo pela porta passando por Angela.

Eu não parei, indo direto para o elevador e para baixo. Eu continuei através do lobby, não me importando quem visse, apenas chateada que a única pessoa que eu podia depender em Los Angeles tinha me dispensado. Eu nunca tinha ficado mais feliz por meu carro ser rápido além do momento em que eu fugi de seu escritório.

Eu dirigi ao redor, serpenteando pela cidade, sem destino em minha mente. Foi quando me deparei com a estrada costeira que eu decidi parar.

Eu estacionei o carro em uma vaga do estacionamento da praia, peguei a minha mochila e comecei a andar. Não havia percurso, era apenas caminhar. Eu olhava para o oceano, completamente em estado de choque. Depois de cerca de uma hora eu encontrei um bom lugar na areia e me sentei, olhando para as ondas quebrando ao longo da costa. Havia surfistas e banhistas, famílias, casais andando de mãos dadas. Eu estava com ciúmes deles, dos casais.

Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos e eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos enquanto meu corpo tremia com os soluços. Era demais, tudo isso... o dia inteiro tinha sido demais. Os tabloides me feriram, mas não tanto quanto a omissão de Edward. Ele era meu alicerce, o único para estar ao meu lado nessa loucura que a minha nova vida tinha caído. Ele era o meu marido, porém o homem naquele escritório não agiu como um marido deve agir.

Eu sabia que ele estava estressado e ocupado. Eu tentei ajudá-lo a encontrar a paz e a normalidade, a calma da sua vida agitada, mas eu precisava do seu apoio e ele me dispensou. Não foi a primeira vez e eu estava começando a pensar que esta era uma relação unilateral. Uma em que eu fornecia apoio emocional e em troca recebia o cuidado financeiro.

Eu precisava de apoio, e ele foi negado. Eu precisava me certificar, e ele ficou com raiva por eu ter pedido isso pra ele. Eu era a única que teve a sua vida arrancada e depois foi deixada sozinha.

Olhei para o oceano, entorpecida, observando o pôr do sol sobre as ondas, até que ele desapareceu no horizonte. Quando o crepúsculo terminou, eu decidi que era hora de voltar para o meu carro, o medo pela minha segurança finalmente apareceu dentro de mim. Abri o carro e tirei a areia de cima de mim tão bem quanto podia e entrei.

Eu dirigi por aí, sem saber, sem me importar com o tempo, ou onde estava... com nada. As coisas estavam indo ladeira abaixo rapidamente entre Edward e eu e ele estava quebrando o meu coração.

Perto das dez horas eu decidi voltar para casa, eu estava cansada e descobri que estava a apenas alguns quilômetros de casa. Minutos depois eu estacionei na garagem, caminhei entrando para encontrar Edward ao telefone, vindo da cozinha. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados de alívio antes de se estreitarem com raiva.

"Onde diabos você estava?" ele desabafou, exasperado enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele. "Sam encontrou seu carro, mas você não estava lá. Você não atendia o celular... Eu estou enlouquecendo! E se algo acontecesse com você?"

"Ah, então agora você está preocupado comigo?" Eu questionei, cruzando os braços na minha frente.

"Por que eu não estaria? Enviei a minha esposa para casa e quando eu cheguei aqui, não havia evidência de que ela esteve ali e depois ela não podia ser encontrada. Adicione a isso um carro abandonado... Eu estava pirando que algo tivesse acontecido com você, Bella" ele disse, puxando-me em seus braços, claramente abalado.

Eu queria me fundir a ele, desesperadamente, mas eu ainda estava muito chateada e magoada. Em vez disso eu me afastei, saindo de seu abraço quente.

"Eu quero ir tomar um banho, eu estou coberta de areia e água salgada."

"Eu vou com você," ele ofereceu.

"Não há necessidade", eu disse e então acrescentei. "Tenho certeza de que você está ocupado com o seu trabalho, vou ficar bem."

"Bella..." Ele parou e nossos olhos se encontraram.

Eles estavam gravados com tristeza, mas eu segurei firme e me virei para subir as escadas.

Eu não conseguia nem sentir o banho, ou ganhar qualquer tipo de calor ou de relaxamento, não importa o quão quente a água estava batendo no meu corpo.

Depois que eu me sequei eu olhei para a nossa cama, mas eu não podia me deitar nela. O meu lugar favorito me fazia sentir estranha, então eu peguei o meu travesseiro e fui para o meu segundo lugar favorito, a sala de estar com sofás com chaise. A luz ainda estava acesa debaixo da porta do escritório de Edward conforme eu rastejei, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Eu realmente não podia falar com ele ou vê-lo.

Eu subi no meio do sofá com chaise, puxando um cobertor comigo, estabelecendo-me no meio. Eu afofei o meu travesseiro e liguei a TV, naveguei através dos canais. Mais de uma vez o rosto de Edward apareceu na tela, juntamente com o de Maggie.

Desgostosa, lancei o controle remoto e me acomodei entre as almofadas para tentar fechar meus olhos, desejando que tudo simplesmente fosse embora.

Senti braços fortes se envolvendo em torno de mim, despertando-me do meu sono. No meu estado semi-acordada eu queria me enrolar neles, mas depois as memórias desabaram e eu comecei a me debater para sair deles.

"Bella! Sou eu! Acalme-se!" Edward exclamou, mas eu só continuei até que eu fiquei livre e voltei para o lugar que estava.

"Vá embora, Edward."

"Bella..."

"Me deixe em paz."

Não houve nenhum movimento, sem mais conversas, ele apenas ficou ali. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu apostaria qualquer dinheiro que ele estava olhando pra mim, se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com a sua _"baby girl"_. Ela tinha acordado e não estava mais em Oz.

O sofá se moveu debaixo de mim e passos ecoaram na grande sala. Eu ouvi um "Boa noite" sussurrado e então tudo ficou em silêncio novamente.

* * *

NOTA DA TRADUTORA

_Pegando o lenço *snif snif* oh gente eu quis bater no Edward, o que aconteceu pra ele estar tão cego assim?_

_OMG vontade de pegar e por a Bella no colo *Vem cá Flor e choremos juntas* Porque no atual momento da minha vida tbm ando sozinha, marido esta em novo projeto fora do estado_

_O que vem por ai hum? Desesperadamente preciso sobreviver *olhos inchados e nariz vermelho*_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**O Edward só está enfiando o pé na jaca! E lá vem Maggie atrapalhar os dois com essas fofocas. Os dois não trocaram juras de amor ainda, então é mais do que natural ela se abalada com tudo isso. E nada melhora, está tudo piorando!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Como presente pelos comentários, postei beeem mais cedo ;) Continuem comentando**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Nossa Abrupta Queda

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Nossa Abrupta Queda**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

Pouco tinha mudado na semana desde a nossa explosão, mas os nossos dias despreocupados se acabaram. Isso eu tinha certeza. Voltei para o quarto na noite seguinte, mas na manhã seguinte, ele saiu da cidade para um local de filmagem.

A festa de Natal que meus colegas tinham estado tão animados estava sobre nós. Char tinha vindo no dia anterior, trazendo com ela uma dúzia de vestidos para eu escolher, já que eu não tinha ideia do que vestir para a ocasião. Todos os meus vestidos que Alice tinha me encaminhado eram muito elegantes para uma festa escolar, e eu não queria incomodá-la. Acabamos escolhendo um que tinha um top tomara que caia cheio de lantejoulas prata, e uma saia godê curta com uma cintura em listras bordadas de lantejoulas, saltos peep toe prata com paetês correspondentes.

Eu estava vestida e esperando, a casa estava vazia, mas ela tinha estado assim a semana toda, sem Edward. Era estranho, por todo o tempo em que eu estive ali eu nunca estive tão sozinha como eu estava naquele momento, à espera de Charlotte para me pegar. O silêncio era ensurdecedor e opressivo. Tinha sido uma semana tranquila; eu só tinha falado com ele uma vez, e compartilhado algumas mensagens. A diferença era evidente nas palavras ditas entre nós e nas não ditas. A distância entre nós, fisicamente e emocionalmente, estava comendo meu coração. Eu estava ansiosa para a festa, deixando rolar e com a esperança de me sentir melhor.

"_Baby girl_, eu estou em casa!" A voz de Edward chamou, a porta batendo.

"Você está em casa?"

Seus passos se retardaram; sua expressão cautelosa. "Você não está feliz em me ver?"

"Edward, você esteve no set durante toda a semana, eu mal vi ou ouvi você", eu assinalei. "A última mensagem que recebi esta manhã dizia que você estaria em casa em algum momento no final de amanhã."

"A filmagem parou no início de hoje, devido a alguns problemas técnicos, assim eu voltei para casa. Eu senti sua falta."

"_Sentiu _a minha falta?" Revirei os olhos. "Ultimamente, eu acho difícil de acreditar nisso."

"Bella, olha, eu sinto muito pela maneira como eu me comportei quando você foi até o meu escritório. Aquilo só... não era outro stress que eu precisava na minha vida naquele momento."

"Bem, Sr. Cullen, eu estou tão arrependida de ter de ser _outro_ stress em sua vida. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que eu era a sua esposa, sua normalidade. "

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Bella, você precisa entender, aprender, que no meu mundo há um tempo e um lugar para certas coisas, e você se intrometendo em meu escritório sem aviso prévio não é o que eu preciso e..." Ele limpou a garganta e falou com firmeza "Eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente, você tem que me deixar saber primeiro."

Eu olhei para ele, prometendo a mim mesma que não iria chorar. Seu desprendimento a meu respeito como sendo parte da sua vida... machucou, muito, e eu percebi que talvez eu não pertencesse ao "seu mundo" como se eu fosse um enorme obstáculo.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" Eu o desafiei. Eu podia sentir meu temperamento crescendo, completamente ferida e pronta para estourar. "Basta dizer as palavras de merda e eu vou estar no primeiro vôo para Phoenix!"

Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos no ar. "Essa é a sua porra de solução para tudo! Apenas fugir! Jesus, Bella, desde o início... sempre tão fodidamente ansiosa para jogar a toalha. Se você não quer estar aqui ou estar comigo, então basta apenas dizer isso agora e sair!" Ele apontou na direção da porta da frente. "Caso contrário, retire essa porra, docinho, e pare de tentar sempre me fazer o cara malvado aqui. Sendo um adulto e em um relacionamento, especialmente no casamento, é difícil e, às vezes, você tem que trabalhar muito duro para isso funcionar!" sua voz dura lecionou pra mim.

"Palavras muito fortes para se conseguir. É difícil fazê-lo funcionar se você nunca está por perto", cuspi de volta.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Bella."

"Até que o telefone toque, ou até que alguém irrompa pela casa."

"Você sabe o quão ocupada a minha vida é."

"Eu entendo isso. E eu sei que você não estava me esperando, mas você é o único que precisa ter cuidado com as fodidas palavras que saem ao lidar com a nossa situação", eu argumentei e me virei para pegar a minha bolsa na mesa. "Você não pode ter um casamento unilateral, Edward, e é isso que você me deixou pra lidar. Você está casado com o seu trabalho, não comigo."

"Onde você vai?"

"Sair", eu respondi com um suspiro.

"Fugir".

Minha mandíbula se apertou. Eu precisava sair antes que isto se tornasse pior do que já estava. "Char vem me pegar, nós estamos indo para uma festa. Que está planejada há semanas."

"Uma festa? Uma festa do colégio? Vestindo _isto_? Fodidamente que não!" Seus olhos moveram-se para cima e para baixo do meu corpo, parando em meu peito que estava nu sem o meu anel.

"Você disse que ainda estaria longe. Devo ficar trancada aqui e esperar por você para me agraciar com a sua presença e atenção? Eu não sou uma boneca para você brincar de casinha quando você sentir falta, Edward", eu fervia, lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos conforme eu passava por ele e caminhava para fora da porta.

Ele estava gritando atrás de mim, gritando o meu nome, e meu ritmo acelerou. Eu pulei no carro de Charlotte à espera, a necessidade de me afastar o mais rápido possível.

"Bella?"

"Vá, apenas... vá."

Sem outra palavra, ela puxou para fora e para longe da casa que não era a minha casa. Enquanto nós dirigíamos, eu me perguntava se ela alguma vez pareceu ser a minha casa. Então, mais uma vez, o homem que residia dentro dela não se parecia nem mesmo com o meu marido. Nada parecia real, tudo era falso. Eu desejei o ar quente e seco do deserto, a paisagem marrom, os braços da minha mãe ao meu redor, Eric e eu saindo, isso, era real. Isso era estar em casa e eu estava desejando ter isso a qualquer outra coisa.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu acho que o período da lua de mel acabou. Eu não... Eu não sei se permanecermos juntos ainda seja certo."

Charlotte olhou para mim com olhos preocupados enquanto ela dirigia. "Só me prometa que não vai fazer nada precipitado, e lembre-se que eu estou há apenas um telefonema de distância."

"Obrigada, Char. E obrigada por estar sempre ali para mim."

"Você é a minha alma gêmea, Bella. Então isso significa que você está presa comigo", ela disse com um sorriso. "Não importa onde você viva."

"E eu agradeço as minhas estrelas da sorte que o único assento disponível estava próximo a você no meu primeiro dia."

Chegamos à rua onde a festa estava sendo realizada. Eles não estavam brincando quando disseram que era enorme. Carros alinhados de ambos os lados e as pessoas estavam por todo o gramado. Eu nunca tinha ido a esse tipo de festa. Em Phoenix eu nunca tinha sido convidada para essas coisas. Então, novamente, Eric e eu não fazíamos parte disso, éramos afastados disso, mas em LA eu fazia parte dessa tripulação.

Ao entrarmos, nos foram fornecidos copinhos com gelatina.

"Estranho", eu comentei.

"É cheio de álcool", Charlotte me informou com um sorriso diabólico.

Eu olhei para o pequeno copo de plástico antes de me inclinar para trás e deixar o gel da gelatina escorregar em minha boca. Isso tinha sabor de cereja, mas também o sabor forte do licor. Eu me encolhi com a queima do álcool, mas isso não me impediu de levar a minha mão para arrebatar outro da bandeja e engolir.

Porra, eles eram bons.

Isso sempre acontecia nos filmes, depois de passar por momentos difíceis, as pessoas bebiam, e pela primeira vez eu entendi isso. Eu só queria afastar tudo. Eu engoli outra dose e fizemos o nosso caminho até o barril. Encontramos Jake na cozinha lotada distribuindo copos e eu peguei um. Um pouco mais tarde, voltei para pegar outro. Eu não ligava muito para o gosto, mas eu apreciei a sensação de leveza que isso me deu.

Charlotte saiu para se encontrar com Peter e eu encontrei um lugar confortável em um sofá. Eu peguei outro drinque e mais outros, até que tudo o que incomodava cessou e a vida era boa e fácil novamente.

Meu telefone estava vibrando pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez e eu o puxei para fora, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para a tela e via o nome de Edward piscar. Outra mensagem a se ignorar. Eu o estava ignorando por toda a noite, desde que sai.

Nem mesmo lendo o que ele tinha para dizer, voltei minha atenção novamente para a bebida na minha mão. Dúvidas começaram a se espalhar pela minha mente. Por que eu ainda estava em LA? Por que eu não tinha apenas ido para casa?

Raiva queimou por dentro com o seu comportamento. Eu ainda estava em estado de choque por ele dizer que eu sempre estava fugindo. Ele não entendia. Eu estava tão sozinha, ele esteve tão afastado e isso não era como um grande sistema de apoio. Fazia mais de uma semana desde que Edward e eu estivemos juntos por mais do que meia hora. Nós ainda não tínhamos tido relações sexuais em quase duas semanas. Todas as mudanças me deixaram pensativa: o que me mantinha em LA?

Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos eu achei que me casaria com uma estrela de cinema de boa aparência que se transformou em produtor, e a vida com um era nada fácil. Sua agenda era errática e lotada. Eu sabia que ele tinha dito que era um momento em que ele ficaria muito ocupado agora, mas eu não estava nem em seus pensamentos ultimamente. Eu não fazia parte da sua vida, eu era apenas uma fantasia, que ele mergulhava quando tinha cinco minutos disponíveis.

"Ei, Bella", Mike disse, sentando ao meu lado no sofá, com o braço arremessado para descansar na parte de trás do sofá, e isso era muito perto de mim.

"Mike", eu respondi, fazendo uma pequena careta, tentando criar uma distância. O cara me dava arrepios. Ele não pegou as dicas anteriores que eu tinha dado a ele, aparentemente. Ele era sufocante e eu não podia suportá-lo, mas ele tinha sido persistente em sua forma de me conquistar.

"Acho que você e eu deveríamos sair um dia", ele disse, dando-me o que eu pensava ser algum tipo de sorriso encantador. Isso me fez querer vomitar.

"Não vai acontecer, Mike. Estou comprometida", eu murmurei, com a sensação da minha língua pesada, mas eu esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para acabar com a conversa. É claro que eu não tinha tanta sorte.

"Eu aposto que posso te afastar pra longe do seu cara", ele disse balbuciando as palavras, sua mão se moveu para baixo, passando dedos fantasmas pelo meu braço.

"Sim... Não. Não vai acontecer."

Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu sabia quem era, então eu ignorei.

"Ah, vamos lá, apenas um encontro?" ele suplicou, uma mão agora descansando na minha coxa. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do álcool na sua respiração. Ele estava muito bêbado. Assim como eu.

"Eu realmente não estou interessada", sublinhei o melhor que pude, esperando que isso saísse tão forte quanto eu queria.

A música parou e o telefone ficou em silêncio mais uma vez. Poucos segundos depois, ele começou novamente, e eu me forcei a focar a minha atenção em outro lugar. Infelizmente, Mike era a única coisa próxima e sua presença estava começando a me irritar tanto quanto o toque do telefone.

Mais e mais ele ligou até que eu já não podia mais aguentar.

"O que você quer?" Eu gritei para o receptor, fazendo Mike saltar perto de mim.

"Onde diabos você está?" ele gritou de volta.

"Eu saí!" A adrenalina fazendo as palavras saírem com força pra fora da minha boca bêbada.

"Você andou bebendo?" ele perguntou, sua voz baixa com raiva atada.

"Sim, eu estou fodidamente bebendo! Então fodidamente o que?" Eu questionei, olhando para Mike com pleno desgosto, estapiando sua mão que estava se movendo mais para cima na minha perna. Minha voz baixa para que as pessoas ao redor não pudessem me ouvir, Mike estava longe demais para se lembrar do amanhã. "Talvez eu esteja esperando que se eu ficar bêbada novamente, eu vá acordar _des_ -casada! "

Eu quase podia sentir sua raiva através do telefone.

"Isabella Cullen, onde nesta filha da puta de casa você esta?"

Estremeci com suas palavras, e não apenas com o seu tom, que por algum motivo me excitou. Merda! Ele me encontrou.

"Não conto."

"Não precisa", ele disse asperamente, e eu olhei para encontrá-lo em pé na minha frente.

Eu sabia que eu estava bêbada, então, porque ele parecia tão incrivelmente sexy, mesmo tão furioso quanto ele estava. Parecia o Deus da Guerra, e eu ficaria feliz em deixá-lo me destruir.

A multidão estava murmurando sobre ele, perguntando por que ele estava aqui, as meninas bajulando em cima dele.

Eu só olhei para ele e levantei o copo pata tomar um gole da bebida na minha mão. Antes dela chegar aos meus lábios, ele a arrancou da minha mão. Sua expressão estava dura e fria. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão irritado, até ele se virar e olhar para Mike. Se olhar pudesse matar.

O braço de Mike ainda estava em torno de mim, sua mão ainda na minha coxa.

"Tire a porra das mãos de cima dela... agora," Edward fervia, baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Mike que tirou o braço e a mão.

Voltando para mim Edward continuou, "Fodidamente se levante, nós estamos indo."

"Não."

"Isabella, fodidamente se levante fodidamente agora, antes que eu fodidamente exploda."

"Foda-se, Edward. A única vez que eu quero sair, você é contra isso. Bem, vá à merda! Você está sempre saindo, me deixando sozinha! Eu vou ficar!"

Furioso, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o meu braço, erguendo-me do sofá e felizmente me afastando de Mike Newton.

"Agora," ele cuspiu, seu olhar assassino, mandíbula apertada.

"Você está me machucando", eu assobiei com os dentes cerrados.

Ele me ignorou e começou a me arrastar pelo braço passando pela casa. Não foi uma saída elegante com o meu estado embriagado, cambaleando conforme eu caminhava.

"Pare de agir como a porra de uma criança petulante, Bella."

"Criança petulante? Esposa decepcionada é a melhor definição do meu estado atual," eu retruquei em minha respiração.

Ele olhou para mim, e antes que eu percebesse ele estava me puxando para baixo pela calçada. Eu podia ouvir Charlotte chamando meu nome. Eu torci meu braço da sua mão, finalmente tendo sucesso, e tentei voltar para dentro com ela, mas fui capturada ao redor da cintura. Ele me levantou do chão pela minha cintura e se dirigiu de volta para seu caminho para o carro.

"Deixe-me ir! Deus, você está sendo um idiota!"

"E você está sendo infantil."

"Infantil?" Eu rugi de indignação. Seu braço me liberou e eu me empurrei para longe dele, tropeçando para trás. Eu olhei em volta para notar que tínhamos avançado por um quarteirão, e lá felizmente não tinha ninguém por perto para nos ouvir. "Quem foi adulto o bastante para ver no que estávamos nos metendo em vez da fantasia? Quem queria a anulação? A minha mãe nos convenceu de tentar e agora olha! Eu estou infeliz! Você nem se quer tem qualquer reconhecimento do que somos. Eu entendi isso, você é um produtor de filmes de sucesso, uma ex-estrela de cinema, seria um escândalo. Então, eu sou essa garota que você mantém no armário, e Maggie é com quem você está na primeira página de todas as revistas de merda." As lágrimas nos meus olhos, depois de toda a solidão dos últimos meses desabaram sobre mim. "Você tem alguma ideia de como isso me faz sentir? Quão contraditório que isso é? Você disse que queria cuidar de mim, mas isso é só quando é conveniente pra você, e depende de quem estiver por perto!"

"O mundo que eu trabalho não olha com bondade para situações como a nossa. A imprensa estaria toda sobre isso e sobre nós. Isso é temporário enquanto você ainda estiver na escola. Eu vou admitir isso, mas tudo isso é porque eu estou tentando te proteger."

"Do que?"

"Dos paparazzi, da imprensa, dos boatos, das mentiras. Toda a merda nessas revistas de lixo do cacete. É um negócio cruel, Bella, e você é jovem e ingênua e desconhece isso. O que está acontecendo agora é _nada_ em comparação com quão ruim isso realmente pode ser. Eu cresci nessa merda, eu luto para ter normalidade. "

"Huh... normalidade. Apenas uma garota normal. Isso é o que você queria," eu disse, derramando lágrimas pelo meu rosto. "E o que eu quero?"

Sua mão se moveu para o seu cabelo e agarrou. "Nós vamos falar mais quando chegarmos em casa, apenas... entre no carro."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus braços cruzados no meu corpo.

"Bella, por favor, entre no carro", ele disse, claramente exasperado.

Limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, eu finalmente cedi e entrei.

Ele ficou em silêncio no caminho de casa. Eu não podia olhar para ele, eu não queria também, então eu olhei pela janela, observando a cidade passar como um borrão, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu não me lembro de ter chegado em casa, mas me lembro de braços fortes me levando. Me colocando na cama, mas não ficando.

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Queda livre acentuada alguém aciona o freeeiiiioooooo! _

_Deus o que foi essa discussão deles, eu tive lágrimas nos meus olhinhos tbm nesse final dela! _

_É horrível a sensação de se sentir vulnerável e sozinha! _

_Esses dois deixam a gente assim todas sentimentais, não gosto deles discutindo!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Mais brigas, mais Edward não entendendo a Bella, mais Bella se sentindo sozinha e largada de lado por ele. E se continuar assim ela pode desistir de tudo e voltar para a casa da mãe, afinal um casamento não pode ser feito sozinho. Por mais que a vida do Edward seja ocupada, ele deveria perceber que essa não é a vida que a Bella está acostumada, ela deixou mãe, padrasto, melhor amigo, tudo o que ela conhecia para trás. Ele precisa deixar que ela se encaixe na vida dele, e ele se encaixar na dela.  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem que o próximo chega logo!**

**Dessa: **_Quando eu falo de reviews caindo é porque cada capítulo dessa fic tem uma média de 50 reviews, com as leitoras de sempre e novas comentando. Quando eu falei que caiu foi porque teve pouco mais de 30, então pelo menos 20 pessoas não tinham comentado ainda. Eu não quero saber o número das reviews de outras fics, desculpe. Cada fic que eu posto aqui tem sua média, e é nela que eu me baseio para postar o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham entendido meu ponto._

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Nosso Fim?

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Nosso Fim?**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

Eu acordei grogue, minha cabeça doendo, e me sentei com cuidado. Tudo estava silencioso, nenhum som podia ser ouvido e quando eu olhei para a metade de Edward na cama ela ainda estava feita. Ele nem chegou a dormir na nossa cama.

Com movimentos lentos me levei para o banheiro e acionei o chuveiro. A sensação da água quente contra a minha pele era boa e me ajudou a limpar a minha cabeça. Infelizmente, as reflexões vieram, e com elas o conhecimento de que tudo estava desmoronando. Minha vida com Edward estava se desintegrando diante dos meus olhos.

Eu precisava ir embora, apenas dar um passo para trás por um fim de semana e avaliar o que a minha vida tinha se tornado e o que eu queria que ela fosse. Peguei a minha mochila e a coloquei sobre a cama, jogando algumas coisas, incluindo uma muda de roupa lá dentro. Eu ia ver se podia passar a noite com Char.

A casa estava em silêncio enquanto eu me dirigi para o térreo, mas quando me aproximei da cozinha, pude ouvir o murmúrio de vozes.

"Maggie, você precisa calar a boca sobre a minha vida pessoal", ouvi Edward falar do fundo do corredor.

Ele parecia exausto e irritado.

"Edward, eu não vejo por que você está tão chateado, ela é apenas uma menina. Você nem sequer a ama!"

Houve um silêncio, não houve resposta de Edward, nenhum argumento.

"Vamos voltar à minha pergunta inicial," ele disse. "Como diabos você entrou?"

Ela parecia ignorar a sua pergunta, mas não cedeu diante da reorientação da conversa. "Mas, baby, como você pode se concentrar sem por isso para fora?"

"Não me chame assim", ele argumentou, seu perfil entrando na minha visão. Ele estava sentado na ponta da mesa, e ele parecia tão cansado quanto se assemelhava. "E eu não vou discutir a minha vida pessoal e os meus sentimentos pela minha mulher com você!"

"Então, como vamos discutir sobre nós?" ela questionou sedutoramente, inclinando-se para frente e pressionando seus lábios nos dele.

Eu esperava que ele a afastasse. Eu esperava que ele a empurrasse. Ele não se moveu um centímetro.

O chão caiu debaixo dos meus pés. Era com ela que ele deveria supostamente estar, a pessoa que poderia entender a sua vida. Eu realmente era apenas uma estúpida, garotinha.

Minha mochila escorregou da minha mão, pousando com um baque duro, fazendo com que ambas as cabeças se virassem na minha direção. Maggie sorriu triunfante pra mim, enquanto Edward empurrou-se para longe dela com força.

"Bella, isso não é..." Ele parou, xingando baixinho. Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus, implorando. "Baby, ela..."

"Não", eu disse, interrompendo-o. "Só... não."

Abaixei-me e peguei a minha mochila do chão e a atirei sobre o meu ombro. Pânico encheu seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para a minha mochila. Eu passei por eles, indo para a garagem.

"Querido, ela vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza de que tem um cara lá fora, compatível com a idade dela que vai querer estar com ela," Maggie disse com sua falsa voz doce.

Era tudo que eu podia aguentar.

Minha mochila caiu do meu ombro e eu me virei, socando diretamente na maçã do rosto dela, fazendo-a cair no chão. Fiquei olhando para ela, tremendo, seus gritos de dor ecoando nas paredes. Edward estava olhando pra mim e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela estava o arranhando para pedir ajuda.

"Você me dá nojo", eu cuspi pra ela, pegando minha mochila e saindo para a garagem.

Eu invadi a garagem em direção ao meu carro quando ouvi a porta da casa bater e a voz de Edward me chamando. "Bella, vamos, volte pra casa."

"Não!"

"Por favor! Vamos falar sobre isso."

"Por quê? Por que eu deveria? Eu não sei nem mesmo o que sou pra você, Edward! Uma boneca para você brincar de casinha? Apenas uma garota parasita em sua vida? Uma buceta para você foder? Se for qualquer um destes casos, divorcie-se de mim e ambos seremos livres. Porque até o momento, a cada dia, os meus sentimentos por você só cresceram. Se não foi o mesmo para você, é melhor que eu volte para Phoenix, e vamos fingir que tudo isto nunca aconteceu. Você e Maggie podem ficar juntos, e eu vou voltar a ser uma pessoa inibida em um lugar onde eu seja mais adequada para estar."

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, nós vamos resolver isso."

"Edward, eu estou na escola, você é um produtor de cinema."

"Você é minha esposa."

"Eu sou um incômodo. Estou te afastando de tantas coisas. Pessoas... as pessoas nem sabem que estamos casados."

"Maggie não deveria ter me beijado, eu já conversei tanto com ela. Pensei que estaríamos dando a isso uma tentativa verdadeira, Bella. Estou comprometido com a gente."

Minha raiva inflamou com a menção do nome dela e meus braços se cruzaram no meu peito. "Comprometidos com a gente? Que interesse você tem em mim, além de ser a sua fantasia de garota normal? Nossos mundos são tão diferentes, Edward, e apenas não parece haver espaço para mim no seu. Maggie parece se encaixar perfeitamente. Volte para ela. Vocês certamente têm química."

"Eu não a quero", ele gritou para mim me perseguindo.

"Então, encontre alguém novo", eu disse derrotada, subindo no meu carro e saindo em disparada descendo a garagem.

Eu estava dirigindo sem rumo, até que percebi que não era uma boa ideia quando acabei em uma área não tão boa. Eu rapidamente procurei a minha saída de lá e me encontrei em um trecho da estrada que passava ao longo da praia novamente. Meus olhos avistaram uma vaga no estacionamento próximo a praia e eu puxei para dentro. As ondas estavam altas, o céu cinzento, parecia um reflexo do que estava acontecendo em minha vida.

Com minha mochila na mão e meu telefone desligado, chutei os sapatos, tranquei o carro e me dirigi para a praia. Eu andei cerca de 15 metros para longe de onde tinha estacionado e me sentei na areia. Talvez fosse o som relaxante das ondas que me acalmaram, mas eu achei aqui muito tranquilo. Foi por isso que parei aqui há uma semana atrás, e foi por isso que acabei aqui novamente.

Uma hora ou duas, talvez três, se passaram antes que meus olhos se movessem das ondas e dos surfistas na minha frente. Mais de uma vez eu quase arranquei as minhas roupas e entrei. Eu tentei pensar sobre o que eu ia fazer, mas estava de frente para a dura verdade de que Phoenix era a melhor opção.

Fiquei olhando para a fotografia do nosso casamento que eu peguei quando saí e a coloquei na minha mochila. Nós parecíamos tão felizes e apaixonados, quando nem sequer nos conhecíamos. As imagens podiam ter demonstrado amor, mas, uma vez que a realidade caiu sobre nós, as coisas não eram aquela imagem perfeita. Removendo o vidro cor de rosa - a realidade era uma cadela.

Abri um dos livros que eu tinha e coloquei a foto entre as páginas para protegê-la. Meus olhos percorreram a praia para descobrir que, mesmo em um dia sombrio, as pessoas estavam se divertindo. Um pai estava correndo pela praia depois de perseguir sua menina, um menino estava fazendo a sua pipa voar, um grupo grande de rapazes estavam aproveitando o surf nas ondas.

Minha vida estava mudando, assim como o mundo continuava a se mover. Eu me senti como uma pessoa inibida novamente. Ninguém sabia quem eu era, com quem eu era casada, e eles não se importavam. Continuo invisível, ou dou um passo para os brilhantes flashes?

"Como você me encontrou?" Eu disse com um suspiro profundo, enquanto uma sombra caiu sobre mim. Eu sabia que era ele sem ter que me virar.

"Seu carro tem GPS."

"Imaginei", bufei, meu olhar fixo sobre as ondas.

"Eu tenho procurado por você há horas."

"E você acha que isso é importante por quê?"

"Você é minha esposa."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Não, eu sou uma bêbada, a diversão de uma noite a qual você acabou amarrado".

"Bella", ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

"Por que ela estava lá?" Eu questionei.

"Ela entrou" ele respondeu. "Bella, ela me beijou, eu juro que não a beijei de volta."

"Você não a empurrou também."

"Eu estava imóvel como uma estátua de merda, esperando para dizer a ela para ir se foder, quando ela ficou incomodada que eu não estava dando a ela o que ela queria, mas depois você estava lá, e tudo ficou uma fodida merda!"

"Então, o que acontecerá da próxima vez?"

"Não haverá próxima vez."

"Ela sempre está lá."

"Assim que chegarmos em casa eu estarei ligando para Sam e fazendo ele refazendo toda a porra do sistema e desativando cada passe único".

Eu me virei para olhar as ondas, pensando se eu devia acreditar ou não. Com base na conversa que eles estavam tendo eu sabia que era a verdade, mas suas ações desencadearam todo o medo que eu tinha, solidificando cada insegurança minha. Ela provavelmente tinha planejado que isso aconteceria em algum momento. "Eu não sei se eu posso chamar esse lugar de minha casa."

"O q-quê?"

"Não sinto que seja a minha casa."

"Baby, é sim. Você é minha esposa."

"Esposa... certo. Nós nunca saímos. Sempre vejo você lá, nunca em qualquer outro lugar, e especialmente não mais em seu escritório", eu cuspi, tentando apontar o quanto sua omissão me machucou, mas não o deixei intervir. "Eu acho que não é só por causa dos paparazzi, mas porque você tem vergonha de mim."

"Bella, não é isso. Eu juro."

"Não? Você tem certeza? A sua imagem não ficaria manchada se as pessoas descobrissem que você é casado com uma garota do ensino médio?"

"Eu não dou a mínima para a minha imagem!" exclamou. "É uma situação difícil."

"Você diz muito isso."

"Porque é verdade!"

Deixei escapar um suspiro e vi um surfista pegar uma onda. "Eu acho que é verdade também que eu não pertenço a esse lugar."

"Bella..."

Levantei-me e bati a areia do meu traseiro. "Eu vou voltar e arrumar as minhas coisas. Estarei no primeiro vôo de volta."

Sua mão estendeu pegando a minha mão, implorando. "Baby, por favor, não vá."

"Não há razão para eu ficar", eu disse suavemente em derrota, enquanto estava na frente dele.

"Você não tem nenhum sentimento por mim?"

Eu não consegui nem me parar; meu corpo reagiu em nome do meu coração. Minha mão bateu em seu rosto e nós dois ficamos ali atordoados, sua pele ficou vermelha e nossos olhares fixos. As espontâneas lágrimas dos meus olhos começaram a derramar nas minhas bochechas.

"Isso é o meu limite, Edward. E como resposta... Eu estou apaixonada por você", admiti, em seguida, passei por ele indo para o meu carro, acelerando, deixando-o lá na praia.

Meus olhos estavam borrados enquanto eu corria descendo a interestadual. Foi tão estúpido pensar que sermos casados funcionaria. Dois mundos diferentes e uma grande diferença de idade, além de ter que tentar evitar estar longe do olho público? Fadado ao fracasso.

Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, limpando a minha visão. Meu coração estava partido, porque eu realmente estava apaixonada por ele, só com muito medo de admitir isso antes, especialmente com tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Mas não havia sentido em ficar, se as coisas iam permanecer como estavam. Eu era inteligente o suficiente para saber que eu não merecia viver a minha vida sendo infeliz e solitária.

Eu puxei para a garagem e subi correndo as escadas para o quarto. As lágrimas começaram novamente conforme eu puxei a minha mala para fora do armário e tirei o meu telefone para procurar os voos. Eu poderia dirigir, mas no meu estado não era apenas uma má ideia, eu não ia levar o carro comigo no caso de que eu não voltasse. Havia um voo em cerca de quatro horas, então eu o reservei, pedi um táxi, e comecei a guardar o mais rápido que pude.

Meu coração começou a correr, a adrenalina bombeando, quando ouvi passos na escada enquanto eu fechava a minha mala cheia. Ele estava ofegante atrás de mim, um ruído estrangulado rompeu dele.

"Por favor", ele sussurrou. Essas palavras me rasgaram, e eu tive que apertar os olhos com força para não chorar de novo. "Por favor, não me deixe. Podemos trabalhar isso, Bella. Nos dê... _me_ dê uma chance de provar o quanto eu quero você comigo."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e ambos os nossos olhos se arregalaram. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, pânico escrito por toda a sua expressão e na sua postura.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Suas ações falam mais alto do que as palavras, Edward."

Ele andou até mim, suas mãos se movendo para envolver meu rosto. "Esqueça o que eu fiz, e quem eu sou para o público. Quais são seus sentimentos por mim, Edward, o homem?"

"Ele é tão maravilhoso", sussurrei, lágrimas caindo mais uma vez.

"Então, por favor, não o deixe. Eu preciso de você, Bella", ele implorou, enxugando minhas lágrimas com os polegares. "O nosso potencial é uma visão tão bonita... Eu tive uma visão do tipo de mulher que eu sempre quis na minha vida e você é essa visão. É por isso que lhe pedi para se casar comigo. Sei que foi. Eu não podia deixar você ir. Eu preciso de você. Esperei tanto tempo... Eu vivo em um mundo cheio de falsidade, e você é real. Me sinto normal ao seu lado. Você é solidez, frescor, é a beleza real."

Eu tive que me afastar dele, me libertar do seu toque. A coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida foi me inclinar para pegar as minhas malas. "Meu avião sai em três horas, eu tenho que ir."

"Bella, por favor." Seu pânico aumentou.

"Eu só... preciso limpar a minha cabeça. Eu vou passar as férias com a minha mãe. Preciso de uma pausa de tudo isso...", eu disse, acenando com a mão no ar.

"Por poucos dias? E então você vai voltar?" ele questionou, uma ponta de pânico misturada com esperança em seu tom.

"Eu... eu não sei, Edward," eu respondi honestamente, porque eu não sabia o que ia acontecer.

Eu tinha que fazer isso, sair. Eu precisava de alguma distância para obter uma perspectiva real sobre o que fazer. Algo precisava mudar, então eu estava saindo para fazer isso, e ver onde nós acabaríamos. Em meu coração, eu esperava que isso funcionasse para o melhor de nós dois, eu esperava que pudéssemos superar isso, mas eu não tinha certeza disso.

* * *

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**

_Olha o meu coraçãozinho esta desse tamanho ó " . " Viu? Assim_

_Chora de desespero e angustia, Edward eu quero chacoalhar e gritar com você!_

_Como assim essa vadia ainda tem acesso na casa? Como e ela sabia o que estava fazendo vagaranha dos infernos, tapão bem dado hein!_

_Então esperemos que tudo fique bem, certo? Não nos abandone! Agente sofre junto e se diverte junto!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**E o castelo do conto de fadas caiu... Essa Maggie é muito piranha, caralho, que vadia miserável! E não, não é a Tanya que está dando acesso a ela, a Tanya não é do mal aqui. Essa foi a gota para a Bella,**** ela foi embora mesmo!** Se eu fosse ela já teria vazado dessa casa no dia do lance do escritório, porque ele não casou para ter uma bonequinha pra brincar de casinha quando quisesse. Agora resta saber o que ele vai fazer. 

**Em acordo com as meninas do meu group, eu vou postar o próximo no domingo à noite. Até lá, deixem seus comentários revoltados.**

**AAH e o próximo é POV do Edward ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Sua Solidão

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Sua Solidão**

_(Traduzido por MiliYLJJ)_

**EPOV**

Silêncio. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de algum tempo em que a minha casa já tenha estado tão vazia. Mesmo quando eu morava sozinho. Meu olhar estava trancado no local onde ela ficou de pé. Os lençóis sobre a cama - nossa cama - estavam emaranhados do lado dela. Eu nem consegui dormir debaixo deles com ela na noite passada, para respirar a sua doçura e sentir o seu calor.

Eu não tinha dormido na noite anterior, assombrado com o que ela havia dito para mim e querendo saber quando as coisas tinham ficado tão fodidas. Eu me arrastei para a cama, deitando em seu travesseiro na esperança de conseguir um pouco do cheiro restante de Bella. Isso foi me acalmando e me deu a ilusão de que ela ainda estava lá, que ela não tinha saído e me deixado. Meu coração dolorido se sentiu aliviado com a falsidade de tudo.

Como tinha tudo ficado tão terrivelmente errado? Meu comportamento recente tinha sido deplorável, então eu realmente não podia culpá-la por me deixar. A realização de que eu tinha fodido tudo tão profundamente, que não lhe dei outra escolha a não ser ela me deixar para ter a sua própria paz de espírito, foi como um veneno. Ácido me queimando por dentro. Muito tarde para jogá-lo pra fora.

Então havia Maggie...

Maggie aumentou seus avanços nas últimas semanas, mas eu sabia como ela operava. Deixava-a louca se eu a ignorasse. Se eu a empurrasse ela pensaria que isso seria um jogo e ela ficaria ainda mais difícil. Então, quando ela me beijou naquela manhã eu me mantive como uma pedra - aqueles não eram os lábios que eu queria. Eu estava prestes a dizer para ela dar o fora, mas, na sequencia, Bella estava lá, de mochila na mão, sem escola para ela ir, e então o meu mundo caiu debaixo de mim.

Bella não podia ver minhas reações a partir do ângulo em que ela estava assistindo quando Maggie me beijou, e ela não tinha ideia de quanto eu queria dar um tapa na merda daquela cadela.

Meu coração despedaçou, quando ela entrou em seu carro, dizendo que eu deveria encontrar alguém novo. Eu sabia que tinha fudido tanto que seria necessário um milagre para ela não se divorciar de mim e quanto mais voltar a falar comigo.

_"Saia daqui, Maggie. Saia daqui ou então me ajude..." Eu enfureci, desaparecendo no final. Eu sabia qual era o jogo dela. Ela torceria as minhas palavras, ela diria aos paparazzi que a espanquei, ameacei a sua vida. Não, eu não iria ameaçar a sua vida, embora quisesse que ela saísse da minha, mas eu podia acabar com a sua carreira._

_Ela riu e dissecou o meu último nervo. "Oh, Edward, eu sei que você não bate nas mulheres, a menos que seja uma surra enquanto você fode. Você sempre foi um bastardo pervertido. Você não vai fazer nada contra mim, porque eu posso dizer para toda a imprensa associada sobre o seu pequeno segredo. Casado com uma colegial? Eles vão comer essa merda "._

_"Diga uma palavra de merda sobre o meu casamento, sobre a minha mulher, e eu vou acabar com você, caralho."_

_Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Você não pode. Já sou muito conhecida agora."_

_Meus olhos estavam em fendas, meus punhos cerrados em fúria conforme eu rosnava: "Oh, confie em mim, eu posso terminar com a porra da sua carreira toda em um minuto. Você não é tão boa quanto você pensa que é. Ninguém nesta maldita cidade vai contratar você, exceto os cafetões. E isso seria muito natural para você; eu sei o quanto você gosta de abrir as pernas. Sem mim, você não tem nada."_

_"Fodido idiota, sempre tão cheio de si mesmo. Eu tenho o meu próprio nome agora, eu não preciso de você", ela argumentou, com os lábios franzidos, o queixo para o alto. Ela estava confiante, cheia do seu próprio ego, mas eu também vi medo em suas feições._

_"Ah, é mesmo?" Eu questionei, olhando para ela. Eu sorri para ela enquanto meus olhos se estreitaram. "Devemos testar?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e isso me trouxe muita satisfação. "Saia antes que eu chame a polícia para coletar você e o TMZ para acabar com você."_

_Ela gritou de raiva quando saiu, e então tudo ficou uma merda. Bella tinha ido embora, farta de tudo, farta de mim._

Acordei algum tempo depois, a luz da manhã filtrando através das cortinas, eu me coloquei ali ouvindo... nada. Depois de uma hora ou mais me desci, tentando descobrir o que fazer. Minha cabeça estava girando, meus pensamentos desordenados. Eu estava em um impasse... o meu futuro dependia do que ela decidisse. Se ela achava que eu valia a pena ou não.

Enquanto eu caminhava para a cozinha meus olhos estavam trancados sobre a mesa. Memórias de nós dois juntos, amando um ao outro sobre a madeira lisa encheram a minha mente, meu corpo reagiu às memórias de tomá-la. Das vezes quando eu fui delirantemente feliz. Meu corpo cambaleou para fora da cozinha indo para a sala de estar. Lembrei-me de quando Esme a conheceu, quando eu a apresentei como a minha esposa.

Dor correu através de mim, minha mão chicoteando para fora, atirando o vaso cheio de flores no chão. O som dele quebrando no chão de madeira ecoou pelas paredes. Meu peito estava apertado firmemente, tornando-se cada vez mais difícil para se respirar.

Eu ouvi a porta da garagem ser aberta, uma pequena faísca de esperança implorou para que fosse Bella. Meus olhos estavam presos no corredor, à espera de quem quer que fosse aparecer.

A figura de Esme entrou em exibição e afundei no sofá, minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos, puxando meu cabelo.

"Edward? Você está bem?" ela perguntou. A preocupação em seu tom de voz me disse que eu parecia tão ruim quanto me sentia. "Edward, o que há de errado? Você quer que eu chame Bella? Ela está lá em cima?"

"Ela se foi."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas sua boca ficou em silêncio, antes de retirar o seu telefone. "Ela esta com Charlotte? Eu vou trazê-la de volta para casa."

"Não, Esme, ela se foi. Ela foi embora."

"Você quer dizer que ela te deixou? Edward, o que aconteceu aqui?"

"A culpa foi minha... Eu a perdi, Esme." Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu quase me senti como se estivesse me sufocando.

"Que diabos você quer dizer com isso... ela se foi? Onde ela está?"

"Phoenix. Ela foi para casa. Ela – Se - Foi".

"Vocês homens Cullen são tão fodidamente teimosos às vezes", ela comentou e tirou seu telefone, saindo da sala enquanto ela discava um número.

Sentei-me ali, imóvel, paralisado de tudo. Eu não sei por quanto tempo, mas logo Carlisle estava tropeçando em si mesmo para chegar até mim. Ele agarrou meus ombros e me sacudiu. "O que você fez? Que merda que você fez, Edward?"

"Ela se foi. Ela só... não podia aguentar mais. E eu não pude impedi-la." Meus olhos se voltaram para baixo. Eu não poderia olhá-lo no olho depois do quão mal eu tinha tratado a minha esposa - a melhor pessoa além de Carlisle, que eu já tinha conhecido.

"Bem, a traga de volta, porra!" ele rosnou, seus dedos cavando em minha carne. "Quero dizer, merda, eu sabia que as coisas não estavam bem, especialmente no dia em que você e Maggie estavam em todas as revistas. Então na escola ela tinha estado quieta e muito depressiva, tanto que estava sendo refletido em sua música." Ele balançou a cabeça em desapontamento.

Eu escovei seus braços para fora de mim e fiz uma careta. "Como diabos eu vou fazer isso? Ela me odeia neste momento. Eu não sou capaz de ter um relacionamento normal!" Eu bati meus punhos no sofá, minha mandíbula apertada de frustração. "Eu pensei que se eu pudesse passar através desta semana, se eu pudesse fazer tudo sem mais uma coisa de merda maldita errada ou alguma coisa caindo aos pedaços, que eu poderia tirar uma semana de férias e fazer as pazes com ela."

Ele olhou para mim. "Você é tão estúpido, você sabe, Edward? Um idiota classe A."

"Desculpe- _me_?" Eu inclinei minha cabeça e olhei para ele com a minha cabeça ainda inclinada para baixo.

"Você me ouviu." Ele chutou a cadeira mais próxima. "Todo este tempo, eu estive tão feliz por você ter finalmente algo de bom em sua vida. O sonho que você estava procurando. Eu não podia nem vê-lo no primeiro momento, e então você mijou em tudo. Quer dizer, eu acho que não deveria estar surpreso, você ficou com Maggie por seis anos."

Eu pulei ficando em meus pés, minhas mãos empurrando o seu peito com raiva. "Que porra é essa que você quer dizer." Com Maggie eram negócios e prazer, não amor. Eu não podia confiar em qualquer coisa com relação a Maggie, porque nós nem interagíamos neste nível.

Com Bella era diferente. Isso quase me matou quando saiu no Ação de Graças o assunto sobre os meus pais. Eu estava com medo de como ela olharia para mim, sabendo que eu tinha sido um viciado em drogas, perguntando se eu valeria a pena.

Isso não o impediu, ele só deu um passo para trás. "Isso significa que você nunca teve um relacionamento amoroso com comprometimento em sua vida. O mais próximo disso que você teve foi com Steph, e ela estava noiva quando ela começou a trabalhar para você. Isso foi o máximo que você realmente se importou com alguém até que você conheceu Bella, e você não esteve nem mesmo em um relacionamento com ela!" Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo, mas não por ele ter insinuado que eu tinha sentimentos pela minha assistente Stephanie, porque eu tive, ele estava certo. "No fundo você está apenas com medo."

"Medo? De quê?" Eu gritei, jogando as mãos no ar.

"De ser feliz. Você não sabe como fazer isso, não é?" Sua voz se abaixou, mas ele ainda parecia prestes a arrancar uma cabeça filha da puta para fora. A _Minha_ cabeça, para ser mais exato.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei... Eu tentei..." eu parei. "O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não tenho tempo para ficar com Bella", eu retruquei, esticando o pescoço e os ombros. Tudo estava duro.

"Bem, você fodidamente deveria ter, deveria ter falado com ela sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela não tinha ideia que Esme e Angela estavam tentando conter todas aquelas mentiras que Maggie estava dizendo aos tabloides e jornais, ou que a Paramount quase terminou seu contrato com vocês por causa da merda de Rosalie Hale. E você deveria ter percebido isso vindo depois da fuga que aconteceu no seu escritório. Meu Deus, você estava guardando toda a sua merda dela. Eu gostaria de deixar a sua bunda também, " ele cuspiu e em seguida, tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Quando você se tornou seu maior fã? Você a odiava."

Ele olhou para o chão e tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu posso ver agora, o que eu não via antes. Eu sou o _seu_ apoio. Tudo que quero é o que é bom para você, e ela é boa para você. Você acha que Esme não estava me contando tudo quando nós não estávamos nos falando?"

"Esme pode ser tão intrometida," eu resmunguei.

Os olhos de Carlisle se estreitaram em mim. "Ela estava tentando me fazer ver o quão feliz você estava. Isso é tudo o que eu quero para você, e Bella é a chave."

"Eu sentia a falta dela em cada minuto do caralho, mas quando eu cheguei em casa... foda-se! Ela não estava disponível para mim, isso irritou o inferno para fora de mim. Eu vim fazendo tudo isso por nós - por ela!"

"Não, Edward. Você fez tudo isso por você, e mais ninguém. Ela não se importaria uma porra do caralho se você perdesse seu emprego e fosse trabalhar no varejo. Ela queria você, eu sei disso agora. Ela não se importa com quanto dinheiro você faz ou o que você faz, desde que você esteja feliz e lá para ela." Seus dedos se fecharam em punhos. "Você não estava lá para ela. Você a deixou sozinha... em um lugar estranho."

"Ela sabia que eu teria que sair algumas vezes e estar em locações, e depois eu voltei, e ela estava fora em uma festa com os seus amigos. As suas prioridades fuderam com tudo", eu reclamei. "É claro que eu reclamei. Meu tempo é precioso - e eu tenho muito pouco. Ela precisa estar lá para mim quando eu estiver disponível." Meu intestino se contraiu quando as palavras caíram da minha boca.

_Deus, você soa como o maior filho da puta de todos. Apenas cale a boca agora._

Carlisle sugou uma respiração, e eu esperei por sua explosão. Tudo o que Bella tinha tentado fazer foi me fazer me sentir melhor, mas ela ficou doente com a minha merda e ela era uma mulher forte o suficiente, ela tinha que respeitar a si mesma e sair. Ela sabia que não merecia ser tratada como o segundo lugar.

"Você sabe o quão vazio o meu quarto de hotel parecia ser sem ela? Como eu queria poder ter levado-a comigo? Eu estava a um passo de chamá-la para ir, pedindo para ela abandonar a escola para que ela pudesse estar comigo."

"Fodido, egoísta", ele murmurou baixinho.

"Eu sei!" Eu assobiei, batendo as mãos nas minhas coxas. "Isso é o que ela faz comigo... todo o maldito tempo eu mal posso respirar sem ela - ela se tornou a minha força para se viver."

"Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue sair em boas relações com a sua esposa para, então, foder com tudo quando chega em casa, só para ter certeza que tudo fique fodido." Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim como se eu tivesse sofrido um derrame cerebral.

Eu escolhi ignorar esse último comentário. Tudo que eu queria era fazer as pazes com ela quando cheguei em casa, passar tanto tempo com ela quanto possível para mostrar o quanto eu a queria pelo período em que estive fora.

"Tudo ficou tão fora de mão", eu revelei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estava perdendo o controle de tantas coisas..."

"Que você se esqueceu de apreciar a sua esposa? Porra, Edward! Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, eu sei que eu fodi no início com ela, mas estou começando a pensar que a conheço melhor do que você. Ela é uma mulher. Eu sei que você não teve a oportunidade de sair com ela ou de cortejá-la, porque você pulou tudo isso, mas _todas essas coisas_ você deveria ter feito ao longo dos últimos meses. Ela é uma pessoa que foi arrancada do seu mundo e foi atirada no seu."

"Eu entendo isso!"

"Você? Eu não penso assim. Você não tentou fazer qualquer coisa, além de trabalhar em sua própria morte. Pare! Estou dizendo a você agora, esta merda está te matando. E não vale a pena. _Ela_ é que vale a pena, a propósito. Ela fez você feliz, mesmo quando você não tinha ideia do que ela era." Ele suspirou. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso."

"_Eu_ fiz isso? " Eu rosnei. "Ela me deixou, caralho. Não fui eu que -"

"Deus, caramba – esqueça isso! Você não a merece. Se você nem mesmo entende isso então você é o único que a afastou para longe." Ele apontou na minha cara. "Entenda essa merda e pare de ser esse... egocêntrico controlador do caralho. Você está se transformando em papai!"

Eu fiquei de pé. "Eu não estou!" Eu gritei, inclinando-me para frente, com o coração pesado.

Carlisle levantou as mãos no ar. "Ele dirigiu sua vida, tomou cada decisão sem você, incluindo aquilo que se passava em seu corpo. Agora você está certificando-se de que ninguém mais possa nunca mais ter esse poder sobre você novamente. Você controla _tudo,_ até mesmo a ela e quanto tempo você cede pra ela."

"Não... Não, você esta..." Errado, ele tinha que estar. Eu não poderia ser como ele. Eu desprezava meu pai.

"Você é como ele, sem um filho para empurrar para o túmulo mais cedo. Você assumiu o seu papel, fazendo isso consigo mesmo e com ela!" Sua mão caiu e seus olhos estavam selvagens. "Se você fosse mais sério sobre o seu casamento, sobre Bella, você não iria fazer o que ele fez! Você recuaria, passaria mais tempo com a sua esposa, formando uma família e sendo feliz."

"Foda-se!" Eu gritei, puxando meu cabelo e derrubando minha cabeça pra trás.

Como isso tinha acontecido?

"Traga. Ela. De. Volta", foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de eu cair de joelhos e chorar histericamente.

Meu corpo levantou enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele estava certo, novamente, Carlisle sempre estava certo.

Cada decisão que tomei sem seu conhecimento só piorou as coisas. Todas as vezes que eu não disse a ela quando eu tive a oportunidade sobre toda a merda que estava acontecendo apenas a empurrou para mais longe. Comecei a me perguntar se eu era um auto-sabotador.

Depois de um tempo sentado no chão, eu me levantei e fui para cima para tomar um banho. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo eu ainda não tinha mudado as minhas roupas em quase 48 horas, e muito menos me limpado. Meus olhos não foram capazes de evitar olhar para o seu lado da cama, desejando que ela aparecesse para que eu pudesse me desculpar... eu precisava pedir desculpas.

Depois de ligar o chuveiro eu olhei para o meu reflexo, meus dedos traçando as letras na minha pele. Eu não tinha chegado a mostrar a ela ainda. Sabia que tinha sido um idiota recentemente. Percebi na Ação de Graças, quando eu estava conversando com Charlie, o quanto ela significava pra mim... o quanto eu a amava. Minhas ações nunca me deram a chance de dizer a ela. Tratei-a terrivelmente e disse tantas coisas horríveis para ela tentando sair do stress e da agitação, nada disso tinha sido causado por ela.

Ela era a minha luz. Foi por causa dela que fui capaz de passar por isso sem ir ao fundo do poço. Todas as noites na cama com ela fui capaz de me reenergizar apenas por tê-la ali em meus braços.

O banho poderia lavar a sujeira na minha carne, mas não conseguiu me livrar das coisas que eu tinha feito e as coisas que eu tinha dito.

Minha determinação veio em seguida. Eu não ia esperar ela voltar para mim, eu estava indo atrás dela. Faria tudo o que tivesse que fazer para recuperá-la, tê-la de volta em casa. Eu a amava. Era um amor jovem, novo e incerto, mas ele crescia mais forte a cada dia que estávamos juntos. Ela era minha, desde que eu a vi no Starbucks do lobby no Mirage.

Eu decidi dirigir até Phoenix, iria ser uma longa viagem, dando-me tempo para deixar a minha cabeça resolvida. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu _não_ estaria voltando para casa sem ela. Eu não podia.

Eu liguei o GPS, Seth já tenha inserido o seu endereço, vendo que as minhas próximas seis horas de viagem seriam para reunir os meus pensamentos. Eu dirigia e refletia, esperando que eu não estivesse atrasado demais. Carlisle estava certo, eu precisava me esforçar. Se eu estava fazendo isso funcionar, precisava me comprometer com Bella. O trabalho sempre estaria lá, mas se eu não abrandasse, eu perderia Bella para sempre.

Só o pensamento disso deu um golpe em meu coração. Ela não estar comigo não era uma opção.

Enquanto parava na calçada, fui até a porta da frente, sentindo uma ansiedade do que iria me receber. Achei que eu estava segurando a respiração, na esperança de que ela pudesse me ouvir. Eu precisava dela, e não precisava de mais nada.

A porta se abriu antes que eu tivesse a chance de tocar a campainha, uma muito chateada Renee me encarou.

"Você tem uma coragem infernal, ou um monte de tripas por aparecer aqui", ela disse, cruzando os braços e bloqueando o caminho.

"Por favor, Renee, eu preciso vê-la. Preciso fazer as coisas direito."

Ela apertou os lábios para mim. "Você tem muito que explicar, adicione o rastejar - e eu digo _muito,_ porque não mandei a minha filha com você para que ela pudesse voltar em um par de meses com o coração partido!"

"Eu agi muito mal, eu admito, mas estou aqui para rastejar, como você disse, até que ela volte para casa."

"Ela é uma pessoa sobre os seus cuidados, e eu não estou falando apenas fisicamente. Você tem que cuidar do seu emocional, passar um tempo com ela. Ela não é um animal de estimação. Você a ama, Edward? Ou você apenas ama o sonho?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, claramente me dizendo que eu precisava provar a mim mesmo antes dela me deixar chegar perto da sua filha novamente.

"Ela é o sonho, ela é o amor, _ela_ é tudo. Eu sou novo nisso, Renee; Eu admito que não sei o que estou fazendo. Tudo o que sei é que eu a quero e a amo."

"Então, prepare-se para ficar de joelhos e ter suas bolas arrancadas de você", ela disse, e voltou para dentro, chamando por Bella.

Quando ela apareceu, minha linda esposa estava carregada de tristeza, uma emoção que eu tinha colocado lá. Ela suspirou ao me ver, e cruzou os braços na frente, recuperando a sua compostura.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?"

_Eu vim para te levar para casa._

* * *

**_NOTA DA TRADUTORA_**

_ahhhh *solta o ar* porque agente fica tensa assim? Eles vão conversar? Ou a Bella vai por ele pra correr?_

_Own também sofro gente_

_Bjos_

_MiliYljj_

* * *

**Será que o Edward realmente se tocou de que estava fazendo tudo errado? Será que a Bella vai aceitá-lo ou querer ouví-lo? Tudo isso estará no próximo capítulo ;) **

**Para quem perguntou: A fic atualmente está com 34 capítulos na original e não está concluída. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews s2**

**Aproveito para indicar algumas fics:**

**Primeiro, uma que eu estou traduzindo e está sendo postada no _Pervas Place, _Now and Then:** www fanfiction net / s/8497520/1/

**Outra é a que eu beto, _A Beautiful Mess_: **www fanfiction net / s/9198606/1/

**E uma tradução da Nai, _Mask Of Indifference_: **www fanfiction net / s/9446253/1/

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Nosso Primeiro Natal

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Nosso Primeiro Natal**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

O voo de volta para Phoenix foi difícil. Cada minuto eram milhas que eu estava colocando entre eu e Edward, e isso estava quebrando o meu coração. Eu tinha feito o que precisava fazer, mas isso não fez doer menos.

Minha mãe e Eric estavam me esperando no aeroporto e eu corri para os seus braços, chorando.

Eric me segurou no banco de trás enquanto voltávamos para casa. Quando nos instalamos na sala de estar, eu disse a eles tudo o que tinha acontecido durante as semanas anteriores. Mamãe foi contemplativa enquanto Eric falava que Edward era um idiota e um imbecil. Eu não poderia encontrar em mim uma maneira de convencê-lo de qualquer coisa diferente disso.

Eu chorei até dormir naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei inquieta com uma enxaqueca. Minha cama não era mais o meu santuário. Eu tinha sido marcada por meu tempo em Los Angeles e vim a descobrir que nenhum lugar me fazia sentir em casa. Já era final da manhã quando sai debaixo das cobertas e fui até a sala de estar.

"Oi, querida," minha mãe disse do sofá, ligando o televisor. Sentei-me ao lado dela me recostando confortavelmente em seus braços abertos. "Por que você não vai se limpar e eu vou preparar o café da manhã. Assim, podemos conversar, como isso soa pra você?"

"O Phil não pode fazer o café da manhã?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela. Ela suspirou e sorriu, seu olhar se movendo para cima.

Eu ouvi uma risada atrás de mim, junto com um puxão no meu cabelo. "Claro, garota."

"Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Bella," mamãe protestou.

"Sim, você é", eu e Phil dissemos em uníssono, rindo da expressão dela.

Eles começaram a brincadeira de puxar e empurrar, Phil a beijou antes dele desaparecer na cozinha. Parecia uma vida inteira desde que eu tinha rido. Parecia pouco natural, mas também muito refrescante ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam tão felizes, e eu estava com inveja do relacionamento deles.

Depois de um momento do calor familiar da minha mãe, fui fazer a minha higiene matinal, retornando alguns minutos depois com o cheiro delicioso do preparo do bacon.

Eu derramei um copo de suco de laranja e me sentei à mesa, minha mãe já tomando uma xícara de café.

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai ficar?" ela perguntou, soprando sobre a bebida quente na mão.

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei", eu respondi com um suspiro. "Eu posso nem mesmo voltar."

Mamãe respirou fundo, colocando sua caneca de volta na mesa e olhando para mim. "Todo casamento tem momentos difíceis, Bella. Se Phil e eu jogássemos a toalha na primeira vez que brigamos nunca teríamos ficado casados."

"Eu sei como o casamento é difícil, mãe!" Resmunguei, frustrada, com lágrimas se construindo nos meus olhos. "Mas eu não sei se aguento mais ser uma boneca para brincar de casinha. Eu quero que o meu marido seja como ele foi no primeiro mês, atencioso e carinhoso, não o idiota ausente que ele se transformou nas últimas semanas. Eu sinto que não posso nem falar com ele. É como se eu... se eu não fosse uma boa companhia. "

"Você o ama?"

"Sim."

"Então, vale a pena lutar", ela ressaltou. "Baby, eu não quero que você vá para a vida carregando um monte de 'e se'. Se você acabar com isso, se você se divorciar dele enquanto o ama, isso é tudo o que você vai ter pelo resto da sua vida. Pegue um par de dias longe e, em seguida, vá falar com ele."

"Por que você é tão inflexível quanto a nós?" Eu questionei com uma carranca. "Você tem sido assim desde o primeiro dia, por quê?"

"Oh, Bella, eu só não quero que você se arrependa de nada", ela disse suavemente, pegando a minha mão. "Você o ama, eu pude ver a conexão em Las Vegas, não desista disso, conversem e arranquem isso para fora e veja o melhor curso de ação a se seguir, para os dois. O Natal é em apenas dois dias; o que você quer?"

O que eu quero? Eu ainda não sabia. Eu estava tão confusa e magoada e irritada. Eu o amava, muito, mas e quanto a ele?

Passei o dia fora com a minha mãe, mas no início da tarde, fui me esconder no meu quarto. Eu olhei para o meu telefone pela primeira vez em horas: nenhuma mudança. Ele não tinha tentado entrar em contato comigo.

Eu deitei na cama me perguntando se isso realmente valia a pena, se o amor valia a pena. Se eu valia a pena. Eu me afastei dele há mais de vinte e quatro horas e nada. Ele não me queria, se ele quisesse ele teria feito algo. Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos e mais uma vez chorei até dormir, meu peito sentindo como se estivesse sendo esmagado.

Eric veio no dia seguinte para o nosso preparo dos biscoitos de gengibre*, já que eu estava na cidade. Havíamos passado a véspera de Natal preparando as guloseimas nos últimos anos, e era relaxante fazer algo "normal" da minha vida passada - a minha vida antes de Edward e de todo o drama de Hollywood.

_*Aqueles que se enfeita no natal e presenteia as pessoas._

No quarto lote a campainha tocou, e minha mãe foi atender.

"Eu aposto que é Edward", Eric disse, apertando a massa sobre a mesa.

"Sim, certo. Já se passaram dois dias, e eu não ouvi uma palavra dele. Ele provavelmente está no trabalho agora, reformulando a sua agenda com a de Maggie," Eu zombei.

"Deus, eu odeio essa cadela!" Eric se irritou.

"Isso nos faz dois", eu concordei com um suspiro. "Embora, ela possa ter acabado com aquilo que nunca esteve destinado para ser em primeiro lugar."

Eric olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Você não quer dizer isso, Bella."

"Não? Porque eu com certeza acho que quis."

"Não. Porque eu vi vocês dois juntos no jantar e quando estávamos assistindo o filme naquela noite. Sua mãe está certa. Quero dizer, ele machucou a minha melhor amiga, o que me faz querer socá-lo mais e mais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca vi você olhar para alguém do jeito que você olhou para ele. "

"E como eu olhei para ele?"

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Como ele fosse o seu mundo inteiro. E ele olhou para você da mesma maldita maneira. Isso me fez tão ciumento. Espero que um dia um cara vá olhar para mim assim."

Eu pensei sobre o que Eric disse, e me lembrei da sensação. Eu poderia ter isso de volta? E se minha mãe estivesse certa e nós valêssemos a pena de se lutar?

Eu fui retirada dos meus pensamentos por minha mãe voltando para a cozinha, com um biscoito pendurado para fora de sua boca e uma lata decorativa natalina em sua outra mão.

"Cookie? Marsha os trouxe," ela disse enquanto os oferecia.

Eu ri e olhei ao redor da cozinha. "Eu acho que estamos bem."

"Diga por você, jogue um mamãe!" Eric exclamou, abrindo a boca. Ela arremessou um e ele gemeu. "Muito bom."

A campainha tocou novamente e minha mãe soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Vocês dois, melhor acabarem com isso em breve, porque eu tive quatro vizinhos me oferecendo cookies nos últimos dois dias."

Todos nós rimos quando ela se virou para outra rodada de entrega de cookie.

"Então, lembra-se daquele cara da faculdade que eu estava falando?" Eric questionou com um sorriso.

"Sim?"

"Estaremos nos encontrando esta noite para jantar em sua casa", ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu vou conhecer a sua irmã!"

"Isso é incrível!" Exclamei e o abracei da melhor forma que pude com as minhas mãos cobertas de massa.

"Ele é tão quente e maravilhoso, e quente", ele disse com um suspiro sonhador.

"Fico feliz em saber que alguém está recebendo algo," eu notei, um leve azedume na minha voz.

"Bella..."

"Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso para soar assim. Estou feliz por você, realmente estou. Ele parece ser ótimo e você merece ser feliz, especialmente depois do merda do Tyler."

"Ele é", ele disse sorrindo, "e eu não posso esperar para você conhecê-lo."

Sua declaração me fez pensar que eu faria isso. Se eu não voltasse para casa, eu teria tempo de sobra. A ideia de ficar fez meu coração doer, no entanto.

Meu nome sendo chamado agitou-me dos meus pensamentos e eu lavei as minhas mãos antes de ir para a porta da frente, perguntando qual vizinho tinha parado por agora.

Mas eu não estava preparada para o que me esperava quando eu dobrei a esquina.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu gritei quando eu olhei para o meu marido. Choque e confusão me encheram. Eric estava certo! Mamãe voltou para a cozinha para nos dar a nossa privacidade.

Eu não sabia se eu saltava em seus braços ou o chutava nas bolas e o mandava embora. E então, a opção de chutá-lo e em seguida, pular em seus braços pareceu melhor. De qualquer maneira a parte de chutá-lo pareceu que poderia ser divertida, e muito libertadora, mas apenas porque eu ainda estava com raiva dele.

Meus olhos o percorreram, e eu notei que ele estava me observando como eu reagia. Ele deu um passo para frente, e eu me mantive apoiada, com medo do poder que o seu toque exercia em mim.

"É Natal e eu quero passar com a minha mulher", ele disse baixo, sua voz se quebrando. Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Por favor, não me diga para ir, baby. Por favor... eu... porra... eu preciso de você... você pode me escutar, por favor? Por favor, deixe-me falar com você."

Tentei piscar as lágrimas que se formavam, mas não consegui. Edward afastou uma lágrima que caiu com seu polegar e levou tudo em mim para não me entregar ao seu toque.

Do outro lado da rua, eu pude ver o vizinho notar o carro de Edward, eu o puxei para dentro, fechando a porta atrás dele e trancando. Eu me virei para olhar para ele, chocada ao vê-lo ali no meio da casa que morei por seis anos. Ele parecia tão fora do seu lugar, tanto como eu em sua mansão em Los Angeles.

"Você veio," eu sussurrei, sem querer dizer isso em voz alta, mas muito sobrecarregada para deixar isso preso dentro de mim.

"Eu tinha que fazer isso. Tudo ficou escuro e solitário sem você nos últimos dias", ele admitiu. "Você é o meu sol, apesar de eu nunca ter te falado. Eu nunca te disse um monte de coisas, Bella, sobre mim ou sobre a minha vida. Eu deveria ter, eu sei disso agora. Não era para esconder segredos, eu prometo, era mais para protegê-la, e talvez para me proteger um pouco. Mas isso saiu pela culatra, não foi? "

Suas palavras esmagaram meu coração, sua voz suave e cheia de saudade. Tive que me segurar forte, porque só o seu esforço de vir até mim, me deu vontade de desmoronar. Meus braços cruzados sobre o meu peito, me protegendo. "Existem coisas que são um pouco tarde demais, você sabe."

Seus olhos se arregalaram; pânico foi se estabelecendo em suas características. "N-não, por favor, Deus, Bella, não diga isso. Por favor! Baby, eu preciso de você. Por favor..." Um som gutural rasgou dele enquanto ele se agarrou a parede para se sustentar.

Isso me quebrou, ver ele assim, a emoção derramada dele era real e de coração. Ele se dobrou em si mesmo, suas pernas dobradas, caindo de joelhos.

"Por favor, Bella, por favor. Eu sei que eu fodi tudo", ele implorou, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando ele inclinou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Eu sinto muito. Eu te amo, muito, Bella, e eu fodi com isso." Engoli em seco com a sua declaração, mas ele não parou. "Por favor, não se divorcie de mim. Dê-me uma chance de fazer isso certo, por favor. Eu sinto muito."

Eu me deixei cair para baixo, incapaz de levar isso por mais tempo, e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. A umidade infiltrou em minha pele, meu toque o acalmando. Minha testa descansou contra a sua enquanto eu falava, "Shh, acalme-se." Sua respiração regularizou um pouco, mais uma respiração ainda estremecida rompia por ele. "Você disse que me ama."

"Eu amo", ele concordou com firmeza. "Eu não sou muito bom nisso, fui um desajeitado idiota até agora, mas eu prometo proteger o seu coração e não feri-lo de novo. Se você me der uma chance de provar isso, é isso?"

Olhei em volta e encontrei a minha mãe e Eric espionando da cozinha. Parecia que minha mãe estava segurando Eric, mas eu também podia ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Eric.

"Vamos, Edward." Puxei-o para cima. "Vamos para o meu quarto."

Peguei a mão dele na minha e o levei pelo curto corredor até o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de nós e a trancando. Ele era simples, apenas com meus móveis e algumas decorações, a minha mala no canto. Todo o restante estava em LA.

Subi na minha cama, dobrando as pernas conforme eu me recostava à parede. Eu queria dizer algo forte e contundente, como "Você tem cinco minutos", mas eu não pude. Havia muito em jogo nesta conversa, e ela não podia ser apressada. Além disso, ele tinha estado acessível, até agora, não havia a necessidade de pressioná-lo.

Ele olhou em volta do meu quarto por um momento antes de se sentar também, virando o seu corpo para ficar de frente para mim.

"Você faz o meu dia ser mais brilhante e cheio de amor. E sem você eu sou apenas um erro. Minha vida não está certa sem você", ele declarou, seus dedos se escondendo no punho da sua jaqueta em agitação nervosa. "Tornei-me tão envolvido com meu trabalho como eu costumo fazer com projetos deste tamanho, e isso me levou para longe da minha vida pessoal. Normalmente, não seria um problema para mim, mas isso era antes de você entrar na minha vida."

"Você me disse todas essas coisas, os seus sonhos e eu acreditei neles. E você foi contra eles. Para ir de me regar com carinho, amor, presentes, a quase me ignorar e isso foi demais. Então me diga por que eu deveria voltar a ser sozinha?"

"Não, eu não quero que você seja sozinha. Eu quero que você seja capaz de depender de mim para que eu esteja lá para você."

"Você não tem estado no momento", eu apontei.

"Eu sei", ele sussurrou, então bufou, olhando para o teto, em seguida de volta pra mim. "Agora eu vejo o quão terrível eu fui como um marido. Eu sou o mais velho, mais experiente no relacionamento, mas parece que sou um novato no amor. Eu fui um idiota. Sei que fui um idiota insensível. Eu pensei que podia afastar tudo, empurrar o passado, que eu poderia fazer isso por você."

"Diga-me por que eu não devo dar as costas para você e mandá-lo de volta para LA?"

"Porque eu amo você, eu vou fazer de tudo para fazer isto funcionar e melhorar o meu comportamento com você. E, eu não vou voltar sem você, Isabella, de jeito nenhum, não tem como."

"E por que o seu comportamento foi tão terrível?"

"Eu poderia te listar muitas desculpas e razões, mas a questão de fundo é, porque em vez de te dizer sobre os meus estresses, eu os afastei de você."

"E o que eram todos esses estresses, além da puta infernal e do fodido beijo, porque eu não vou tolerar a infidelidade, Edward?"

Ele deixou escapar um ruído irritado. "Ela cruzou uma linha e eu estou farto de ser o legal." Eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, e ele balançou a cabeça, continuando. "Primeiro de tudo, não a beijei, ela me beijou e isso surpreendeu o inferno para fora de mim. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, de afastá-la, você estava lá. Acredite em mim, baby, prometo, eu tenho sido fiel, eu vou ser fiel". Ele respirou fundo, me olhando procurando a minha reação.

Eu suspirei. "Ok, eu acredito em você. Mas nunca mais, Edward, eu não acho que meu coração possa aguentar isso."

"Eu sei, sinto muito." Ele correu os dedos sobre o meu rosto. "Sabe aqueles lixos de revistas que você trouxe pra mim?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bem, aquilo vazou através de Maggie e um cúmplice. Esme e Angela estavam tentando conter aquilo durante semanas, mas algo sempre conseguia passar. Junte isso às suas tentativas incessantes de se colocar entre nós, fazendo uso do seu trabalho, eu cheguei ao meu limite".

"O que isso significa?"

"Isso significa, que Maggie está indo para baixo", ele ressaltou, um incêndio queimando por trás do seu olhar. Ela finalmente o empurrou longe demais.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Estou esperando que seja o que nós vamos fazer. Eu estraguei tudo por não falar com você, não te contar as coisas, em parte porque você não está acostumada com isso. Ao meu mundo. Eu deveria ter te explicado melhor."

"Você deveria ter me explicado tudo", eu pontuei, uma pontada na minha voz que não passou despercebido por Edward. Ele recuou um pouco com o som.

"O golpe de publicidade de Maggie foi uma coisa boa para nós de uma pequena forma, porque isso desviou a atenção de você. Ela estava tentando me levar de volta para os seus braços, e provocar você, o que ela conseguiu. A sua reação... era o que eu estava tentando proteger você... nos proteger." Ele suspirou e segurou minhas mãos nas dele. Eu deixei, porque eu precisava de conforto também.

"Não é porque eu não quero que as pessoas saibam que estamos casados, ou porque você ainda está na escola. É porque eu quero ter tempo com você, para conhecer mais de você, continuar a me apaixonar mais por você. Nos solidificar antes que as odiosas mentiras tentem nos separar. Eu sei por experiência o dano que esses abutres do caralho podem causar ao se aproveitarem das celebridades; jorrando mentiras para venderem fofocas. Eles não se importam que nós também somos pessoas. Eles não se importam com quem eles machucam. E, acima de tudo, eles vão fazer de tudo para conseguir uma história, até mesmo arruinar vidas e destruir relações".

"A minha idade e o meu status tem alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso, você querendo admitir ou não."

"Porque isso me assusta, baby."

"O que eles vão dizer sobre você?"

"Não, o que eles vão dizer sobre _você_. Estou acostumado a essa merda, você não está. Isso não me afeta mais, mas eu sei o quanto isso poderia afetá-la. Você é uma pessoa doce e gentil. Você não tem a casca grossa necessária para deixar as mentiras deles do lado de fora. Ainda não."

Eu refleti sobre o que ele disse, e ele estava certo sobre uma coisa, eu não tinha o coração duro que você precisava ter em Hollywood. Eu podia ver como isso fazia sentido para ele, eu compreendi melhor o que me esperava quando as coisas saíram. "Então, o que mais você não vem me contando?"

Ele engoliu em seco e puxou uma respiração profunda. "Os atrasos de Rosalie quase me fizeram perder todos os futuros projetos com a Paramount Pictures."

"O que?" Eu questionei, minha voz se elevando uma oitava conforme eu me inclinava.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Foi um conjunto de fatores da porra, dinheiro voando para fora da janela a cada dia de não produção, e as pessoas à beira de perderem seus negócios futuros. O diretor não podia se aproximar dela, eu não podia, inferno, até mesmo o pai dela não podia. Quem fodidamente saberia que ela precisaria do Hulk em forma de coordenador de dublês para pegá-la e coloca-la na linha." Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, e eu sabia que ele estava se lembrando do primeiro encontro deles.

"Eu sabia que as coisas não estavam bem com base no seu comportamento, mas não sabia que elas eram tão ruins assim."

"Eu deveria ter deixado você saber o que estava acontecendo, de tudo isso. Tudo estava tão fora de controle e eu não conseguia por tudo de volta em sincronia. Foi enlouquecedor!"

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto eu processava tudo. Minhas emoções estavam por toda parte, sem saber no que acreditar.

"Se eu voltar com você, as coisas têm que mudar."

"Elas vão, eu prometo."

"Como? Você tem que me dizer como, porque se você está apenas dizendo que elas vão, mas você não tem nada sendo colocado para fora aqui, então porque eu deveria confiar nisso?"

"Eu estarei encerrando o filme de Maggie, será a primeira coisa quando voltarmos. Além disso, eu quero ter um encontro com Sam, só nós três. Ele acha que, finalmente, tem uma pista sobre como ela está ultrapassando os portões e entrando em casa sem ninguém saber. E nós vamos descobrir como nos livrarmos dela juntos."

"E o trabalho?"

"Bem, com um filme a menos em meus ombros, só me resta Rosalie, e então a promoção de Oz".

"Oz?"

Um tímido sorriso encheu seu rosto. "Você já viu os previews para a nova trilogia do Mágico de Oz?"

Isso me parecia familiar enquanto eu quebrava a cabeça, e então eu tive um clique quando me lembrei de quando Charlotte e eu tínhamos ido ao cinema. Eu me lembrei de ter pensado em como Edward iria adorar isso.

"Você o produziu?"

"Como eu não poderia? Fora isso, eu vou falar com Jasper e procurar por alguém. Cullen Entretenimento tornou-se mais do que eu esperava, e nós dois estamos inundados. Temos trabalhado duro nos últimos seis anos; eu acho que algum tempo familiar se faz necessário".

"E o tempo familiar seria...?" Eu pressionei.

"Estar em casa em um horário decente, apenas atendendo as chamadas de emergência depois de ter saído do escritório. Sem trabalho nos fins de semana a menos que seja para alguma filmagem ou uma emergência. E, acima de tudo, colocar a minha esposa e a nossa família antes do trabalho eu estou redirecionando as minhas prioridades de vida."

"Parece perfeito."

"Vou fazer o perfeito, ou o mais próximo que eu puder para aperfeiçoar."

"E sobre as pessoas saberem? Ser um segredo é realmente uma merda, especialmente quando eu entro em seu escritório e eles não sabem quem sou."

Seus polegares fizeram círculos suaves em minhas mãos. "Eu quero levá-la para um encontro, muitos deles, e conhecer a minha esposa do lado de fora da nossa casa. E eu quero nos anunciar para o mundo, mas eu realmente quero um pouco mais de tempo para apenas nós dois, e o passeio se dará em uma avenida que nós dois concordarmos."

"Eu gosto do som disso", eu admiti, verdadeiramente sorrindo.

Houve silêncio enquanto olhávamos um para o outro e eu tentei formar meus pensamentos em frases coerentes. Eu tinha algo que precisava fazer Edward entender.

"Eu sei que você está ocupado e trabalhando uma tonelada", comecei com uma respiração profunda. "Eu entendo e posso lidar com isso, mas eu preciso que você se lembre que fui desligada da minha vida e me estatelei na sua. Isso pode parecer nada para você, porque não mudou muito a sua vida. Mas a minha foi virada de cabeça para baixo e chocalhada, estado novo, casa nova, carro novo, novo nome, nova escola, novas pessoas." Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Inferno, as únicas coisas que eu tinha da minha antiga vida foram enviadas para mim em algumas caixas. Tudo é estranho e tão diferente do que eu conheço. Tenho caído e tropeçado quando eu realmente preciso de você para segurar a minha mão e me ajudar a atravessar isso, porque sem você eu estou perdida e fodida, te deixando irritado. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo no seu mundo. Há todas essas regras e eu estou pisando em ovos esperando que eu não vá quebrar um." Eu me encolhi lembrando sobre a nossa briga depois que invadi o seu escritório.

Ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Meus horários foderam com tudo. Parecia ser um plano brilhante em Las Vegas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era a sensação que eu tinha quando eu estava com você e como eu queria mantê-la. Egoísta da minha parte, e então você disse que sim, e eu não me importei com mais nada, exceto que me casaria com você. Depois eu continuei a ser egoísta, e tomei as decisões e não levei em conta a sua opinião. Você, pode por favor voltar para casa e ser a minha parceira na vida?"

Meu peito se apertou. Eu sabia o que queria, mas eu também estava com medo. "Edward, eu..."

Edward esticou o braço e colocou a minha mão sobre o seu coração. "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, e espero que isso vá ajudar você a acreditar o quanto eu a amo e preciso de você, e do quanto eu quero você para sempre." Ele manteve a mão no local, puxando sua camisa para cima e sobre a sua cabeça. "Eu fiz isso quando eu estava no set na semana passada. Eu precisava ter uma lembrança sua perto de mim, comigo em todos os momentos."

Ele tirou a minha mão e eu ofeguei, os olhos fixos em seu peito. A área da pele acima de onde estava seu coração, em elegante escrita estavam as seguintes palavras "O Amor aconteceu", embaixo a data de 06/10/2012, e em baixo "Bella".

"Eu te amo".

Lágrimas transbordaram dos meus olhos e eu investi contra ele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele ficou chocado, mas agarrou-me com força contra ele, aninhando-se no meu pescoço.

Ele me fez ser elemento permanente em sua pele, o nosso casamento, uma data que nunca seria esquecida.

Eu precisava confiar e acreditar que tudo que ele tinha dito era real e as coisas iriam mudar, e nós tínhamos que encontrar um equilíbrio confortável entre nós. Eu precisava de tempo para ver, mas eu também precisava de um momento fora se ele não o fizesse.

"Eu vou te dar um mês", disse séria, minha voz tremendo antes de ganhar força. "Eu te amo, Edward, mas eu não posso ser aquele tipo de mulher para você. Se as coisas não melhorarem, eu vou embora, e não vou voltar. A única vez que você vai me ver será quando estivermos assinando o divórcio". Minha voz tremeu com a última palavra.

Seus braços se apertaram em torno de mim, a voz firme, mas tão vulnerável. "Você não vai se divorciar de mim. Nunca. Vou fazer isso direito. Prometo que vou trabalhar duro para que você nunca pense em deixar o meu lado novamente."

"Eu vou cobrar isso de você." Eu me inclinei para trás para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você pode fazer isso", ele respondeu, passando um fio de cabelo pelo meu rosto. "Embora você possa fazer algo para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim..."

"O que?"

"Pare de deixar a porra daquele moleque Newton colocar a porra das mãos em cima de você", ele resmungou. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Por alguma razão, naquele momento, seu ciúme tinha sido bonitinho. Provavelmente, devido a sua expressão, parecendo uma criança dizendo-me que algum outro garoto estava roubando o seu brinquedo. "Não é engraçado!"

Eu ri mais, e logo me recompus "Eu sinto muito, de verdade, você pareceu tão bonitinho."

Sua testa franziu. "Normalmente, o meu ciúme a perturba."

"Isso é porque você fica geralmente irritado e isso me afasta," eu apontei, meus dedos brincando com o cabelo na sua nuca. "E eu vou ter certeza que Mike receba a mensagem."

"Bom", ele respirou, sua boca tão perto da minha. Eu lutei contra a vontade de capturar um beijo. "Porque você é minha." Ele resmungou a última parte antes de fechar a distância e bater seus lábios nos meus.

Eu gemi, paz desceu sobre mim com o seu toque. Suas mãos me percorreram, deixando trilhas de formigamento, acendendo o meu corpo. Fazia semanas desde que ele tinha me tocado, e eu senti tanta falta... O beijo se aprofundou, meus dedos agarrando-o em qualquer lugar que eu podia, a necessidade de estar perto dele assumia.

Minhas costas caíram sobre a cama, seus quadris se encaixaram entre as minhas coxas. "Whoa, lá," eu avisei, destacando os meus lábios dos dele.

Ele riu, beijando a minha testa enquanto ele relutantemente rolou ao meu lado, me puxando para perto ao mesmo tempo. "Desculpe, eu me empolguei."

"Sim, minha mãe e meu melhor amigo estão lá embaixo. Vamos segurar esse encontro até chegarmos em casa."

Nós voltamos, de mãos dadas, indo para a cozinha. Um sorriso estampado em minha face e esperança florescida em meu coração.

Hora de comemorar o nosso primeiro Natal.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**

_Ownn que fofo, Bella praticamente aplicou um questionário de entrevista nele aqui, não foi! _

_Eu achei muito fofo ele dizendo que era Natal e queria passar com a sua mulher! Muito bem Edward fizemos uma evolução aqui_

_Coração da tradutora e das leitoras agradecem!_

_Bjos _

_Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Tivemos aqui o começo da Bella sofrendo depois que foi embora e a conversa com a Renée foi muito importante. Ela ficou bem surpresa com o Edward aparecendo, mas feliz também, afinal ele deu um passo para resolver as coisas e mudar. E ele finalmente disse para ela que a ama awwwn *-* Ele chorando gente, ai não tem como ficar com raiva dele. Foram pouquissimas as leitoras que perceberam a parte da letras na pele que o Edward disse no capítulo passado, que se referia a tatuagem haha Agora tomara que o Edward faça o que se propôs!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Volto com mais em breve.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Nosso Novo Começo

**ME AND MR CULLEN**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse:** Era apenas um fim de semana em Las Vegas, então como a estudante de Ensino Médio de 18 anos, Bella Swan, terminou casada com um executivo de cinema de 31 anos, Edward Cullen? Esta é a história de sua vida estranha.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Nosso Novo Começo**

_(Traduzido por Mili YLJJ)_

Minha mãe estava sorrindo como o gato Cheshire quando entramos na cozinha, enquanto Eric estava preso entre sorrindo e puto da vida. Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram como os de uma criança no Natal enquanto inspecionava a sua recompensa, e eu várias vezes tive que bater em sua mão nas suas tentativas de pegar um cookie nas grades de resfriamento. No entanto, a mamãe alimentava o seu vício com a abertura de uma das várias latas que ela recebera nos últimos dias, e os lançava em sua direção para que ele abocanhasse e começasse a mastigar.

"Melhor?" Eric perguntou em um sussurro, uma vez que a atenção de Edward fora desviada.

"Nós estamos chegando lá." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Você vai para casa com ele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Depois do Natal em algum momento."

Ele sorriu de volta e colocou suas mãos cobertas de glacê sobre mim. "Eu vou sentir a sua falta."

"Sentirei a sua falta também. São apenas alguns meses até o verão."

"Sim, mas cada dia sem você me deixa doente."

Eu ri e o cutuquei com meu ombro. "Idem."

"Não, você está vivendo com o seu marido lindo, rico, galã. Não há idem ai, Doçura, só inveja pra mim."

Eu vi quando Edward jogou outro cookie na boca, um olhar de puro êxtase em seu rosto quando ele lambeu os lábios e devorou a cobertura açucarada. "Eu compreendo, eu sou como uma espécie invejosa quanto a esse cookie agora."

Eric olhou para Edward, seu queixo caiu. "Sim, totalmente invejosos."

Nós terminamos os cookies e os encaixotamos para distribuir aos vizinhos, separando os de Eric e os nossos, antes de discutir sobre o jantar. Não foi possível levar Edward para fora - Phoenix pode não ser LA, mas ele era muito bem reconhecido por seu rosto.

"Realmente, nós podemos sair," Edward protestou. "Eu quero te levar para jantar."

"É muito arriscado", mamãe argumentou. "Você não quer esse tipo de atenção aqui, Edward."

"Podemos pedir," eu sugeri, mas Eric gemeu com a ideia de chinês pelo segundo dia consecutivo.

Depois de mais 20 minutos todos nós nos empilhados no jipe de Phil, eu fiquei imprensada entre Edward e Eric na parte de trás, e fomos para o _Chili's*_. Não era a minha primeira escolha para um restaurante, mas quando Edward disse que nunca tinha ido a um, minha mãe estava determinada que nós corrigíssemos esta situação. Ela adorava as asinhas de frango sem ossos deles muito mais do que eu.

_*Chili's – Rede de comida mexicana_

Isso não foi o desastre que eu pensava que poderia ter sido. Então, novamente, se apresentando como "Dorian March" – seu personagem de Gênesis – ele tirou as pessoas do seu rastro.

"Você sabe que você se parece com..."

"Edward Cullen." Ele terminou para a garçonete quando finalmente distribuía a nossa refeição. "Sim, eu ouço muito isso."

Ela riu e, em seguida, dirigiu-se para encher as nossas bebidas.

"Eu estou começando a ficar um bocado ciumenta com as mulheres por aqui", eu sussurrei para ele.

"E por que isso exatamente?"

"Elas estão flertando abertamente com o _meu _marido. Eu quero ser capaz de fazer isso."

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, fazendo meu rosto corar, antes de se inclinar para mais perto "Logo, baby girl."

"Logo", eu disse com um suspiro resignado.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto, a voz um pouco acima de um sussurro quando ele falou no meu ouvido; foi tão baixo que ninguém mais poderia ouvir. "Até lá você pode me marcar com o seu perfume para mantê-las afastadas. Vou comer excessivamente a sua pequena buceta até que o seu creme esteja por todo o meu rosto e eu não vou lavá-lo."

Meus olhos se arregalaram, minhas mãos abanando o meu rosto enquanto minhas pernas se espremeram.

"_PG_*, por ali." Eu ouvi minha mãe dizer e meus olhos voaram para ela. Eles estavam dançando com diversão, o que só fez o meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente.

*_PG – Significa Parental Guidance (Orientação dos pais) é a classificação por faixa etária onde os pais devem ser alertados de que o assunto do filme pode ser desagradável para os espectadores mais jovens. _

Edward _amou _as asas desossadas, devorando-as como um homem faminto, enquanto pensava em voz alta que Tanya poderia providenciá-las. Eu acreditava que ela poderia, mas provavelmente seria mais divertido se pudéssemos fugir e providenciá-las por nós mesmos. Minha mente começou a vagar, tentando descobrir como isso iria funcionar. Como poderíamos fazer encontros em Los Angeles? Talvez o segredo fosse que isso acontecesse fora de LA.

Um par de meninas veio até ele quando estávamos saindo para terem a sua foto tirada com o cara parecido com Edward Cullen. Eu não podia deixar de rir do dia em que elas saberiam que realmente era ele.

Nós nos divertimos tanto no jantar que foi difícil de acreditar na realidade das últimas semanas. O estresse fez dele um homem diferente. Quando ele estava feliz com algo ele irradiava seu brilho e era como um ímã, mas quando o céu assumia o lado cinzento, a destruição era tudo o que restava.

Eu só podia esperar e ter fé nele de que as coisas iriam mudar como ele tinha prometido. Fé de que a minha mãe estava certa, e o sentimento que eu tinha por ele também estava certo. Eu não esperava uma grande mudança ao longo do próximo mês, seria demais para ele fazer de imediato, mas eu queria progresso. Sinais de que ele estava nos levando a sério pela primeira vez, e ajustando-me em sua vida.

"Aqui, pessoal." Eric empurrou um pacote em Edward minutos após caminharmos pela porta da casa da minha mãe depois do jantar. "Eu ia enviá-lo a vocês, mas já que vocês estão aqui..."

Edward olhou para a caixa brilhante embrulhada em suas mãos e disse a Eric. "Obrigado, Eric."

"Você pode me agradecer não ferindo mais a minha melhor amiga."

Edward apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Eu vou tentar o meu melhor. Você tem a minha palavra."

"É melhor, ou eu vou chutar você na bunda".

Olhei com surpresa para Eric, que me deu um pequeno sorriso em troca. Ele realmente era um amigo maravilhoso e leal. Edward fez uma careta com a ideia, rapidamente concordando.

Foi um choque que Eric tinha dado algo a Edward, e eu tinha que saber qual questionável item fora colocado dentro do bonito papel. Eu olhei nos olhos de Eric, mas ele apenas sorriu de volta para mim.

A mão de Edward rasgou o embrulho, cortando a fita, e abrindo a caixa. Ele moveu uma tonelada de papel para fora do caminho antes dele se deparar com um porta-retratos. Engoli em seco quando vi o que era: a foto que Eric tirou no teatro chinês de Grauman. Ela saiu perfeita. Eu estava sorrindo para a câmera, minhas mãos nas marcas de Edward, o meu anel brilhando no sol.

Edward sorriu, rindo enquanto ele a olhava, o dedo tocando em meu anel na foto.

"Eu amei isso, Eric, obrigado."

Eric corou um pouco quando Edward sorriu para ele. "Não por isso, Edward. Foi um prazer."

"Eu sei o lugar perfeito para isso."

"E onde isso seria?" Eu questionei.

"Na minha mesa no escritório, assim você estará sempre comigo."

Eu sorri e me inclinei para ele. "Local perfeito."

"Eu acho que sim."

Uma hora depois eu dei a Eric um abraço de adeus e o enviei para fazer seu caminho. Foi difícil deixá-lo sair, sabendo que eu não iria vê-lo novamente por meses e, especialmente, com o apoio que ele tinha me dado ao longo dos últimos dias, mas a família dele tinha ligado.

"Bella, eu acho que é o toque do seu telefone:" Mamãe observou, apontando para o final da mesa na sala de estar.

Levantei-me da cadeira e corri para a sala para obtê-lo antes que a chamada terminasse. Estávamos jogando cartas na cozinha depois de Eric sair, Edward perdia, mas estava sendo instruido nas regras do _Euchre*_.

*_Euchre – é um jogo de baralho_

"Olá?" Eu respondi, antes dele parar, mas não antes de notar as três chamadas não atendidas.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle?" Eu respondi em descrença.

"Oi."

"Oi."

"Umm, eu estava ligando para ver como estão as coisas. Será que ele... ele fez tudo certo?" ele perguntou, um pouco inseguro.

"Sim, está tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"Quero dizer... nós conversamos."

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. "Conversar é bom. Então, você vai voltar?"

"Sim, estamos voltando para casa. Não sei exatamente quando."

"Bem, nós geralmente - e por "nós" eu quero dizer eu, Esme e Edward – fazemos a ceia na noite de Natal. Nós adoraríamos ver você".

"Eu acho que nós poderemos voltar a tempo para isso."

"Diga oi e diga que eu sinto falta dela!" Eu pude ouvir Esme dizer através do receptor, trazendo um sorriso ao meu rosto.

Carlisle riu. "Você a ouviu?"

Eu ri. "Sim, alto e claro."

"Bella, eu queria te dizer o quanto estou feliz que você está voltando. Eu não acho que ele realmente perceba o quanto você é boa para ele. Obrigado por dar-lhe uma chance de provar o quão bom ele pode ser para você também."

"Quando foi que esta mudança em sua atitude aconteceu?"

Ele riu. "Quando eu puxei a minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda."

"Obrigada por ligar, Carlisle, isso significa muito."

"Obrigado por finalmente atender. Eu estava começando a pensar que ou você não queria falar comigo, ou você tinha batido no meu irmão com o seu telefone."

Eu ri alto. "E machucar o meu telefone?"

Ele riu. "Nos vemos em breve."

Eu desliguei e voltei para o nosso jogo.

"Tudo bem?" Edward perguntou assim que entrei.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo em seus lábios. "Tudo está ótimo."

Edward acabou dormindo no sofá, porque nós dois não poderíamos caber na minha cama de solteiro, não importa o quanto ele tenha protestado "podemos nos encaixar", isso não ia funcionar. Mamãe estava rindo da porta enquanto eu revirava os olhos e o empurrava para a sala de estar com um travesseiro e um cobertor extra.

Isso não adiantou. Acordei quando o sol espreitou por entre as frestas das cortinas fechadas entre uma parede e um peito forte. Em algum momento no meio da noite ele se arrastou na cama comigo. Vendo que meu braço estava em volta dele, eu percebi que o meu corpo precisava dessa proximidade, tanto quanto o dele.

A manhã de Natal passaríamos com a minha mãe. Eu a peguei na cozinha tentando fazer o café da manhã, conseguindo puxar a frigideira dela antes que os ovos se tornassem uma massa sólida. Phil ainda estava dormindo, incapaz de para-la em seu caminho de destruição dos alimentos.

Eu assumi, fazendo algumas exageradas torradas francesas e preparando bacon com ovos. Todos nós comemos na mesa da cozinha, conversando como qualquer outra família normal. Phil tinha sido um pouco tiete quando ele chegou e foi apresentado a Edward, mas logo eles estavam se comportando como velhos amigos.

Depois do almoço fomos para a sala de estar e para a árvore. Edward estava especialmente necessitado, com as mãos sempre em mim, tocando e acariciando. Eu tinha enviado para cá os meus presentes para mamãe e Phil, então eles estavam estabelecidos debaixo da árvore, esperando por eles. Nós os assistimos da nossa posição enrolada no sofá enquanto eles desembrulhavam os seus presentes dados por mim e de um para o outro.

Fiquei surpresa quando uma pilha de pacotes se formou em torno de nós.

Mamãe arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim. "O quê? Eu nunca cheguei a enviá-los. Eu ia fazer dias atrás, mas você apareceu aqui."

Inclinei-me e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, abraçando a minha mãe apertado. Eu sentia falta dela, e eu sentiria falta dela quando saíssemos em poucas horas.

Edward costumava passar parte do dia com sua equipe, e o jantar com Carlisle e Esme. Eu não queria tirar isso dele. Era uma tradição que ele mantinha, e eu tinha passado a véspera de Natal e o dia com a minha família.

Agora era tudo sobre compromisso e comunicação. Uma maneira difícil de aprender essas lições, mas o que importava era que nós aprendemos.

Eu estava me movimentado em volta empacotando tudo, tendo a certeza que eu tinha pegado tudo, quando ouvi Phil falando com Edward na cozinha.

"Casamento não é fácil, Edward."

"Todo mundo gosta de me dizer isso ultimamente."

"É verdade," afirmou Phil com um aceno de cabeça. "As coisas não foram sempre perfeitas entre eu e Renee. Tenho certeza que você já percebeu que ela é... peculiar."

Edward bufou. "Essa é uma boa descrição para ela."

"É uma das coisas que eu mais amo sobre ela, mas também me deixa louco, às vezes. Ela provavelmente diria a mesma coisa sobre mim com relação ao baseball." Phil riu e balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu tenho que concordar com ela, depois de vê-lo com Bella. Há algo especial entre vocês dois, mas a situação estava toda desarrumada, para começar, causando muita dor para ambos os lados."

Edward esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos e soltou um suspiro pesado. "Faremos os... ajustes."

"Bem, aqui está a minha conversa 'eu sou o pai de Bella', mesmo eu só estando na vida dela há cinco anos. A sua adaptação não foi nada comparada a dela. Ela desistiu de _tudo. _Deixe-me enfatizar isso novamente – _tudo _– para ir com você. Se você não pode cuidar dela, nós o faremos." Sua voz foi dura, mas apenas para enfatizar seu ponto, para ressaltar o quão sério ele estava se expressando a Edward.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. Eu tinha esquecido como Phil era protetor quando ele cuidava do meu bem-estar.

"Eu a amo, Phil e eu vou fazer isto funcionar. A única razão que ela voltará aqui será para visita-los".

Phil estendeu a mão e Edward a tomou. "Eu vou cobrar isso de você."

Depois de empacotar os nossos presentes e colocar a minha mala no carro de Edward, eu abracei a minha mãe e meu padrasto dando lhes adeus e prometi ligar quando chegássemos. Uma lágrima caiu do meu olho, eu mais uma vez deixava a minha mãe. Ela prometeu que iria fazer uma viagem em breve para ver a nossa casa e visitar LA, e, depois, estávamos, acelerando a oeste pela estrada.

"Ok, então vamos falar das mudanças de novo, para ter certeza que estamos na mesma página." Eu levantei um dedo e comecei a pontuar os itens. A lista estava indo bem, mas percebi que com sua agenda lotada, não ia ser uma tarefa fácil. "Eu quero alterar o não mais trabalho em casa. No escritório de casa tudo bem, mas não em todas as noites ou nos finais de semana, e ele deve ficar dentro daquelas portas. Não infectando o resto da casa. Entendo quando você está de mau humor, mas isso não deve ser jogado mais em mim."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nope. Mas eu também terei que alterar isso dizendo, se eu chegar em casa e estiver de mau humor, não se aproxime a menos que seja para apontar em direção a academia para eu colocar as minhas frustrações para fora dessa maneira... e então você pode me assar alguns cookies."

"Espere, cookies? Quando isso veio para a conversa?"

"Só agora. Se eu vou malhar muito mais, eu preciso de mais calorias."

"E você pulou para os cookies?"

"Sim".

"Eu vou mandar você para COA se você não acompanhar isso."

"COA?"

"Cokies Obcecados anônimos."

Ele riu, virando-se para mim e me dando aquele sorriso de menino bonito que eu amava. "Então você também vai ter que me enviar para BOA."

"BOA?"

"Bella Obcecados Anônimos."

Revirei os olhos e sorri. Meu peito leve e vivo - sentimentos que eu tinha sentido falta. O carro tinha a atmosfera que eu amava, que muitas vezes tivemos em casa. Brincadeiras leves, carícias suaves e paz.

No entanto, a parte da paz foi de curta duração quando ele trouxe a tona o que arruinou as nossas vidas. "Eu falei com Sam. Ele está investigando como Maggie esteve entrando. Ninguém tem deixado-a passar pelo portão, o que significa que ela está usando de algum meio um dos cartões de acesso. Eu não entendo. Isso não faz sentido."

"O dela foi desativado, certo?"

"Certo, então deveria haver apenas sete ativos, e ele vê apenas estes sete sendo usados. Nós vamos chegar ao fundo desta questão, algo não está certo. Estou cansado dela, por isso estamos nos reunindo com ele amanhã, ou depois para acabar com isso."

"Parece bom. Quero que ela desapareça. Eu... _odeio _ela." O ódio não era uma palavra forte o suficiente para o que eu sentia.

Ele sorriu. "Sim, eu poderia dizer isso pelo jeito que você colocou a sua bunda no chão. Se eu não estivesse pirando porque você estava partindo, eu teria rido para caramba."

"Sério?" Eu estava confusa que ele teria essa reação.

"Você não viu o jeito que ela estava desesperadamente tentando subir na minha perna, como se eu fosse protegê-la e dar a ela assistência enquanto o sangue escorria pelo seu rosto. Foi patético e profético."

Eu odiei esse assunto, mas o uso de uma palavra dele me chamou a atenção. "Profético?"

"Porque nós vamos deixá-la quebrada e sangrando nas dragas da sociedade de Hollywood, enquanto ela vai implorar para alguém lhe dar um emprego." Sua voz foi fria, provocando arrepios através de mim. A maneira como ele falou foi quase assustadora e isso não me animou para imaginar isso.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que eu sou uma pessoa melhor e que não devíamos ir tão longe, mas eu realmente quero isso. Eu quero ver a sua expressão com as capas dos tabloides mostrando uma foto de nós juntos demonstrando estar felizes e apaixonados, enquanto a sua vida se transforma em miséria e o único trabalho como atriz que ela será capaz de conseguir será na pornografia." Eu estava ofegante quando meu discurso terminou, meus punhos enrolados e apertados, mas os soltei quando o polegar de Edward acariciou sobre eles.

Todo o meu corpo começou a relaxar no gesto. "Ah, eu gosto dessa ideia. Estou sentindo a próxima Lindsay Lohan."

Eu sorri. "Eu também."

Sentamos em um silêncio confortável depois disso, a música encheu o carro enquanto eu observava a paisagem passar. Os dedos de Edward continuaram seus movimentos suaves, e eu quase caí em um cochilo quando sua voz me acordou.

"Eu quero que você vá para o Oscar comigo."

Virei-me e pisquei para ele, perguntando se eu tinha ouvido corretamente. "O quê?"

"Eu estive pensando sobre isso... Nós não vamos chegar até o final do seu ano letivo, e estou me referindo a nós como um casal e diante do público, se ficarmos escondido. Percebi que precisamos sair, precisamos ter encontros. Porque eu não acho que essa coisa escondida funcione, nós precisamos de tudo para termos um relacionamento saudável ."

"Nós precisamos de encontros, mas eu quero isso agora."

Ele escorregou a mão na minha. "Nós vamos, _baby girl_, eu prometo. A partir deste fim de semana."

"Então, o Oscar? Isso é em fevereiro, certo?"

"Certo."

"Acho que eu vou precisar ligar para Alice a respeito de um vestido."

"Ha!" Edward riu.

"O quê?"

"Você realmente acha que Alice já não tenha escolhido vestidos para você?"

Apertei meus lábios. "Ela estava pensando que eu iria com você, não estava?"

"Tenho certeza de que ela estava pensando no futuro assim. Você se lembra que ela já tinha o meu smoking há dois meses? Aposto cem dólares, que assim que você saiu naquele dia ela começou a procurar."

Eu sorri para ele. "Esse fim de semana."

Ele franziu a testa, um sorriso se espalhando. "Estamos apostando aqui?"

"Talvez", eu disse, atirando a palavra provocativamente.

"Hmm." Ele esfregou os dedos contra os lábios, um traço pensativo nele. "Ok, se eu ganhar..."

Meus olhos se estreitaram para ele. "Você está tendo pensamentos impróprios, não está?"

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Você me pegou".

Ele se mexeu no assento, e eu estendi a mão para acariciar a sua virilha. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios e eu pude senti-lo crescendo debaixo da minha mão.

"Estamos quase em casa, garotão."

"Provocadora".

Mudei a direção dos meus pensamentos já que não podíamos fazer nada enquanto estivéssemos dirigindo. "Ok, se eu ganhar, vamos sair de férias durante o meu recesso da primavera."

Ele pensou, um sorriso malicioso aparecendo. "E se eu ganhar eu vou escolher para onde iremos, e a única coisa que você poderá usar serão aqueles pequenos pedaços de tecido que Alice te deu."

Eu não gostei da ideia por ser tão restritiva, mas pequenos pedaços de tecido significavam um lugar quente e com água. "Isso não é realmente justo sabe? De qualquer maneira eu vou ganhar tendo um período de férias com você só para mim."

"Mas eu vou ter você só para mim, vou olhar livremente para a sua bunda seminua durante todo o dia." Ele se virou para olhar para mim, lambendo os lábios enquanto seus olhos se concentraram em meus seios. "Além disso, tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive um recesso de primavera. Isso poderia ser divertido."

Ele estava exalando excitação, e isso me fez perceber a quanto tempo foi a última vez que ele teve um período de recesso de férias escolares.

"Quando foi a última vez?"

"Eu tinha apenas onze anos. Fomos para o Grand Canyon. Depois disso... Bem, isso simplesmente não foi mais viável. Foram os trabalhos ou a minha própria fama que ficaram no caminho."

Escorreguei minha mão na sua. "É o momento para outra, eu acho."

"Estou sentindo que você esta me ajudando a encontrar momentos que eu deixei de viver nos últimos 19 anos. Nesse ritmo você vai estar me convidando para ir ao baile."

"Você está dizendo que você não estará me levando para o meu baile de formatura?" Eu questionei em defesa simulada.

"Você realmente acha que eu deixaria a minha mulher ir ao seu baile de formatura, sem um par?"

"Quem disse que eu estou indo?"

Ele puxou a minha mão até seus lábios. "Eu estou dizendo que eu quero te levar. Vai ser divertido."

"Eu gostaria muito disso."

"Estou sentindo um "mas" ai. Não é o momento do ensino médio que as meninas amam ter?"

"Seria bom, mostrar o meu marido para a escola, mas há um evento ainda maior que precisamos participar."

Sua testa enrugou. "Qual seria?"

Revirei os olhos. "O casamento do seu irmão."

"Hmm, eu acho que seria muito ruim se perdêssemos isso."

"Sim, acho que Esme iria fazer você pagar por muitos anos, e acabo de ser aceita pelo lado bom de Carlisle, eu odiaria perder isso por um baile."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Essa é uma boa ideia. Gosto da minha família pacífica."

O resto da viagem passou rápido, e antes que eu percebesse estávamos em nossa rua e entrando na garagem. Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a Los Angeles eu finalmente me senti como se estivesse voltando para casa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Que bonitinhos uma frente unida contra a megera da Maggie estou apostando nesse casal de que agora a coisa vai!_

_Bjos da Mili YLJJ_

* * *

**Tudo entrando nos trilhos novamente! Esses dois lindos se amam tanto e merecem viver em paz. Mas ainda tem a Maggie para 'exterminar' ou ela vai dar mais e mais problemas.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas, aprecio cada uma. Continuem a comentar ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
